Los giros del destino
by Rose12
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! La HiStOrIa dE AMoR LLeGa a sU FiN... gracias a todos por compartirlo! reviews porfis! :P
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: "Únicos"  
  
¿Puedo darles un consejo? Nunca le hagan caso al "qué dirán". Hay mucha gente que quiere que sean de una manera u otra, no de la manera en que realmente es uno. Hay que aceptarlo. No se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Hay que aceptarse tal cual uno es, porque somos únicos... exactamente igual que todos los demás. Si les digo esto es porque yo lo tuve que aprender del modo que menos me hubiera gustado. Por culpa de ello me perdí de muchas cosas bonitas de la vida, algunas de las cuales no volverán a repetirse, como el poder estar junto a la persona que uno más ama. ¿Qué importa sino sé es de pura sangre, o si tu familia no es de las más renombradas en el mundo mágico? El amor no conoce de clases sociales o de clases de sangre. Supongo que he de haber madurado mucho luego de dejar Hogwarts. Es algo obvio, puesto que ahora ya tengo 22 y comprendo mejor las cosas que cuando era una niña. Nadie nunca debería lamentar el pasado, ni renegar por las cosas que no se hicieron y podrían haberse hecho, tal cual me pasa a mí. ¿Han sentido el dolor de perder a la persona que más aman, para siempre? Es decir, aún si lo volvieran a ver, sólo con mirar en sus ojos se dan cuenta de que han perdido su amor, para siempre. Tu amor... eso es lo que realmente me gustaría poseer. Tus abrazos, capaces de resguardarme del frío y protegerme. Tus ojos, aunque fríos y distantes como cuando por primera vez te conocí, dulces y tiernos pueden ser, me lo demostraste. Sentir tu corazón latir junto al mío, cómo si fueran uno solo. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte junto a mí, ahora que entendí debería haberte dejado ir, y menos de la manera en que lo hice: por complacer a los demás. Por creer en lo que me decían. Que nunca cambiarías, que no serías nunca nada bueno para mí. "¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?" "¿No recuerdas cómo te llamó?" Me decían. Mi respuesta era siempre la misma. Pero eso fue antes de saber que tú habías cambiado. Que te arrepentías de cada palabra que me habías dicho y que de verdad lo sentías. Tus palabras, dulces y sinceras, las sentí como mentiras, cosas que nunca el Draco Malfoy que conocía podría cumplir, pero estaba equivocada. Más de lo que nunca podría haber estado. Me dijiste que me querías, que te importaba un bledo lo que tus padres o los demás pensaran, que querías estar junto a mí. Nunca estuve muy segura de lo que pensaba cuando era más chica, pero ahora sé que nunca debería haberte rechazado, pensando en lo que los demás dirían al respecto. En ese momento... tú nunca podrías haberlo notado, pero mi corazón luchaba por salírseme del pecho al igual que mis brazos por abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que yo también te quería, pero mi cabeza no parecía creer tus palabras y seguía fiel a la imagen que tenía de ti, y te dejé ir. Desde ese día no he hecho más que pensar en las cosas que me perdí y que podría haber compartido contigo. Mi dolor parece aumentar cada vez que te veo pasar por los corredores del Ministerio. Tan distante, tan frío como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, aunque se que no es quien realmente eres ahora. Lo puedo ver cuando me miras, cuando me hablas. Atesoro tu amistad, pero más me gustaría que tu fueses quien me escuchara cuando estoy decaída o quien con un abrazo me hiciera sentir que nada puede estar mal. Preces dispuesto a ello, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Temes que vuelva a rechazarte? ¿O es sólo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí? Tal vez eso sea, pero no me importa. No hago más que estar sentada aquí y pensar y pensar. Hay veces en que pienso que sería mejor superarlo y seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Tendré que aceptar que no seremos más que eso: buenos amigos. No puedo, pero tendré que. Hay que seguir adelante; todos debemos hacerlo. Tal vez deba olvidarte... claro, como si eso fuera así de fácil. No puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te veo mi corazón late tan fuerte que me duele, o cuando deba hacer lo imposible para no correr hacia ti y abrazarte. No puedo, pero deberé. No puedo dejar que Harry y Ron se preocupen por mí de ese modo, no se lo merecen. Ron... bueno, él y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo cuando estábamos en el colegio. Lo quería mucho, pero cuando tú te me acercaste, me confundí y me sentía muy mal. Sentía que estaba lastimando a Ron al no poder definirme, y por eso tuve que decidir que siguiéramos siendo sólo amigos. Él se preocupa mucho más por mí, al igual que Harry, y no quiero que se desvivan de esa manera. Tengo que calmarme y asegurarme de que esto no se involucre con mi trabajo. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. De pronto, tocan a la puerta. Alzo la mirada y veo a Ron en el umbral de la oficina. Se acerca, me saluda, y, tomando mi mano, me pregunta: -¿Podríamos hablar? 


	2. Capítulo 2: Las vueltas de mi destino

Capítulo 1: "Únicos"  
  
¿Puedo darles un consejo? Nunca le hagan caso al "qué dirán". Hay mucha gente que quiere que sean de una manera u otra, no de la manera en que realmente es uno. Hay que aceptarlo. No se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Hay que aceptarse tal cual uno es, porque somos únicos... exactamente igual que todos los demás. Si les digo esto es porque yo lo tuve que aprender del modo que menos me hubiera gustado. Por culpa de ello me perdí de muchas cosas bonitas de la vida, algunas de las cuales no volverán a repetirse, como el poder estar junto a la persona que uno más ama. ¿Qué importa sino sé es de pura sangre, o si tu familia no es de las más renombradas en el mundo mágico? El amor no conoce de clases sociales o de clases de sangre. Supongo que he de haber madurado mucho luego de dejar Hogwarts. Es algo obvio, puesto que ahora ya tengo 22 y comprendo mejor las cosas que cuando era una niña. Nadie nunca debería lamentar el pasado, ni renegar por las cosas que no se hicieron y podrían haberse hecho, tal cual me pasa a mí. ¿Han sentido el dolor de perder a la persona que más aman, para siempre? Es decir, aún si lo volvieran a ver, sólo con mirar en sus ojos se dan cuenta de que han perdido su amor, para siempre. Tu amor... eso es lo que realmente me gustaría poseer. Tus abrazos, capaces de resguardarme del frío y protegerme. Tus ojos, aunque fríos y distantes como cuando por primera vez te conocí, dulces y tiernos pueden ser, me lo demostraste. Sentir tu corazón latir junto al mío, cómo si fueran uno solo. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte junto a mí, ahora que entendí debería haberte dejado ir, y menos de la manera en que lo hice: por complacer a los demás. Por creer en lo que me decían. Que nunca cambiarías, que no serías nunca nada bueno para mí. "¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?" "¿No recuerdas cómo te llamó?" Me decían. Mi respuesta era siempre la misma. Pero eso fue antes de saber que tú habías cambiado. Que te arrepentías de cada palabra que me habías dicho y que de verdad lo sentías. Tus palabras, dulces y sinceras, las sentí como mentiras, cosas que nunca el Draco Malfoy que conocía podría cumplir, pero estaba equivocada. Más de lo que nunca podría haber estado. Me dijiste que me querías, que te importaba un bledo lo que tus padres o los demás pensaran, que querías estar junto a mí. Nunca estuve muy segura de lo que pensaba cuando era más chica, pero ahora sé que nunca debería haberte rechazado, pensando en lo que los demás dirían al respecto. En ese momento... tú nunca podrías haberlo notado, pero mi corazón luchaba por salírseme del pecho al igual que mis brazos por abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que yo también te quería, pero mi cabeza no parecía creer tus palabras y seguía fiel a la imagen que tenía de ti, y te dejé ir. Desde ese día no he hecho más que pensar en las cosas que me perdí y que podría haber compartido contigo. Mi dolor parece aumentar cada vez que te veo pasar por los corredores del Ministerio. Tan distante, tan frío como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, aunque se que no es quien realmente eres ahora. Lo puedo ver cuando me miras, cuando me hablas. Atesoro tu amistad, pero más me gustaría que tu fueses quien me escuchara cuando estoy decaída o quien con un abrazo me hiciera sentir que nada puede estar mal. Preces dispuesto a ello, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Temes que vuelva a rechazarte? ¿O es sólo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí? Tal vez eso sea, pero no me importa. No hago más que estar sentada aquí y pensar y pensar. Hay veces en que pienso que sería mejor superarlo y seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Tendré que aceptar que no seremos más que eso: buenos amigos. No puedo, pero tendré que. Hay que seguir adelante; todos debemos hacerlo. Tal vez deba olvidarte... claro, como si eso fuera así de fácil. No puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te veo mi corazón late tan fuerte que me duele, o cuando deba hacer lo imposible para no correr hacia ti y abrazarte. No puedo, pero deberé. No puedo dejar que Harry y Ron se preocupen por mí de ese modo, no se lo merecen. Ron... bueno, él y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo cuando estábamos en el colegio. Lo quería mucho, pero cuando tú te me acercaste, me confundí y me sentía muy mal. Sentía que estaba lastimando a Ron al no poder definirme, y por eso tuve que decidir que siguiéramos siendo sólo amigos. Él se preocupa mucho más por mí, al igual que Harry, y no quiero que se desvivan de esa manera. Tengo que calmarme y asegurarme de que esto no se involucre con mi trabajo. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. De pronto, tocan a la puerta. Alzo la mirada y veo a Ron en el umbral de la oficina. Se acerca, me saluda, y, tomando mi mano, me pregunta: -¿Podríamos hablar?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio que me den sus comentarios sobre la historia y que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Ahora biene la parte de Draco. Espero que les guste! (y dejen reviews, please!)  
  
Capítulo 2: "Las vueltas del destino"  
  
5 años... 5 largos años... Parece mentira pero es lo que me ha tomado tratar de olvidarla. Ese día... lo recuerdo y me vencen las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. Tanta ilusión, tanta humillación... pero ya no importa. Desde ese día todo me da igual, creo haberlo demostrado. Mis padres, mis cosas, todo lo mandé al diablo. No niego y me siento muy bien al decir que se lo merecían. Por haberme maniatado y controlado como si fuera su mascota y no su hijo. Gracioso fue oírlos decir que serviría a Voldemort con mi vida y que yo le trataría al igual que un dios. Es decir, no me hubiera negado; a los 14 me sentía listo para unirme a su bando. Me sentía capaz de realizar cualquier maleficio prohibido a cualquiera que se cruzara, incluso a matar. Después de todo, ese era mi destino. Todo me importaba una mierda y aún me sigo sintiendo así. El tiempo pasó, mis padres murieron al resistirse contra el grupo de Aurors que comanda Potter y el Innombrable aún anda a sus anchas torturando a más gente. Por lo menos ha sido reducido gracias a Dumbledore y quien otro sino Potter, el cabeza rajada. Debo admitir que las cosas entre él y yo han mejorado desde que pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente pasaba a mí alrededor. Yo comando otro grupo de Aurors en el Ministerio, asi que se puede decir que ya no lo insulto, pero tampoco somos grandes amigos. Con Weasley es casi lo mismo, pero el trabaja en el Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto De Los Objetos Muggle, asi que no nos vemos mucho, y con ella... bueno, las cosas han dado un giro bastante agradable con respecto a ella. Quiero decir... somos grandes ya y lo bastante maduros como para tolerarnos mutuamente. Pero sí, somos amigos. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero con Hermione somos amigos. En mi vida pensé dirigirle la palabra a la sabelotodo más insufrible de todo Hogwarts, y menos aún si lo que tenía que decirle no era un insulto. Pero desde ese día... he cambiado. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero he cambiado. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarte levar por lo que decían? ¿Por qué no sólo escuchaste lo que decía tu corazón? Sé que lo que me dijiste no era lo que realmente sentías. Y también sé que, de haber podido contestar por ti misma, todo habría tenido un final diferente. Dicen que nadie puede cambiar el pasado, pero tú bien podrías haberlo hecho. Cambiar mi pasado y las cosas equivocadas en las que yo creía. Todos tenemos nuestras opiniones, nuestras propias leyes, y lo que es más importante: nuestra propia y única manera de ser. Tú me lo podrías haber demostrado si no te hubieras dejado llevar por lo que los otros decían. Olvidarte... ¿Crees que es fácil olvidarte? Olvidar tus ojos, tus labios... olvidar todo lo que me hace amarte todavía. Cuando te veo caminar por el Ministerio, me quedo ensimismado pensando en las cosas que podríamos estar viviendo justos en este momento, y en qué hubiera pasado si aquél día no te hubiera dicho nada. Probablemente hubiera dado lo mismo, sabiendo lo que ibas a decirme. Tengo que decírtelo, ¿pero qué tal si haciéndolo pierdo tu amistad? Sino podemos estar juntos, por lo menos quiero estar a tu lado como tu amigo. Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Pero algo en tu mirada me dice que no es tarde. Aún podemos darnos una oportunidad. No quiero equivocarme, paro tampoco lo sabré si no lo intento. Te veo ir y venir, acercarte y luego alejarte. No imaginas lo difícil que es no poder decirte esto, no poder disfrutar de tus caricias. No me importa lo que pueda pasar, voy a arriesgarme. No puedo perder más tiempo. Me encamino hacia tu oficina reuniendo valor. No sé muy bien qué pensar, pero sí qué hacer. Llego, y siento que el mundo se me viene abajo. Weasley está contigo, y sosteniendo tu mano.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Capítulo 3: "El comienzo"  
  
Idiota. Eso es lo que soy. Un perfecto idiota. Debí haber imaginado que ya te habías olvidado por completo de mí, de todo, y por lo visto Weasley tampoco pierde el tiempo. Mientras yo me mortificaba a mi mismo pensando en ti, tú la pasabas de maravilla con él. Bueno, no debería estar criticándote, pero por un momento pensé que pensabas en mí como algo más que sólo un amigo. Pense... bueno, no importa que demonios me pasó por la cabeza. Envidio tu capacidad para olvidar. Si fuera así de fácil para mí, créeme. No estaría maldiciendo a Weasley a diestra y siniestra. Tampo...  
  
-¿Qué demo...? -digo, al chocarme de bruces con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento, Malfoy - contesta Potter, disculpándose.  
  
-No, no es nada -le digo, de mal talante y encarando hacia su costado irme a mi despacho.  
  
-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? -pregunta, asiéndome del brazo y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No me pasa nada -le contesto, quitando mi brazo de un tirón- olvídalo.  
  
Doy media vuelta y me retiro hacia mi oficina. Al pasar por el corredor principal, oigo la voz de Richard, el jefe del escuadrón de Aurors del Ministerio.  
  
-¿De verdad crees eso? No, no puede ser, es absolutamente irracional. Es decir, es imposible.  
  
Su voz sonaba nerviosa y preocupante. Era un hombre de gran paciencia y temple, así que me sorprendió oírlo tan perturbado. Me acerqué sigilosamente a su despacho y en ese momento oí otra voz, aunque desconocida.  
  
-¡Cierra la puerta! Es peligroso hablar de estos temas aquí. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el personal? Rayos, debimos ir a otro lugar...  
  
En ese momento, sentí el portazo. Era increíblemente extraño. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Y quién era ese tipo? No podía tratarse de un partidario del Innombrable, tendría que estar demente para venir aquí, sería como un suicidio. Pero algo me hizo pensar que el Innombrable si tenía algo que ver. Di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi oficina. Entré y me dejé caer en mi sillón de cuero. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y me quité un mechón de los ojos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué era tan grave como para no querer que ni los de su propio equipo lo supiéramos? Me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Algo malo iba a suceder, podía sentirlo.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
-Cla... claro, Ron -contesté, algo sorprendida. Su rostro lucía algo preocupado.  
  
-Pero... no aquí -dijo -Ven.  
  
Me levanté y lo seguí. Me llevó hacia un sector del piso donde no había demasiada gente. Se detuvo y me dijo:  
  
-Herm... ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Abrí los ojos, un poco azorada.  
  
-Nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Has estado... bueno, algo deprimida todos estos días.  
  
-No es nada, es sólo... es sólo que he estado algo ocupada con todo lo que está sucediendo, tu sabes, las muertes...y la búsqueda de Voldemort. Sólo estoy un poco agotada, eso es todo.  
  
-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, pero si es algo que prefieres mantener en secreto, lo entenderé -dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada dulce.  
  
-Ron -contesté -no quiero que te preocupes más por mí de lo que lo haces ahora. En serio -dije al instante, al ver que abría la boca para contradecirme -estoy bien. Además, se acerca el fin de semana, así que tendré tiempo de descansar.  
  
-Sí... bueno, sólo asegúrate de hacerme saber si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Sólo dímelo.  
  
Miré a Ron con cariño. Me le acerqué, lo abracé fuertemente y le susurré:  
  
-Gracias. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado, por protegerme, por escucharme. Siempre.  
  
-Desearía poder hacer algo más que sólo escucharte -me dijo suavemente al oído.  
  
Me separé y encontré sus ojos, preocupados, dulces. De pronto, recordé aquel primer día de clases, cuando los conocí a Harry y a él. Nunca hubiera creído que ellos acabarían siendo mis mejores amigos, mis compañeros, mis confidentes, para toda la vida. No, ellos no se merecen que los atormente con mis problemas y dilemas. Pero bueno, sabía que Ron no se contentaría sólo con decirle que estaría bien, así que le prometí que si algo me sucedía, le avisaría. Después de todo, una mentira blanca no hace daño a nadie.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Capítulo 4: "La advertencia"  
  
-Lo siento Ron, pero tengo que irme... Sean me matará si no me ve en mi despacho.  
  
-Está bien -aceptó él, dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa - Ve.  
  
Me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla.  
  
-Estoy bien, créeme -dije, y dando media vuelta me encaminé hacia mi oficina. En efecto, allí estaba Sean Harris , el jefe del departamento.  
  
-Granger -dijo, levantando un poco las cejas -¿algún problema?  
  
-No, señor, sólo... olvide unos archivos en la oficina de Gary Oswald -mentí, rápidamente.  
  
-Oh, bien -dijo éste -por cierto, hazme el favor de entregarle estos documentos a Malfoy, ¿quieres?  
  
-Claro, no se preocupe.  
  
Me entregó la pequeña pila de carpetas y se marchó. Yo también me encaminé hacia mi destino, pero había decidido olvidarlo y esto no me ayudaría a hacerlo precisamente. Respiré y resolví que quería conservar mi amistad con él, que sería lo mejor. 


	3. Capítulo 2: Los giros de mi destino

Capítulo 1: "Únicos"  
  
¿Puedo darles un consejo? Nunca le hagan caso al "qué dirán". Hay mucha gente que quiere que sean de una manera u otra, no de la manera en que realmente es uno. Hay que aceptarlo. No se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Hay que aceptarse tal cual uno es, porque somos únicos... exactamente igual que todos los demás. Si les digo esto es porque yo lo tuve que aprender del modo que menos me hubiera gustado. Por culpa de ello me perdí de muchas cosas bonitas de la vida, algunas de las cuales no volverán a repetirse, como el poder estar junto a la persona que uno más ama. ¿Qué importa sino sé es de pura sangre, o si tu familia no es de las más renombradas en el mundo mágico? El amor no conoce de clases sociales o de clases de sangre. Supongo que he de haber madurado mucho luego de dejar Hogwarts. Es algo obvio, puesto que ahora ya tengo 22 y comprendo mejor las cosas que cuando era una niña. Nadie nunca debería lamentar el pasado, ni renegar por las cosas que no se hicieron y podrían haberse hecho, tal cual me pasa a mí. ¿Han sentido el dolor de perder a la persona que más aman, para siempre? Es decir, aún si lo volvieran a ver, sólo con mirar en sus ojos se dan cuenta de que han perdido su amor, para siempre. Tu amor... eso es lo que realmente me gustaría poseer. Tus abrazos, capaces de resguardarme del frío y protegerme. Tus ojos, aunque fríos y distantes como cuando por primera vez te conocí, dulces y tiernos pueden ser, me lo demostraste. Sentir tu corazón latir junto al mío, cómo si fueran uno solo. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte junto a mí, ahora que entendí debería haberte dejado ir, y menos de la manera en que lo hice: por complacer a los demás. Por creer en lo que me decían. Que nunca cambiarías, que no serías nunca nada bueno para mí. "¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo?" "¿No recuerdas cómo te llamó?" Me decían. Mi respuesta era siempre la misma. Pero eso fue antes de saber que tú habías cambiado. Que te arrepentías de cada palabra que me habías dicho y que de verdad lo sentías. Tus palabras, dulces y sinceras, las sentí como mentiras, cosas que nunca el Draco Malfoy que conocía podría cumplir, pero estaba equivocada. Más de lo que nunca podría haber estado. Me dijiste que me querías, que te importaba un bledo lo que tus padres o los demás pensaran, que querías estar junto a mí. Nunca estuve muy segura de lo que pensaba cuando era más chica, pero ahora sé que nunca debería haberte rechazado, pensando en lo que los demás dirían al respecto. En ese momento... tú nunca podrías haberlo notado, pero mi corazón luchaba por salírseme del pecho al igual que mis brazos por abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que yo también te quería, pero mi cabeza no parecía creer tus palabras y seguía fiel a la imagen que tenía de ti, y te dejé ir. Desde ese día no he hecho más que pensar en las cosas que me perdí y que podría haber compartido contigo. Mi dolor parece aumentar cada vez que te veo pasar por los corredores del Ministerio. Tan distante, tan frío como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, aunque se que no es quien realmente eres ahora. Lo puedo ver cuando me miras, cuando me hablas. Atesoro tu amistad, pero más me gustaría que tu fueses quien me escuchara cuando estoy decaída o quien con un abrazo me hiciera sentir que nada puede estar mal. Preces dispuesto a ello, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Temes que vuelva a rechazarte? ¿O es sólo que ya no sientes lo mismo por mí? Tal vez eso sea, pero no me importa. No hago más que estar sentada aquí y pensar y pensar. Hay veces en que pienso que sería mejor superarlo y seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Tendré que aceptar que no seremos más que eso: buenos amigos. No puedo, pero tendré que. Hay que seguir adelante; todos debemos hacerlo. Tal vez deba olvidarte... claro, como si eso fuera así de fácil. No puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te veo mi corazón late tan fuerte que me duele, o cuando deba hacer lo imposible para no correr hacia ti y abrazarte. No puedo, pero deberé. No puedo dejar que Harry y Ron se preocupen por mí de ese modo, no se lo merecen. Ron... bueno, él y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo cuando estábamos en el colegio. Lo quería mucho, pero cuando tú te me acercaste, me confundí y me sentía muy mal. Sentía que estaba lastimando a Ron al no poder definirme, y por eso tuve que decidir que siguiéramos siendo sólo amigos. Él se preocupa mucho más por mí, al igual que Harry, y no quiero que se desvivan de esa manera. Tengo que calmarme y asegurarme de que esto no se involucre con mi trabajo. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. De pronto, tocan a la puerta. Alzo la mirada y veo a Ron en el umbral de la oficina. Se acerca, me saluda, y, tomando mi mano, me pregunta: -¿Podríamos hablar?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio que me den sus comentarios sobre la historia y que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Ahora biene la parte de Draco. Espero que les guste! (y dejen reviews, please!)  
  
Capítulo 2: "Las vueltas del destino"  
  
5 años... 5 largos años... Parece mentira pero es lo que me ha tomado tratar de olvidarla. Ese día... lo recuerdo y me vencen las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. Tanta ilusión, tanta humillación... pero ya no importa. Desde ese día todo me da igual, creo haberlo demostrado. Mis padres, mis cosas, todo lo mandé al diablo. No niego y me siento muy bien al decir que se lo merecían. Por haberme maniatado y controlado como si fuera su mascota y no su hijo. Gracioso fue oírlos decir que serviría a Voldemort con mi vida y que yo le trataría al igual que un dios. Es decir, no me hubiera negado; a los 14 me sentía listo para unirme a su bando. Me sentía capaz de realizar cualquier maleficio prohibido a cualquiera que se cruzara, incluso a matar. Después de todo, ese era mi destino. Todo me importaba una mierda y aún me sigo sintiendo así. El tiempo pasó, mis padres murieron al resistirse contra el grupo de Aurors que comanda Potter y el Innombrable aún anda a sus anchas torturando a más gente. Por lo menos ha sido reducido gracias a Dumbledore y quien otro sino Potter, el cabeza rajada. Debo admitir que las cosas entre él y yo han mejorado desde que pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente pasaba a mí alrededor. Yo comando otro grupo de Aurors en el Ministerio, asi que se puede decir que ya no lo insulto, pero tampoco somos grandes amigos. Con Weasley es casi lo mismo, pero el trabaja en el Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto De Los Objetos Muggle, asi que no nos vemos mucho, y con ella... bueno, las cosas han dado un giro bastante agradable con respecto a ella. Quiero decir... somos grandes ya y lo bastante maduros como para tolerarnos mutuamente. Pero sí, somos amigos. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero con Hermione somos amigos. En mi vida pensé dirigirle la palabra a la sabelotodo más insufrible de todo Hogwarts, y menos aún si lo que tenía que decirle no era un insulto. Pero desde ese día... he cambiado. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero he cambiado. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarte levar por lo que decían? ¿Por qué no sólo escuchaste lo que decía tu corazón? Sé que lo que me dijiste no era lo que realmente sentías. Y también sé que, de haber podido contestar por ti misma, todo habría tenido un final diferente. Dicen que nadie puede cambiar el pasado, pero tú bien podrías haberlo hecho. Cambiar mi pasado y las cosas equivocadas en las que yo creía. Todos tenemos nuestras opiniones, nuestras propias leyes, y lo que es más importante: nuestra propia y única manera de ser. Tú me lo podrías haber demostrado si no te hubieras dejado llevar por lo que los otros decían. Olvidarte... ¿Crees que es fácil olvidarte? Olvidar tus ojos, tus labios... olvidar todo lo que me hace amarte todavía. Cuando te veo caminar por el Ministerio, me quedo ensimismado pensando en las cosas que podríamos estar viviendo justos en este momento, y en qué hubiera pasado si aquél día no te hubiera dicho nada. Probablemente hubiera dado lo mismo, sabiendo lo que ibas a decirme. Tengo que decírtelo, ¿pero qué tal si haciéndolo pierdo tu amistad? Sino podemos estar juntos, por lo menos quiero estar a tu lado como tu amigo. Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Pero algo en tu mirada me dice que no es tarde. Aún podemos darnos una oportunidad. No quiero equivocarme, paro tampoco lo sabré si no lo intento. Te veo ir y venir, acercarte y luego alejarte. No imaginas lo difícil que es no poder decirte esto, no poder disfrutar de tus caricias. No me importa lo que pueda pasar, voy a arriesgarme. No puedo perder más tiempo. Me encamino hacia tu oficina reuniendo valor. No sé muy bien qué pensar, pero sí qué hacer. Llego, y siento que el mundo se me viene abajo. Weasley está contigo, y sosteniendo tu mano.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Capítulo 3: "El comienzo"  
  
Idiota. Eso es lo que soy. Un perfecto idiota. Debí haber imaginado que ya te habías olvidado por completo de mí, de todo, y por lo visto Weasley tampoco pierde el tiempo. Mientras yo me mortificaba a mi mismo pensando en ti, tú la pasabas de maravilla con él. Bueno, no debería estar criticándote, pero por un momento pensé que pensabas en mí como algo más que sólo un amigo. Pense... bueno, no importa que demonios me pasó por la cabeza. Envidio tu capacidad para olvidar. Si fuera así de fácil para mí, créeme. No estaría maldiciendo a Weasley a diestra y siniestra. Tampo...  
  
-¿Qué demo...? -digo, al chocarme de bruces con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento, Malfoy - contesta Potter, disculpándose.  
  
-No, no es nada -le digo, de mal talante y encarando hacia su costado irme a mi despacho.  
  
-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? -pregunta, asiéndome del brazo y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No me pasa nada -le contesto, quitando mi brazo de un tirón- olvídalo.  
  
Doy media vuelta y me retiro hacia mi oficina. Al pasar por el corredor principal, oigo la voz de Richard, el jefe del escuadrón de Aurors del Ministerio.  
  
-¿De verdad crees eso? No, no puede ser, es absolutamente irracional. Es decir, es imposible.  
  
Su voz sonaba nerviosa y preocupante. Era un hombre de gran paciencia y temple, así que me sorprendió oírlo tan perturbado. Me acerqué sigilosamente a su despacho y en ese momento oí otra voz, aunque desconocida.  
  
-¡Cierra la puerta! Es peligroso hablar de estos temas aquí. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el personal? Rayos, debimos ir a otro lugar...  
  
En ese momento, sentí el portazo. Era increíblemente extraño. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Y quién era ese tipo? No podía tratarse de un partidario del Innombrable, tendría que estar demente para venir aquí, sería como un suicidio. Pero algo me hizo pensar que el Innombrable si tenía algo que ver. Di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi oficina. Entré y me dejé caer en mi sillón de cuero. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y me quité un mechón de los ojos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué era tan grave como para no querer que ni los de su propio equipo lo supiéramos? Me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Algo malo iba a suceder, podía sentirlo.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
-Cla... claro, Ron -contesté, algo sorprendida. Su rostro lucía algo preocupado.  
  
-Pero... no aquí -dijo -Ven.  
  
Me levanté y lo seguí. Me llevó hacia un sector del piso donde no había demasiada gente. Se detuvo y me dijo:  
  
-Herm... ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
Abrí los ojos, un poco azorada.  
  
-Nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Has estado... bueno, algo deprimida todos estos días.  
  
-No es nada, es sólo... es sólo que he estado algo ocupada con todo lo que está sucediendo, tu sabes, las muertes...y la búsqueda de Voldemort. Sólo estoy un poco agotada, eso es todo.  
  
-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, pero si es algo que prefieres mantener en secreto, lo entenderé -dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada dulce.  
  
-Ron -contesté -no quiero que te preocupes más por mí de lo que lo haces ahora. En serio -dije al instante, al ver que abría la boca para contradecirme -estoy bien. Además, se acerca el fin de semana, así que tendré tiempo de descansar.  
  
-Sí... bueno, sólo asegúrate de hacerme saber si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Sólo dímelo.  
  
Miré a Ron con cariño. Me le acerqué, lo abracé fuertemente y le susurré:  
  
-Gracias. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado, por protegerme, por escucharme. Siempre.  
  
-Desearía poder hacer algo más que sólo escucharte -me dijo suavemente al oído.  
  
Me separé y encontré sus ojos, preocupados, dulces. De pronto, recordé aquel primer día de clases, cuando los conocí a Harry y a él. Nunca hubiera creído que ellos acabarían siendo mis mejores amigos, mis compañeros, mis confidentes, para toda la vida. No, ellos no se merecen que los atormente con mis problemas y dilemas. Pero bueno, sabía que Ron no se contentaría sólo con decirle que estaría bien, así que le prometí que si algo me sucedía, le avisaría. Después de todo, una mentira blanca no hace daño a nadie.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Capítulo 4: "La advertencia"  
  
-Lo siento Ron, pero tengo que irme... Sean me matará si no me ve en mi despacho.  
  
-Está bien -aceptó él, dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa - Ve.  
  
Me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla.  
  
-Estoy bien, créeme -dije, y dando media vuelta me encaminé hacia mi oficina. En efecto, allí estaba Sean Harris , el jefe del departamento.  
  
-Granger -dijo, levantando un poco las cejas -¿algún problema?  
  
-No, señor, sólo... olvide unos archivos en la oficina de Gary Oswald -mentí, rápidamente.  
  
-Oh, bien -dijo éste -por cierto, hazme el favor de entregarle estos documentos a Malfoy, ¿quieres?  
  
-Claro, no se preocupe.  
  
Me entregó la pequeña pila de carpetas y se marchó. Yo también me encaminé hacia mi destino, pero había decidido olvidarlo y esto no me ayudaría a hacerlo precisamente. Respiré y resolví que quería conservar mi amistad con él, que sería lo mejor. 


	4. Capítulo 4: La advertencia

Hola! Bueno, sé que he tardado bastante en subir esta continuación, pero es que realmente no he tenido nada de tiempo. Esta es una de las continuaciones del capítulo 4. Espero que les guste! Dejen REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!  
  
Llego a su oficina y allí lo veo, rendido, con sus ojos cerrados, preocupado, recostado sobre el respaldo de su sillón. Toco a la puerta y se reincorpora apresuradamente.  
  
-¿Sí? Ah, hola Hermione.  
  
-Hola Draco. Disculpa, pero... ¿te sucede algo malo?  
  
-¿Eh? No, nada no te preocupes -me dijo, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Sean me pidió que entregara esto -dije, dándole la pequeña pila de carpetas.  
  
-Genial. Más papeleo -exclamó, con una exhalación y tomando los archivos.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Luces algo... preocupado.  
  
-Claro que estoy bien -me contestó, dirigiéndome una sonrisa -no te preocupes, Herm.  
  
Me sorprendí al oírlo llamarme así. Nunca lo había hecho.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? -me preguntó, extrañado.  
  
-No... claro que no, es que... nunca me habías llamado así.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿te molestó?  
  
-No, en absoluto -contesté, con una pequeña sonrisa -al contrario, fue... muy agradable.  
  
Me sonrió, y quedamos mirándonos por un momento. Sus fríos ojos grises lucían inquietos, expectantes. Como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder. Pensé que lo mejor sería irme, tal vez, él tenía algún asunto que resolver.  
  
-Yo... tengo que irme -dije, sin querer parecer demasiado ruda -. Draco, si necesitas mi ayuda con respecto a algo, no dudes en decírmelo, puedes confiar en mí.  
  
Me miró con gratitud. Tomó mi mano y sentí como mi cara se enrojecía como si fuese una niña de 12 años otra vez.  
  
-No dudes en que lo haré. Pero, por ahora, no te preocupes por mí. Yo... estoy bien -agregó, sonriendo una vez más.  
  
Me pareció sentir que se acercaba a mí lentamente; no pude evitarlo pero yo también me dejé llevar por sus ojos, los cuales me hacían sentir como si algo se derritiera dentro de mí. Sentí como todo se detuvo en ese instante, ese momento; para siempre.  
  
MMMM.... que suspenso, no? bueno, voy a dejarla allí por ahora. Espero que les guste, y debo decirles que no postearé nada por un tiempo (no muy largo, no se preocupen) así que por favor, entiéndanme y no se enfaden, please!!!  
  
Besos y cariños, Rose. 


	5. Capítulo 5: El sueño

Hola! Bueno, sé que les debo a todos una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que hasta que no pase esta maldita prueba de historia, no me hallaré libre. Siento también que los caps sean un poco cortos, pero es todo lo que puedo postear. Espero que les guste este y PLEASEEEEE DEJEN REVIEWSSSS!!!!  
Capítulo 5, primera parte: "El sueño"  
  
(DRACO)  
  
-¿Malfoy sabes don... ?  
  
Un segundo antes de obtener el beso que había esperado por más de 5 años, nos separamos inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz. Me di vuelta y vi a Potter en la puerta de la oficina.  
  
-¿Qu-qué quieres Potter? -dije, algo incómodo.  
  
-Nada, disculpa -dijo, perspicaz- mi pregunta quedó respondida. Hermione, ¿podrías venir un segundo conmigo?  
  
-Sí... claro -contestó ella.  
  
La vi salir por el umbral de mi oficina. No podía creerlo. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Tendría que aceptarlo, ella estaba con Weasley; pero si con él ella era feliz, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Además, sólo con verla feliz me bastaba. Por un momento, ese momento, olvidé el problema que me perturbaba. ¿De qué demonios hablaban Richard y ese hombre? Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no tenía caso. No tenía la remota idea. Junté el montón de carpetas que Hermione me había traído y las guardé en el cajón de mi escritorio. Era viernes y no me iba a pasar la noche haciendo papeleo. Me levanté, tomé mi capa y salí, deseando llegar a casa y descansar un poco.  
  
Salí por la puerta principal y subí a mi auto. Conduje un largo rato, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y anhelando que el día se acabara pronto. Llego, detengo el auto y echo una mirada a mi casa. Tan ostentosa e imponente, y tan grande como para mí solo. Bueno, no se podría esperar menos de Malfoy, ¿verdad? Busco mis llaves y entro. La casa parece tener una especie de aura que me envuelve desde el primer segundo en que estoy dentro de ella. Cientos de cuadros adornan las paredes; cientos de Malfoys que parecen vigilar cada paso que doy, cada cosa que hago. Desearía poder marcharme, irme a vivir a cualquier otro lugar. Muchas personas dicen que estoy loco, pero odio vivir en un lugar que guarda miles de recuerdos que desearía no tener. Desde el momento en que la heredé de mis padres había decidido venderla, irme a vivir lejos de aquí, pero no pude. Algo en esta casa no me deja ir, me sigue atando a ella. En fin, subo a mi cuarto en el piso superior y cierro la puerta. Aunque esté yo solo, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Desde niño me acostumbré. Me recuesto en la cama y después de mirar por un rato el techo, cierro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño. No recuerdo bien si ya había caído dormido, pero recuerdo haber tenido un sueño más que extraño. Recuerdo que estaba en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de mis padres, cargando una flor. En un momento me doy vuelta y veo detrás de mí un hombre encapuchado y con túnica de mago negra. Parecía hablar desde la penumbra.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -me pregunta.  
  
-¿Qué no es obvio? -respondo -estoy haciendo un esfuerzo y tratando de mostrar un poco del respeto que ellos no me mostraron a mí -agrego, mirando la lápida de mi padre y madre. -¿Tú quién eres?  
  
-Tu destino es inevitable. Por eso es que estás aquí. Lo sabes.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Podrás esconderlo, aparentar lo contrario, pero él siempre estará ahí, vigilándote, acechando -contesta el encapuchado -esperando el momento para venir a buscarte.  
  
-Pues dile a esa persona que no me encontrará. No sé de qué demonios hablas, pero te aseguro que yo no tendré el mismo final que mis padres -contesté.  
  
-No deberías retarlo -me advirtió -. Nunca podrás contra él. Acepta tu destino. Tu no serás la excepción. Él se encargará de ello.  
  
-Ve y dile de mi parte que sus amenazas no me asustan -dije, desafiante. Me di vuelta y comencé a alejarme.  
  
-No podrás resistirte. Morirás si lo intentas. O peor; verás morir a cada persona que significa algo en tu vida. Todos caerán.  
  
Eso hizo que me diera vuelta y al hacerlo, vi un cuerpo sin vida entre ese hechicero y yo. Era Hermione. Yacía pálida e inconsciente frente a mis ojos.  
  
-Ella será la primera.  
  
Desperté como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada. Estaba empapado en sudor frío y temblaba como una hoja. "Cálmate, Malfoy. No fue más que un sueño", me repetía a mí mismo. Me puse de pie y me miré al espejo. Un chico rubio, de unos 22 años, me devolvió la mirada, que sin lugar a dudas preocupaba e inquietaba.  
  
-Sólo fue un sueño -me dije -sólo eso.  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado y hasta prontooo! PD: Me encantaría escribirme con personas que además de Harry Potter, les guste Buffy la cazavampiros, así que si les gusta, me encantaría tener contacto con uds. Soy una gran fan de Buffy! Mi mail es: rosekpa02@hotmail.com  
  
Besos y Felices Pascuas para todos!! Rose 


	6. Capítulo 5, segunda parte: La invitación

Hola! Bueno aquí va otra continuación y está dedicada a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme muy lindos reviews. Ojalá les guste!!! Bye!! DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEE  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
Asentí, y salí de la oficina detrás de Harry. Lo seguí a través del vestíbulo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese hacerme ninguna pregunta sobre lo que había visto. Rompiendo un silencio que pareció durar años, inquirió:  
  
-Herm, no quiero sonar autoritario, pero... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?  
  
Lo miré, tratando de mantenerme impasiva.  
  
-No, Harry. ¿Debería?  
  
-Es sólo que... no lo sé me pareció que Malfoy...  
  
-Harry -lo interrumpí - sé lo que estás pensando. Lo que viste... no fue absolutamente nada. Draco y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ni siquiera sé lo que pasó. Sólo somos colegas, eso es todo. Trato de llevarme bien con todos, incluso con él. No quiero que se vuelva a transformar en racista y cruel Malfoy que hizo de nuestras vidas en Hogwarts un infierno.  
  
-En eso creo que tienes razón -admitió Harry -pero no me gusta que confíes tanto en él, es como si estuviera tramando algo todo el tiempo.  
  
-Voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a Ron. No se preocupen, ya es suficiente con todo lo que hacen por mí ahora. En serio, no dejaré que nada malo me afecte -le aseguré. Un destello en sus ojos color esmeralda me hizo notar su escepticismo con respecto a mi respuesta. Pero yo conocía a Harry y a Ron demasiado bien. Ninguno de los dos se contentaría con eso. -Yo... creo que ya me voy a casa. Necesito descansar un poco.  
  
-Claro -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa -sólo asegúrate de que si necesitas hablar, me llamarás, ¿está bien?  
  
-Por supuesto -dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa -por cierto, ¿has visto a Ron?  
  
-En su oficina, creo -me respondió.  
  
-Bueno... despídeme de él, ¿si? Ya me voy  
  
-Bien. Adiós, Herm.  
  
-Adiós, Harry.  
  
Me dirigí hacia mi despacho para recoger mis cosas. Al levantar mi túnica del escritorio, vi una hermosa rosa blanca. Junto a ella había una pequeña nota. La tomé y la leí:  
  
"Para que a pesar de todo, tus ojos nunca dejen de brillar"  
  
Ron  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Tomé la rosa entre mis manos. La miré con dulzura, y al mismo tiempo sentí algo de culpa por hacer que Ron se preocupara tanto. Dispersé todo pensamiento de mi mente y, oliendo la rosa suavemente, salí de mi oficina.  
  
Decidí caminar, pues necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Después de todo, mi casa no quedaba tan lejos como parecía. Al llegar, busqué mis llaves y al colocarlas en la cerradura, rebotaron. Claro, que tonta. Había olvidado por completo que la había cerrado mágicamente mediante un hechizo.  
  
-Alohomora -pronuncié, apuntando mi varita hacia la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, lentamente. Exhausta, entré, volví a cerrarla y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesita de mi sala. Me senté un momento en el sillón y suspiré. "Qué día" me dije a mí misma. Por más que lo alejara de mi mente, lo que había pasado con Draco inevitablemente me hacía pensar cualquier cosa. Cuando Harry apareció, sentí que hubiera deseado pasar sólo unos segundos más a solas con él. No Hermione. Así no vas a lograr olvidarlo. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a descansar. Subí a mi cuarto y, luego de tomar un baño caliente, me fui a la cama.  
  
Desperté con los rayos del sol reflejándose en mi rostro. Abrí poco a poco los ojos, con pereza. Después de estar unos minutos tratando en vano de volver a dormirme, decidí levantarme y cambiarme. Acomodé mi cama y mi cuarto y bajé al comedor. Todo el piso inferior estaba bañado con la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por cada una de las ventanas. Por alguna razón, me sentía más sola que de costumbre. Desayuné algo y el resto del día me la pasé ingeniándomelas que hacer. Finalmente, opté por hacer lo que había hecho toda mi vida: leer un libro. En eso estaba cuando sonó el teléfono. Casi siempre usaba lechuzas, pero también tenía teléfono para poder hablar con mis padres y, además, por que ellos me lo inculcaron la costumbre. Me levanté y tomé la bocina.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
-Hola Herm -me saludó la voz de Ron al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Ron, ¿eres tú? ¿Como estás? -respondí azorada, pero alegre. Casi nunca había usado el teléfono para hablarme.  
  
-Bien, ¿y tú?  
  
-Bien, aunque algo sorprendida.  
  
-Lo sé, hasta yo me siento extraño hablando por esto, pero es que pensé que sería más rápido que mandarte una lechuza. Oye, ¿estás ocupada esta noche?  
  
-¿Esta noche? -inquirí -No mucho. ¿Por?  
  
-Bueno, es que pensé en llamarte para invitarte a salir a tomar algo, para que te despejes un poco -agregó.  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Vamos -insistió con una voz de súplica pero a la vez, divertida -di que sí.  
  
Lo pensé por un momento. No podía quedarme haciendo nada un sábado a la noche. Además, no podía seguir mortificándome por Draco.  
  
-Sí, está bien, Ron -acepté.  
Bien, voy a dejarla ahí. Pronto el Capítulo 6, lo prometo. Adelanto del cap. 6: *Draco sale y se encuentra a hermione y a ron juntos *Draco es herido gravemente y hermione decide seguirlo....  
  
Hasta prontis!! Besosss Rose 


	7. Capítulo 7: Morte Anima

Hola, que hay de nuevo!? Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos por leer la historia. PD: para los que quieran saber, el título del capítulo está en latín.  
  
Capítulo 7: "Morte An?ma"  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Debo haber despertado como 5 veces esa noche, en cada ocasión con ese mismo maldito sueño. En la quinta me di cuenta de que ya era de día y decidí ponerle fin a esa odisea. Después de darme una ducha rápida, bajé a desayunar algo. Debo haberme recorrido toda mi casa tratando de encontrarle sentido a ese estúpido sueño. Después de estar al menos 3 horas deambulando, llegué nuevamente al punto de partida: la sala. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones. Resoplé, quitándome un mechón de cabello aún húmedo de mis ojos. Recorrí vagamente la sala con la mirada, hasta que esta finalmente fue a dar a la pequeña mesa junto al sillón en el cual estaba. Sobre ella, una pequeña agenda negra. La tomé y la hojeé. En ella, obviamente, había muchos números telefónicos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera sabía de quienes eran, pero la mayoría eran de chicas con las que había salido. No es por alardear, pero tuve muchas chicas; todas ellas huecas, superfluas, y sobre todo, ninguna de las cuales pudo hacerme olvidar a Hermione. De pronto, me di cuenta de que no podía pasarme la vida esperándola. Echaría raíces en la sala. Era sábado y estas chicas estarían solas y aburridas, igual que yo.  
  
-Ta, te, ti suerte para ...ti -dije, moviendo el dedo índice y dejándolo caer al azar sobre el número de Kylie Chase. Bien, no era tan mala elección. Tomé el teléfono y la invité a salir. Tal como pensaba, aceptó de inmediato. Pronto cayó la noche para mí y tuve que cambiarme para salir a buscar a mi pareja.  
  
-Draco, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hayas vuelto a llamar... Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí -dijo, Kylie, con una voz melosa y haciendo posees mi auto, luego de pasar a buscarla.  
  
-Sabes que nunca me olvidé de ti -dije, tratando de sonar creíble, algo que no me era muy difícil.  
  
Luego de varios comentarios insípidos, risas fingidas y una que otra caricia interesada por parte de Kylie, llegamos a destino. Era un pub que no muchos conocían, puesto que además de ser nuevo, estaba atendido por magos. Bajamos del auto y, como era de esperarse, se aferró a mi brazo con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo latir.  
  
-¡Oh, Draco este lugar es genial! -exclamó ella, extasiada.  
  
-Sí, bueno, ¿qué demo... ? -dije, al ver a la última persona que hubiera querido encontrar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Draqui?  
  
-¿Eh? -Exclamé, al reaccionar - no, no me pasa nada; y no me llames así, ¿quieres?  
  
-Oh, está bien. ¿Vamos a entrar?  
  
-Nno... mejor vámonos, conozco otro lugar mejor. Vámonos -dije, tras desviar mi mirada de la de Hermione.  
  
-Como tú quieras, Draco -dijo ella, con voz algo temblorosa.  
  
Caminamos por la oscura calle y sentí como cada vez Kylie se aferraba más a mi brazo. No sabía muy bien adónde iba, sólo necesitaba caminar y necesitaba hacerlo solo, pero tenía compañía y ésta estaba aterrada hasta los huesos. Seguimos un poco más adelante y se oyó un crujido.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué fue eso?  
  
-Nada, no te aterres -dije, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién nos acompañaba.  
  
-Oye... cálmate, ¿sí? Y suelta mi brazo un poco.  
  
Soltó mi brazo y me adelante un poco. Antes de que pudiera argumentar palabra, tres hombres con túnicas y encapuchados, se me colocaron enfrente. Otros 3 rodearon a Kylie.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -inquirí con dureza.  
  
-Lo sabes muy bien -contestó uno de ellos. Su voz me pareció extrañamente familiar.  
  
-¿¡Draco, qué sucede!? -gritó Kylie desesperada.  
  
-¡Déjenla en paz!-ordené, al voltear y ver como la sujetaban entre los tres hechiceros.  
  
-Lo tiene. Tú la involucraste.  
  
-¿A qué demonios te refieres? -dije, sin poder contener mi furia.  
  
-¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación? -inquirió el encapuchado -nos estás cansando, Malfoy. Me parece que es tiempo de que te enteres de lo que somos capaces.  
  
EL hechicero alzó su varita y, por el interior de mi túnica, yo también así la mía, listo para atacar.  
  
-Ahora te darás cuenta de que nunca deberías haberlo retado.  
  
Lo miré desafiante y le lancé:  
  
-Y ustedes se darán cuenta de que no soy con quien deberían haber jugado.  
  
-Morte an?ma! -exclamó el hechicero.  
  
-Avada...! -comencé, pero antes de poder lanzar el malficio, sentí un dolor de mil cuchillos ardientes extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. -¡Draco! -oí gritar a Kylie a lo lejos. Incapaz de mantenerme de pie, caí, sin parar de estremecerme.  
  
-Bien, ahora sólo queda callar a la testigo -oí decir al mago. Reuní toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz y me puse de pie.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra tocarla -lo amenacé.  
  
-Creo que te hace falta otra pequeña dosis de dolor, pero no malgastaré mis maleficios en ti.  
  
De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado y cómo mi sangre brotaba a borbotones de mi boca, manchando el suelo. Sin remedio, volví a caer.  
  
-Vamonos. El hechizo se encargará. Ah! Casi me olvido... Obliviate!  
  
Un resplandor blanco se reflejó en mis ojos: le habían lanzado un conjuro desmemorizante a Kylie. Poco después los oí alejarse, llevándose a Kylie con ellos. Pensando en quien me hallaría allí, tirado y herido como estaba, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba me puse de pie una última vez y me encaminé hacia el único lugar más cercano que conocía: el ministerio.  
  
Bueno, voy a dejarlo hasta ahí... espero que les guste y porfa, como siempre, dejen reviews!!!! Besos y hasta prontito, Rose 


	8. Una noche para olvidar

Hola! Aquí va otro capítulo de mi historia. Básicamente, es pura conversación, pero porfa, no me manden cartas vociferadoras o pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir si no les gusta!!! Como siempre, gracias a todos por leerla y por los geniales reviews que me dejan. Prometo que en el prox. capítulo contestaré todos los que me manden, aquí van algunos:  
  
Zoe: Gracias por tu reviews! Son geniales y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de las citas de Draco. En cuanto a que se llevan a su pareja, lo hacen porque, aunque le aplican el encantamiento desmemorizante, sería sospechoso si alguien la llegase a encontrar herida como estaba (olvidé mencionar eso) y con la memoria completamente en blanco. Lo del sueño de Draco fue para que empiecen a entender un poco más de que lo que va a suceder en la historia dentro de poco (que mala que soy, te dejo con la duda...)  
Capítulo 8: "Una noche para olvidar"  
  
(Pensamientos de Hermione)  
  
-Herm, ¿estás bien? -me llegó la voz de Ron a lo lejos.  
  
-¿Eh? -dije, al desviar de la ahora solitaria entrada del pub -claro, no es nada.  
  
Continuamos conversando y riéndonos sin parar hasta que mi cansancio y el de Ron se hicieron evidentes.  
  
-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿verdad? -me dijo, con una sonrisa algo cansado -a pesar de que mañana de todos modos no tenemos que ir al Ministerio.  
  
-Sí, bueno... de todos modos, gracias por haberme invitado.  
  
-Hermione... cállate. No tienes nada que agradecerme -dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada dulce.  
  
Nos levantamos y Ron me ofreció llevarme hasta mi casa. Le agradecí, pero le dije que quería caminar un poco. Como era de esperarse se negó, pero logré convencerlo, aunque con esfuerzo. Nos despedimos, subió a su auto y se marchó era una noche bonita, había luna llena. Tomé aire y comencé a caminar. Al cabo de unos pocos pasos, tropecé con algo. Miré hacia el suelo y vi que en realidad era un anillo, con pequeños diamantes incrustados, aunque era de mujer. Sentí curiosidad, ya que había visto a Draco y a su nueva chica marcharse en esta dirección. De pronto, algo en el suelo despertó en mí temor. Era una mancha de sangre, la cual parecía estar todavía fresca. Miré un poco más a lo lejos y advertí que las manchas se repetían, como si marcaran una especie de trayecto. No sé bien por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que a Draco y a esa chica los habían atacado. Me puse nuevamente de pie y miré la mancha de sangre en la acera. Tomé aire de nuevo y me encaminé siguiendo el rastro.  
  
Luego de caminar por un rato, traté de imaginar qué podría haber pasado. Recordé cuando lo vi a Draco en la entrada del pub; cuando lo vi con esa chica a su lado, tomada de su brazo. No sabía por qué, pero algo me molestaba. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? ¿Por qué sentí una punzada de ira al verlos juntos? No podía ser que me importara que tuviera novia, ¿o sí? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar todas esas preguntas absurdas a las cuales no hallaría respuesta alguna, e intenté mantenerme tranquila y seguir el rastro. Después de mucho caminar, llegué hasta la última gota que pude encontrar. Me detuve, y al alzar la vista, me encontré a mi misma frente a las puertas del Ministerio. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaban abiertas, aunque no habían sido forzadas. Entré y vi que las manchas volvían a aparecer y seguían hasta el corredor principal. Continué siguiéndolas, hasta llegar a la puerta entornada de la oficina de Draco. La abrí y allí lo vi, inconsciente sobre su sillón.  
  
-¡Draco! -Exclamé, corriendo hasta él. Coloqué mi mano en su cuello y, aliviada, comprobé que tenía pulso, aunque lucía muy malherido. Lo llamé y lo zarandeé, pero no despertaba. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. De pronto, se me ocurrió una alternativa, aunque era una locura. El San Mungo quedaba por lo menos a 2 horas de viaje, y no podía dejarlo aquí en ese estado durante tanto tiempo. El único lugar cercano era.. . mi casa. Era una locura, y si Harry y Ron lo supieran me matarían, pero tenía que hacerlo. No estaba segura de si pudiese sujetarlo, pero decidí correr el riesgo. Coloqué su brazo sobre mi hombro y logré ponerlo de pie. Con esfuerzo pude llegar hasta la entrada y caminar algunos metros. Cuando me acercaba a la zona del pub, me sobresalté de tal manera que casi caí, al ver a Harry.  
  
-¿Herm, qué pasó? ¿Qué haces con..?  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicar, Harry -lo interrumpí -necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Comprendió el estado en el cual me encontraba, así que, sin más preguntas, se colocó al otro lado de Draco, y me ayudó a cargarlo.  
  
-¿Eh... Hermione? -inquirió.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¿Adónde piensas llevarlo? El San Mungo está como a 50 km de distancia.  
  
-No, no lo llevó allí. Sé que te enfadarás pero debo pedirte que me entiendas; voy a llevarlo a mi casa.  
  
-¿Bromeas? -dijo él, con la voz y la mirada tal cual me las había imaginado -¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿Qué tal si...?  
  
-Harry, por favor -lo interrumpí una vez más, suplicante -Entiéndeme.  
  
Abrió la boca listo para contradecirme, pero se detuvo y en sus ojos verdes pude ver que, en el fondo, había logrado comprenderme, ya que asintió y seguimos adelante. Finalmente y después de mucho esfuerzo y caminar, llegamos a mi casa. Dejé que Harry sujetara a Draco por un momento, tomé mi varita y abrí la puerta. Entramos y Harry inquirió:  
  
-¿Dónde vamos a dejarlo?  
  
-Lo mejor será llevarlo a mi cuarto y recostarlo en la cama... si despierta, será mejor así, no lo crees? -añadí.  
  
-De acuerdo pero, ¿dónde dormirás tú?  
  
-Yo dormiré en el sillón, no te preocupes. A menos que quieras que duerma con...  
  
-¡Hermione! -exclamó furioso.  
  
-Es sólo una broma, Harry. No te enfades, por favor.  
  
Juntos subimos a Draco por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Lo acostamos en mi cama y luego bajamos y nos sentamos por un momento en la sala.  
  
-Herm... ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo sé... -contesté, algo confundida -supongo que esperaré a que despierte y veré cómo se encuentra.  
  
-¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No crees que sería mejor ir a buscar mi auto y llevarlo hasta el San Mungo?  
  
-Probablemente. Pero en este estado... sería mejor esperar. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías tú por ahí?  
  
-Venía de ver a Ginny y pensaba encontrarme con Ron y contigo en el pub. Él me había dicho algo sobre eso hoy antes de irnos del Ministerio. Pensé que aún estarían allí.  
  
-Tengo que agradecerte y mucho, Harry -dije, mirándolo a los ojos -si no me hubieras encontrado, no creo que hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí con Draco yo sola.  
  
-Hermione... no tienes que agradecerme nada. Aunque... sabes cómo se pondrá Ron cuando se entere, ¿no?  
  
-No se pondrá pero que tú -dije, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa - pero le explicaré y tendrá que entenderme y si todo eso saliera mal... tú lo calmarías, ¿verdad?  
  
-No lo sé... -dijo, aunque un brillo en sus ojos me indicó lo contrario -Claro, trataré de dominarlo, Herm -agregó, guiñándome un ojo -, creo que deberías descansar un poco, es tarde.  
  
-Sí... tienes razón.  
  
Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y luego de despedirnos, se marchó. En realidad no estaba tan cansada, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado así que pensé que sería mejor que vigilara a Draco, por si llegase a despertar, aunque eso no era muy probable. De todos modos subí y silenciosamente, me recosté en el pequeño sillón junto a mi cama y observé a Draco. No podía creer verlo así de herido y vulnerable, y sobre todo, de verlo en mi cama, en mi casa. La vieja Hermione ni siquiera se hubiera interesado en saber que le había pasado conociéndolo, pero él había cambiado, y de alguna forma, sentí que debía ayudarlo. No importaba de qué forma lo viera, esta había sido una noche para olvidar. Luego de observarlo y de imaginar que diría al despertar y verse en mi casa, cerré los ojos y finalmente, caí dormida.  
Gracias a todos y hasta pronto!! ¨PD: No se pierdan el proximo capítulo, ya está casi terminado y estará MUY interesante!!! Besos y REVIEWS, PORFIS!!!! RoSe 


	9. Atenciones especiales

Hola a todos!!!!! Bueno desde ya, gracias por lo increíbles reviews que me dejan y gracias también por aguantar la espera de los capítulos!! Espero que este les guste y aquí van algunas contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Zoe: Holis Guapa! Gracias por tus comentarios! Oye, no te me enojes con la pareja Harry-Ginny! NO son nada serio y además, a mi tampoco me gusta esa pareja, lo que pasa es que no quería dejar a Harry solito o emparejarlo con cualquiera! Y no te preocupes, ella no tendrá nada que ver entre Herm y Draco. Espero que este cap. te guste de todos modos!  
  
lora chang: Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por tus reviews! También espero que te guste esta continuación, Hermione y Draco tendrán un acercamiento, aunque no sea muy evidente en este cap!!  
  
Gabriela: Hey, Hola!! Sí, Harry se molesta, porque aunque sabe que Draco no es tan maldito como antes, presiente que no ha cambiado mucho y por eso desconfía de él, aunque esté herido e inconsciente. Imagínate como se pondrá Ron cuando se entere!!!  
  
Annita: Hola, gracias por tu mensaje!! Espero no defraudarte y que te guste este capitulo!!  
  
Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a todos y aquí va el 9!  
  
Capítulo 9: "Atenciones especiales"  
  
Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol y abrí los ojos lentamente. Me desperecé y miré a Draco en la cama. Aún seguía dormido, aunque presentía que pronto despertaría. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Descorrí las cortinas con lentitud y dejé que la luz penetrara en la habitación; iba a ser un día muy bonito. Coloqué mi mano detrás de mi cuello y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Al detenerme y mirar de nuevo hacia el jardín, oí unos quejidos detrás de mí. Draco estaba despertando.  
  
##  
  
(DRACO)  
  
-Eres fuerte, Malfoy -dijo un encapuchado. -Pero no lo suficiente.  
  
-¿Qué demonios me hiciste maldito hijo de...? -Exclamé furioso.  
  
-Tranquilo. No tardará, no te preocupes.  
  
-Te lo advierto, revierte el hechizo o lo lamentarás.  
  
-No estás en posición para amenazarme, ¿no lo crees? Sólo espera y verás.  
  
Un terrible y agudo dolor en mi costado me hizo abrir los ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque podía sentir que estaba recostado. Veía borroso y no podía distinguir nada. Traté de virar mi cabeza hacia, donde penetraba luz. Distinguí a una persona junto a ella, la cual se estaba acercando a mí. Parpadeé y traté de entornar los ojos para ver de quién se trataba. "El dolor y los golpes me están haciendo delirar", pensé. Logré distinguir mejor la figura de aquella persona, aunque creí estar más que alucinando. No podía ser. Esa persona no podía ser...  
  
-¿Her... her...mione? -balbuceé, con dificultad.  
  
-Shh -dijo ella, despacio, colocando su mano sobre mi frente -tranquilo.  
  
-¿Don... donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó...? -inquirí, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya estás bien -dijo ella -solo... descansa.  
  
Intenté mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor me estaba matando. No pude más que volver a cerrar los ojos y caer sin fuerzas otra vez.  
  
Volví a despertar, esta vez un poco más consciente. Miré a mi alrededor confundido, aún sin saber el lugar donde me encontraba; Hermione no estaba, y tampoco podía entender que hacía aquí ella. Justo cuando me hallaba inmerso en estos pensamientos, Hermione entró por la puerta.  
  
-Oh, hola -saludó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -¿Ya despertaste?  
  
-Hola -respondí -¿Don... dónde estoy?  
  
-Sonará extraño, pero... estás en mi casa.  
  
-¿En... tu casa? -repetí, sin poder creerlo -Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo ella, acercándose y sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Recuerdo haber sido atacado al salir del pub -dije, tratando de incorporarme -pero está todo muy confuso.  
  
-Ya lo creo, pero...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Bueno, cuando salí del pub y seguí tu rastro, sólo te encontré a ti, pero no encontré señal de... -se detuvo un momento -novia.  
  
-¿De mi qué? -repetí, extrañado.  
  
-La chica con la que estabas anoche -contestó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-Ah... te refieres a Kylie -dije, algo divertido.  
  
-Si... Ni Harry ni yo pudimos encontrarla. Por cierto, ¿de qué te ríes? -inquirió ella.  
  
-Eh? Ah, no... de nada -le respondí, sofocando una pequeña carcajada.-Ah! -exclamé al intentar acomodarme y sentir el dolor punzante en mi costado izquierdo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, no es nada -respondí, llevando mi mano hasta la herida- sólo... Ah!  
  
-Debes tener una herida muy grande ahí -agregó ella, mirando cómo me sostenía el lugar del dolor. -Espera, te traeré algo de desayunar y luego veremos qué tienes. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Hermione -la llamé.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Draco?  
  
-No, nada.  
  
Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Así que Potter y ella me habían encontrado... probablemente estará furioso de que esté aquí, al igual que Weasley. Y eso, me divertía muchísimo. Aunque bien podrían haberme dejado ahí, dondequiera que me encontraron y marcharse sin molestarse. Tampoco entendía por qué Hermione hacía esto, seguramente ella había convencido a Potter de que me trajera. Sabía que no iban a encontrar a Kylie, los hechiceros se la habían llevado, pero fue raro y a la vez gracioso que Hermione pensara que ella era mi novia. Por un instante sus ojos brillaron celosos, aunque ella hubiera querido demostrar lo contrario, y eso fue... agradable. A los pocos minutos de haberse ido, Hermione volvió, cargando una bandeja con una taza de porcelana.  
  
-Espero que te guste el café -dijo, sentándose en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama, y ofreciéndomelo.  
  
-Claro -contesté, agradecido. -Entonces, ¿tú y Potter me encontraron? ¿Dónde?  
  
-En el Ministerio, justo en tu oficina, por extraño que te parezca -agregó, seguramente al notar como abría los ojos, azorado. -¿Y cómo supieron que había llegado hasta ahí?  
  
-Debieron haberte golpeado muy fuerte, ya que te desangraste y tu sangre fue manchando la calle, dejando un rastro; así pudimos encontrarte -concluyó.  
  
-Ya veo... -contesté, terminando el café y devolviéndole la taza a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, veamos qué tienes -dijo ella, dejando la taza y la bandeja del suelo. -¿Puedo? -agregó, acercándose y señalando mi costado adolorido.  
  
-Eh? ah, si... claro.  
  
Se acercó y tocó suavemente mi herida.  
  
-Ah!  
  
-Lo siento -dijo ella, quitándo su mano lentamente. -Bueno, debes tener un hematoma; lo mejor será vendarte antes de que se extienda, Draco.  
  
Tomó su varita, y con un movimiento hizo aparecer un par de vendas y un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción azul verdosa.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
-¿Si? -dijo, alzando la vista.  
  
-No es nada, ¿sabes? Estoy bien.  
  
-Vamos, Draco -exclamó, mirándome con algo de sarcasmo -no te hagas el duro. Lo lamentarás más tarde.  
  
-Bien, como tú quieras -dije, resoplando.  
  
-¿Y bien? -dijo ella, alzando las cejas.  
  
-¿Y bien... qué? -contesté, repitiendo su gesto.  
  
-Tendrás que quitarte la camisa. ¿O quieres que te vende sobre la ropa?  
  
-Pero si ya te dije que estoy bien -agregué, presintiendo cómo reaccionaría.  
  
-Bien, como quieras -dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con un aire ofendido que me divirtió. -¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?  
  
-De cuan fácil te enfadas -dije, tratando de sonar un poco más amistoso. -De acuerdo, Hermione. Véndame. Me quité la camisa de a poco, mientras ella preparaba las vendas. -Bien, ya estoy listo.  
  
-De...a-acuerdo -dijo ella al voltearse y verme sin la camisa.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté divertido una vez más.  
  
-Na-nada..., ¿Qué pensabas?  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué pensabas tú?  
  
-Draco déjate de pectora... digo, de tonterías -dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado, algo sonrojada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Es eso rojo lo que veo en tus mejillas? -bromeé.  
  
-Puedo hacer que empeore en vez de que sane, ¿sabes? -advirtió, con una mirada de pocos amigos.  
  
-No tengo la culpa de que te quedes de piedra al ver mi pecho desnudo, ¿o si?  
  
-Draco... -dijo ella comenzando a exasperarse.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo siento -dije tratando de sentarme mejor- auch!  
  
Mojó las vendas con la poción, las cuales tomaron un color violáceo, y comenzó a colocármelas alrededor de mi cuerpo, un poco más debajo de las costillas.  
  
-Ah, está helada Herm.  
  
-Tendrás quue soportar por unos minutos -dijo ella, alzando la vista y dirigiéndome otra hermosa sonrisa -es para que la sangre pare de fluir.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-No sabes esconder lo que te molesta, ¿lo sabías?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo ella, dejando las vendas por un momento.  
  
-Esa chica que venía conmigo...  
  
-¿Esa tal Kylie? -dijo ella, tratando en vano de hacer como que no le importaba, y tomando las vendas para seguir colocándomelas.  
  
-Sí  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
-Nada. Lo que pasa es contigo. Estás celosa.  
  
-¡¿EH?! -exclamó ella, golpeándome inconscientemente en la herida al oirme y causándome un dolor increíble.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap y de nuevo, perdón por la demora! Besos y Reviews! Rose 


	10. Puedo cuidarme sola

Hola de nuevo!! Bueno este capítulo es básicamente conversaciones, pero de todos modos espero que por lo menos les guste aunque sea un poquito. De nuevo y para no perder la costumbre:SIENTO EL RETRASOOOOO!!!! Miles de gracias por sus reviews. Aquí van las contestaciones de algunos:  
  
Zöe: Hi!!!! Gracias!! De veras me alegra que a pesar de el retraso leas el fic y que te guste!! Bueno, no sé si Ginny tendrá un papel importante en los prox libros, pero gracias por no haberme insultado jeje!!  
  
Lora Chang: Hola! Me encantó que te haya gustado esa parte, mientras la escribía me lo imaginaba y creo que yo tampoco sé lo que hubiera hecho si lo hubiese visto así!!!! Creo que me le hubiera tirado encima... jeje!! Gracias por tu review!  
  
GaBrIeLa: Holisss!! Gracias a ti también por tu review, y espero que el hecho de que siempre tardo años en poner cada capítulo no te decepcione, es que estoy tratando de controlarme con internet (gasto mucha plata conectandome!!) y por eso me conecto poco y de vez en cuando. Besos!  
  
** Capítulo 10: "Puedo cuidarme sola"  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Sentí mi cara arder y traté de contestar manteniendo la calma:  
  
-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Por favor, Draco -dije, fingiendo una sonrisa incrédula.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué pensaste que Kylie era mi novia, eh? -Dijo, sosteniéndose la herida con dolor.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que piense? Además, tu no me aclaraste lo contrario cuando te pregunté sobre ella.  
  
-Pero, y si fuese así... ¿Te importaría, verdad? -agregó él, perspicaz.  
  
Lo miré y traté de mantenerme impasible, pero sus ojos grises parecían atravesarme. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importaría? -logré argumentar -Después de todo, a cada cual lo suyo y a mi no tiene porqué interesarme lo que hagas, Draco...  
  
Sonrió y poniéndo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, me dijo:  
  
-Claro, lo que tú digas Hermione.  
  
Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Bastante esfuerzo me había costado mantener la calma cuando se quitó la camisa; ahora parecía querer probarme, saber cuánto soportaría sin perder la cabeza y, odio admitirlo, pero verlo de esa manera... Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando? No puedo darle ese gusto a Draco, no puedo dejar que me vuelva loca de esa manera.  
  
-Bueno, ¿vas a dejarme terminar, o no?  
  
-Sí, está bien -contestó él, bajando los brazos y volviéndo a sentarse.  
  
Seguí vendándole la herida con cuidado y al acabar, tomé el frasco de poción y mientras lo tapaba, le indiqué:  
  
-Lo mejor será que descanses, ya que tardará un poco en sanar.  
  
Asintió, tomando su camisa y empezándo a ponérsela de vuelta.  
  
-Eh... creo que será mejor que no te la pongas por un rato. La poción que contienen las vendas tiende a manchar cuando aún no ha actuado -agregué rápidamente, al ver la sonrisa y la mirada que se le dibujaban en el rostro -no quiero decir que... Oh, olvídalo, Draco.  
  
-No te enojes, Herm. No he dicho nada -dijo él, con cara de inocente.  
  
-Claro, pero lo estás pensando.  
  
Me puse de pie y al dirigirme a la puerta, lo oí preguntar:  
  
-Hermione, ¿por qué haces todo esto?  
  
Me di vuelta y, con una sonrisa tranquila, le respondí:  
  
-Aún si hubiera querido dejarte donde te encontré, no hubiera podido. No lo sé, sólo... supe que no podía dejarte.  
  
Me sonrió y sus ojos se mostraron más dulces que ninguna vez.  
  
-Gracias -murmuró.  
  
-No tienes por qué decirlo. Ahora, trata de descansar, sí? -dije, saliendo por la puerta. Fui hacia la sala y me senté un momento en el sillón. Respiré profundo y luego exhalé, pensando en Draco. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurri que yo esté celosa y, lo que es peor, de él? Por favor, como si me importara. Pero, ¿por qué? No podía volverme loca sólo por verlo de esa manera. Además no es la gran cosa... Bueno, no digo que tantos años jugando al quidditch no hayan ayudado, pero... Dios, tengo que poner mi mente en otra cosa. Creo que buscaré algo que hacer y...  
  
-¿Quién es?- dije, azorada al escuchar el timbre. Me paré y volví a repetir la pregunta, acercándome a la puerta.  
  
-Soy yo, Herm -dijo la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Ah, pasa Harry -dije abriendo la puerta -¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien, ¿y tú?  
  
-Bien, supongo.  
  
-Sólo pasaba para ver cómo estabas y como andaba todo -agregó, echando un vistazo rápido hacia las escaleras -Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?  
  
-Sí, claro -asentí.  
  
-También vine para avisarte que Ron ya lo sabe y que viene para acá, para ver cómo te encuentras.  
  
-Ah... qué bien -dije, parpadeando lentamente -Eh... Draco ya volvió en sí, no sé si quieres...  
  
No tuve que terminar la frase. Su sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos esmeraldame decían que ya había comprendido.  
  
-Sí, está bien. Vamos a ver al enfermo -dijo, en tono burlón.  
  
Subimos y al abrir lentamente la puerta, vi a Draco mirando hacia la ventana. Entré a la habitación y detrás de mi, Harry.  
  
-Hola, Malfoy -saludó él.  
  
-Hola Potter -respondió Draco, abriendo un poco los ojos, azorado.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Mejor que nunca.  
  
Se miraron por un momento en silencio. De pie entre ellos dos, los miré, algo incómoda. De pronto, un ruido en el pido inferior me sobresaltó. Ron debía de haber llegado.  
  
-Yo los dejaré, para que hablen tranquilos -exclamé, tratando de escapar a sus miradas. -Además, creo que Ron ya llegó.  
  
Pasé junto a Harry y salí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Al bajar las escaleras, vi a Ron sacudiéndose la ropa junto a la chimenea. Debía de haber llegado con polvos flú.  
  
-Hola Ron -saludé, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Herm -saludó él, devolviéndome la sonrisa. -Disculpa por llegar así.  
  
-No, está bien. Harry me avisó que vendrías, de todas formas.  
  
-¿Ya está aquí?  
  
-Sí, está arriba... hablando con Draco.  
  
-Ah... oye, ¿tú estás bien?  
  
-Sí, claro.  
  
-Digo, por tener a Draco aquí... contigo -al decir ésta última palabra, hizo una ligera mueca.  
  
-Si, yo... estoy bien -contesté, divertida al darme cuenta de lo celoso que estaba -no te preocupes. Este... sube, si quieres. Yo lo haré en un momento.  
  
-Ah, está bien.  
  
Lo ví subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Esperé un momento y cuando hubieron pasado algunos minutos de que Ron subiera, me encaminé hacia allí. Al llegar a la puerta cerrada los oí, hablando. Me quedé junto a la puerta, escuchando.  
  
-Así que te atacaron, Malfoy -inquirió la que parecía ser la voz de Ron.  
  
-Sí  
  
-Y... ¿No pudiste reconocerlos? -inquirió la voz de Harry.  
  
-No. Estaban encapuchados -respondió Draco.  
  
-Ya veo. Oye Draco...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Sabemos que no lo harías, aunque nos quedan algunas dudas, pero de todas formas, vamos a advertirte.  
  
-¿De qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
-Es sobre Hermione  
  
Me sobresalté al oir mi nombre.  
  
-¿Hermione? -repitió él.  
  
-Sí. Ella... no sabemos por qué, pero se preocupa por ti my si le llegas a hacer algo o a involucrarla en tus problemas...  
  
-¿Mis problemas? Ni siquiera yo sé en qué me metí para que me apalearan así.  
  
-Pues averígualo -dijo la voz de Harry. -Si a ella le pasa algo... lo vas a lamentar.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Luego, Draco habló:  
  
-Tan pronto como pueda valerme por mí mismo, averiguaré quien demonios me hizo esto y yo mismo me lo cobraré. En cuanto a Hermione... todavía no sé por qué ella y tú, Harry, me ayudaron, pero después de esto, créanme; no sería capaz de hacerle daño ni quiero, aunque no puedo protegerla de algo que desconozco.  
  
Decidí que ya había oido bastante, sabía que Ron y Harry querían protegerme, pero no podía creer que pensaran que no podía cuidarme sola. Finalamente entré, conteniéndome para no empezar a discutir.  
  
**  
  
RoSe 2003 


	11. El reto

Hola a todos!! Sí, ya sé, me pasé de la raya con el tiempo, pero bueno, es que he estado ocupado estudiando. Lo siento mucho!  
  
** Capítulo 11: "El reto"  
  
(Hermione)  
  
-Ah, Herm -dijo Harry al verme -Volviste.  
  
-Sí. Chicos... ¿Podría hablar con ustedes un minuto?  
  
-Claro -respondió Ron -Bien... adiós, Malfoy. Que te mejores y... recuerda lo que hablamos, si?  
  
-NO me amenaces, Weasley -contestó él, mirándolo con aprensión.  
  
-Nada de eso -agregó Harry -Sólo tenlo en cuenta.  
  
Salimos del cuarto y bajamos a la sala. Les pedí que se sentaran y yo también lo hice.  
  
-Harry, Ron... quiero decirles algo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herm? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Miren yo sé que no les agrada que él esté aquí y sé que sospechan de él y... podría seguir diciendo esto por siempre, pero lo que más me importa que sepan es que puedo cuidarme a mí misma.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Vamos, chicos. Sé que hablaron con Draco, y presiento -aclaré, para no delatar lo que había escuchado -que se trata sobre mí y del supuesto peligro que me acecha.  
  
-Hermione... -comenzó Ron.  
  
-Sé que lo hacen porque quieren protegerme, pero...  
  
-Herm nosotros no te estamos subestimando. Sabemos muy bien que puedes cuidarte, pero tampoco vamos a dejarte sola en esto. Sólo queremos que sepas que estaremos para ayudarte.  
  
Me detuve un momento. Entendí qué era lo que me querían decir y no faltaron más palabras para expresarlo.  
  
-Gracias, chicos. De verdad... no sé que haría si no los tuviera -terminé, esbozando una sonrisa, parándome y dándoles un abrazo.  
  
-Nosotros también queremos verte así de bien, siempre.  
  
-Claro. Se los prometo -concluí, separándome de ambos.  
  
Habíamos estado hablando un buen rato, de lo que habíamos hecho e, inevitablemente, sobre lo que pasaría con Draco. Un buen rato había pasado y ya había oscurecido.  
  
-Bueno Herm, ya vamos a dejarte. Seguro querrás comer algo y seguro no querrás dejar a Malfoy solo, así que no vamos a persuadirte de que salgas a comer con nosotros, aunque te sacaríamos a la fuerza si quisiéramos -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
-Lo se. Pero aunque quisiera, estoy algo cansada y preferiría quedarme aquí -admití.  
  
-Está bien -respondió Ron -por eso vamos a dejarte para que descanses. Y sobre todo, no dejes que él te absorva, de acuerdo?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Se pusieron de pie y los acompañé hasta la puerta. Dándome un último abrazo, Harry y Ron se marcharon. Cerré la puerta, y me dirigíhacia la cocina. Era algo tarde y en verdad, no tenía mucha hambre, así que apagué las luces, subí a mi cuarto y a brí la puerta con cuidado. Draco estaba dormido y el tonto se había olvidado de apagar el velador que tenía sobre mi mesa de luz. Me acerqué a ella y tomé un libro que estaba leyendo. Un segundo después de que apagase la luz, me sobresalté al oir la voz de Draco en la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Sí, soy yo. Lo siento, te desperté.  
  
-No, está bien -respondió desde la penumbra -¿Vas a leer?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté sorprendida.  
  
-Lo supuse. Además oí cuando tomaste el libro -contestó, volviendo a encender la luz.  
  
-Pero entonces, no estabas tan dormido...  
  
Esperé uno de sus argumentos socarrones y ácidos, pero en lugar de ello, sólo sonrió.  
  
-¿Te vas a ir abajo?  
  
-Eh? Ah, sí...  
  
-No, quédate. De todos modos, ya me quitaste el sueño.  
  
-Gracias -dije, fingiendo una mirada molesta -pero la luz te va a molestar y tu quieres dormir, así que...  
  
-Hermione, está bien -me interrumpió -la luz no me va a molestar porque no voy a dormirme por lo pronto y además, te congelarás abajo.  
  
Lo miré y luego de debatirme un segundo en silencio acepté, sentándome en el sillón junto a la cama.  
  
-¿Harry y Ron ya se fueron?  
  
-Ajá -asentí, sin levantar la vista del libro.  
  
-¿Y no te hicieron ninguna escena?  
  
-No... -respondí, sin dejar el libro.  
  
-Y... ¿ya te diste cuenta de que tienes el libro al revés?  
  
-Eh? -exclamé, dirigiéndole por fin la mirada.  
  
-Mira -me dijo, con una mirada divertida y señalándome el libro.  
  
Lo volteé y, algo avergonzada, comprobé que Draco tenía razón.  
  
-Qué tonta -me murmuré a mí misma.  
  
-Lo que a mí me sorprende es lo bien que aparentaste concentración en lo que leías mientras te hablaba.  
  
-No lo hacía, sólo estaba distraída -admití -además, si hubiera estado leyendo, tu no me hubieras dejado concentrar con todo lo que decías.  
  
-Está bien, está bien. Vamos, pon el libro bien. No te hablaré más.  
  
-No, ahora me quitaste las ganas de leer -dije, dejando el libro de nuevo sobre la mesa de luz.  
  
-¿Ofendida?  
  
-No. Ya me acostumbré a tu estresante personalidad.  
  
-Ah, entonces crees que me conoces bien -dijo él.  
  
-No. No creo. Te conozco bien.  
  
-Bien, entonces, pruébalo.  
  
-¿Qué necesito probar? -dije, perspicaz -que eres arrogante, algo egoísta y socarrón, claro.  
  
-Ah, bueno, veo que lo dices muy convencida -dijo él, abriendo un poco los ojos.  
  
-7 años en Hogwarts sirven como prueba, no lo crees?  
  
-Sí, parece que para ti sí, pero olvidaste algo: ya pasaron más de 5 años. ¿Nunca se te ocurrrió que en ese tiempo pudo haber ocurrido el más pequeño cambio en mí actitud?  
  
-Claro que sí. Pero el Malfoy que yo conozco no podría hacerlo. Estoy segura de eso.  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos y lo conseguí. Aunque tú...  
  
-¿Yo qué? -pregunté extrañada.  
  
-Tú sigues igual que siempre. Siempre con tus libros, siempre sabiéndolo todo y presumiéndolo. En vez de salir a hacer algo o divertirte, te quedás en tu casa y haces trabajo extra.  
  
-Te equivocas, yo sí salgo a divertirme, pero no salgo y me emparejo con cualquiera.  
  
-¿Otra vez con los celos? -preguntó él, divertido.  
  
-Eh? ¡Claro que no! -dije, casi gritando.  
  
-Bueno, está bien -dijo, bajando la voz y colocándose un dedo en los labios -los vecinos te oirán.  
  
-Les diré que fue tu culpa. Además, yo si cambié... en muchos aspectos -terminé, reflexionando.  
  
-No lo sé... -dijo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo -aunque debo admitir que ahora dices lo que te molesta en vez de hacerte la superada.  
  
-Yo nunca me hice la superada, además... ¿Qué pruebas tienes?  
  
-Te oí hablar con Harry y Weasley abajo.  
  
-Ah eso... -dije, sintiendo calor en las mejillas - Pero bueno, fue porque necesitaba hacerlo; en realidad, no fue la gran cosa.  
  
-Por lo menos eso hizo que viera algo diferente en ti -me respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Esa sonrisa no fue burlona o arrogante como pensé que sería. Por el contrario, irradiaba alivio y algo que pensé que nunca vería en él: honestidad. Fue... muy bonito, aunque no me dejé llevar.  
  
-Eso creo... pero bueno, yo todavía no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.  
  
-¿Me estás desafiando? -dijo con una mirada de superioridad.  
  
-No sólo digo que... -me detuve un momento. Tal vez no sería tan malo desafiarlo, sabiendo como él era. El lo haría aunque muriera al intentarlo. Sería divertido verlo esforzarse para demostrarme que ya no es como solía ser.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió.  
  
-Nada. Pensándolo bien... sí. Te reto a que me demuestres que has cambiado -dije cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijo.  
  
-Trato hecho -dijo él, con unos ojos grises desafiantes.  
  
** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap y no tengan dudas de que el fic se pondrá super interesante!!  
  
Besos y Gracias!  
  
RoSe 2003 


	12. Algo Verdadero

Hola! ¿Como les va? Espero que bien. Bueno, como siempre, perdón por el retraso. Creo que esta parte del saludo ya es tan obvia y repetitiva, que no voy a cansarlos más. Así que si quieren, pueden quejarse, yo lo entiendo. Bueno espero que les guste este cap.  
  
Annita: Espero que este cap te guste, definitivamente, Draco va a hacer más de una cosa para convencer a Hermi. Gracias por tu review!  
  
**  
  
Capítulo 12: "Algo Verdadero"  
  
(Draco)  
  
¿Y qué pensaban? ¿Yo, Draco Malfoy, rechazando una apuesta? Claro que no. Si ella lo había pedido, lo tendría. Pero algo estaba más que claro: todo se valía.  
  
-Bien, Hermione. Tú lo pediste, así que no te vayas a echar para atrás -le dije, tratando de intimidarla.  
  
-Por supuesto que no -me contestó, entornando los ojos -tú eres el que no tiene que acobardarse, aunque no sé si podrás con ello.  
  
Luego de un rato de estar tratando de intimidarnos el uno al otro, por fin resolvimos dormirnos, aunque ella me recordó:  
  
-Mañana te llevaré al San Mungo. Tu herida mejoró bastante y... supongo que ya no te duele, ¿verdad?  
  
-A decir verdad... ya casi no me duele -admití.  
  
-Bien -dijo, con una sonrisa -entonces... mañana te llevo y luego podrás irte a tu casa, según lo que digan los medimagos.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Tomó una frazada que había a los pies de la cama, se acomodó en el sillón y se tapó. Cerró los ojos y me pareció verla más dulce que nunca, allí acurrucada. Volvió a abrir los ojos y con un leve estremecimiento y una sonrisa cálida, me dijo:  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches -repetí.  
  
Cayó dormida rápidamente y yo, como había dormido un buen rato a la tarde, me quedé observándola, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Hermione Granger me había desafiado. Quien lo creería. Bueno, después de la bofetada que me había dado en tercero, sería hasta capaz de matarme si se lo proponía, y podía ponerse así de peligrosa en cualquier instante, con solo provocarla. Pero ahora se veía tranquila. Estaba volviendome loco. No podía estar deseándola tanto. Al diablo... no voy a seguir haciéndome la cabeza. Cuando me acomodaba para dormir, la frazada con la que ella se cubría cayó al suelo frío, aunque ella ni se inmutó. Bueno, no podía dejar que se congelara, así que me puse de pie, tomé la frazada y la cubrí lentamente con ella. No puedo expresar las ganas increíbles que tenía de besarla en ese momento, aunque sólo fuera un roce en los labios. Algo me dominaba y no podía controlarlo. Me acercaba, sin notarlo, cada vez más. Pensaba que haría si se despertaba. Sí lo hacía, tendría que decírselo todo, tal y como lo hubiera querido hace mucho tiempo. Con mucho esfuerzo, logré detenerme. Podía sentirla respirar con calma, como inmersa en una paz que sólo ella podía sentir. Al terminar de cubrirla con la frazada, ladeó su cabeza con suavidad y, entre sueños, murmuró mi nombre. Creí que la había despertado, pero sólo se estremeció una vez más y volvió a caer dormida. Volví a acostarme y después de mirarla de nuevo por un momento, logré dormirme.  
  
Alguien aplaudía desde la oscuridad de un páramo. El sonido se hacía más fuerte a medida que alguien se acercaba hacia mí, otro mortífago.  
  
-Bien, Malfoy -dijo, mientras no cesaba de aplaudir -Por la manera en que actúas, supongo que estás considerando por fin lo que es correcto. Vamos, no tienes por qué ser modesto. Únetenos. Tienes más de lo que crees por perder.  
  
-Cállate -respondí con brusquedad.  
  
-Entiendo que estés algo susceptible, pero no olvides el inevitable hecho de que con nosotros es donde tu perteneces; desde el día en que naciste.  
  
-NO pienso unirme a ustedes y no me interesa saber qué es lo que les hace pensar que lo haré.  
  
-Tú eres más poderoso que 10 mortífagos de nuestra orden, aunque no todavía... De cualquier modo, lo llevas en la sangre.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué mierda te apareces en mis sueños en lugar de venir y decírmelo en la cara?  
  
-Comprendo. Pero no te preocupes, el momento se acerca... nosotros no podemos forzarte ni ir a buscarte, por desgracia. Sólo podemos ir preparándote para lo que serás. Pero hay alguien que sí puede traerte hasta nosotros. Y ya lo está haciendo.  
  
-Mataré al que se me acerque.  
  
-Lo dudo. Esa persona ya está demasiado cerca, incluso más de lo que hubiésemos querido, y aunque eres astuto, no sabrás quien es, hasta que tus luces se apaguen.  
  
-Draco... -se oía una voz a lo lejos.  
  
-Nos vemos pronto, Malfoy -dijo el mortífago, cuya voz se perdía a lo lejos.  
  
-¡Espera! -grité.  
  
-Draco... -llamaba la voz.  
  
Por fín abrí los ojos. Grande fue el susto que me pegué al ver los ojos castaños de Hermione mirándome.  
  
-Eh! -exclamé con sorpresa -¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Sólo iba a despertarte -dijo ella, con una sonrisa -Buenos días.  
  
-Ah, buenos días -repetí -¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las diez, creo -dijo, mirando el reloj sobre su mesa de luz.. -¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de irnos?  
  
-Sí, eso estaría bien -dije, intentando levantarme de la cama.  
  
-¿Qué... estás haciendo? -inquirió ella.  
  
-Quiero ver si puedo caminar... o al menos ponerme de pie.  
  
-Ah. ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
  
-No, está bien. Yo sólo... voy a cambiarme.  
  
-Ah, de acuerdo. Yo estaré abajo -dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se apoyó en el marco de ésta y me dijo:  
  
-Avísame... si necesitas ayuda.  
  
Dicho esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por suerte, el dolor ya se había ido y podía moverme bien. Tomé mi camisa y mi túnica que Hermione había dejado sobre una silla. Terminé de vestirme y miré por la ventana. Era una mañana cálida y sin nubes. Salídel cuarto de Hermione y bajé las escaleras hasta el pequeño comedor. Allí estaba ella, al parecer haciendo café. Al entrar al comedor, me miró divertida.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.  
  
-Nada -dijo, conteniendo la risa -es sólo que no me acostumbro a verte con el pelo de esa manera.  
  
-Bien, al parecer comenzamos bien la mañana -dije, triunfante. Ella me miró extrañada -ahí tines la primera prueba.  
  
Entornó los ojos y finalmente comprendió.  
  
-Eso no basta, ni significa nada. Necesito algo más... verdadero.  
  
"Yo te daré algo verdadero" pensé. Si la tomara entre mis brazos... que no les quepan dudas de que eso sí sería verdadero.  
  
-¿Y qué propones que haga? -dije, escéptico.  
  
-No lo sé -me dijo, revolviéndo el té -se sincero, aunque sea por una vez. Además, una apuesta es una apuesta. Comprendo que quieras echarte para atrás... -comenzó, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad, que eran las que mejor le salían.  
  
-Nada de eso -exclamé entornando los ojos -yo nunca me bajo de una apuesta.  
  
Desayunamos, y unos minutos más tarde nos fuimos en su auto al Hospital San Mungo. Entramos al lugar y luego de un rato de espera, nos hicieron pasar.  
  
-Yo... me quedaré aquí, Draco. Despúes de todo, a quien tienen que ver es a ti.  
  
-Vamos, entra. No importará.  
  
Entramos ambos a la sala y un minuto después, entró un hombre joven, de unos 25 o 26 años, vestido con túnica blanca de medimago.  
  
-Buenos días -saludó, fijándose por un momento en Hermione -Siento el retraso, es que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con muggles que con frecuencia se confunden de hospital. Bien, ¿señor Malfoy, verdad?  
  
-Así es -contesté.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? -preguntó desviando furtivamente la mirada de a ratos para observar a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno... -comencé, tratando en vano de recordar al go de lo que me había pasado esa noche.  
  
-El... bueno, fue atacado -dijo Hermione, algo incómoda desde un rincón.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Acaso fueron mortífagos?  
  
-Sí... -contestó Hermione -¿Cómo... ?  
  
-Usted no es el único que viene por un ataque de los fieles del Innombrable, señor Malfoy. Desafortunadamente, han habido varios y severos casos desde que éste retornó. Bien, déjeme ver la herida, por favor.  
  
Me desabroché la camisa y me soprendí tanto como él al ver que ya no había rastros de la golpiza que me habían dado.  
  
-Al parecer ya ha sanado completamente -dijo el medimago abriendo los ojos -¿Cuándo me dijo que sucedió esto?  
  
-Hace 2 días -contestó Hermione.  
  
-¿Y usted trató la herida srita... ? -dijo el hombre, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de coqueteo.  
  
-Granger -contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa -Sí, lo vendé... con una poción para detener el hematoma interno. Pero no estaba segura de lo que en realidad le había pasado. Pensé que tal vez la herida hubiese sido causada por un maleficio., o algo similar.  
  
-Efectivamente, srita Granger -dijo él una vez más, sonriéndole como un idiota. -Ninguna herida de tipo muggle sana sin dejar secuelas; aunque la felicito por la manera en que trató la herida.  
  
"¿Quisieras felicitarla en privado, idiota?" pensé.  
  
-Bien, señor Malfoy -dijo, volviéndose hacia mí y tratando de mantener serio su semblante, aunque sin mucho éxito -no puedo saber con exactitud el maleficio que le echaron, aunque no descarto que haya sido uno de los imperdonables, seguramente, del malefico Cruciatus. De todos modos, no se preocupe. Es muy improbable que vaya a sucederle algo a partir de esa herida, ya que cicatrizado por completo.  
  
-De acuerdo -le dije, casi de mal talante, volviéndome a abotonar la camisa.  
  
-¿Puedo... hablar un momento con usted? -me preguntó.  
  
-Sí, está bien.  
  
-Bien, yo esperaré afuera -dijo Hermione, saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Yo solo... quería darle el pésame. Supe lo que le ocurrió a sus padres -dijo el hombre, algo apenado -lo siento.  
  
-No lo sientas -dije sin poder evitar sentir rencor -ellos... están en un lugar mejor ahora -mentí, tratando de que las palabras "se lo merecían" no salieran de mi boca.  
  
Salí del consultorio, algo contrariado, cuando vi a Hermione de brazos cruzados esperándome.  
  
-¿Sucedió algo?  
  
-No, nada. Vámonos, ¿quieres?  
  
-Sí, claro. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
  
-Sí -contesté.  
  
Subimos a su auto y yo permanecí sin decir palabra.  
  
-¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubiera dicho que ibas a morir.  
  
-Sí, solo... necesito descansar, tal vez dormir un poco -mentí.  
  
Llegamos a destino y ella bajó a despedirme.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana en el Ministerio -dijo.  
  
-Sí. Si no, Richard me va a matar.  
  
-Bien, adios -dijo, voltendo para ir hacia su auto.  
  
-NO creas que olvidé la apuesta, eh! -exclamé.  
  
-Sé que no querrás asumir tu derrota -dijo, dándose vuelta y guiñándome un ojo.  
  
-Ya lo veremos -dije, por lo bajo.  
  
Finalmente, subió a su coche y se marchó. Esperé un momento antes de entrar a mi casa. Algo verdadero... ¿qúe demonios podía ser más verdadero que hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo y que quiero tenerla? Se reiría en mi cara, y antes que perder el orgullo, me entrego a Voldemort. Busqué mi varita dentro de mi túnica, y al entrar a mi casa, esa aura del pasado que ya se ha transformado en una parte de ella, vuelve a envolverme, recordándome quién soy.  
  
**  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que al menos sea digno de leerse. Para aquellos que están esperando ese tan ansiado beso entre Herm y Draco, lo tendrán muy pronto... Por ahora, traten de aguantarse! Besos y gracias como siempre por leer mi historia. Rose 2003 Egresada!! 


	13. Quidditch, celos y una cita poco usual

Hola! Como ya saben, siento el retraso, pero cada vez estoy más contenta por que sólo falta 1 día para que termine esta semana del infierno y empiecen mis vacaciones!!!! Espero que les guste a todos y no teman el beso está muy cerca... Gracias por sus reviews!! Aquí contesto algunos:  
  
Artemisa: primero que nada, GRACIAS!! Este capítulo no hubiera sido posible sin tu comentario. Espero que te guste mucho! Gracias por la idea.  
  
J@ina: Gracias por agregarme a tu lista! De verdad, yo no creo que sea tan buena escribiendo, pero muchas gracias! No te preocupes, ya falta muy poco para el beso...  
  
Zoe: Gracias por entenderme! De todas formas, ya empiezan mis vacaciones así que aprovecharé para desacansar!! Gracias por leer mi fic siempre! Realmente eres una de las que más soportaron los altibajos de mi historia. Gracias!!  
  
Jenny Anderson: Si! NO te imaginas cuanto! Estoy super feliz de ser egresada, pero tambien algo triste porque algo termina... Pero estoy super requete feliz! Gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic.  
  
PD: Este cap. está dedicado a todos mis amigos que son lo más grande que tengo y que me alegran el día, siempre. Aguante el 9no "A" del Norland!! Faltan sólo 3 meses para el gran viaje!! Los amo.  
  
Capítulo 12: "Quidditch, celos y una cita inesperada"  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
Desperté a la mañana siguiente, más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado; pero como el sol entraba a raudales por mi ventana, ya no pude volver a dormirme. Podía todavía sentir el perfume de Draco en la sábanas. Decidí levantarme y darme un baño, para luego cambiarme y desayunar algo. Ya me iba al Ministerio cuando despistada, me di cuenta de que me olvidaba mi túnica y los archivos que, con todo el tiempo perdido del fin de semana, no había podido terminar de revisar. No le di mucha importancia; de cualquier forma, no eran para pasarse la noche leyéndolos. Salí para el Ministerio después de dejar un poco acomodada la cocina. Había un poco de viento, pero el clima era cálido y descartaba la posibilidad de lluvias. Llegué y estacioné el auto frente a la entrada del edificio. Aúnque era temprano, ya había bastante gente. Pasé junto al departamento de Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y junto al departamento de Misterios, en la puerta del cual había una barrera mágica, que sólo dejaba entrar al lugar a sus funcionarios, Inefables. Camino a mi propio departamento, también pasé junto al Comité de Encantos Experimentales, donde vi a Ron hablando con Jack Brown, uno de los que dirigían el Comité.  
  
-Acéptalo, Weasley -decía él en tono socarrón -los Cannons están acabados. Ayer fue la derrota número 65 de la temporada.  
  
-Por lo menos seguimos en la liga -dijo Ron, con una sonrisa en los labios -aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de los Arrows...  
  
-¡Sí, claro! Además, esta temporada tienen el pase a las semifinales seguro.  
  
-Lo que tú digas, Brown -dijo Ron, finalmente notando mi presencia -Hola Herm. Buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días; veo que están en la discusión semanal de quidditch, verdad? -pregunté algo aburrida.  
  
-Así es -contestó Jack sonriendo -Aunque Ron no parece querer aceptar que los Cannons ya no son lo que eran, si es que alguna vez fueron algo -concluyó, dirigiendo una mirada a Ron.  
  
-Ya veo -dije, riéndome con ganas al ver la cara quepuso Ron al oir ese comentario. -Oigan, ¿Y Harry?  
  
-Todavía no llega. Probablemente se haya quedado dormido -dijo Ron riendo.  
  
-Eso quisieras -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Harry llegaba algo cansado, seguramente de correr desde la puerta del Ministerio. -Hola Herm -saludó, sonriendo.  
  
-Hola, otra vez te atrasaste -dije frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.  
  
-Relájate, Hermione. Sólo llegué un poco tarde, eso es todo.  
  
-Ajá... -dije.  
  
-Justo le estaba diciendo a Ron que ya debería cambiar de equipo -agregó Jack divertido.  
  
-Ya cállate, Brown. Los Cannons no están acabados y además tú eres el que debería cambiar de equipo, si todavía te queda algo de vergüenza -dijo Harry, riéndose con ganas y uniéndose a la charla.  
  
Sabiendo que los próximos 30 minutos serían de puro quidditch, decidí irme a mi oficina.  
  
-Bien, yo los dejo -dije -nos vemos luego.  
  
-Adiós -saludó Jack.  
  
-Nos vemos -dijeron Ron y Harry.  
  
Continué mi camino, y al salir del corredor principal, oí una voz familiarmente burlona.  
  
-¿Llegando tarde, Granger?  
  
-Claro que no -respondí al voltearme y ver a Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.  
  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Sólo deambulas?  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos no estoy papando moscas -señalé mirándolo y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Está bien: alto. -dijo, callándome -es temprano, no empecemos.  
  
-De acuerdo. Oye... ¿Te sientes bien? Digo, si ya no te duele nada.  
  
-No, en absoluto.  
  
-Ah, bien -hubo un silencio incómodo -Buenoo... entonces ya me voy -dije, saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Espera Hermione. Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste.  
  
-¿Otra vez con eso -dije, volteando y sonriéndole -NO tienes nada que agradecer. Además, ese no es el Draco Malfoy que conozco, el que se lleva al mundo por delante.  
  
-Es porque ya no lo soy, excepto por lo de que me llevo el mundo por delante. Lo admito, pero al menos sé reconocerlo. Y te estoy ganando la apuesta -dijo con una mirada de superioridad.  
  
-¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas probar eso?  
  
-Sólo espera... -dijo, acercándose.  
  
-¿Draco qué... ? -murmuré al verlo cada vez más cerca.  
  
-Disculpe Sr Malfoy, pero... -dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la oficina.  
  
Ambos volteamos y vimos a una muchacha de nuestra edad, morocha y de ojos azules.  
  
-¿Si, qué sucede April? -dijo Draco algo molesto.  
  
-Lo siento, pero... estoy buscando a la señorita Granger. Ah, aquí está.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -dije, algo azorada.  
  
-Alguien quiere verla... en su oficina -dijo la chica.  
  
-Ah, gracias -dije, aún sorprendida y mirando a Draco, quien tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos.  
  
Salí del despacho y me dirigí al mío. ¿Quién podría haber venido? No podían ser mis padres: estaban de vacaciones en Mallorca.un mes atrás y todavía no habían vuelto. No podía pensar en nadie más. Cuando llegué, vi a un de cabello color castaño de espaldas, algo familiar.  
  
-Hola -dije entrando a la oficina.  
  
El chico se dio vuelta y mi sorpresa fue más que grande al ver de quien se trataba Era el medimago que había revisado a Draco el día anterior en el hospital.  
  
-Hola -dijo él.  
  
-No quiero ser ruda ni nada de eso, pero...  
  
-Lo sé, te preguntas que hago aquí.  
  
-Sí... -admití.  
  
-Bueno, es algo tonto en realidad -admitió dirigiéndome una sonrisa -y algo más tonto todavía es que no te haya dicho ni mi nombre. Disculpa, me llamo Greg.  
  
No supe qué decir. Aún no sabía por qué estaba aquí, y sólo un débil "encantada" salió de mi boca.  
  
-Bueno -suspiró -no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo. Sólo...  
  
-¿Tiene... algo que ver con Draco? -pregunté.  
  
Me miró y me sonrió.  
  
-No, nada de eso. Es bastante tonto en realidad lo que voy a decirte, en realidad.  
  
-Sólo dilo -le dije, sonriendo con amabilidad.  
  
-Bien, me preguntaba... ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?  
  
Sorprendida, contuve el impulso de soltar un leve carcajada. Y yo pensando que era sobre Draco. No sabía bien qué contestar...  
  
-Eh... -titubeé budcando algo para decir.  
  
-Sé que esto es algo repentino, pero... es que, no vayas a tomártelo en broma, pero me pareciste muy interesante, además de muy bonita -dijo con una sonrisa honesta.  
  
-Gracias -dije sonriendo con algo de pudor -pero... esta noche tengo un compromiso -mentí, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.  
  
-¿Novio? No es que quiera entrometerme... -dijo, en broma.  
  
-NO, nada de eso -contesté riendo. -Cosas de familia, una cena...  
  
-Ah, bueno. Por lo menos lo intenté.  
  
-Espera un minuto -le dije, deteniéndolo. Lo pensé por un momento. Sería algo inmaduro, pero claro que podría salir con Greg. Me reí por dentro al pensar en la escena de celos que me montaría Draco y en las mil preguntas que Harry y Ron segyuro me harían., pero bueno. Es mi vida y miwentras soy joven, tengo que aprovechar y hacer lo que se me de la gana. -Greg...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Hoy no puedo, pero... ¿Qué tal mañana... a eso de las 8?  
  
-Sí, claro -dijo él -¿paso por ti entonces?  
  
-No, no será necesario. A esa hora termino aquí. Puedes venir y luego nos vamos.  
  
-Bien, entonces... hasta mañana y... gracias -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hasta entonces -dije repitiendo el gesto.  
  
Salió de la oficina y se marchó. No podía creerlo. Me causaba gracia pensar en lo que había hecho. Pero Greg parecía un buen chico y además no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, una cita no haría mal a nadie... "Hermione, que popular eres" pensé riendo. Salí un momento de la habitación y tras haber caminado sólo unos pocos pasos en el amplio pasillo, choqué con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento -balbuceé. Al levantar la vista y encontrar lo ojos grises de Draco, solté una carcajada.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él, mirándome raro.  
  
-¿Quién es el que deambula por el edifico ahora?  
  
-Por lo menos yo he estado trabajando lo últimos 20 minutos -contestó de manera socarrona -¿Y quien quería verte?  
  
-Ah... nadie -contesté, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Nadie? -repitió él.  
  
-Sí, nadie -contesté. -De todas maneras... ¿A ti por qué te interesa?  
  
-Por nada -dijo levantando los hombros  
  
-¿Por nada? -repetí en tono burlón.  
  
-Sí, por nada -contestó algo irritado -Estás rara. ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada -contesté encaminándome hacia el sector de recreación del Ministerio.  
  
-¿Y ese nada tine túnica blanca de medimago? -exclamó desde unos pasos más atrás.  
  
Me detuve en seco. Lentamente me di vuelta.  
  
-Lo vi salir, Hermione -contestó - A mi no podría interesarme menos con quien salgas -dijo, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad -sólo quiero decirte que no perdí la apuesta y esto todavía no se acaba.  
  
-Lo que tú digas Draco... -exclamé volteando y alejándome. No podía para de reir. Draco estaba muerto de celos. Ahora, era mi turno en el juego.  
  
**  
  
Rose 2003 


	14. Medidas ¿Drásticas?

(DRACO)  
  
Hola!! Como va?? Yo más que bien, estoy disfrutando de mis vaciones al máximo!! Espero que uds estén bien y no muy enfadados, ya que por fin terminé el capítulo y con él una sorpresa! Espero que les guste y aquí contesto algunmos de los reviews:  
  
Artemisa: Gracias por escribir, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que tus fics no sean tan buenos como el mío, no me he podido hacer tiempo de leerlos ya que me tienen corta con internet, pero voy a intentar comenzar uno ahora, y espero que sigas!!!!  
  
J@ina: jeje, aquí está el capítulo, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, pero lo dudo! Bueno, espero que tu espera y la de los demás de veras lo valga. En cuanto a lo de Hermione, aunque ella sospeche que Draco la quiere, a ella le gusta probarlo, ver si en realidad siente lo que siente por ella. En este cap, Draco se lo hace saber de otra manera... Espero que te guste!! Besos **  
  
Capítulo 14: "Medidas... ¿Drásticas?"  
  
(DRACO)  
  
La vi alejarse, aguantándome la ganas de ir y gritarle en la cara. Si creía que olvidaría la estúpida apuesta, estaba muy equivocada. Y ningún médico me lo iba a arruinar. ¿Quién se piensa que es? Vino hasta aquí para convencerla con una cita fácil, seguro. Bastante coqueteo había hecho ya en el San Mungo. Pero demasiada ventaja ya le he dado. Es hora de actuar. Entré en mi oficina de nuevo y cerré la puerta de un golpe.  
  
Al otro día, desperté decidido a terminar con esa apuesta. No me quedaba otra que aplicar medidas drásticas. Salí para el Ministerio algo tarde, pero no importaba demasiado de todas formas; Richard, el jefe del escuadrón de Aurors, no había tenido noticias de nuevos ataques de mortífagos, lo cual era extraño considerando el tiempo en que nos encontrábamos. Parecían estar calmándose... sí, claro. Tal vez debiera disfrutar de esta pequeña paz antes de que todo vuelva a empezar, aunque no me vendría mla algo de acción. Sumido en todos estos pensamientos, llegué a las puertas del Ministerio y a la calle repleta de autos estacionados. Entré con tranquilidad y tomé el ascensor para subir al segundo piso y llegar hasta mi oficina. Al salir de él, me lo encontré a Potter, que se dirigía al parecer a las escaleras que se encontraban unos metros más a la izquierda.  
  
-Hola -saludé.  
  
-Ah, hola Malfoy -dijo viéndome y deteniéndose.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, sólo iba a buscar a Hermione, pero no parece haber llegado aún.  
  
-¿Granger tarde? -dije con una media sonrisa -quien lo creería.  
  
-Si, bueno, sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada.  
  
-Oye, todo está muy tranquilo, ¿no lo crees? -pregunté.  
  
-¿Te refieres a Voldemort? Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, todo está demasiado calmado últimamente. Richard no me dijo nada, sin embargo.  
  
-Deben estar planeando algo grande -dije pensativo. -Debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Repentinamente, oí unos pasos alejados, apresurados. El eco parecía acercarse más y más hasta que por fin alguien se hizo visible. Harry y yo volteamos para ver llegar a Hermione exhausta y acalorada, con las mejillas de color.  
  
-Ah -jadeaba de cansancio -Hola  
  
-Hola -saludamos ambos al unísono.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, pero me quedé dormida -dijo, recuperando el aliento.  
  
-Vaya, la perfecta Hermione Granger quedándose dormida. ¿Qué ejemplo nos queda? -dije con una actitud exagerada, a la que ella respondió con una mirada insolente.  
  
-No te enfades, Herm, pero creo que esta vez debo apoyarlo -dijo Potter riendo.  
  
-Bueno Harry, tú no tienes mucho de qué presumir, ¿no? -dijo, algo irritada.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Perdiendo el tiempo, supongo -exclamó un hombre pequeño pero de gran temperamento. Era Bill Stedman, el primer secretario del Ministro; en otras palabras, el lamesuelas de Fudge.  
  
-Buenos días a ti también -dijo Harry molesto.  
  
-¿Buenos días? -repitió Bill de mal humor -hace exactamente 12 minutos que tendrían que estar trabajando. Voy a reportarlos.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Stedman. Además, si no mal recuerdo, Fudge está fuera de la ciudad, así que tú deberías estar encargándote de sus asuntos pendientes, en lugar de acosar a los demás -concluí, dirig+endole una mirada molesta.  
  
-En primer lugar, Malfoy, no deberías dirigirte a mí de manera tan irrespetuosa; segundo, no los estoy acosando, sólo...  
  
-¿Tomando aire porque no tiene nada que hacer? -contesté. El hombre miró con desprecio a los tres, fijando por último su mirada en mí. Luego de rebuznar por un momento, se marchó, dándose aires de importancia.  
  
-Idiota -murmuró Potter.  
  
-Agradezcan que no nos reportará -acotó Hermione.  
  
-No lo hará -dije, con seguridad.  
  
Luego de algunos minutos de conversación, resolvimos irnos cada uno por nuestro lado. Llegué a mi despacho y me senté en el sillón. Lentamente las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que, cansado de mirar el techo sin motivo alguno, decidí salir a estirar las piernas, las cuales ya casi ni sentía. Caminando por el edificio, me encontré con Richard, el cual iba con aire preocupado hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.  
  
-Richard -lo llamé.  
  
-Eh? -dijo saliendo de su sopor -Hola, Malfoy.  
  
-¿Algo nuevo?  
  
-No. Pero he tenido noticias de ataques en Lisboa y en las cercanías de Turquía. Los escuadrones correspondientes ya se han encargado por suerte.  
  
-Parece que aquí todo está en calma -acoté.  
  
-Eso parece... -dijo, dubitativo -no lo entiendo. Digo, siendo Harry a quien tanto busca el Innombrable...  
  
-Hace años que lo es -agregué -pero nunca ha conseguido matarlo. En lugar de eso, sus cobardes súbditos siguen cobrando vidas.  
  
-Sí... bueno, debo irme. Si llega a suceder cualquier cosa... sólo estate preparado.  
  
Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Yo seguí el mío hasta toparme con una chica hermosa que acababa de salir del baño. Nunca antes la había visto, pero al acercarme a ella no pude creer de quien se trataba.  
  
-¿Qué estás mirando, Draco? -dijo Hermione, mientras se arreglaba un pendiente.  
  
-Na... Nada -dije, intentando no parecer asombrado. Me era difícil: realmente lo estaba.  
  
-Veo que tú tampoco tienes mucho que hacer.  
  
-¿Y tú qué me dices?  
  
-Ya casi es hora de irnos y además...  
  
-No tienes que darme explicaciones -le dije, con recelo.  
  
-Por supuesto. Es que siempre parece que tengo que hacerlo-dijo.  
  
-Sólo haz tu vida.  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer -dijo, volteándo y viendo acercarse a un hombre con una rosa.  
  
-Hola -saludó el medimago.  
  
-Hola Greg -saludó ella-  
  
-Te ves muy bonita.  
  
-Gracias -respondió ella, con una sonrisita -Greg, él es Draco. Supongo que te acuerdas -dijo, presentándonos.  
  
-Claro. Hola Draco -dijo tendiéndo su mano con otra de sus idiotas sonrisas.  
  
-Hola -repetí, forzándome a estrecharle la mano.  
  
-Bien. ¿Estás lista? -preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Sí, sólo déjame ir por mi túnica. No tardo.  
  
Ambos la vimos alejarse. Estaba preciosa e iba a salir con este estúpido. Mi día no podía mejorar. De pronto algo se me ocurrió. Un contraataque perfecto.  
  
-Así que... -comencé -van a salir, no?  
  
-Sí -dijo, feliz.  
  
-Es bonita, no? -pregunté.  
  
-Sí, realmente lo es.  
  
-Es una lástima que...  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó curioso.  
  
-Nada, olvídalo -dije, haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
-¿Hay algo de malo en ella? -Acotó, preocupado.  
  
-No, es sólo... bueno, es un poco... tú sabes, nerviosa. Nada que temer, de todas formas. -terminé, cruzando los brazos con seguridad.  
  
-¿En serio? -dijo él con una expresión extraña -pero no debe ser nada malo...  
  
-No, bueno, no si no te le acercas demasiado.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Por cierto... ¿Adónde van a ir? -pregunté, desinteresadamente.  
  
-Bueno... pensaba llevarla a tomar algo a un café. Se llama "Solsticio". Se encuentra cerca del Callejón Diagon.  
  
"Gracias, tonto" -pensé.  
  
-Ah, sí. He oído de él -dije, sintiendo acercarse a Hermione.  
  
-Bien, ya estoy lista.  
  
-De acuerdo. Fue un placer, Draco.  
  
-Sí, claro -dije, con falsedad.  
  
-Adiós, Draco -dijo Hermione, tomándole a propósito el brazo a Greg y marchándose.  
  
-Sí, adiós, Hermione. O más bien, Hasta dentro de un rato. El carilindo idiota había picado el anzuelo perfectamente. Tenía el lugar, la hora y... sólo me faltaba pareja. Después de todo no podía aparecerme por ahí solo. De pronto, vi a April saliendo del pasillo cargando unos archivos. Al verme, me saludó:  
  
-Hola, señor Malfoy.  
  
-Hola April -saludé amablemente -llámame Draco, por favor.  
  
-Ah, lo siento, Draco -dijo ella, con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
-Dime... ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?  
  
-¿Yo? Eh... no, nada -titubeó.  
  
-Tú... es decir, ¿querrías salir a tomar algo? Si no tienes nada que hacer claro... -dije, inocente y empalagosamente amable.  
  
-Eh -dijo azorada -si, seguro.  
  
-Bien -contesté -dentro de unos minutos paso por ti a tu oficina.  
  
-D-Dde acuerdo... Draco -agregó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, se marchó.  
  
Deshice mi camino pensando en cuánto me había facilitado las cosas el medimago sin darse cuenta. Ahora, de una vez por todas, terminaría con la apuesta. Al llegar a su oficina, April estaba terminando de cerrar su escritorio.  
  
-¿Lista? -pregunté.  
  
-Si, vamos.  
  
Ambos salimos del Ministerio, junto con algunas personas que charlaban de buen humor y que ya también se iban, y subimos a mi auto. El viaje no duró mucho, aunque April era algo tímida, ya que dificilmente articuló palabra durante el trayecto. Al llegar al pub, el cual tenía un letrero brillante que decía "Solstico", estacioné el auto y, cordialmente como nunca en mi vida lo había sido, ayudé a April a salir del auto. Al entrar al lugar, miramos a nuestro alrededor: era bastante grande y la luz era ténue, asi que casi ni se podían distinguir rostros familiares. Sonaba una música muy buena, aunque movida y algunas personas baillaban. Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas circulares y pequeñas que se encontraban en el lugar. Sobre la mesita, un pequeño velador cubierto con un pañuelo de seda rojo. Unos minutos después de habernos sentado, una muchacha llegó para tomar nuestra orden; April pidió un Gin con soda y yo un Whisky. De a poco, comenzamos a hablar y, de reojo, rastreaba el lugar en busca de la engreída de Hermione y su parejita.  
  
-Y... -comenzó April -bueno... no quiero parecer chismosa, pero...  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -dije, mientras buscaba a Hermione.  
  
-Bueno... en el Ministerio circula el rumor de que entre tú y Hermione Granger pasa algo...  
  
-Eh? -dije, con una sonrisa sarcástica -Están completamente dementes. No hay nada más que una áspera y a veces rarísima amistad entre ella y yo.. Además -dije, dirigiéndole una mirada cándida - ¿crees que yo podría andar con alguien como ella?  
  
-Bueno -dijo ella riendo -es cierto que es controladora y un poco arrogante...  
  
-¿Algo? Se nota que no la conoces. Es... -me detuve de repente. Por fin había divisado a Hermione. Estuvo una mesa más adelante todo el tiempo y yo sin notarlo. Justo en el momento en que la vi charlando animadamente con el doctorcito, fijó increíblemente sus ojos en mí y, abriendo los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio, se obligó a desviar la mirada.  
  
-¿Draco... ? Tierra llamando a Draco Malfoy...  
  
-Lo siento -balbuceé, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento -¿dijiste algo?  
  
-Sólo dije que tienes razón. Tú y ella no se verían bien juntos. Son como el agua y el aceite.  
  
En ese momento, Greg se levantó y tendiéndole su mano, invitó a hermione a bailar, al tiempo que una música lenta comenzaba a sonar. Ella accedió con una sonrisa y juntos se fueron hacia la pista. Muchas de las personas que estaban en el pub se habían puesto a bailar, asi que la pista estaba algo concurrida. A medida que se internaban en la muchedumbre, Hermione y Greg se hicieron menos visibles, pero aún se distinguían lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese ver la mano de él rodeando cobardemente su cintura. Podía jurar que recordaba lo que le había dicho en el Ministerio, aunque ya había visto demasiado.  
  
-Eh... ¿me disculpas, April? -pregunté.  
  
-Sí, no hay problema -dijo ella.  
  
Me levanté de la mesa y fui dirigiéndome de a poco a la pista. Me acerqué y Hermione al verme abrió la boca como para sofocar un grito y luego volvió a cerrarla. Greg, al notarlo, volteó y, con total falsedad y fastidio evidente por haberlos interrumpido, exclamó:  
  
-¡Malfoy! No sabía que tú también vendrías...  
  
-Sí, bueno, no soy de los que se quedan en sus casas aburridos por la noche -al decir esto, Hermione frunció el entrecejo con disgusto.  
  
-Además es una noche bonita y este lugar es muy bu8eno -agregó.  
  
-Sí. Me preguntaba... ¿te molestaría? -dije mirando primero a Hermione y luego a él, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la indirecta.  
  
-Eh? Ah... -dijo, entendiéndome- si, claro.  
  
Se separó de Hermione y se alejó de la pista.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -dijo ella, viendo a Greg alejarse y dirigiéndome una mirada extraña.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú eres la única que puede divertirse? Además, no te preocupes. Tu cita no se enfadará. Es más, creo que deberías darle un respiro.  
  
-Cállate. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Viniste con alguna de tus amiguitas? Asegúrate de que esta vez no la pierdas por el camino.  
  
-¿Oye, por una vez, querrías tragarte tu arrogancia? -le dije, exasperado. Lentamente, me acerqué a ella y, fijando mis ojos en los suyos, la tomé suavemente por la cintura. Ella de a poco fue colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Al ritmo de la lenta música comenzamos a bailar.  
  
-No sabía que supieras bailar -dijo ella, luego de unos segundos.  
  
-¿Lo ves? ya viste otra cosa nueva en mi -dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
-No te emociones -respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisita.  
  
-No empieces.  
  
-Sé en lo que estás pensando. En la apuesta.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Ajá. Y debo decirte que eres bastante predecible.  
  
-¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? -pregunté.  
  
-En ti.  
  
Solté una carcajada. Extrañada, me miró y dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-Estás tan equivocada... dije, mirando el techo.  
  
-¿De veras? Entonces... pruébalo.  
  
Al oirla, bajé la mirada. Encontré sus ojos y no pude ni quise esperar más. Mis labios se acercaron a los de Hermione, para encontrarse y fundirse en el beso que tanto había esperado. Sentí como la música y la gente se perdían a lo lejos. Por ese instante, fue solo mía. 


	15. Confesiones de una noche en vela

Hola amigos!!! Como están?? Bueno, para aquellos que no sa hallan enterado, he estado enferma estas últimas semanas pero ya estoy mejor y gracias a Dios a mi cabecita he logrado terminar el capi!!! Espero que les guste y antes que nada les quiero agradecer por haber esperado, por dejarme siempre reviews que me animan a seguir con el fic y más que nada, por preocuparse por mí!! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Bueno, aquí contesto algunos reviews:  
  
Noelle Willow Gilmore: Gracias por la tonelada de reviews buenísimos que me dejaste!!! De verdad me hizo muy bien leerlos, me hicieron poner manos a la obra para terminar este bendito capi!!! Espero que te guste! Besos.  
  
Artemisa2: Hoa!!! Como va chica? Espero que super. No te preocupes por April, por lo menos no le sucederá lo mismo que a Kylie, la anterior chica. Espero que tu también sepas disculpar mi retraso y que te guste este capitulo. Saludos y gracias por los reviews!!  
  
J@ina: Hola xica! Me super alegró que te haya gustado el beso, no sabía si había quedado muy bien... aunque al leer tu comentario, me puse super contenta, por eso gracias y espero que volvamos a hablar pronto y que te guste la continuación!Un beso.  
  
Zoe: Hola amiga!! Como va? Yo aquí ando mejorandome de esta gripe insoportable, pero muy contenta con tus reviews y los de los demás, y sobretodo, super contenta de haber terminado este capi, espero que te guste y gracias a ti también por esperarme! Besazos!!  
  
Bueno y ahora sí, el capi que tanto pospuse. Antes de que lo comiencen, quiero agradecerles a todos, pero ni con un inmenso GRACIAS me alcanza, ya que supieron esperarme y se preocuparon por mí. Por eso, los quiero!!! Muchas gracias de corazón y ahora sí, el capi sin más interrupciones.  
  
Capítulo15: "Confesiones de una noche en vela"  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
En mi mente reinaba un vacío total. Ni siquiera podía ya sentir la música o la gente bailando y hablando. Sólo podía sentir los labios de Draco y su calor... tanto tiempo esperando esto. Luego de un momento, nos separamos. Sin saber qué decir o qué pensar, quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro.  
  
-Yo... -comenzó Draco débilmente.  
  
-Parece que se están divirtiendo -dijo la voz rencorosa de Greg quien, sin haberlo notado, se apareció junto a nosotros.  
  
-Greg... -balbuceé.  
  
-Descuida Hermione, ya los dejo -añadió con insolencia -sólo quería avisarte que ya me iba. Tengo que trabajar temprano.  
  
Sin decir más, se marchó, chocando con algunas personas en la pista. Salí detrás de él, pero al dar el primer paso, sentí la mano de Draco aferrando mi muñeca. Volteé para encontrar sus ojos grises. Sólo bastó una mirada para entender que quería que me quedara. Desvié mi mirada de la suya con lentitud y con un movimiento sutil, zafé mi muñeca. Mientras iba en busca de Greg, en mi cabeza se repetíanm una y otra vez las imágenes de lo que había sucedido: primero, la charla con Greg, luego descubrir a Draco en la mesa de al lado con otra chica, después el baile y... el beso. Ese beso que creí que nunca llegaría. No podía comprender lo que pasaba, sólo pude dejarme llevar... Aunque no quería ilusionarme. Tal vez ese beso sólo haya sido para ganar esa inútil apuesta. Su inmenso orgullo lo llevó a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar. Sí. Definitivamente, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Llegué a la entrada y miré a ambos lados de la calle abarrotada de autos estacionados. Busqué el de Greg, pero no estaba. De seguro ya se había marchado. Tuve el impulso de volver a entrar al lugar, pero pensé en que allí estaría Draco esperándome, con su sonrisa arrogante y diciendo "te dije que jamás pierdo una apuesta". Además, cumplido su objetivo, de seguro ya había vuelto con su niña de pecho y se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Vacilante, di un paso en falso y me alejé del pub. Caminé y caminé, pero no podía parar de maldecirlo en mi interior. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso piensa que un estúpido beso va a convencerme de que ha cambiado? No es más que un egoísta a quien acostumbraron a tener todo servido. +++++++++  
  
(DRACO)  
  
¡Qué oportuno, idiota! Con lo que me había costado... conseguir ese beso. No debería molestarme tanto. ¿Por qué entonces... ? Rayos. Si sólo era una apuesta, Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Ya había decidido no seguir preocupándome por ella, ni seguir esperándola. Sólo fue una apuesta; su apuesta. Volví a la mesa con April, quien jugaba con un pequeño mechón de su oscuro cabello. Al oirme llegar, levantó la mirada algo escéptica.  
  
-Ah, hola. Ya volviste.  
  
-Sí, lo siento. La gente en la pista parecía un muro de hierro -mentí.  
  
-Sí y tuviste que esperar a que se disipara, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, así es -dije notando el tono incrédulo y molesto de su voz -¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Te vi... con Granger. Cuando me levanté para ver por qué tardabas tanto.  
  
Solté una carcajada burlona , a lo que ella respondió con una mirada extrañada.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
  
-De verdad te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Lo que viste... fue una tontería, algo increíblemente insignificante.  
  
-Sí, claro. Por favor, Draco. Ni tú mismo te crees eso -agregó  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué yo tengo algo que ver con ella?  
  
-Sólo digo que tú y ella están actuando de una manera tan evidente, que ustedes son los únicos que no lo notan. Es como si estuvieran ciegos.  
  
-Como el agua y el aceite. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú misma lo dijiste.  
  
-Bueno, no es la primera vez que me equivoco -concluyó, levantándose y haciendo un intento de dirigirse hacia la puerta del lugar.  
  
-Espera, no te alteres -le dije con calma.  
  
-No me altero, es que...  
  
-Por lo menos, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa -pedí.  
  
Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y con la voz algo apagada, me dijo:  
  
-Creo que tú tienes algo más importante que hacer.  
  
-¿Qué... ? -comencé desconcertado, pero luego entendiendo a lo que se refería -. Estás completamente equivocada. Eso sólo fue... un juego, una apuesta.  
  
-Ajá... -exclamó ella. Evidentemente no me creía ni una sola palabra.  
  
-Sólo déjame acompañarte, sólo eso. Es peligroso andar solo a estas horas.  
  
-Bien... de acuerdo -aceptó ella, con una sonrisita.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(HERMIONE)  
  
Luego de caminar más de media hora sumida en mi odio hacia el mimado de Draco Malfoy, llegué a la puerta de mi casa. Tomé la varita del bolsillo derecho de mi túnica y pronunciando "alohomora" abrí la puerta y entré. Con desgano, dejé caer mi túnica y la varita sobre el sillón de la sala. Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, lentamente. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con toda la habitación bañada con la luz de la luna. Cada objeto que tenía en la mesa de luz, cada retrato, cada mueble; el resplandor proyectaba una sombra casi espectral sobre las paredes y el piso, y mientras observaba cada centímetro de mi habitación, no podía quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de Draco. No es como si lo deseara tanto... ¿O sí? Claro que no. Es sólo un niño malcriado a quien la vida nada le ha enseñado. Abrí la puerta derecha de mi guardarropas, en la cual había un espejo de mi tamaño y me observé a mi misma en el reflejo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podía estar derrumbándome así, cayendo tan bajo... Esta no era yo. Solía ser fuerte pero... ¿Adónde fue toda esa fuerza con la que me defendía a mi misma? ¿Adónde fue la fuerza que me hizo lo que soy, que me mantenía alejada de Draco Malfoy? Todo lo que me mantenía entera, fuerte y segura se desplomó con ese beso. ¡Qué estúpida apuesta! Pero eso no iba a cambiarme. NO. Eso iba a fortalecerme aún más. Cerré la puerta luego de tomar una musculosa y un pantalón corto que usaba para dormir. Me cambié la ropa y de a poco fui metiéndome en la cama. La luz de la luna aunque hermosa, era ténue y cual dulce arrullo, me brindó el tan ansiado descanso. Mañana sería otro día.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(DRACO)  
  
Dejé a April en su apartamento y, un poco más tranquilo, conduje en dirección a mi casa. No podía dejar de preguntarme qué le había sucedido a Hermione, adónde había ido o si había alcanzado al inútil de Greg. También recordé lo que April me había dicho: "creo que tú tienes algo más importante que hacer". Se refería a que tenía que ir con Granger. Pero fue ella la que salió corriendo tras su parejita, yo no tengo por qué hacer las veces de niñera. Además, ese beso... sólo había sido una apuesta. Sí, sólo eso. Nada puede existir entre nosotros. Ni ahora ni nunca. Conduje durante largo rato y al llegar a la calle Hamilton, me detuve. La incertidumbre me estaba matando, así que decidí desviarme y pasar por lo de Hermione. Al llegar a su casa, me detuve. Juro que fue involuntario, pero lo hice. Eché un vistazo a la fachada de la casa y a la ventana de su cuarto, que se encontraba en el piso superior. Tal vez... No supe bien lo que me pasó, pero un segundo despúes detenía el coche y me bajaba de él para sacar mi varita de la túnica y extenderla en dirección a la cerradura de la puerta. Me detuve un momento. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo quería asegurarme de que hubiese llegado bien. Abrí la puerta con un conjuro y, en el mayor de los silencios, subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Empujé la puerta entornada con suavidad y, para mi alivio, allí estaba. Dormida como un ángel. "Contrólate" pensé. Pero no podía. Se veía tan dulce y tranquila, y respiraba lenta y calamadamente. Me acerqué unos pasos y pude verla temblar a la débil luz de la luna. No era para menos: tenía medio cuerpo destapado y estaba refrescando. Vacilante pero decidido tomé las mantas y la cubrí con ellas. Entre sueños, pude oirla murmurar: "Por favor... ya... no me lastimes más... ya no... lo soporto..." Sin poder despertarla, la observé mientras pensaba en lo que había murmurado. Ya había vuelto a caer dormida y, sumida en su paz, descansaba. Yo, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar. ¿Qué me hiciste Hermione? Ya no soy el mismo. Ya no puedo controlarme como lo hacía antes. Ella me está ganando... pero yo no voy a dejarme vencer. 


	16. Preguntas sin respuesta

¡Holis, holis! Como andan? Espero que super bien, aquí por fin me ha llegado el duende de la inspiración y he vuelto a escribir, siento la tardanza, ya sé que no me quedan excusas, pero para redimir esto... el próximo capítulo lo postearé la próxima semana, así que tengan por seguro que estará listo. Por lo tanto, no se asusten si este capi les parece aburrido o corto, es para salir del paso y anticipar lo que se viene. Gracias por esperarme!!  
  
Ana: Hey!! Gracias por tu review!! De verdad me alegra que más gente lea mi fic, todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado los 20 reviews!! Espero no decepcionarte y que te guste mucho!! Un beso  
  
J@ina: Hola amigaa!!! A ti si que te debo una disculpa (obviamente que a todos se las debo), pero tu eres una de las que me sigue desde el principio, y me asombra como todavía no te has cansado de esperar las continuaciones!! De veras muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!! Espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos!!  
  
Mon Felton: Holas!! Gracias por tu deseo de que me mejorase, pensé que yo era la única a la que le agarraba tan fuerte la gripe!! NO tienes idea de lo que fue!! Todo el día esturnudando y tosiendo, una pesadilla!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste la continuación! Abrazo y besos.  
  
Adriana: Holitas chica! Primero que nada, dale muchas gracias a tu amiga por recomendarte mi fic, aunque yo no creo que sea tan bueno. Bueno, lo importante es que a ti te guste. Me alegra que te guste la trama y sólo habrá que esperar un poco más para que se desate el verdadero nudo de la historia. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que te guste esta parte! UN saludo.  
  
Bueno, ahora sí. Señoras y señores, niñas y niñas, perros y seres no humanos, aquí les va el capitulo número 16:  
  
Capítulo 16: "Preguntas sin respuesta"  
  
Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me parecía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Parpadeando ante la brillante luz del sol, tomé mi reloj y traté de ver la hora. Vaya, las 8. Y eso que me había acostado tardísimo. Me senté en la cama y colocándome el cabello detrás de las orejas, miré a través de la ventana.  
  
-Vaya, hasta que despertaste -exclamó una voz algo ronca, pero familiar.  
  
Sobresaltada, miré hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Sentado en el sillón estaba Draco, un poco despeinado y mirándome con algo de pereza.  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos... ?! -dije al notar su presencia.  
  
-Buenos días a ti también -acotó él socarronamente.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es lo que haces aquí? -indagué.  
  
-Deberías agradecerme, ¿sabes?  
  
-Eh? ¿Qué dices?  
  
-Lo que oyes. Si yo no estuviese aquí, te hubieses muerto de frío. Sólo tú dejas la ventana abierta de par en par en medio del invierno. Sin mencionar tu abrigador pijama -terminó, mirándome de arriba a abajo.  
  
-Ya basta -dije, resoplando y cubriendome con las mantas -contéstame. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?  
  
-¿Sabes? En realidad no lo sé.  
  
-Oh, vamos. No juegues -exclamé ya algo harta. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, traté de quitarle la respuesta a la fuerza. De pronto, lo entendí.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tanto me estás mirando?  
  
-Te preocupaste por mí -dije con una mirada incrédula.  
  
-¿Qué? Ahora sí te volviste loca.  
  
-Niégalo -lo reté.  
  
-¿Crees que no puedo? -dijo, entornando los ojos con malicia.  
  
-Draco, ya tuve bastante de tus insignificantes e inofensivos retos -dije, frotándome la frente y sintiendo como la cabeza me dolía cada vez más.  
  
-Me parece que tú ni siquiera puedes aceptar un favor sin comenzar a pensar en que me importas.  
  
-¿Debería?  
  
-Diablos. Mira la hora que es -miró su muñeca izquierda-. Las 9. Ya me tengo que ir. Algunos trabajamos, ¿lo sabías?  
  
-¡Mira quien habla! -exclamé molesta -Además, me estás evadiendo.  
  
-Sí, bien; lo que digas, Hermione -dijo él, incorporándose e intentando en vano acomodarse el cabello. -ya me voy.  
  
-Nadie te detiene -dije con un dejo de insolencia -además, ya te sabes el camino, por lo visto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú no vas a ir? ¿La perfecta y trabajadora Hermione Granger no va a cumplir con sus obligaciones?  
  
-Ya cállate. Además, con el dolor que tengo el cual ahora tú me has agravado, no puedo ir. Al menos yo no falto por salir de farra por ahí...  
  
-Mira, mejor ya me voy, por que te pones odiosa, es decir como en realidad eres -dijo con una mueca burlona.  
  
-Ya vete -le advertí.  
  
Justo antes de salir por la puerta, volteó y con una de sus sonrisas molestas y ávidas, me dijo:  
  
-Por cierto, lindo pijama.  
  
Una de mis pantuflas voló en dirección a su cara, la cual justo 3 segundos antes desapareció detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Idiota -murmuré, mientras oía la puerta de la calle cerrarse.  
  
**  
  
Luego de vestirme y acomodar mi cama, bajé al comedor. Mi cabeza me estaba matando, así que puse a hervir algo de agua para prepararme un té y fui hasta mi botiquín para buscar unas aspirinas. Al salir del baño, terminé de hacer el té y fui a sentarme a la sala. Cerré lo ojos por un momento y traté de relajarme, pero pensaba en Draco y la cabeza me dolía aún más. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a entrar en mi casa mientras dormía? ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que eso es un delito? No, claro. Para él nada tiene límites ni está fuera de su alcance. No entiendo por qué rayos no me deja vivir. ¿Para qué me siguió hasta el pub, para qué me instiga? Volví a abrir los ojos y sorbí un poco de té. Esto es tan infantil. Parece un niño persiguiéndome, queriendo saber con quien salgo, mientras que a mí me importa un bledo con quien él se esté divirtiendo. Bueno, al menos no de una manera de la que me pueda arrepentir... Es absurdo. Esto va más allá de los celos o de la curiosidad. Y ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito. Justo cuando iba a levantarme, descubrí la chaqueta de Draco disimuladamente olvidada sobre el sillón que estaba frente a mí. La tomé y las iniciales DM bordadas en plateado en el interior de la prenda ratificaban mi suposición. Al sacudirla un poco, un pequeño bollo de papel cayó de uno de los bolsillos. Extrañada, lo levanté, lo extendí entre mis manos, y leí lo que contenía:  
  
" El momento se acerca, no podrás escapar  
ella te llevará de vuelta a la oscuridad"  
  
Sorprendida y a la vez confundida, doblé el papelito y volví a guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Traté de entender lo que decía, pero por más vueltas que le diese no podía y además, no sabía que cosas ocurrían en la vida de Draco. Justo cuando dejaba la chaqueta de vuelta sobre el sillón, sonó el timbre. Fui hasta la puerta y al abrirla, me encontré con la sonrisa y la mirada azul de Ron.  
  
-Hola -saludó él.  
  
-Hola -repetí -Qué sorpresa...  
  
-No fuiste al Ministerio... pensé que algo te había ocurrido.  
  
-No... Pasa. Lo que sucede esque no me sentía muy bien.  
  
-Podrías haberme avisado, o a Harry.  
  
-No quería molestarlos, además sólo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada más.  
  
-No importa -dijo con una mirada algo reprobatoria -nos preocupamos, como tú ni con nieve ni con tempestad faltas al trabajo...  
  
-Muy gracioso... Pero descuida, ya me siento mejor. De todas maneras, gracias Ron. Tú y Harry siempre están cuidándome -agradecí, pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.  
  
-Sólo queremos que estés bien, eso es todo -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Harry fue al Ministerio?  
  
-No lo ví mucho hoy. Por lo que sé, creo que se pasó el día con Richard, Malfoy y los demás del escuadrón de Aurors.  
  
-¿Sucedió algo? -inquirí.  
  
-Parece que los mortífagos que se habían localizado en Turquía están acercándose.  
  
-Significa que la paz va a acabarse pronto...-Dije en un suspiro apesadumbrado.  
  
-Según lo que Harry me ha dicho, así parece.  
  
-Tendremos que estar preparados... para cualquier cosa extraña -agregué, recordando las muertas y la nota que había encontrado minutos antes.  
  
-Hablando de cosas extrañas -dijo él, a medida que fruncía el entrecejo -¿Qué hace eso aquí?  
  
-¿Qué... -comencé, pero luego entendiendo a lo que se refería-. Ah... es de Draco.  
  
-sí, lo sé. Por eso te pregunto qué hace aquí.  
  
-No te pongas así, Ron. Sucede que ayer al salir del Ministerio, el se ofreció para traerme hasta aquí... y se la olvidó.  
  
-Ajá -dijo él, obviamente poco convencido de mi explicación.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿En qué estás pensando? -dije algo incómoda.  
  
-Es que tu excusa es demasiado inocente, Herm.  
  
-¿Excusa? Oh, vamos. No pensarás que...  
  
Me devolvió una mirada entre molesta y burlona.  
  
-Estás totalmente equivocado, Ron. Él y yo... es decir... No hay nada entre nosotros ni lo habrá.  
  
-¿Nosotros?  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Está bien, está bien. No te enojes, Herm. Sabes que confío en tí. Es sólo una broma.  
  
-Sabes que esas bromas no me hacen mucha gracia -dije con una mirada molesta.  
  
-Lo sé. Sólo lo hago para verte enojada -dijo sonriéndome y pellizcándome la mejilla igual que yo lo había hecho antes.  
  
-Pues qué lindo hobby tienes.  
  
Mientras hablaba con Ron, podía ver el sol caer a través de la ventana. A medida que anochecía, la luz se iba escapando de la sala y nuestros rostros se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad que llegaba. Me puse de pie y encendí las luces. Luego de otro rato de charla, Ron finalmente se marchó. Traté de buscar algo que hacer para no pensar en esa nota, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Quería saber más, qué rayos significaba , y sólo había un persona que podía contestar todas mis preguntas. Busqué mis llaves, tomé mi abrigo y la chaqueta de Draco, y me dirigí hacia su casa. 


	17. Un dulce dolor

Hola amigas y amigos!!!! Y bien, como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 17. Es algo corto, pero es que ni se imaginan lo ocupada que estoy: me llegó la época de los cumpleaños de 15, y son fiestas increíbles. Estoy super parrandera!! Pero no se preocupen, escribir es mi prioridad, ya que me encanta. Y bien, aquí contesto algunos reviews:  
  
J@ina: Aquí estoy amiga!!!! Sí, sé que me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, y les pido perdón por ello, pero es que estoy a full con las fiestas!! NO te imaginas, estoy re cansada, me duermo como a las 7 u ocho de la mañana, pero son increíbles. Espero que me sepas disculpar, y espero que te guste el capi. Besos !!!  
  
Sakura Malfoy: Holas!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y me alegro muchisisísimo que te guste. Suelo tardarme en subir los capitulos, asi que seguro te darás cuenta... Pero espero que sepas disculparme. Muchas gracias y besos!!  
  
Artemisa: Hola chia!! Ya no sé como disculparme, siento que algún día (no muy lejano) tú y todos los demás que se molestan y leen mi fic, se van a cansar de veras... Pero mientras tanto te agradezco por leerlo y por demostrarme que te gusta, y por bancarme, ya que me sube mucho el autoestima y de veras me hace muy bien para seguir. Y tú cómo estás?? Me gustaría que me contasen, para saber algo más de uds!!! Besos y hasta la prox!!  
  
Dana_Felton: Muchas gracias por el review, amiga!! Los giros de Draco y Herm son increíbles, y ambos son muy obstinados, no? Son perfectos el uno para el otro... Te agradezco muchísimo por leer mi fic y sobre todo que te guste!! Es increíble, en mi vida pensé escribir algo y que a tantos les gustase.. Es un sueño!! Muchísimas gracias y espero que te guste el capi!!  
  
Shiro: Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review!! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y descuida que ese momento esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas!!! Besos y cariños!! Y gracias por tus porras!  
  
Y bien, ahora sí. El capítulo 17!!! Nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto.... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y FELIZ PRIMAVERAA!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!!!!  
  
Capítulo 17: "Un dulce dolor"  
  
Al fin el día había terminado. Además de haber tenido que aguantar la histeria desagradecida de Hermione, esa reunión de Aurors me había tenido atrapado toda la mañana y tarde en la oficina de Richard. Tanto apresuramiento, tantas medidas de precaución y de protección. Parece como si fuesen a atacarnos dentro de una hora. Bajé del auto, le coloqué la alarma y busqué las llaves de casa. Inmerso en todos los pensamientos generados por todo lo que me había ocurrido hoy, entré a mi casa inconscientemente; tan despistado estaba que casi olvidé cerrar la puerta. Arrojé una mirada cansada sobre la sala y sobre los cuadros de mi familia. Quise quitarme todo lo que había acumulado durante el día, así que fui a darme un baño. Permanecí bajo la ducha un buen rato y justo cuando salía, oí sonar el timbre. Rayos. ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esta hora? Rapidamente, tomé unos jeans y una remera y, con la cabeza mojada y despeinada, bajé las escaleras, al tiempo que oía sonar el timbre por segunda vez. Llegué a la entrada por fin y al girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, no pudo creer lo que ví. Ahí estaba Hermione, parada y sosteniendo la que parecía ser mi chaqueta negra de cuero.  
  
-Buenas... noches -dijo ella débilmente al verme.  
  
-Hola -saludé -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? -inquirí al ver como me observaba algo sorprendida.  
  
-Es que no acostumbro verte así de... sencillo.  
  
-Bueno, es lo único que me diste tiempo a ponerme. Me estaba duchando.  
  
-Sí, puedo verlo -dijo, con una mirada sarcástica y notando mi cabello aún húmedo.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Vas a pasar? No sé tú, pero con este clima y como estoy me voy a agarrar una neumonía.  
  
-Eres tan delicado... -dijo en un tono exagerado -Pero... Creo que esta vez tienes razón. Gracias.  
  
-Siempre la tengo -añadí sonriéndome y cerrando la puerta cuando ella hubo entrado.  
  
-Disculpa si te interrumpí, es que...  
  
-¿Perdón? ¿Oí a Hermione Granger disculparse?  
  
-No fastidies, Draco. Vine porque pensé que la necesitarías -dijo, levantando la chaqueta -pero seguro que no. Tú debes tener como 7 de éstas, una para cada día de la semana.  
  
-Bueno, ya es suficiente. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de sarcasmos e ironías y hablamos bien por una vez? Tuve un día terrible y tú no lo aligeraste si es que quieres saber.  
  
-¿Qué tú tuviste un día terrible? Ah, entonces para mí fue fantástico despertarme y verte justo a mi lado en la cama.  
  
-Oye, yo no estaba precisamente a tu lado. Sólo estaba en el sillón del otro extremo de tu habitación.  
  
-Es igual -exclamó molesta.  
  
-NO, no es igual. Ni siquiera sabes agradecerme por haberte salvado de morir congelada.  
  
-Pero luego podrías haberte marchado.  
  
-No sabía que te había gustado tanto. Podría hacerlo todos los noches si quieres... -dije, sin saber lo devastadora que sería su reacción.  
  
Me miró llena de disgusto y con las mejillas coloradas de rabia. Sus ojos parecían arder.  
  
-Diablos, ni siquiera sé que rayos hago aquí -exclamó resoplando molesta -. Ya me voy.  
  
-No, espera Hermione -la detuve tomándola del brazo.  
  
-Déjame ir.  
  
-Escucha, te propongo una tregüa. Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Sin hostilidades.  
  
Apacigüó su mirada y sus mejillas bajaron el tono de color. Soltándole suavemente el brazo, me alejé uno centímetros, al tiempo que ella asentía con la cabeza. Me senté en el sillón frente al que ella estaba ahora sentada, y fijé mi mirada en aquellos ojos café que lucían algo decepcionados.  
  
-Parece que nunca nos vamos a llevar bien... -murmuró.  
  
-Parecemos dos niños en la piel de dos personas de 22 años.  
  
Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Parecíamos estar completamente en blanco, sin poder acotar palabra por miedo a que comenzara toda una revuelta.  
  
-Con todo esto... había olvidado el verdadero motivo por el cual vine -dijo ella al fin.  
  
Levanté la mirada mientras que ella tomaba nuevamente mi chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño papel del interior de uno de los bolsillos.  
  
-Esto... se cayó de uno de los bolsillos. Creí que debías saberlo. Yo... no entendí bien lo que significa, pero pensé que tú lo entenderías mejor que yo -dijo entregándome el papel.  
  
Lo tomé y aún más confundido que ella, lo leí. No lograba hallarle sentido, hasta que todos esos sueños e incidentes que había sufrido volvieron a mi mente. De pronto, comencé a atar cabos muy lentamente, aun sin poder comprender completamente lo que la nota decía.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -susurró Hermione.  
  
-Eh? -dije, volviendo al presente -sí, estoy bien. Es la primera vez que veo esto, aunque comienza a aclarar muchas cosas en mi cabeza.  
  
-Espero que no sea nada que temer de todas formas.  
  
-No... debe haber sido alguno en el Ministerio que no tenía nada que hacer e inventó esto. No es nada -terminé, sorpendido y extrañamente reconfortado al oir su voz que, lejos de ser como era todos los días, era calamada y casi dulce.  
  
-Bueno... entonces creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. No te quitaré más tiempo... -dijo, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Tú... ¿Estás bien? -inquirí.  
  
-Sí, claro. Aunque...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Bueno, sólo quería hacerte una última pregunta.  
  
-Claro -dije algo temeroso.  
  
-Disculpa si te suena grosero, pero es que hace tiempo que quiero saberlo y me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.  
  
-Hermione, no estás bien. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?  
  
-Sólo... sólo quiero saber por qué te apareciste la otra noche en el pub, por qué siempre estás ahí, vigilándome, acechando a quien me invita siquiera a tomar un trago.  
  
Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Ella me había calado, mejor de lo que ni siquiera yo podría haberlo hecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole. Tenía que decírselo, decirle la verdad que desde hace 5 años me carcomía por dentro. Junté todas mis fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que deseaba tanto desde hace tanto tiempo. Esto era lo que debía hacer.  
  
-Bien, voy a decírtelo.  
  
Ella volvió a sentarse frente a mí y posó su mirada en la mía, mientras yo luchaba en mi interior por reunir valor.  
  
-Yo... -balbuceé -. Qué rayos... no puedo caerme ahora. Tampoco puedo seguir mintiéndote. La razón por la que te hago esto, te vigilo, te fastidio, es porque... -Sus ojos parecían atravesarme. Pero no iba a rendirme ahora. No podía. -Todo esto lo hago porque... cada vez que te veo con alguien que no soy yo me acuerdo de ese día... ese día en que te lo dije todo, pero aún así permaneciste impasible. Porque cada vez que te veo en los pasillos del Ministerio, me acuerdo de cómo me sentí cuando sin pronunciar palabra sentí tu rechazo. Porque cada vez que oigo tu voz o veo tu sonrisa, recuerdo lo mucho que me costó reunir todo ese odio y ese rencor que habitaban en mí para cambiar, sólo porque sabía que era lo que tú querías. Porque cada vez que veo tus labios recuerdo cuanto los deseo míos. Porque cada vez que veo tus ojos, no puedo aguantar las ganas de decirte lo mucho que... te amo. 


	18. Recuerdos

Hola !!!! Tanto tiempo!!! Una vez más disculpen la tardanza, es que dentro de exactas 6:15 horas me voy de viaje de egresados!!!!! NO se imaginan como estoy!!!! Muchísimas gracias a TODOS por todos los reviews que me han escrito, y como sé que no les gusta que mis capis sean cortos, este les va especialmente largo. Espero que les guste a todos, y disculpen por no poder esta vez contestar uno por uno de sus reviews, prometo que en el prox. lo haré. De todas formas: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!! Un beso y hasta pronto!!!  
  
Capítulo 18: "Recuerdos"  
  
Mi corazón se había detenido, para luego volver a latri con una fuerza inconmensurable. Incapaz de sostener su mirada, bajé la mía muy lentamente, al tiempo que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Traté de argumentar palabra, pero nada más que un débil suspiro salió de mi boca. No podía creerlo. Tantas dudas, tanto miedo... por fin todo había sido aclarado. Tantos años deseando su amor y ahora por fin sabía todo. Quise gritarle lo mucho que yo también lo amaba y lo necesitaba, pero no pude. Alcé la vista y lo vi ponerse de pie. Se acercó a mí lentamente, al tiempo que una lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla. Posando sus ojos en los míos, rozó suavemente mi rostro con su mano, secándola.  
  
-Siento que haya sido de esta manera... pero tenía que decírtelo -susurró débilmente mientrs se arrodillaba frente a mí. -Ya no podía soportarlo.  
  
No supe qué decir, aunque si hubiese podido, le hubiese dicho todo lo que yo también llevaba guardado en mi interior, y que luchaba por salir. Sólo pude resguardarme en su pecho, mientras que con otra lágrima silenciosa manchaba su remera. Sentí cómo sus brazos me rodeaban suaves pero seguros. Sentí su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío, y atrapada en su abrazo, un presentimiento se adueñó de mí. Una duda que comenzó como una gota de lluvia y continuó expandiéndose, empapando con rapidez todo mi ser. ¿Y qué si esto fuese sólo un juego? ¿Si nada de esto estuviese realmente en su corazón y fuesen sólo celos traicioneros? No entiendo a mi corazón. Parece como si no quisiese entregarse, como si nada pudiese convencerlo. Esto no estaba bien; estaba realmente confundida, y aunque podría haberme dormido en sus brazos, el desasosiego me obligó a reincorporame.  
  
-Yo... -balbuceé, tropezando con sus grises y penetrantes ojos -Es decir... -Permaneció en silencio mientras yo intentaba encontrar las palabras. Bajó su vista al suelo y se puso de pie.  
  
-Yo... no pretendo que esto vaya a cambiar algo entre nosotros, es sólo que ya no podía contenerlo. Estaba consumiendo por dentro -agregó, cerrando su puño derecho con fuerza y sin dirigirme la mirada.  
  
-Draco yo... no sé qué decir... -murmuré para mi misma, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que él me oyera.  
  
-No tienes que decir nada -respondió él, finalmente dirigiéndome la mirada. -Esperaba lo peor, pero no me importó. Ya no iba a echarme para atrás.  
  
-¿Lo peor? ¿Qué...?  
  
-Que te burlaras -me interrumpió. -Asi que si vas a hacerlo, más vale que uses tu varita y me eches un maleficio, porque no podría soportarlo.  
  
-¿Qué? -murmuré-¿Por qué piensas que lo haría?  
  
-Lo siento, supongo que es porque en mi vida creí que volvería a decirte esto. No después de la última vez -dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y despeinándose el mismo.  
  
-Eso... pasó hace mucho tiempo -dije, parándome y sin despegar la mirada del suelo.  
  
-No lo suficiente. Aún me quema el recuerdo.  
  
Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí cual estacas. En mi mente, el tiempo volvía atrás...  
  
FLASHBACK*******  
  
Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Los ventanales de los pasillos dejaban ver una nevada clama, cual copos de algodón. Las antorchas despedían luces ténues e intermintentes, que se reflejaban en la cantidad de muérdagos y guirnaldas que por ese entonces, adornaban Hogwarts. Caminaba por aqullos lúgubres pasillos intentando asimilar que ése sería mi último año allí. Una melancolía mezclada con emoción y ansias por ver cómo acabaría todo. En un momento, mi caminata se vio interrumpida por un sonido de pasos en el vestíbulo contigüo. Un chico de cabellos rubios se cruzó en mi camino, aunque él ya no era sólo un chico. Era un joven hombre que sin motivo aparente deambulaba por el castillo al igual que yo. Desgraciadamente, su apariencia paracía ser lo único que había cambiado en él. Su porte arrogante y su crueldad se notaban a flor de piel, aunque en ese momento traía la mirada perdida. Al notar mi presencia, se detuvo... y se acercó. Me quedé allí, viéndolo venir hacia mí, lista para esquivarlo y evitarme sus infantiles insultos. Volví a ponerme en marcha y sentí su hombro golpear el mío adrede al evadirlo. Me volteé, lista para lo que sería otra pelea de niños creciditos, pero él no lo hizo.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -lo llamé. El siguió sin voltear. -Oye, ¿me escuchaste? -Indignada por estar hablándole a sus espaldas, me acerqué y le coloqué una mano en el hombro, e intenté voltearlo por la fuerza, pero el fue más rápido.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? -dijo, clavándome los ojos y tomándome de la muñeca con fuerza.  
  
-Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo -repliqué, con coraje.  
  
-No veo qué sea tan importante que tenga que escuchar.  
  
-Al menos suéltame -le dije, entre dientes.  
  
Soltó mi muñeca y yo me la tomé, masajeándola. El guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y resopló. Yo crucé mis brazos y esperé. Casi no veía su rostro en la oscuridad del vestíbulo. Justo cuando iba a seguir mi camino para encontrarme con Harry y Ron, él me detuvo.  
  
-Supongo que ibas de camino a la biblioteca, para variar.  
  
-Muy gracioso -dije, haciendo una mueca -¿Y tú? Ya se les acabó el turno a tus guardaespaldas?  
  
-¿Crabbe y Goyle? Deben estar aprovechando el banquete pre-navidad, pero gracias por preguntar -señaló irónicamente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No hay ningún "sangre sucia" o "insufrible" para mí ? -pregunté socarronamente.  
  
-Aunque no lo creas, hoy no tengo ganas. Además, con tus intentos irónicos, basta para ambos.  
  
-¿Intentos?  
  
-Sí. ¿Sabes? No tienes que imitarme, se que s un talento envidiable lo mío, pero...  
  
-¿Enviadiable? ¿Tú? ¡Por favor!¿Qué piensas que puedo envidiarte? Además de tu capacidad para hacerte el desinteresado, claro está.  
  
-Vaya, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.  
  
-Malfoy, ya déjate de idioteces, ¿sí? Este es el último año. Y no quiero que me lo arruines.  
  
-Sí, yo tampoco quisiera tener que verte por todos lados, ¿pero qué le voy a hacer?  
  
-Ja, ja -reí, sarcásticamente.  
  
-Y ya que este es el útimo año... Me gustaría que por lo menos pudiésemos cruzarnos en los pasillos sin golpearnos adrede.  
  
-Mmmm... Estoy de acuerdo -acepté -Pero bajo 2 condiciones -Me miró extrañado -Dejarás de inventarme apodos.  
  
-Será difícil... no puedo prometerte nada. Además, la verdad no ofende.+  
  
-Y... que me dejes llamarte por tu nombre, si es que tienes uno.  
  
-Qué buena broma. Pero, en serio. ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?  
  
-Lo haré aunque no quieras, Draco -dije, remarcando la voz en su nombre.  
  
-Bien, si así lo quieres, entonces yo también te llamaré por el tuyo.  
  
-A ver si puedes -desafié.  
  
-Por supuesto, eh... Her -mione.  
  
-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Además no te matará ser un poco amable una vez en tu vida.  
  
-No te confíes tanto -advirtió.  
  
-¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, ¿y tú?  
  
-No... claro que no -terminó. Algo me decía lo contrario.  
  
Dos semanas pasaron de este encuentro, y la hostilidad con Draco Malfoy parecía apacigüarse un tanto. Aún me molestaba y me humillaba, aunque sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba frente a sus "amiguitos", como si con eso lograse conseguir y mantener respeto. Cuando rar vez se encontraba solo, nada más me evitaba. Hasta una fría tarde de Diciembre.  
  
-¿Y... qué quieren hacer? -preguntó un Harry bostezante y muy aburrido.  
  
-Sí, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade. Todos los de 7mo tenemos el pase libre hoy.  
  
-No lo sé... -Vacilé, también aburrida -hemos ido desde 3ro. Ya nos conocemos todos los rincones del pueblo: desde la oficina de correos hasta el escondite donde tu tío Sirius se ocultaba.  
  
-Es verdad. Entonces...  
  
-Podríamos visitar a Hagrid. Ha estado algo enfermo y además, lo último que quiero es quedarme aquí haciendo tarea de Pociones para el idiota de Snape. -dijo Ron con una mueca.  
  
-Sí, eso me parece... -me detuve al ver a Draco aparecerse en el pasillo. Harry y Ron lo miraron recelosos, aunque él no parecía interesado en pelear. Sólo los miró con su altivez característica y siguió su camino. Algo en él despertó mi interés por saber qué le pasaba. No era la primera vez que lo veía rondar solo por el castillo.  
  
-Herm. ¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió Harry.  
  
-Eh? Nada... ¿Saben? Ustedes mejor adelántense, yo necesito pasar a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione! -rebuznó Ron -¿Hasta el último día vas a seguir así de tragalibros?  
  
-Por lo menos yo sí tengo asegurada la oportunidad de dar los EXTASIS -dije con orgullo y burlándome de él.  
  
-Bien, sólo asegúrate de no empeorar al pobre de Hagrid con tu soberbia, de seguro le causarás más náuseas -advirtió Harry.  
  
-Si, claro. Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo.  
  
Esperé a que se perdieran de vista y deshice mis pasos hasta llegar al corredor donde había visto a Draco. Caminé por un rato pero al no encontrarlo, los deseos de desistir comenzaron a abordarme. Miraba cada escalera y cada estatua dos veces, sin divisarlo; en ese instante oí pasos tras de mí. Me di vuelta, pero no vi a nadie. "Estás alucinando, Hermione" pensé. Pero al cabo de unos segundos de haber reanudado mi camino volví a oirlos. Volví a darme vuelta irritada, pero de nuevo el corredor estaba vacío. Justo cuando volteaba para seguir caminando, creí que mi corazón se detendría.  
  
-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? -inquirió Draco, quien se había aparecido frente a mí repentinamente, con una mirada un tanto molesta.  
  
-¿Qu-qué? -balbuceé nerviosa -¿De qué hablas? No te estoy siguiendo, no inventes.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Entonces... ¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a la biblioteca por el camino equivocado para darle más emoción al trayecto?  
  
-Cállate. ¿Y tú? ¿Urdiendo algún nuevo plan para hacerme la vida imposible? ¿O será que tu conciencia te está carcomiendo por dentro?  
  
Mis últimas palabras parecieron dar en el blanco. Su arrogante y molesta sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco, dejando un semblante inexpresivo y unos ojos en lo que se podía ver su interior.  
  
-¿Vas a seguir deleitándome con tu presencia o sólo me vas a dejar en paz? -dijo, evidentemente molesto.  
  
-Voy a pensarlo... -bromeé -En realidad... pensé que algo te pasaba, y no se si te interesa, pero creí que tal vez querrías hablar.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que te preocupaste por mí?  
  
-No abuses de mi amabilidad -dije en tono serio -Sólo...  
  
-El hecho de que esté solo no significa que esté agonizando -dijo, tratando de relajar su semblante -Pero... a veces me ayuda a aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza.  
  
-Te entiendo -se sorprendió al oirme -Todos necesitamos alguna vez estar solos. Pero eso... no es realmente lo que te sucede, ¿no?  
  
-¿Acaso lees mi mente? -se burló.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¿No puedes por una vez mostrarte amable? Ni siquiera sé por qué pensé que querrías hablar -lamenté, dándome vuelta para marcharme.  
  
-Espera... -insistió -Yo... te agradezco que te hayas "preocupado".  
  
-De nada. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil decir gracias. Hasta se te podría convertir en un hábito -dije, divertida.  
  
-Ni hablar -dijo algo temeroso. -Aunque... pensé que no podría hablar más de dos palabras contigo sin burlarme, pero... no estuvo tan mal.  
  
-Vaya, gracias por el halago. Mi tarde estaría completa si me dijeras qué es lo que realmente te pasa, aunque -agregué al ver la mirada que ponía -creo que eso no va a pasar.  
  
-No vendo mi confianza tan rápido.  
  
-Por lo menos, ¿por qué no lo intentas? NO te matará al menos fingir que confías en mí.  
  
-Quieres que yo confíe en ti... cuando tú ni siquiera puedes verme caminar hacia ti sin pensar que voy a maldecirte o algo -exclamó con un dejo de ironía.  
  
-Está bien, lo admito... -dije cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Pero... ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? No tenemos nada que perder -propuso.  
  
-De acuerdo -acepté, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. No una sonrisa burlona o molesta; sólo una sonrisa.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca había visto. Ya no me parecían tan fríos como antes... era como si ahora pudiese verlo bajo una luz diferente. Él también parecía verme de un modo diferente. Durante todo este año, cada vez que lo veía me obligaba a pensar en la basura que era, pero por algún motivo no podía. Pensaba en que saldría de aquí sólo para seguir los pasos de su padre, un asesino. Que sería igual que él. Recurría a los malos recuerdos para no pensar tanto en él, en qué haría y cómo estaría. Tenía miedo de pensar en él más de lo que debía y en formas en las que no podía concebir. Ocultaba todo con un odio que ya ni siquiera era lo bastante fuerte. Lo ocultab todo y lo negaba todo. Pero el miedo y la confusión era más fuertes. Era un miedo que pensé que jamás sentiría; el miedo de estar enamorándome de él. De él, que me había atormentado todos estos años, que me había humillado y lastimado. De él, que ahora me miraba con unos ojos que ya no eran los mismos, que me ofrecía su confianza. De él que, aunque todos lo negaran, estaba cambiando.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro de lo que me pase -dijo al fin, desviando su mirada y dirigiéndola al ventanal donde podía verse el lago congelado. -¿Has sentido alguna vez como si tuvieses algo en tu interior que te destruye?  
  
Sólo asentí con la cabeza, deseando poder decirle cuanto me dolía el propio peso que cargaba y contra el que debía luchar.  
  
-Esto... -titubeó -es difícil, así que no te burles. No podría con ello.  
  
-Sólo intenta confiar en mí.  
  
-En esotos últimos años... fui despertando del letargo que mis padres me habían construído. Siempre estuve fascinado por toda mi dinastía, por todo lo que habían hecho y por todas esas personas que habían matado. Claro, yo no entendía nada. Siempre quise ser como ellos y mantener las tradiciones, según mi padre. Pero hasta hace algún tiempo, fue como si mi corazón latiera por primera vez. Abrí mis ojos y mi mente y pude ver lo que realmente eran y en lo que realmente querían que me convirtiese: un asesino. Pero esto... sólo es una parte de mi tormento -concluyó, volviéndome a dirigir la mirada, la cual lucía agobiada. -Debes pensar que, después de todo, no soy más que un débil.  
  
-No -dije con siceridad y meneando la cabeza -En absoluto. Me parece que por fin estás siendo honesto contigo mismo y de verás me halaga que lo compartas conmigo.  
  
-Bien... hay un arazón por la cual te estoy diciendo esto, pero excede mis propios límites...  
  
-Anda, ya hemos logrado un avance -dije, con una sonrisa -Sólo un poco más, si es que quieres.  
  
-Tú... bueno, siempre te he odiado, no lo niego, pero ahora... Es decir, ya no puedo... ya no me es tan fácil.  
  
-Y-yo también... he tratado pero aunque no lo creas... -titubeé -tampoco me es fácil.  
  
-No creo que se me compare.  
  
-¿Q-qué quieres decir?  
  
-Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que... es que -sus ojos vacilaron al fijarse en los míos. Mi corazón latía increíblemente, como si presintiese algo. Mis manos temblaban suavemente mientras me apresuraba por calmarlas. Draco tomó aire y prosiguió: -Lo que trato de decirte... es decir, lo que he tratado de decirte durante todo este tiempo es...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****  
  
-Oye, Hermione -oí llamar su voz desde la distancia en mi mente -¿Estás bien?.  
  
-S-sí, estoy bien -respondí, regresando lentamente del pasado. -En realidad... no me estoy sintiendo muy bien. Creo que ya debo irme.  
  
-¿Quieres... que te acompañe? -ofreció -Es peligroso andar solo a estas horas.  
  
-No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Además... necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.  
  
Me acompañó de todas formas hasta la puerta y con una última mirada, nos despedimos. A medida que comenzaba a caminar, mi mente comenzaba a maquinar de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvieron a mí todos esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué lo dejo solo y me alejo, si lo que más quiero es quedarme a su lado y sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor protegiéndome? Ya todo había salido a la luz y ya no podía ocultar nada. Ahora llegaría a mi casa con más preguntas que respuestas, que con suerte serían aplacadas por el sueño. Pero por la mañana... volvería a verlo en el Ministerio y mis sentimientos me volverían loca, sin mencionar el silencio que debía mantener con respecto a todo esto frente a Harry y Ron. Pero eso, inexplicablemente, era lo que menos me importaba. Sólo quería verlo, auqnue luego tuviese que pasármela evitándolo. Finalmente, después de mucho caminar y pensar, al doblar la esquina divisé el frente de mi casa. Busqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta en cuanto llegué. Subí directamente a mi cuarto y busqué mi pijama. Con angustia combinada con una incertidumbre que jamás había sentido, terminé de cambiarme y me metí rápidamente en la cama . No sabía qué sucedería mañana, ni cómo lo enfrentaría. Por lo pronto, sólo quería conseguir descansar un poco.  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente, la luz del sol que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó tibiamente. Justo cuando creí que todo había sido un sueño, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a invadirme. Trataando de alejarlos, tomé mi reloj y comprobé que se me hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. Me levanté y me vestí, y luego de acomodar mi cama y abrir un poco la ventana, fui al baño a asearme, para luego bajar al comedor y desayunar algo. Mientras sorbía un poco de té, no podía evitar pensar en qué haría respecto a Draco. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco sentía que podría mirarlo a los ojos. Finalamente, decidí que no iba a ocultarme. De todos modos, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Tomé mis cosas y luego de cerrar bien mi casa, salí para el Ministerio. En realidad no era tan tarde, así que conduje con calma hasta el lugar. Cuando llegué ya había bastantes autos en el estacionamiento de al lado. Aparqué el mío en uno de los pocos lugares libres que quedaban e ingresé al Ministerio. Tomé el primer ascensor hasta el segundo piso; en el camino me encontré con varias personas conocidas con las que mantuve breves conversaciones, como Alice Coop, una muchacha con la que había hecho una especie de preparación para ingresar al Ministerio. Luego de varios saludos, tomé el ascensor y llegué a mi oficina. Aunque ésta estaba a sólo dos pasillos de la Draco, me sorprendió no verlo rondar cerca. Tomé unas carpetas y comencé a reveer unos archivos que me habían quedado pendientes. Pero el trabajo se me terminó pronto, y las horas, cual niñas caprichosas, no tenían la intención de avanzar. Cansada de sostener mi cabeza sobre mis manos con la vista perdida, decidí salir y estirar un poco el cuerpo. Gente iba y venía por los pasillos, subía escaleras y se perdía tras muchos de los pasadizos que ocultaba el edificio. Cerré los ojos y me llevé la mano a la boca para sofocar un bostezo, cuando sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el de otra persona . Abrí mis ojos y la persona que había creado toda esta confusión en mi cabeza apareció frente a mí.  
  
-Parece que no soy el único al que le gusta recorrer el edificio -dijo, en tono burlón.  
  
-Ah, hola -respondí.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Digo, después de...  
  
-Sí, estoy mejor -interumpí.  
  
-Oye, Hermione... Quería agradecerte por haberme escuchado y por haberme creído -dijo, serio.  
  
-No tienes por qué decirlo, Draco. A mí... me alegra que ya todo... se haya aclarado.  
  
Permanecimos ambos en silencio, mirando a la gente ir y venir a nuestro alrededor. Mientras él se pasaba una mano por detrás de su cuello, yo me preguntaba si alguna vez volvería estar tan cerca de él.  
  
-Bueno yo... será mejor que ya me vaya -agregué, tratando de evitar sus ojos.  
  
-¿Te veré luego?  
  
-Seguro.  
  
Deshice mis pasos y me dirigí de vuelta hacia mi oficina. No me quedó otro remedio que revolver entre los expedientes para matar el tiempo. Me apoyé en la parte delantera del escritorio y me puse a revisarlos, aunque ya casi me los sabía de memoria. De pronto, a lo lejos, se escucharon unos pasos. No creí que fuese importante así que no le presté demasiada atención. Unos segundos después, alcé la vista para encontrar la mirada gris de Draco observándome desde el umbral de la puerta. Me reincorporé al tiempo que él se adelantaba unos pasos hacia mí. Lo oí murmurar:  
  
-Lo siento, ya no puedo controlarlo.  
  
-Yo tampoco -alcancé a responder, justo antes de que sus brazos me tomaran suavemente por la cintura y sus labios se encontrasen con los míos en un beso tierno y que no pude ni quise evitar. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y ambos quedamos allí, abrazados sintiendo los latidos de nuestros corazones.  
  
-Sabes lo que pasará si Harry y Ron nos ven, ¿no? -inquirí, presintiendo cómo reaccionaría.  
  
-Ya no me importa. Ahora te tengo conmigo y nadie me lo puede arruinar.  
  
Nos separamos lentamente, aún mirándonos el uno al otro. En ese instante, Richard apareció en la puerta.  
  
-¡Malfoy! Aquí estás -exclamó, algo agitado.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, alejándose de mí de un salto.  
  
-Te necesito. A ti y a Potter. Hazme el favor de ir por él.  
  
-Claro -asintió y se marchó.  
  
Con una confusión que se hacía evidente en sus ojos, se marchó en busca de Harry. Mientras lo veía partir, mi corazón se tranquilizaba lentamente. Simplemente, ya no me importó si Harry o Ron se enteraban de esto, sentí que por primera vez estaba escuchando a mi corazón. No obstante, la preocupación comenzó a abordarme. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Richard lucía agobiado y nervioso, como si repentinamente les hubiese sido anunciada una guerra y hubiesen perdido a su mejor guerrero. Estaba demasiado perturbada y ya nada em haría volver a concentrarme en el trabajo. Salí en dirección a la oficina de Ron. Tal vez él supiese algo sobre esto. Llegué hasta él y me sorprendió verlo tan anonadado como yo. Hablamos durante horas tratando descubrir algún indicio de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El sol declinaba a través de la ventana de su despacho y la noche iba haciéndose presente. Cansada de esta incertidumbre, decidí que lo mejor sería irme a casa a distenderme. Me despedí de él y volví a mi oficina por el resto de mis cosas. Salí del edificio acompañada por una fría brisa que había comenzado a soplar en la noche. Al caminar por el estacionamiento, escuché gemidos y lamentos lejanos. Comencé a buscar el lugar de donde provenían, cuando muy asustada divisé a un hombre de cabellos rubios encojido de dolor cerca de unos autos. Me acerqué para descubrir a Draco tomándose el costado derecho.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -alcancé a decir, aunque dándome cuenta de lo estúpida de mi pregunta -¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-N-nada... -mintió con dificultad -no te preocupes, Hermione.  
  
-NO juegues, estás grave. ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunté cda vez más nerviosa.  
  
-NO me pasa nada -dijo buscando sus llaves y tragándose el dolor.  
  
-No puedes conducir así, te matarás. Déjame que te lleve.  
  
-NO lo entiendes, están cerca, podrían herirte.  
  
-¿Quienes?  
  
-NO importa eso ahora. Debes cuidarte, debo cuidarte...  
  
Estas últimas palabras me pusieron más nerviosa de lo que había estado durante toda la mañana y tarde. Lo ayudé a subir a su auto, tomé sus llaves y lo conduje a su casa. Al entrar a la misma, logró llegar hasta el sillón de la sal y sentarse. Quería saber lo que le había ocurrido y si Harry estaba bien. ¿Por qué había dicho que tenía que protegerme? Todo esto era muy extrtaño. De repente, su dolor pareció amainar, ya que comenzó a hablar más conciente y claramente.  
  
-Hermione... ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? ¿Está Harry bien?  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes por Potter, él está bien. Hubo una emboscada, cerca del callejón DarkFog. Mortífagos. Hirieron a gran parte del escuadrón. Fue un desastre. No pudimos atraparlos.  
  
-Por lo menos estás vivo -señalé. -¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Sí... de hecho, el dolor se ha ido. Es extraño. Hace sólo 5 minutos creí que moriría.  
  
-¿Era en tu costado derecho?  
  
-Sí... -dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que insinuaba -en el mismo lugar donde me hirieron aquella vez.  
  
-Ajá -asentí.  
  
-Es muy raro, pero más aún lo es el hecho de que uno de ellos me hablo antes de marcharse.  
  
-¿Te habló? -exclamé sorprendida.  
  
-Me dijo "ya falta muy poco". No hace falta decir que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero más que por mí temo por ti -dijo, mirándome a los ojos.  
  
-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué tendría que estar en peligro?  
  
-Es un presentimiento. Cosas extrañas estan ocurriendo y si te llegase a pasar algo, no sé qué haría.  
  
-Draco... -me acerqué a él y lo abracé -no te preocupes por mí, nada me pasará.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te lastimen -dijo, rodeándome también con sus brazos -No ahora, que por fin se acabó el dolor.  
  
Alcé la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, que lejos de ser fríos y distantes, derrochaban calor y me hacían sentir increíblemente segura. Rozó sus labios con los míos y me besó dulcemente. Tal vez fuese por el cansancio o por lo bien que me hacía sentir, cerré mis ojos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el gran ventanal cubierto de cortinas de fina seda blanca, sirviéndonos de amparo. Y así, fuera de todo peligro y dolor, caí dormida en sus brazos. Un descanso que desde hace muchísimo tiempo, había anhelado.  
  
** RoSe 2003 EgReSaDaA!!! 


	19. Nada es lo que parece

Holas amigos y amigas!!!! Tanto tiempo...! ¿Como va? Espero que todo bien. Bueno, por fin he terminado este capítulo; debo decir que es el que más tiempo me ha llevado hacer, sin contar los días que em tardé en copiarlo y subirlo. Pero ahora ya está listo y sólo tengo una cosilla que aclararles antes de que empiecen a leerlo. Notarán que he cambiado el narrador de protagonista a omnisciente, esto quiere decir que ya no relataré la historia desde los puntos de vista de Draco y Hermione, sino que lo haré desde afuera, objetivamente. He decidio hacerlo de esta manera ya que así podré explayarme mejor en todos los hechos que la historia comenzará a tener desde ahora, y será más cómodo para uds entenderlo. Bien, sin más que decir, aquí contesto algunos reviews:  
  
Yop: Vaya, gracias por lo halagos!!! No creo que sepa escribir tan bien, es sólo que me gusta... Muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza!! Besos y espero que este cap. también te guste.  
  
J@ina: Hola amiga!! Sí, lo sé, me tarde milenios en subir este capitulo!! Me alegra muchisisisimo que te haya gustado el anterior, ya que me esforcé mucho para que los sentimientos de ambos quedaran bien expresados, ya que esta es una historia de amor... Dejame decirte que no puedo esperar para el proximo capitulo de tu fic Draconis!! Está super y me encantó el último, cuando están en el cumpleaños de Gaspar, esta genial, porfis sigue escribiendo y gracias!!!! Muchios besos!! :-P  
  
Artemisa2: Gracias por tu review amiga! Y tambien muchas gracias por el halago, me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, ya que no sabía si había quedado muy bien... Muchisisimas gracias por leerlo y espero que este tambien te guste!! Saludos  
  
ross malfoy: Holis!! Por supuesto que no los dejé abandonados, qué sería de mi y mi fic sin uds!!!!!! Sí, debo disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que ya se me ha hecho costumbre!!! No puedo evitarlo, espero que esta vez haya valido la pena. Wow, no puedo creer que me hayas puesto entre tus hirtorias favoritas... de verdad es un gran halago, muchas gracias!! Muchas gracias por sumarte y leer mi fic, de veras me da aliento y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Besos y saludos!!  
  
mariapotter2002: Muchas gracias!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias tambien por haberlo leído!!! Espero que este cap te guste. Saludos.  
  
Shiro2: Holas!!! Me pone super bien que tú tambien te hayas molestado en leer mi historia y que además te haya gustado!!!! Siento, la tardanza, es que de verdad, no puedo evitarlo!! Espero que este capi te guste y gracias!!! Besos!!  
  
Ana "Radcliffe": Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Espero que este capi también te guste!! Cariños y saludos!!  
  
Sakura Malfoy: Hey, gracias por tu review!!! No te preocupes que aunque me tarde, el fic tendrá su final!!! Te agradezco que lo hayas leído, espero que este capi tb sea bueno. Besos!!!!  
  
AlEjAnDra_fElTon: Holas!! Gracias por tus buenos deseos!! De verdad espero tener buena suerte para seguir escribiendo y no defraudarlos!! Gracias por tu comentario y ojalá que este episodio te guste!! Saludosss!!  
  
estefana: Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado. Mi mail es rosekpa02@hotmail.com , me encantaría que pudiesemos escribirnos, también me gustaría escribirme con todos los que quieran hacerlo. Muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo tab te guste mucho!! Besitos  
  
dana_felton: Holas!!! Sí, que valor que tiene Draco!!! Pero es que él ha estado cargando desde hace mucho tiempo con ese deseo, y ya no pudo contenerse... Me alegro que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado amiga!! Herm es un poco (tal vez más de lo que crees) impulsiva, te aseguro que cuando las cosas sucedan, hará hasta lo imposible para solucionarlo... (no quiero adelantarte nada, que mala!!!) Espero que este capi te guste!!! Abrazos!!  
  
BB: Gracias por tu review y por los halagos amiga! Me super alegra que te hayas unido a leer mi historia y que te haya gustado, de verás que ya es más de lo que me esperaba!! Muchas gracias y espero no haberte hartado con mi tardanza, lo que pasa es que no puedo evitarlo... Besitoss!!!  
  
Adriana: Gracias, me agrada que te haya gustado la declaración de Draco, no pensé que estaba muy bien expresada... pero ahora que leo tu review, me da gusto y me alivia!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y saludoss!!!  
  
Bien, ahora sí, los dejo leer el nuevo capi, pero antes... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOSSS nunaca creí que llegaría a tantos reviews, ni siquiera pensé que llegaría a escribirme alguien!! Todos ustedes me animan y me apoyan y me hacen seguir adelante, pase lo que pase. Muchas gracias a todos por eso y por estar y aguantar mis tardanzas!! Los quierooo!!! Besos y los dejo con el capitulo!!  
  
Hasta la Próxima!!!!  
  
**  
  
Capítulo 19: "Nada es lo que parece"  
  
Una suave brisa se coló en la lúgubre sala, meciendo lentamente los cabellos de una Hermione que yacía dormida en brazos de un rubio cuyos ojos no parecían querer cerrarse. Aunque el cansancio le daba batalla, Draco no pensaba dejarse abatir. La sentía respirar tranquilamente; tan frágil entre sus brazos. Con lentitud colocó algunos de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, deseando que esos momentos durasen una eternidad. Cerró sus ojos, recordando la noche en la que la había besado. Recordó también toda su vida antes de ese beso. Lo último que se le hubiese ocurrido sería mirarla, y ahora ya le había abierto su corazón, el cual años atrás parecía bloqueado por el frío. En medio de todos esos recuerdos, uno de ellos lo hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Era un día gris, como nunca se había visto antes. El cielo podría haber sido confundido fácilmente con una explanada nevada. No había aves surcándolo, ni el asomo de la más débil flor en el campo. Se decía que ninguna podía crecer en ese lugar. Que allí la vida se desvanecía poco a poco, como una brisa de verano. Sólo el rocío esparcido sobre el verde césped encontró a un muchacho rubio de unos 18 años con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sus ojos parecían dos trozos del cielo que se extendía sobre él. Un cielo que, aunque muy parecido al que cubría el lugar, daba la impresión de contener en su interior una tormenta que sacudía su alma. El muchacho tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se despeinó, nervioso. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por extraer de su mente aquello que lo atormentaba. Se puso de pie y golpeó con furia el tronco del árbol que lo había acompañado todo este tiempo. Molesto, se lo oyó murmurar: "¿Por qué... ?". Se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrar a un hombre de iguales cabellos dorados y gélidos ojos, con los cuales le devolvió una mirada de desaprobación y enfado evidentes.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió el hombre.  
  
-Respiro -contestó el muchacho, enfrentando la mirada de su padre con una mezcla de coraje y escepticismo.  
  
-Deja de perder el tiempo. Hay trabajo que hacer.  
  
-No gracias. Paso.  
  
-No lo harás -amenazó, entredientes - aún sigues siendo mi hijo, maldito muchacho y vas a obedecerme.  
  
-Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado -respondió, con ojos de fuego.  
  
-Eso desearía, pero tu iniciación es esta noche. Desgraciadamente, debo presentarte como tal.  
  
-No te preocupes. No estaré allí para avergonzarte -declaró.  
  
-No me hagas reir. Sabes que este es tu destino, así como lo fue el mío y el de tus ancestros. No puedes ni vas a escapar de él. es el motivo por el cual naciste.  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro.  
  
-Tu rebeldía no te llevará a nada. sólo a la muerte y a la deshonra.  
  
-Prefiero vivir deshonrado a vivir asesinando gente como si sólo fuesen trozos de carne.  
  
-Hace sólo un año morías por que este día llegase. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?  
  
-Abrí los ojos -sentenció-. Desperté del maldito sueño que tu y mi madre ma habían construído. Claro que ella no fue tan fuerte para continuar la mentira. Sólo era un muñeco que tú manipulabas y golpeabas cuando sentías deseos de hacerlo. ¿Crees que alguna vez me tragué la mentira de que se amaban? Ni hablar. ¡Tú sólo la usabas y ella fue una estúpida por dejar que la golpearas y manejaras!  
  
En un acceso de ira, Lucius Malfoy levantó su brazo, listo para abofetear a su hijo. Aúnque éste, más veloz que él, lo detuvo en el aire.  
  
-Ya no, papá -exclamó con una mueca molesta, sosteniéndo el brazo de su padre -.Ya no resultará. No volverás a tocarme.  
  
-Maldito mocoso... ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarme? Moriras por otras manos si no tengo el gusto de hacerlo por las mías.  
  
-Tus amenazas no me asustan. Ya no soy un niño idiota.  
  
-Como quieras... Pero ten por seguro que si no asistes esta noche ante la orden... sólo digamos que no se lo tomarán a broma. Y aunque el tiempo pase, siempre estarán detrás de ti, acechándote, vigilándote a ti y a todo el que llegue a convertirse en una parte de ti, aunque lo dudo.  
  
-Pues dales este mensaje: no seré una presa fácil.  
  
-Espero que cumplas tu palabra. A partir de este instante, tu vida y la de esa inmunda malnacida están en juego -dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
  
Draco alzó la mirada, sólo para ver cómo su padre se alejaba por la explanada con su capa ondeando al viento. Un viento que había comenzado a soplar en el lugar y que ahora mecía los cabellos de este rubio muchacho, que al oir las últimas palabras de su padre sólo pudo sentir como un par de ojos castaños se apoderaban de sus pensamientos...  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
Draco parpadeó al volver al presente. Recordó cómo había escapado de su casa esa noche, cuando supo que los mortífagos irían tras él. De repente sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban cansados.  
  
-¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó débilmente una Hermione soñolienta, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú despierta? -replicó fingiendo molestarse, aunque devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
-No te burles... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? -inquirió ella preocupada.  
  
-Todo está bien, no te preocupes -la tranquilizó, acariciando su rostro.  
  
-Es sólo que... cosas muy extrañas están sucediendo y yo...  
  
-No me pasará nada, ni a ti. No dejaré que te toquen, no mientras estés conmigo -aseguró, recordando aquel distante día del pasado.  
  
-Sé que quieres cuidarme, pero yo puedo protegerme a mi misma. Me preocupo por ti. A ti te han atacado ya dos veces.  
  
-E incontables veces más que tú desconoces me han atacado y aquí me ves. Deja de preocuparte. No me pasará nada; no nos pasará nada -terminó.  
  
Selló su promesa con un dulce beso, que dejó por terminada la discusión. La miró a los ojos y ambos se estrecharon fuertemente contra sí.  
  
-Deberías descansar -dijo Draco suavemente.  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro.  
  
-No lo entiendo -exclamó, lamentándose -he tenido este presentimiento que no puedo ignorar.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Siento... Siento que voy a perderte -concluyó, posando su mirada en la del rubio.  
  
-No lo harás, Herm... Desgraciadamente, seguiré a tu lado amándote.  
  
-No bromees -dijo ésta, muy seria -. Siento que algo va a suceder... probablemente lo esté imaginando, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
-Exacto. Te estás haciendo la cabeza por nada -dijo él, como reprochándole tanta preocupación -. Sólo cierra los ojos... Todo se verá mejor por la mañana.  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos, aún algo perturbada. Sabía que era sólo una estupidez, pero aún así le preocupaba. Tambien sabía que si Draco tuviese que matar para verla a salvo y tranquila a su lado, lo haría sin titubear. Pero no era ella a quien buscaban. Y para peor, ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tal vez nada fuese a pasar y ella sólo estuviese divagando. Quién sabe. Draco tampoco entendía el por qué de la preocupación de Hermione. A él no le importaba morir, desde que había dejado Hogwarts había estado escapando de la muerte. Ya no sabía que más hacer para asegurarle que nada iba a pasar, a tal punto que la inseguridad comenzaba a invadirlo. Bajó la vista y observó Hermione dormía. Adoraba hacerlo. Se veía tan frágil, aunque fuerte como él mismo. Finalmente, el cansancio lo abatió y cerró sus ojos, deseando que la noche nunca acabase. Mientras sentía el sueño llegar y adormecerlo, pensó que nada, absolutamente nada podía arruinar este momento; su primer encuentro con la felicidad.  
  
***  
  
De pronto, un viejo dolor comenzó a envolverlo, creando torbellinos y cúmulos en su interior, y aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sintió como una oscuridad familiar lo cegaba. Vio cómo una serie de imágenes comenzaban a sucederse, como si se tratase de una película. Todo lo que pudo suponer era que se trataba de recuerdos que volvían para confundirlo, pero al observar las imágenes dentro de su mente descubrió algo más que una simple confusión. Eran como espejos, fotografías que mostraban una vida que no era la suya, pero que así lo parecía. Muertes, heridas profundas, ataques y un dolor inconmensurable. Y todas ellas causadas por un solo responsable: él mismo. No podía entenderlo. Toda esa sangre que emanaba desde sus manos y manchaba sus ropas y su varita... ¿Era realmente él? ¿Era realmente Draco Malfoy?  
  
Trató de abrir sus ojos, resguardándose en la ilusión de que todo fuese un sueño, pero la oscuridad y las "fotografías" eran como una venda extremadamente anudada contra sus ojos. Repentinamente, sintió correr por sus venas una necesidad imperiosa y una sed de lastimar, de matar. Fue como si una parte de él hubiese vuelto a despertar, una parte que había permanecido adormecida con mucho esfuerzo desde su temprana adolescencia. Trató de resistirse pero la oscuridad lo absorvía, así como a cada parte de su alma. Podía sentir cómo se consumía, dejando en él un vacío que iba llenándose de a poco con un odio que lo nublaba.  
  
Justo cuando estaba apunto de sacarse los ojos con sus propias manos, pudo abrirlos. Ya no eran los mismos, al igual que con lo que ellos divisaba. Habían vuelto a ser gélidos cual dos bloques de hielo, aunque con un fuego en su interior que emanaba rencor y odio, y que podría haber fácilmente iluminado toda la sala. Miró a su alrededor y la contempló con interés, como si no la hubiera visto en muchísimo tiempo. Al bajar la vista, no pudo creer lo que vio. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de que aquello sólo fuese una alucinación e incluso una pesadilla. La asquerosa sangre sucia de Hermione Granger yacía dormida entre sus brazos. Conteniendo las ganas de asesinarla allí mismo, se separó de ella, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el exterior, donde una lluvia tenaz anegaba las calles y lo empapaba por completo. Trató de correr, pero las ganas de matar lo inutilizaban completamente.  
  
Tropezó y trastabilló, hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la inundada acera, bajo una lluvia que arreciaba y que calaba hasta los huesos. Incapaz de sostener el inmenso dolor que había comenzado a mortificarlo desde el centro de su pecho, dejó salir un grito que retumbó en cada una de las gotas que caían sobre sus cabellos y sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, tampoco su voz ni su cuerpo eran los de antes, aunque él sentía cómo volvía a ser él mismo después de mucho tiempo. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la pulverizó entre sus manos. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto nunca hubiera supuesto que ese era Draco Malfoy; hubiera pensado que era cualquier otra persona. Y eso, por más extraño que pueda parecer, era lo correcto.  
  
Aunque aún conservaba su aspecto físico, aquel no era el Malfoy que trabajaba arduamente como Auror contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas, que se desvivía por su amor por Hermione. Aquel era un Draco que había permanecido dormido durante años, al igual que aquella parte de él que él mismo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, y que ahora había resurgido. Qué suerte que Hermione no estaba allí para verlo.  
  
**  
  
Los primeros rayos de un sol reluciente encontraron a Hermione acurrucada en un par de brazos invisibles. No había pasado mucho tiempodesde que se había esforzado por calmar sus agobios, ni desde que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Tampoco había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que aquella lluvia solitaria se llevara otra alma para ser su compañera. Pero nuestra Hermione nada sabía de lo ocurrido y descansaba junto a un edredón el cual suponía que era Draco. Como si hubiese sido por medio de algún hechizo, la castaña abrió sus ojos, despertando muy lentamente. Lo primero que pensó, además de que ya era tarde, fue, irremdiablemente, dónde estaría el rubio. Aquello funcionó como un disparador al llenar a Hermione nuevamente de preocupación. Y por más extraño que esto pudiese sonar, aquellos sentimientos se desvanecieron más rápido de lo que tardaron en llegar. Hermione recapacitó: era su casa. De seguro estaría por allí, haciendo lo que fuere pero al fin y al cabo allí. Se incorporó y movió su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Esperó por un momento la aparición del rubio y, cansada de hacerlo e imaginando los miles de cuartos que la casa tendría, desechó la idea de buscarlo y se puso de pie. Tomó su abrigo y salió hacia el Ministerio. En el camino, llegó a la conclusión de que llegar sola sería mucho mejor que llegar junto a Draco, por el solo hecho de que Harry y Ron se pondrían extremadamente pesados y curiosos, sin mencionar la desconfianza que sus ojos irradiarían. De nada serviría esconderse. Ella no quería ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Desgraciada e inexorablemente, sus amigos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba. Llegó al Ministerio, pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez Draco ya hubiese llegado. Atravesó los pasillos y repentinamente, en uno de ellos casi chocó con un pelirrojo que lucía algo soñoliento.  
  
-Hola, buenos días Herm -saludó.  
  
-Buenos días -respondió ella, conteniendo un bostezo.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -preguntó divertido, aludiendo a su vestuario, que obviamente no había podido cambiar por haberse quedado con Draco.  
  
-Sí, es que... anoche estaba exhausta y me quedé dormida con todo y ropa -mintió.  
  
-Ya veo... -dijo, poco convencido.  
  
-Ron -dijo, reprochándole su actitud -ya basta.  
  
-No te enfades, Herm -dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Se despidieron después de charlar por un rato. "De nuevo a la rutina", pensaron ambos, mientras se dirigía cada cual a su oficina. De todas formas, ninguno se mantuvo en su lugar por mucho tiempo. Horas más tarde, Hermione salió de su despacho, como dividida en dos. Una parte de ella salió cansada de perderse un día tan bonito encerrada en un cuarto, y con ganas de conversar un rato con sus amigos en los jardines del Ministerio. Otra parte de ella salió algo extrañada por no haber visto ni haberse cruzado ni una sola vez con él. Sabiendo como era el rubio, no era de extrañar que tal vez se hubiese quedado en su casa haciendo nada. pero en su interior, ella sabía que algo sucedía, algo que iba mucho más allá de una simple tontería.  
  
**  
  
Días pasaron y para el asombro y la ya muy agravada preocupación de la castaña, Draco no parecía querer aparecer. Su despacho permanecía cerrado, tal y como él lo había dejado hacía ya casi dos semanas. Pero Hermione no era la única preocupada: todo el Ministerio, en especial la división de Aurors, estaba consternado. Entre los menos interesados, circulaba el rumor de que estaba enfermo, e incluso muerto. Sólo Hermione, Harry, Ron y algunos Aurors sabían que él estaba vivo, al menos no podían creer en la posibilidad de que no lo estuviese. Ellos lo habían visto volver algo herido pero bien luego de la última escaramuza con los mortífagos. Hermione lo sabía mejor que nadie. Finalmente, una de esas mañanas en las que el sol no muestra su cara en el cielo, todos encontraron la respuesta. Varios miembros del Ministerio fueron llamados a una reunión que sólo debía mantenerse en el conocimiento de aquellos que habían sido convocados. Y entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
El lugar elegido para que el concilio se llevase a cabo era un salón amplio, sin otra iluminación que la que provenía de grandes ventanales cuyas cortinas de lino natural se encontraban descorridas. Una vez allí, los tres Gryffindors se asombraron al ver los escasos y selectos rostros que habrían de participar de este momento, muchos de los cuales les resultaban familiares. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en las sillas que se hallaban dispuestas en forma de círculo y se miraron unos a otros preguntándose qué sucedía. Pasados unos segundos, un hombre de cabellos canosos y de rostro demacrado por su edad y las experiencias vividas en su cargo, ingresó a la sala a través de una puerta oculta. Todas las miradas se centraron en Cornelius Fudge, el aún respetado Ministro de la Magia.  
  
-Buenos días a todos -saludó con su voz áspera y autoritaria -seguramente se preguntarán por qué los he convocado a este concilio. Pues bien, como miembros de este Ministerio, creo justo y necesario que estén notificados de los hechos que conocerán a continuación, aunque sólo unos pocos hayan sido escogidos para oírlos. Probablemente se preguntarán también por qué sólo ustedes han sido elegidos y no otros de sus colegas. Déjenme aclararles este punto antes de comenzar. Sólo ustedes han sido escogidos debido a la experiencia y al conocimiento que poseen relacionado con lo que está ocurriendo. También por sus actos, y por las dificultades y los obstáculos que algunos han tenido que superar para sobrevivir hace ya algunos años.  
  
Todos oyeron al Ministro con aprensión. Algunos, entre ellos los tres amigos, ya habían comenzado a atar cabos en sus mentes.  
  
-Ahora, sin más, le cedo la palabra al Jefe de la División de Aurors. Richard... -dijo, indicándole que podía empezar. Richard Grant, dueño de una personalidad y un temple envidiables, no pudo hacer gala de ellas esta vez. Lucía tenso y nervioso; estaba consciente de la importancia de lo que había sido designado para comunicar. Se puso de pie y luego de dirigirle una rápida mirada a Fudge, comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Bien... como algunos sabrán -dijo mirando a Harry y a los demás Aurors que se encontraban en la sala -, los pasados días han aumentado las noticias y las muertes ocaionadas por mortífagos en esta área y alrededores de Francia, Gales y Portugal. De lo que no se deben haber percatado, salvo los que hayan rondado las instalaciones del edificio, es la ausencia de muchos de nuestros colegas y funcionarios -Hermione asintió en silencio, recordando extrañada que, además de Draco muchas personas habían desaparecido súbitamente después de él -. Pues bien, lo que voy a decirles probablemente los sorprenderá y también indignará, aunque debo pedirles que conservemos la calma.  
  
-Vamos Richard, ya dilo -reclamó un muchacho moreno de ojos café y paciencia agotada.  
  
-Aquellas personas ya no formarán parte de este Ministerio, ni de nuestra comunidad ni de nuestro bando. Aquellas personas deberán ser olvidadas y borradas de toda vida y recuerdo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Me refiero a que esas personas han convivido y compartido con nosotros bajó una máscara que no nos fue posible remover. Que han sabido donde herir y donde sanar. Que a pesar de ser tantos nos han sabido engañar. Tal vez aún no me hayan comprendido. Lo que me resta decirles, con suerte, termine de lograrlo. En la última confrontación en la que hemos participado, ocurrió un hecho bastante descuidado por parte de los oscuros. Varias máscaras y capuchas cayeron justo cuando el día comenzaba a clarear. Y cada rostro que por milésimas divisamos fue como un golpe de maleficio que no pudimos evitar...  
  
Repentinamente, Hermione pareció haber quedado atrapada en el interior de su mente. Sus oídos, aunque parecían haber sido obstruídos por dos manos invisibles, seguían captando cada una de las palabras de Richard, aunque ya no había más nada que agregar. Sin saberlo, ella había llegado a la conclusión mucho antes de que Fudge comenzara con las formalidades. Muy pronto, el Jefe del escuadrón acabó de hablar y todos comenzaron a hacer oír su confusión y asombro. Aunque ella no oyó nada. Nada cuando Harry se ponía de pie furioso, acompañado por los insultos y la indignación contenidos. Nada cuando más de uno se maldecía por haber confiado su vida y sus secretos a aquellos que lo habían traicionado. Nada cuando sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy paulatinamente. Nada, cuando sintió cómo una parte de su interior la abandonaba lenta y dolorosamente.  
  
**  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, otro concilio se llevaba a cabo. Un concilio que, ajeno a todo el ajetreo que tenía lugar en el Ministerio, encontraba a sus miembros en medio de la preparación de un plan. Las capas negras se disponían en círculo, y aunque eran muchas las voces que deseaban hacerse oír, solo una de ellas tomó la palabra. La dueña de la voz se colocó en el centro de la circunferencia, y recorrió con la mirada una por una los centenares de capuchas que la conformaban. Cuando la enmascarada se encontró lista para comenzar su discurso, unos pasos lejanos se oyeron detrás de ella, a medida que un viento como desviado de su rumbo comenzaba a soplar. De a poco, una figura masculina y envuelta en tinieblas se fue haciendo visible. Traía la tormenta con él. Cuando se hubo acercado al círculo de capuchas, éstas se separaron entre ellas, quedando un espacio para que el hombre pudiese penetrar. La enmascarada que momentos antes había estado a punto de hacer oír una vez más su voz, permitió que una sonrisa oscura y macabra surcara su rostro. Aunque no estaba en sus principios ni en los de ninguno de los encapuchados, el tono morboso de su voz hizo evidente una extraña y hace tiempo olvidada felicidad.  
  
-Pues miren quién está de regreso. 


	20. Miénteme

Hola!! Siento el retraso, es que ya se me ha hecho costumbre... Además de haber tenido una semana no muy bonita, se me quemó el módem, así que se imaginarán cómo estoy!! Bueno, pero al mal tiempo buena cara, y por suerte tengo un cyber a la vuelta de mi casa!. Tengo que agradecerles a cada uno de uds por leer mi fic y preocuparse cuando no escribo, a ustedes les debo toda esta historia completamente. Espero que este capítulo les guste y discúlpenme por no poder contestar esta vez uno por uno sus reviews, de veras quiero hacerlo pero de esa manera tardaría aún más en subir el capitulo. Sé que es lo menos que les debo, pero porfis, sepan disculparme...  
  
Quiero dedicar este capítulo a las mejores amigas que Dios me podría haber dado: Ayu, Vero y Chabu las quiero muchísimo, gracias por estar conmigo en todas y por ayudarme. Y también a todos mis amigos con los que compartí mi vida desde los tres años hasta hoy, y que estuvieron siempre ahí. Aunque ahora empecemos caminos separados, nada nunca nos va a separar y yo nunca los voy a olvidar. Los amo.  
  
*** ** *  
  
Capítulo 20: "Miénteme"  
  
En medio de tanta confusión e indignación, Hermione no supo que la llevó hasta ese rincón de su mente donde yacía un recuerdo olvidado. Un suceso que había dejado pasar, sin atribuirle demasiada importancia. Algo que, en estos momentos, comenzaba a adquirirla.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hacía ya 4 años que la época de Hogwarts había pasado, y con ella la adolescencia y los tiempos de sol que habían conocido. Las mañanas llegaban cargadas de noticias de asesinatos a muggles y las noches parecían alimentar el poder de los mortífagos que, furiosos y decepcionados por la reducción del Señor de las Tinieblas, rondaban en busca de venganza. Transcurría un tiempo de sombras y engaños y, claramente, de hechos extraños. Un tiempo que encontraba a los tres gryffindors contribuyendo para derrotar al oscuro y formando parte del Ministerio de la Magia.  
  
Poco habían vuelto a oir de su antiguo colegio y de sus antiguos compañeros, aunque algunos de ellos trabajaban en el Ministerio. No obstante, sí habían oído de muchos que se habían vuelto al lado oscuro poco antes de terminar el último curso, y que entre ellos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, hecho que no les resultó ninguna sorpresa. Pero el tiempo que transcurría no era precisamente el más apacible, y por el contrario, desbordaba en sorpresas. Una fría y gris mañana de octubre, una de ellas se hizo presente, sacudiendo muchas vidas en el Ministerio.  
  
Hermione Granger se encontraba esa tarde en su oficina, encargándose de asuntos que poco tenían que ver con su departamento. Pero desde que el Innombrable había vuelto a levantarse aquelo invierno en el que ella, Harry y Ron cursaban su cuarto año en Hogwarts, había decidido colaborar en todo lo que pudiese con Harry y los demás aurors, investigando hechos actuales relacionados con mortífagos en toda Gran Bretaña y demás países de Europa. Era un trabajo arduo, pero junto con Ron se habían prometido a sí mismos ayudar en todo lo que pudiesen; y Richard, el jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors, les estaba más que agradecido. Cuando repasaba la lista de asesinos mágicos sospechados de mortífagos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era un escalofrío que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, y que no se debía a una simple correntada de aire. Se puso de pie, recordando la última vez que un temblor así había recorrido su cuerpo. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de Harry, que se encontraba un piso más debajo de la de ella y a pocos pasos de la de Ron. Tal vez algo había sucedido. Sus presentimientos casi siempre eran acertados.  
  
Sin embargo, al llegar a la oficina del ojiverde la halló vacía y con la apariencia de haber sido abandonada hace poco. Extrañada, se dirigió hacia el despacho del pelirrojo, sólo para encontrarla en el mismo estado que la de Harry. Su incertidumbre se acrecentaba y no se le ocurría en dónde podían estar. Colocó unos cabellos detrás de su oreja, mientras pensaba donde podrían haber ido. De pronto, se le ocurrió un lugar. Si algo importante con respecto a los mortífagos había sucedido, seguramente todos los aurors del Ministerio habrían sido notificados, y convocados muy posiblemente por Richard en su oficina. Harry estaría allí junto con Ron; aunque él no fuese auror, al igual que Hermione era la única persona que sabía más o igual que ellos sobre el oscuro.  
  
Se dirigió entonces hacia las escaleras de mármol blanco que llevaban al piso inferior, donde se encontraba el despacho de Richard. Recorrió el corredor principal del piso, adornado con antorchas góticias, del mismo mármol que las escaleras. Las paredes estaban decoradas con miles de cuadros de antiguos funcionarios y fundadores del Ministerio, que seguían a Hermione con la mirada a cada paso, volteando sus cabezas para observarla más claramente. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegó a destino, sólo para ver salir a través de la puerta del despacho a Cornelius Fudge, el mismo Ministro de la Magia, portando su sombrero de hongo color azul noche. Lucía consternado y sumamente sorprendido, y al voltear para alejarse del lugar, notó a Hermione, quien ahora estaba de pie a pocos metros de la puerta de Rochard.  
  
-Ah, señorita... ¿Granger, verdad? -saludó el Ministro.  
  
-Sí, señor -respondió ella.-Yo... ya completé la revisión de esas carpetas acerca de los conjuros utilizados por menores del mes pasado.  
  
-Ah, muchas gracias -dijo.-Le agradecería si pudiese traerlos a mi oficina para registrarlos -concluyó, volviendo a colocarse el sombrero y pasando junto hermione en dirección a su despacho.  
  
Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y esperó a que se perdiera de vista. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder captar las distantes palabras de los participantes de la reunión. Dos voces se oían molestas y a la vez desconcertadas, mientras le pedían incesantemente explicaciones a otra voz que sonaba distante aunque firme. Una voz que hizo correr otro escalofrío por el cuerpo de la castaña.  
  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma -exclamó una de ellas, escéptica.  
  
-Más que una broma -corrigió otra. -Es una locura.  
  
-Ya oyeron lo que dijo Fudge -barbotó una voz que parecía ser la de Harry. -Dijo que a pesar de las diferencias que existen entre él y Dumbledore, esta mañana mantuvo una conversación con él acerca de todo esto y... acerca de él.  
  
-No necesariamente por eso vamos a hacer como que nunca ocurrió nada -replicó la voz del pelirrojo. -Aquí hay muertes de por medio.  
  
-Mis manos no se mancharon con la sangre de esos muertos -se defendió el causante del desasosiego de la castaña.  
  
-Eso estará por verse. Además -exclamó una voz ronca que Hermione reconoció como la de Richard -no daremos credibilidad a una palabra de lo que digas, aunque hayas logrado estar hoy aquí y entre nosotros por ayuda de Dumbledore.  
  
-Aunque hagan todo lo posible por sacarme alguna confesión no lo lograrán. No voy a desgastarme en insistencias, porque se que no me creerán.  
  
-Fudge dice que debemos darte tiempo y mantenerte vigilado -sentenció Harry. -Pero déjame decirte que el sólo hecho de tener que trabajar hombro a hombro con un asqueroso asesino...  
  
-¿Puedes probarlo? -desafió la voz sobre la cual recaían todas las indagaciones. -¿Puedes probar que yo caminé al lado de Voldemort y quité todas esas vidas?  
  
-Sólo hay que recordarte tu actitud cuando cursábamos en Hogwarts -exclamó Ron.  
  
-Muchas cosas pasaron desde y durante el día de graduación -sentenció el acusado -No hables si ya no tienes nada más que decir.  
  
-Tal vez si tenga... -comenzó Ron de nuevo.  
  
-Ya es suficiente -lo interumpió Richard. -Odio decir esto, pero no podemos hacer más que lo que nos dijo Fudge. Pero no te confíes porque estarás vigilado día y noche. Pobre de ti si estás de encubierto.  
  
El sentenciado se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de una inusitada calma seguida de un revuelo de sillas corriéndose, la puerta se abrió. Hermione sólo pudo dar un paso titubeante hacia atrás, pero nada pudo hacer para impedir que la persona que salía de la oficina seguida por las demás descubriera su presencia. Tampoco nada pudo hacer cuando, lista para dar una explicación por haber escuchado la conversación a hurtadillas, chocó con una mirada gélida y penetrante que la caló por completo. Una mirada que había creído olvidada y enterrada. Una mirada que hizo estremecer una vez más su cuerpo. Draco Malfoy, su enemigo de la infancia y adolescencia, era empujado y conducido a través del pasillo por Harry, Richard, Ron y los demás aurors. Este último, al verla, le dirigió una mirada azorada e intranquila.  
  
**  
  
Los días pasaron y el plomizo otoño cedió su lugar al invierno más frío que se hubiera visto por allí, cubriendo los jardines del Ministerio y haciendo crujir los tejados cubiertos de agua nieve. Pero no fue sino hasta marzo que el clima comenzó a templarse, y el invierno abandonó Inglaterra a regañadientes, dejándole a la primavera su lugar en la Gran Bretaña. Así como las estaciones, los ánimos cambiaban y se tornaban alegres y, ¿por qué no?, hasta burlones. Pero un alma había hecho en todo este tiempo una gran transición desde su llegada. A pesar de que algunos aún no creían una sola palabra que saliera de su boca, alguien sí pudo ver más allá de sus ojos, o al menos lo estaba intentando, aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta. Pero no es fácil seguir a tu corazón cuando tanta gente lo mantiene amarrado impidiéndole sentir.  
  
Una tarde clara de abril, Hermione se encontraba en la oficina de Harry junto a Ron, apoyada sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio de su amigo. Los tres gryffindors se encontraban en ese momento en una especie de descanso, charlando de cualquier cosa. Y como en toda conversación que se realizaba, ya se intencionalmente o no, el tema "Draco Malfoy" siempre surgía.  
  
-Todavía no puedo creer lo que Fudge quiere que hagamos -comenzó Harry.  
  
-No puede ser tan malo -bromeó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Ah, es cierto; olvidamos contarte lo que hablamos la última vez con Richard y... Malfoy -agregó, acentuando una mueca al nombrarlo.  
  
-Ah... sí, es verdad... -mintió Hermione, recordando haber escuchado esa misma conversación a escondidas.  
  
-Richard nos llamó a ambos a su oficina y allí lo encontramos -explicó Harry -como si nada. Después de cuatro años de andar matando junro a Voldemort, vuelve aquí, aparentando una ctitud diferente.  
  
-Y queriendo unirse al escuadrón -agregó Ron.  
  
-Eso es lo más extraño -dijo Hermione -¿Para qué iba a querer unirse al grupo de hechiceros contra el que él mismo lucho todos estos años... ?  
  
-No lo sé... y menos idea tengo aún de cómo se atrevió a venir hasta aquí, como si todos estos años no hubieran existido.  
  
La conversación fue interumpida por un toquido en la puerta entreabierta.  
  
-Adelante -autorizó Harry.  
  
-Disculpe, señor Potter, pero estoy buscando a la señorita Granger -exclamó una muchacha morena de ojos café.  
  
-Aquí estoy -indicó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Ah, señorita, el supervisor De Longe necesita que registre los últimos expedientes de magia en manos de hechiceros menores.  
  
-Ah, pero eso ya lo terminé ayer... -avisó Hermione algo confundida -Se lo notifiqué al Ministro.  
  
-Pero... -titubeó la muchacha -el supervisor quiere que registre los expedientes de los últimos 9 meses, y si es posible, para mañana.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y en un intento de disimularlo dejó escapar un retenido suspiro.  
  
-C-claro... enseguida voy... -dijo, bajando la voz, abatida. La morena asintió en silencio y desapareció por la puerta. Hermione se mordió un labio incómoda y se incorporó.  
  
-Ya fue demasiada holgazanería por hoy, jovencita -se burló Harry recostado en su sillón.  
  
-Es hora de trabajar. Vamos, andando -continuó el pelirrojo haciendo palams y riendo.  
  
-¿Saben lo que me tomó terminar los expedientes de un solo mes? Me llevará toda una vida completarlos todos.  
  
-Vamos, Hermione -dijo el ojiverde -En Hogwarts McGonagall nos daba pilas de trabajo para el día siguiente y tu siempre los terminabas con tiempo de sobra. No te quejes.  
  
-Sí, y tu y Ron se los copiaban durante el desayuno -reprochó ella.  
  
-¡Eso significaba que los hacías bien! No nos los hubiésemos copiado de otra forma -recriminó Ron.  
  
-Sí, lo que digan... -Mas vale que vaya empezando...  
  
-Que te sea leve, Herm -dijo el pelirrojo, soltando una risita.  
  
-Sí, gracias... -terminó ella, despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
Caminó hacia su despacho con pesadez, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer y que probablemente lo llevaría lo que qudaba de la tarde y la noche. Conforme repasaba en su mente todos los archivos y datos que tendría que consultar, resolvió que sería mucho más fácil y cómodo trabajar en la biblioteca del edificio; además le encantaba pasarse las horas allí.  
  
Si la biblioteca de Hogwarts era magnífica, decididamente la biblioteca del Ministerio de la Magia no tenía comparación. Amueblada con miles y miles de estantes de roble oscuro, los volúmenes más famosos y extremadamente difíciles de conseguir se encontraban allí, protegidos con embrujos imposibles de decifrar. Grandes arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, aunque no brillaban con luz eléctrica, sino que, durante el día, reflejaba el resplandor de los rayos del sol que entraban por cada uno de los ventanales y, por la noche, brillaba con la bella luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto lúgrube y apacible.  
  
Hacía ya algunas horas que Hermione había estado leyendo y revisando minusiosamente cada estante de la inmensa biblioteca. Ya había logrado terminar, para su sorpresa sin mucho esfuerzo, 6 meses y hacía un par de horas que el sol había caído. Bajo el resplandor rojizo y anaranjado que el sol había dejado en el cielo al caer, la joven gryffindor repasaba las páginas de un viejo y descascarado ejemplar de "Penalidades Mágicas Para Delitos Menores, vol II", cuando fue súbitamente interrumpida por un gran volumen que cayó sobre la mesa, sobresaltándola. Alzó la vista para insultar al causante de su distracción, pero sólo encontró una mirada fría frente a la suya. Las palabras sellaron sus labios y no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una. Afortunadamente o no, Draco tomó la palabra.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo con voz algo áspera. Era obvio que pedir perdón no estaba en su linguísitica.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la castaña, tratando de no parecer muy ruda, aunque recordaba muy bien al Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, y ciertamente le guardaba una cantidad muy generosa de rencor.  
  
-Fudge me pondrá a prueba todo este mes y debo aparentar que me moleste en saber qué funciones desempeña un maldito auror... -respondió molesto y siempre manteniendo la vista baja.  
  
-Vaya... -alcanzó a decir Hermione, visiblemente sorpendida por el hecho de que Draco quisiera unirse al Escuadrón.  
  
-Aunque ya conozco hasta la más pequeña nimiedad sobre ellos -confesó.  
  
-Viniste preparado... -dijo, escéptica.  
  
-Sí... Esto... Es algo que quiero que me salga bien para variar.  
  
Abrió el inmenso volumen y se sentó frente a Hermione. Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su lectura. Levantaban cada tanto la vista muy sigilosamente, como dos niños peleados que no se atreven a hablarse. Hermione trataba de aguantarse, pero no podía ocultar su evidente rencor hacia Malfoy, el que la había humillado, insultado y martirizado durante siete largos años de su vida. ¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Qué quería aparentar uniéndose al Escuadrón de Aurors? Draco había demostrado en todo ese tiempo que no era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar y el haber desaparecido durante tres años sólo significaba que había, en algún momento, cedido su alma al oscuro.  
  
En ese momento, tal vez por reflejo o por casualidad, Draco se arremangó ambas mangas de su camisa de seda verde, a la vez que seguía sin despegar su vista del libro. La gryffindor alzó en ese instante su mirada y pudo ver, levemente confusa y amenazante, la marca con la que el Innombrable identificaba a los suyos, en su pálido pero fuerte antebrazo izquierdo. La miró con aprensión y asco, sbiendo lo que esa marca significaba. Volvió a mirar al rubio con rencor, y no pudo contenerse.  
  
-Mira... -comenzó. Draco la observó algo azorado -Tengo que preguntarte esto. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?  
  
-Ya te lo dije: "estudio" -contestó, sarcásticamente.  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero -repitió ella muy seria.  
  
Titubeó por un momento. Luego, muy decidido, el rubio clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
Ella asintió en silencio, temiendo lo que fuese decirle.  
  
-Bien, mi relación contigo nunca fue buena, así que debo pedirte que lo que vaya a decirte sólo quede entre tú y yo -Hermione volvió a asentir. -Como todo el mundo sabe, mis padres son mortífagos. Y como tales, su deber era pasar todas las tradiciones a su único hijo. Pero yo... me negué. Y por primera vez en vida luché por ello, con mi propia vida -Hermione lo escuchaba con atención y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oir el rechazo de Draco hacia su destino, en especial por que era todo lo que él siempre había querido -A pesar de todo esto... mis padres obviamente, se negaron a dejarme a mí y a mi vida en paz... Pero aunque finalmente contra toda voluntad se resignaron, la orden me condenó... de por vida. -Se detuvo un momento. Trató de mantenerse impasible, pero inevitablemente los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, abrumándolo. -aunque nadie quiera ni pueda creerlo, nunca luché al lado de Voldemort. Nunca manché estas manos con sangre de muggles. Nunca me tracioné y nunca lo haré, en ningún momento. Pero a pesar de ello, la marca se fue impregnando en mi piel. De alguna manera, aunque nunca fue visible sino hasta hace 2 años, la marca siempre estuvo ahí. Ella... nació conmigo -Volvió a bajar la vista abatido, esta vez hacia su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Hermione meditaba todo lo que Draco le había dicho, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por creerlo. Él nunca había sido una persona de fiar, pero la manera en la que le había dicho todo esto, y más aún, que se lo hubiese confiado a ella, ciertamente hacía titubear a la castaña. Draco parecía estar consciente del riesgo que había decidido correr, pero aún así defendió su decisión con su vida. Sin duda, el tiempo lo había cambiado. Y el brillo en sus ojos demostraba la lealtad con la que sostendría su promesa de mantenerse fiel a sí mismo, por siempre.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
**  
  
-Hermione... -la llamó una voz desde la distancia. Los recuerdos volvían a desvanecerse, dejándola meditante e intranquila.  
  
-Oye, Hermione -exclamó harry, sobresaltándola levemente. -¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Eh? Ah, lo siento... creo que mejor nos vamos. Aquí ya no hay más nada que escuchar... -contestó.  
  
Voltearon para ver a Ron discutiendo enérgicamente con Richard y otro auror. Lo tomaron del brazo y los tres salieron del lugar, evidentemente sorprendidos y disgustados.  
  
-¿Quién lo hubiera creído? -comenzó Ron. -Estuvieron junto a nosotros por años y nunca advertimos nada. Malditos mortífagos. De seguro le pasaban toda la información al Innombrable.  
  
-Sí... Además, Malfoy también desapareció. Y él formaba parte del segundo Escuadrón. Sabe todos nuestros movimientos, planes y estrategias -sentenció Harry.  
  
-Sabía desde el primer día en que pisó el Ministerio que todo era sólo una actuación.  
  
Hermione caminaba entre ellos completamente en silencio y con la vista perdida. Atardecía en el edificio, y muchos abandonaban el lugar. Recogió sus cosas y, luego de despedirse de sus dos amigos, se marchó.  
  
Caminó al reparo del ocaso, respirando profunda y calmadamente. No podíacreer lo que sucedía. Se dejó envolver una vez más por los recuerdos y repasaba en su mente una y otra vez la promesa que Draco se había hecho a sí mismo en ese entonces, y que había jurado cumplir. Tal vez eso sólo había sido una excusa para ganarse su confianza y quizás todo habia sido tal y como Harry y Ron decían: una actuación. Nada había sido real, y Hermione sintió como los besos y caricias que el rubiole había dado, le quemaban el alma. Cerró sus ojos con pesar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que Richard había dicho fuese mentira.  
  
Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo despejado. La castaña se había detenido para contemplarlas, cuando oyó unos pasos a la distancia. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y tomó su varita, lista para defenderse. Los pasos se acercaban, e instantes después, una figura de negro y encapuchada se hizo visible en la oscuridad que ahora reinaba. Hermione luchó por mantenerse impasible, hasta que la figuar se encontró a escasos metros de ella; en ess momento, se detuvo. Una brisa nacida desapercibidamente, rodeó a ambos y jugó con la capucha del oscuro. Finalmente, ésta cayó, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos grises como el hielo. Un fuego de rencor ardía en ellos. Ese ya no era su Draco Malfoy  
  
**********************************  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, y aquí quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas dudas sobre el último capítulo:  
  
Muchos de uds tal vez no entendieron bien que ocurrió con Draco esa noche, lo que sucedió fue que él perdió su alma, y en consecuencia, volvió a la oscuridad, que es contra lo que él luchó por tantos años en silencio. Nada queda en él de su antiguo yo, y todos los recuerdos y momentos vividos se desvanecieron, quedando lo que el Innombrable adora en sus fieles: una sed insaciable de muerte y un deseo incontenible de venganza.  
  
Quiero aprovechar también para decirles que no escribiré por algún tiempo, ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños número 15 y mis padres me prepararon una gran fiesta, y me encuentro con muchas cosas que hacer. Pero aún así, seguiré escribiendo, no se asusten! Me gustaría que cualquier duda que pueda surgir de este capítulo, me las digan; con gusto las aclararé.  
  
Les mando un saludo grande y hasta pronto!!  
  
******  
  
**14/12/03**  
  
**RoSe 2003**  
  
**¡¡BoCa TrIcAmPeÓn DeL mUnDo!!**  
  
**¡¡FeLiZ NaViDaD pArA ToDoS!!** 


	21. Decisiones

Hola amigos!! Sí, aunque cueste creerlo, soy yo!! Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon, y a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme sus reviews. Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a tods aquellos que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños!!! La pase muy bien, todo estuvo muy copado. Por eso este capi va dedicado a todos los que compartieron esa noche tan especial conmigo y a mis padres, quienes me dieron esa increíble fiesta que en mi vida voy a olvidar. Aquí contesto algunos de sus reviews:  
  
J@ina: Hola amiga!! Ja, ja te he tenido intrigada! Bueno, de a poco te irás dando cuenta de adonde llevará a Hermione y a Draco la historia. De verdad me encantó charlar contigo por el msn y espero que pronto lo volvamos a hacer, seguiremos intercambiando dialectos!!! Gracias por serme fiel y feliz año nuevo para ti también!  
  
Catrina Malfoy: Holass! Gracias por tu review y gracias por desearme un feliz cumple!! Estuvo super chido (como dicen uds). Toda mi familia y amigos estuvieron ahí, estuvo increíble. Espero que te guste este capi y... feliz año nuevo!!  
  
Artemisa: Hola chica! Gracias por leer mi fic. Sé que me tardo, y no te culpo por reprochármelo, es verdad!! Espero que este capi te guste y que haya valido la pena la espera!! Besos y Happy new año!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que me scribieron y perdón por no poder contestar todos los reviews, mi computadora anda increíblemente lenta y es un estorboo!! De todos modos, espero que a todos les guste y cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en escribir!! Hasta la próxima!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Capítulo 21: "Decisiones"  
  
** **  
  
Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles, mientras la brisa mecía sus ropas. Hermione asió su varita tan fuertemente, que casi se deshizo en astillas. El desasosiego la paralizaba y frente a ella, el rubio de mantenía de pie, mirándola fijamente y sin dar ninguna señal ni movimiento alguno. Parecía un fantasma del pasado, pero de carne y hueso. La tensión era tanta que se podía tajar con una cuchilla. Quizás por el temor que sentía o la ansiedad que la estremecía, Hermione consiguió, muy débilmente, balbucear una palabra.  
  
-Draco...?  
  
El muchacho no contestó, ella vaciló.  
  
-No... Tú ya no eres Draco Malfoy... -murmuró.  
  
Una risa distante y macabra salió de la boca del rubio, retumbando en todo el lugar.  
  
-Tonta... -masculló gravemente. -¿Aún no te das cuenta? Tu chico está muerto.  
  
-¿Quién eres? -inquirió ella, armándose de valor y dejando que un dejo de ira dominase su voz.  
  
-¿Jugamos adivinanzas? -comenzó él irónicamente y tomándose la barbilla con la mano -Veamos... Soy la elección que tu amorcito debió tomar hace varios años y como buen cobarde rechazó. Soy todo el honor que él no supo valorar y que lo llevó a la triste persona que es, o más bien... que era.  
  
-Es imposible -barbotó la castaña.  
  
-Oh, claro que es posible. Es tan posible como el hecho de que me convertiré en todo lo que ese idiota no pudo aceptar -descruzó sus brazos -Yo terminaré con lo que el Innombrable comenzó hace décadas y que por culpa del idiota de Harry Potter no pudo concluir.  
  
-Ese maldito tiene bien merecido el lugar donde está ahora. Nada de lo que hagas lo hará alzarse nuevamente -sentenció ellla con coraje.  
  
-No te atrevas a hablar así del Señor de las Tinieblas -esclamó el rubio dando un paso amenazador. -Tú deberías estar muerta. Tú y toda tu maldita estirpe. Al igual que tus amiguitos.  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarlos.  
  
-¿Y tú me vas a detener? -dijo Draco, riendo con ganas.  
  
-Ya no soy la débil niña de antes. No vas a quebrarme así de fácil -barbotó llena de odio.  
  
-Eso lo veremos... -dijo.  
  
Draco tomó su varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione, pero ella fue más rápida.  
  
-Difendio!  
  
Una especie de barrera invisible se extendió ante ella, bloqueando el maleficio Cruciatus que Draco le había lanzado milésimas de segundo antes.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... -titubeó el rubio -Parece que la niña sí sabe defenderse...  
  
-No te metas con mis amigas ni con los míos. Te lo advierto -exclamó con la varita en alto.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca y avanzó hacia ella, hasta que la punta de la varita de Hermione chocó contra su fuerte pecho. Él bajó la varita con lentitud, al tiempo que una voz se oía a lo lejos, llamando a la muchacha. Draco se acercó aún más, acelerando el ritmo de las respiraciones de la castaña.  
  
-¡Hermione! -llamaba la voz, que se oía cada vez más cerca.  
  
El rubio ladeó su cabeza y se aproximó a su oído.  
  
-Podrás haberte fortalecido, pero aquello que te hacía aún más fuerte está perdido. Y no importa cuanto luches por recuperarlo... está muerto. Y te aseguro que nada lo hará regresar. He llegado para quedarme y los veré caer, uno por uno.  
  
Se alejó sigilosamente, internándose en la oscuridad de la noche, y dejando a una Hermione pensativa y aún muy perturbada, que sentía cómo su mundo lentamente se venía abajo. De entre las sombras, un muchacho de ojos esmeralda y cabellos revueltos apareció en el lugar, llegando a su encuentro. Lucía algo agitado por haber corrido hasta el sitio y, decididamente, consternado, aunque todo eso cambió al ver a Hermione allí, de pie y con los ojos fijos al vacío.  
  
-Hermione... -exhaló Harry, acercándose a ella -Creí que...  
  
No pudo terminar su frase. Hermione había caído en sus brazos, rodeándolo con los suyos con fuerza. Harry, preocupado, la estrechó fuertemente contra sí. La castaña colocó su cabeza en el hombrodel ojiverde, mientras dejó que una lágrima silenciosa surcara su rostro.  
  
** ** **  
  
Una reconfortante y humeante taza de té descansaba en las manos de Hermione, quien de a poco lo sorbía calmadamente. Frente a ella, un par de ojos verde brillante la observaban cansados. Entre ambos, una mesita ratona de roble se extendía. Varios cuadros, muebles antiguos y valiosos del siglo XVII y hasta una computadora muggle formaban parte de la amplia y cálida sala de estar de Harry Potter. Un empapelado color pastel viejo cubría las paredes, y varias fotos mágicas de amigos y recuerdos de Hogwarts descansaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea encendida, rodeando una fotografía de mayor tamaño donde sus padres lo sujetaban felices cuando niño. Limpió sus anteojos y se los volvió a colocar, algo pensativo. No quiso acribillar a su amiga con preguntas, aunque sabía bien lo que había ocurrido, o al menos, no podía estar muy lejos de la verdad.  
  
Malfoy había llegado a su encuentro. Estaba claro que una vez descubierta su traición, se inclinaría a atacar a los seres que le brindaron toda o casi toda su confianza. Sabía dónde herir, e indudablemente, tendría éxito en ello. Pero al mismo tiempo que sacaba todas esas conclusiones, Harry no comprendía porque Hermione se encontraba en ese estado. Aunque por fuera diera una apariencia frágil, por dentro era tan fuerte como él o incluso más... Se sorprendió al ver cómo caía en sus brazos en aquel oscuro callejón, cuan fuerte lo estrechaba, como si temiera que él la soltase.  
  
La lengua de Draco había herido a muchas personas en el pasado, pero ella había sido una de las pocas personas que supo en todo momento cómo defenderse y cómo ponerlo en su lugar. Y, sin lugar a dudas, sus comentarios nunca habían logrado afectarla.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -inquirió Harry.  
  
-Claro -respondió ella, depositando la taza sobre la mesita. -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
  
-No lo sé... Tal vez quieras decirme qué fue lo que sucedió.  
  
La castaña lo miró con fingida naturalidad, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas en su mente.  
  
-Nada sucedió -mintió, esquivando los profundos ojos de su amigo. -Sólo... creí ver a alguien... me asusté. Eso es todo.  
  
-No quiero presionarte, Herm, pero nunca fuiste buena para mentir. Vamos, dímelo.  
  
-No hay nada que decir.  
  
-¿Fue Malfoy? -inquirió el ojiverde, muy seria y bruscamente.  
  
Hermione alzó la vista. Encontró la mirada de Harry indagándola, y sintió que no serviría de nada mentirle. Aún así, lo intentó.  
  
-No, no fue Malfoy. Sé que anda rondando, pero créeme. ¿Piensas que no te lo diría si así hubiese ocurrido?  
  
-No... supongo que no -respondió, cruzándose de brazos. -es sólo que... Siento que me ocultas algo.  
  
Hermione parpadeó, bajando su mirada de nuevo. Pensó en aquel lejano día en el que un joven Draco le había abierto su corazón. Recordó también la noche en la cual, por el destino o por coincidencia, ambos se encontraron y sellaron aquel oculto y negado amor que pujaba por salir con un dulce y sincero beso. Pensó, una vez más, en la tormenta que había sido, además de ella, la única testigo de la última noche del Draco que ella conocía. Mientras todos los recuerdos y sucesos se agolpaban en su mente, sintió que podía enumerar las veces que había engañado a sus dos mejores amigos, con incontables y absurdas excusas.  
  
-Descuida... Nada te estoy ocultando.  
  
** ** ** *  
  
A partir de esa noche, los días pasaron uno tras otro, siempre con la misma incertidumbre. Parecían ensombrecer al Ministerio, y cubrir las únicas y escasas pistas que allí poseían. Nada habían vuelto a oir de Malfoy, pero sí habían llegado noticias de innumerables y nuevos asesinatos, aunque ninguno en Londres o alrededores. Parecían estar esperando el momento exacto para atacar, y el blanco, con Draco Malfoy de nuevo del lado oscuro, eramás que predecible.  
  
Hermione por esos días, se paseaba por el edificio, siempre meditante. Ningún departamento parecía tener más importanciay trabajo que toda la división de aurors. Varios de ellos, incluso el ojiverde, debían quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche, sólo para controlar que todo estuviese en orden. Su consciencia la atormentaba. Se sentía culpable por momentos, y sabía que la única manera de liberarse de esa carga sería contando la verdad, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo desentramar esta mentira que ya comenzaba a deshilacharse? No, ni pensarlo. No podía hacerlo, no ahora. Debía resistir. Además, él no había vuelto a aparecerse por los alrededores, y nadie lo había vuelto a ver, aunque se sabía que él había sido el autor de los últimos asesinatos.  
  
Luego de unos arduos 3 meses, el escuadrón llegó a la conclusión de que no podrían atrapar a Malfoy o a los mortífagos solos. Que a pesar de ser el equipo más renombrado y efectivo de toda Gran Bretaña, no podían deducir dónde se encontraban. Ese mismo motivo era el que consumía de ira a Harry Potter; una ira que para aplacarla debía terminar él mismo lo que marcó su vida y el final de la de sus padres. Por esta causa y porque junto con Richard, Harry era el auror más respetado, el ojiverde se opuso rotundamentea pedir refuerzos para encontrar a la escoria. Y, como buen Potter, no habría manera de convencerlo de lo contrario.  
  
** ** *  
  
En un desolado paraje, lejos del confuso ambiente del Ministerio, varias cabezas encapuchadas se reunían bajo un cielo que amenazaba tormenta. Nada se oía, amén de un suave e inquieto murmullo, y el viento que arremolinaba las nubes plomizas. Más allá, dos figuras se erguían lejos de los demás. Dos figuras que sostenían su propia discusión, en su distante y sonbrío mundo. Nadie, ni uno de los mortífagos que se encontraban allí se atrevía a molestarlos. Sabían lo que les esperaría si lo hiciesen.  
  
-Esto no es lo que planeamos. Lo sabes bien -exclamó una voz femenina bajo la capucha.  
  
-Déjame en paz -gruñó Draco dándole la espalda.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo para esto, ni para que te acobardes.  
  
-Yo no me acobardo -exclamó con furia dándose vuelta y acortando bruscamente la distancia entre él y ella, encarándola.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no la mataste? -inquirió.  
  
-¿Y tú por qué no te metes en tu propia vida?  
  
-Vamos Draco... No olvides que aquí yo soy la que tiene el control -dijo ella, riendo y tomando con autoridad la barbilla del rubio.  
  
-Pues te tengo una mala noticia: a mi nadie me controla, Parkinsosn -sentenció, sacudiendo la cabeza y soltándose de ella. -Creí que lo tenías claro.  
  
-Por supuesto -contestó Pansy Parkinson, bajando por primera vez su capucha, y dejando al descubierto un rostro marcado por el odio y la desolación, y un largo y lacio cabello color ocre que caía sobre un par de oscuros ojos. -Lo tengo muy claro. Pero tú no has estado por aquípor un buen rato y tal vez se te haya olvidado lo que nacimos para ser.  
  
-El que no haya matado a esa maldita sangre sucia no significa que se me haya olvidado quien soy.  
  
-No entiendo por qué la dejaste ir. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que la tuviste en tus brazos y la amaste?  
  
-¿Y tú necesitas que te recuerde que a mi no me manipulas? -estalló. -Sé bien lo que hago. Y no te necesito a ti respirándome en la nuca.  
  
-Sé cuan poderoso eres -comenzó -Incluso más que yo. Y mucho más que cualquiera de esos idiotas -afirmó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia los demás mortífagos. -Pero no sé que es lo que te ha hecho. No sé cómo la dejaste entrar en tu vida -terminó, con una reacción extraña. Su voz pareció quebrarse.  
  
-Tus celos no me interesan -replicó duramente. -NO tengo tiempo para eso.  
  
Hubo un inusitado silencio. El viento había cesado de soplar, como si estuviese consciente de la tensión que allí había. Draco Malfoy no toleraría que lo subestimasen, y menos aún siendo el único heredero de Lucius Malfoy. Esa idiota de Pandy Parkinson no sabía a quien tenía enfrente, eso era seguro.  
  
Después de varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el rubio rompió el silencio.  
  
-He vuelto. Y todos los que me llenaron la cabeza sufrirán. Ella será la primera.  
  
** ** ** ** * Tic, tac... Tic, tac, sonaba el reloj. Las horas pasaban lentas aquella mañan en el Ministerio, y especialmente en el despacho de Harry Potter, quien se encontraba acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos. Tic, tac las diez... Tic, tac las once. Como hacía ya media hora, Harry y el pelirrojo hablaban sobre el último partido entre los Chudley Cannons y las Holyhead Harpies, equipo que a pesar de estar entera y unicamente por mujeres (a las que Ron calificaba de "niñas que se meten al quidditch por que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer"), le dio una paliza a los Cannons, ganando 280 a 50.  
  
-Cada vez caemos más bajo -declaró Ron con pesar.  
  
-Sabíamos que iba a pasar, Ron. Ni a las harpies les ganamos -dijo Harry, recostado en su silón.  
  
-¿En qué pensaba Mc Noland? Ni siquiera pudo derribar a esa cazadora Cynthia Keitch o como se llame -lamentó, chasqueando la lengua.  
  
-Sí, lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiese quedado mirándola embobado.  
  
-Ustedes dos no hacen más que lamentarse por ese partido -los interrumpió la castaña, cansada de oirlos quejarse. -Ya cambien de tema.  
  
-¿Y sobre qué sugieres que hablemos? -objetó el pelirrojo, viéndola sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana desde su silla. -Nada sucede aquí, todo está demasiado tranquilo.  
  
-Es verdad... Bueno, no sé... Sólo hablen de otra cosa. Ya estoy harta de oirlos lamentarse -terminó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Se enteraron del nuevo capricho de Fudge? Quiere pedir refuerzos para atrapar a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sintió como un familiar escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al oir ese nombre.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Para qué? -dijeron ella y Ron casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-No lo sé, supongo qque piensa que no podemos hacerlo solos. Si fuese tan fácil encontrarlo a él y a sus estúpidos secuaces, ya estaría en Azkaban disfrutando de la fabulosa compañía de un dementor.  
  
-Tal vez sería útil tener un poco de apoyo -sugirió Hermione.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -le espetó el ojiverde -No necesito ni aceptaré ayuda para atrapar a esa mierda.  
  
-Uf, qué obstinado eres, Harry -reprochó la castaña, meneando la cabeza.  
  
-No, es verdad -replicó Ron. -NO necesitamos ayuda. ¿Quién conoce al cabrón mejor que nosotros tres?  
  
-Tú sólo lo estás...  
  
Hermione fue interrumpida por la aparición de Noah Muller, otro auror del Ministerio, en el umbral de la oficina. Sus ojos negros brillaron al ver a Harry.  
  
-Harry -saludó el muchacho. -Siento interrumpir, pero Richard nos busca a todos. Fudge tiene algo que decirnos, aunque si es lo que creo... no te caerá muy bien, amigo. Ron, Hermione... uds. también deberían venir.  
  
Sin más que decir, el joven auror se marchó. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, y sin objetar nada se pusieron en camino. En el trayecto, Harry se preparaba para lo que intuía que el Ministro iba a decirles. Llegaron a destino y entraron a la oficina de Richard, donde el mismo conversaba con Cornelius Fudge; algo dispersos por la sala, se encontraban el resto de los aurors.  
  
-Ah, señor Potter. Lo estábamos esperando. Gracias por venir señorita Granger y señor Weasley -Saludó el Ministro. -ya que están aquí, podremos comenzar.  
  
Lo que siguió a ese saludo fue una larga cháchara de formalidades y palabras sin importancia. Harry dejó de prestarle atención hasta que por fin Fudge llegó a lo importante.  
  
-...Bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estado pasando durante los últimos 4 meses y medio y lo que les he comunicado, estarán todos conscientes de que esto no es pan comido. Los mortífagos son fuertes, pero la mayor fortaleza y astucia recaen sobre Malfoy -"no me digas", pensó Harry -, alguien que solía estar de nuestro lado. Ahora bien, no estoy señalando que seamos débiles o que sea más de lo que podamos manejar -aclaró, dirigiendo una elocuente mirada hacia el ojiverde -eso nunca. Estoy consciente de nuestro poder. Sólo sugiero que sería bueno contar con apoyo.  
  
En ese momento, Harry tomó la palabra.  
  
-Señor Ministro, no pretendo ser intransigente, pero no creo necesario solcitar ayuda. El escuadrón ha podido con ellos antes, incluso con el mismo Innombrable.  
  
-Considero válida su opinión, sr. Potter, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Y en todo caso, fue gracias a ud y no al escuadrón que se redujo al Innombrable. Y que no se le ocurra que no estamos más que en deuda con usted, pero esto requiere medidas drásticas.  
  
-Pero sr...  
  
-Confío en que lo entenderá -lo interumpió Fudge, indicándole autoritaria pero cordialmente que la discusión estaba terminada.  
  
Harry guardó silencio, aunque no pudo disimular su enojo.  
  
-Bien, creo que está todo listo -anunció Richard, que había presenciado en silencio toda la discusión. -Ya puedes pasar -exclamó, en dirección a una puerta que tenía a su derecha. 


	22. Pasión

Hola!!! Sí, aunque cueste creerlo, soy yo!! Y he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo!! Lo siento, debí avisarles, esto no es apto para personas impresionables... Ja, ja. Ya no tengo más palabras sinceramente para disculparme con uds por el retraso, sé que ya me habrán maldecido en cuatro idiomas diferentes, pero bueno, es que así soy yo, y además de librarme de todos los avatares de mi cumpleaños, me fui de vacaciones unos días, y es por eso que tarde más aún en actualizar. Sé que es lo mismo de siempre, pero espero que una vez más, puedan entenderme. Desde ya: MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Por dejarme reviews, por esperarme y en especial, por leer mi historia, lo cual significa muchísimo para mí. Muchas gracias tambien a aquellos que me han agregado a su lista de autores e historias favoritas: ross malfoy, Noelle Willow Gilmore, J@ina, Jenny Anderson, Catrina Malfoy, Artemisa2 y skgirlfan, se los agradezco de veras, estoy muy halagada!!!! Este capítulo es algo relevante, aunque creo que es uno de los más largos que he escrito, espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento muy especial a J@ina, quien siempre encuentra tiempo y ganas para leer mi fic y dejarme reviews, lo cual me alienta a seguir... MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA!!  
  
*********** ******** ***** *** ** *  
  
Capítulo 22: "Pasión"  
  
********* ******* **** ** *  
  
Todos aguardaban expectantes. Desafortunadamente, quien entró por esa puerta fue alguien que algunas personas, entre ellas el ojiverde y el pelirrojo, no se alegraron de ver.  
  
Una figura masculina, de unos 23 años de edad, ingresó en la sala. Vestía una camisa blanca y campera de cuero negra, y sus ojos pardos brillaron de una manera extraña al recorrer los rostros de los demás. Unos ojos que, al chocar con un par de brillantes esmeraldas, desviaron de a poco la mirada, deteniéndose en una mirada color caramelo que observaba algo confusa toda la situación. Aquellos ojos parecieron atraparlo, justo cuando la voz de Richard presentándolo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Señores, él es Will Angelus. Formará parte de nuestro equipo desde este momento.  
  
Todos posaron sus curiosas miradas en él, desnudándolo con ellas. Por el contrario, él permaneció inmóvil, ajeno a todo el desconcierto.  
  
-Vaya -irrumpió la voz del ojiverde -Pedimos ayuda y esto es lo que nos dan.  
  
-Veo que algunos ya lo conocen... -dijo Richard, algo sorprendido.  
  
-Más de lo que quisiéramos -completó Ron con ojos centelleantes.  
  
Hermione observó a su amigo y luego al extraño, con la rara sensación de haberlo visto antes. Escudriñó su mirada tranquila y a la vez acechante, pero sus ojos pardos no la dejaron ver más allá. El muchacho, por su parte, parecía interesado en la castaña. La observó con mucho cuidado, como delineando cada sector de su cuerpo.  
  
Acabada la presentación del nuevo miembro del escuadrón, todos volvieron a sus respectivos labores. Harry y Ron salieron del despacho juntos y conversando algo contrariados. Segundos después se les sumó Hermione, quien no vaciló en interrogar a sus amigos acerca del nuevo auror.  
  
-¿Lo conocen, verdad? -comenzó la castaña. -Vamos, hablen -insistió, al ver que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.  
  
-Sí, lo conocemos bastante -sentenció Ron por fin, muy escuetamente.  
  
-Es sólo otro idiota que nos complicará aún más encontrar a Malfoy -terminó Harry, abriéndose paso junto a Ron a través del corredor principal.  
  
-Sí, y hay algo más -se quejó Hermione, siguiéndolos unos pasos más atrás.  
  
-No hay nada más -dijeron ambos casi al unísono y sin detenerse.  
  
-Claro que sí -objetó ella una vez más, aunque ganando velocidad y enfrentándolos, obligándolos así a detenerse -Me están ocultando algo.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron una rápida mirada y luego enfrentaron juntos los duros e inquisitivos ojos de la castaña.  
  
-Hermione... -se resignó Harry, segundos antes de que Will apareciera bajando las escaleras de mármol blanco. -Vamos a mi oficina -sentenció el ojiverde al verlo.  
  
Evitando llegar a su encuentro, los tres amigos subieron las escaleras hacia el despacho de Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen llegar al último escalón, la voz de Angelus los obligó a detenerse.  
  
-Me alegra que me recuerden, Potter... Weasley...  
  
-Eso ni lo dudes, Will... -respondió Harry, volteándose.  
  
-Sí, yo también los recuerdo... -agregó él con una sonrisa algo triste. -Parece que desde ahora volveremos a ser compañeros...  
  
-Sí, así parece -lamentó el ojiverde.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Hermione observaba a los tres muchachos expectante. De pronto, se sobresaltó levemente al oir la voz del morocho refiriéndose a ella.  
  
-Lo siento, no noté la presencia de tan bonita mirada -dijo naturalemente, sin tratar de ser galante.  
  
-Deberías ponerte al tanto de los aconteciminetos que te trajeron aquí -le espetó Ron -Hay bastante que hacer.  
  
-Ron... -le reprochó su amiga.  
  
-Es verdad... Pero déjame, por lo menos, presentarme -pidió, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a Hermione -Will Angelus -dijo, tomando con suavidad su mano.  
  
-Angelus... -comenzó el ojiverde.  
  
-Ya basta -lo calló la castaña, con cara de pocos amigos. Harry guardó silencio -Hermione Granger -saludó ella a su vez.  
  
-Encantado... -vaciló, como buscando la manera correcta.  
  
-Hermione -lo ayudó. El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Ya vámonos, ¿quieren? -irrumpió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Sí, claro... -murmuró Angelus -Nos veremos -concluyó, dirigiéndole otra sutil sonrisa a Hermione.  
  
Los tres amigos continuaron su camino, dejando atrás al moreno. Apensa pisaron el despacho del ojiverde, Hermione se adelantó y cerró la puerta con rapidez tras ellos.  
  
-Bien, ¿van a decirme por qué se están comportando como un par de idiotas o sólo me van a seguir tratando como si estuviera ciega? -inquirió, con la cara lívida del enojo.  
  
-Oh, Hermione no empieces -dijo Harry, echándose en su sillón.  
  
-NO, tú más vale que empieces a decirme que es lo que pasa.  
  
-Bien, ¿Quieres saberlo? -bramó incorporándose bruscamente. -Will Angelus es un traidor y un mercenario.  
  
-¿Qué? -exclamó ella, verdaderamente soprendida.  
  
-Eso -acentuó el pelirrojo -Lo que oíste. Asesinaba por encargo. Especialmente muggles.  
  
La castaña se sentó lentamente en un pequeño banco, y se mordió el labio perpleja.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber porqué me lo ocultaron? -se quejó, recobrando el aliento.  
  
-Hace casi 6 años ya, antes de terminar en Hogwarts, nosotros empezamos nuestro entrenamiento de aurors.  
  
-Pero Ron, tú...  
  
-Lo comencé, pero me hirieron y por eso nunca me admitieron. Ya lo sabes... -agregó el pelirrojo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Sí... -razonó ella.  
  
-Como también sabes, fue la época en que Malfoy comenzaba a iniciarse como mortífago -siguió Harry. -Will Angelus fue nuestro compañero en el entrenamiento; y la primera misión que nos encomendaron fue hallar y, por supuesto, reducir y hasta incluso eliminar a los mortífagos que halláramos y, entre el primer grupo que encontramos, divisamos a Malfoy, aunque alejado del ajetreo, como ajeno a él. Aunque no formara parte del atraco, sabíamos que tarde o temprano lo haría, así que me ofrecí a detenerlo, pero el honor le fue cedido a Angelus. Ninguno dudaba de su potencial, iba a ser un gran auror. Aunque algo salió mal esa noche.  
  
-¿Lo hirieron? -sugirió Hermione.  
  
-No -aclaró él . -No hizo nada.  
  
-¿No hizo nada?-repitió ella, sorprendida.  
  
-Así es. Él sólo... se petrificó. Es decir, llegó hasta Malfoy, lo enfrentó y antes de poder reducirlo sólo... se detuvo. Ahí frente a él.  
  
-Tienes que estar bromeando.  
  
-No, no lo estoy. A partir de ese momento, él... cambió. Perdió la cabeza. Comenzó a asesinar muggles cual mortífago. Guiado por órdenes sin dueño.  
  
-¿Te refieres a que se volvió al lado oscuro?  
  
-No -corrigió -él no tenía dueño ni propósitos. Sólo lo hacía. Sin importar quién se le colocase adelante. Pero finalmente... yo lo reduje. Tuve que hacerlo. Lo llevaron a Azkaban y allí pensaban dejarlo hasta que sus delirios lo consumieran. Pero parece que sigue tan fuerte como antes.  
  
-Pero... Sabes que nadie sale de Azkaban vivo. A menos que se trate de alguien como Sirius -aclaró Hermione.  
  
-Lo sé. Por ese motivo, no podemos estar muy seguros de en qué se haya convertido Will Angelus. -concluyó Harry, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con el extremo de su camisa.  
  
Hermione lo observó meditante. Harry le había explicado con lujo de detalles la historia de Will Angelus, y en lugar de preocuparse por el individuo, permaneció aún muy irritada; sabía que no era esa la verdadera razón por la cual ambos, Ron y el ojiverde, le habían ocultado todo esa relato. Y lo peor de todo era que ella conocía esa razón, y traía consigo celos y un par de ojos grises cual témpanos.  
  
-Bien, supongo que ustedes tenían razón -exclamó la castaña, con la vista baja y notando la sorpresa de ambos muchachos. -No se puede confiar en nadie ya.  
  
Sus amigos la miraron algo azorados. Decididamente, no esperaban tan seca respuesta de su parte. Se prepararon para el reproche que seguramente les tocaría.  
  
-Todo está muy claro ahora -continuó -Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo...  
  
-¿Mione... ? -vaciló Harry, algo inseguro.  
  
-Por qué me siguen mintiendo. Por qué me siguen ocultando cosas, como si tuviese tres años y como si no los conociera lo suficiente como para descubrirlos.  
  
-No lo hacemos, sólo...  
  
-Claro que sí -estalló ella. -Sé perfectamente por qué lo hacen. Porque se trata de Malfoy, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-¿Qué... ?  
  
-Siempre me han protegido de él, como si no pudiera hacerlo por mí misma. Ya es hora de que me den un respiro.  
  
-Tú lo conoces, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees que dejaríamos que te matara así nada más? -bramó el ojiverde con rencor.  
  
-¡Ya no soy la niña débil de antes, y deberían saberlo! -exclamó la castaña furiosa y poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
  
-¡Tal vez si no te hubieses confiado tanto de él no te sobreprotegeríamos tanto!  
  
-¡Y tal vez si ustedes dejaran de pensar que entre él y yo pasó algo por un solo instante, no estaríamos teniendo esta jodida discusión! -gritó, con las mejillas coloradas y extremadamente irritada. Con el rostro lívido de cólera, salió del despacho cual feroz vendaval, azotando la puerta tras ella.  
  
-Ahora si que la hiciste buena, Harry -señaló Ron, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado con resignación.  
  
*****************  
  
Varias personas se vieron sorprendidas y a la vez indignadas por un repentino huracán de ojos caramelo que flameó túnicas, voló papeles, carpetas, y todo cuanto se le cruzó en su camino. Subió escaleras, pisos, dobló esquinas y arrasó con los pasillos. Los retratos de los próceres del Ministerio veían pasar a Hermione, la cual, ciega de ira, revolvía todo a su paso, y murmuraban cosas como: "¡Qué escandalosa!", "Casi arruina mi acabado al óleo" o "Adiós a mis perfectos bucles victorianos".  
  
El edificio entero habría acabado en pedazos, de no haberla detenido justo en el momento exacto y, quizás, en el lugar exacto. En medio de su vertiginosa carrera, la castaña chocó contra el fuerte torso de un joven que salía de su oficina. Aquel golpe la hizo reaccionar, y pidió muy avergonzada una disculpa.  
  
-No ha problema -tranquilizó el muchacho -Descuida. ¿Tu estás bien?  
  
-Sí, de veras... -titubeó al encontrar los calmos ojos pardos de Will -lo siento, Angelus.  
  
-Está bien -rió, provocando que las mejillas de la Gryffindor se colorearan una vez más -Llámame Ángel. Parece que tenías prisa.  
  
-Ah, no... Es que tuve una pequeña discusión con mis amigos... -lamentó, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y volviendo a levantar la vista- Nada de importancia.  
  
-Esos Harry y Ron... -dijo, bajando la vista y esbozando una sonrisa -son algo difíciles, no?  
  
-Ellos sólo... Bueno, tú... los conoces, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, pero no tanto como tú, Hermione. Ustedes han estado juntos desde Hogwarts, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, es cierto. Pero los conozco tanto que a veces me dan gaans de no hacerlo -suspiró algo triste.  
  
-Bueno... -acotó él, luego de unos segundos en silencio -te ves agitada. ¿No querrías pasar y... sentarte por un momento? -ofreció, sin otras intenciones, señalando su oficina. Ella titubeó por un momento, recordando lo que los chicos le habían contado de él.  
  
-Emm... no, gracias. Esoty bien -agradeció, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa y tratando de no haber sido muy brusca.  
  
-No importa -devolvió la sonrisa -Veo... que Ron y Harry te hablaron de mí... Pero no temas, ya no soy quien era, aunque no niego que me gustaría poder borrar algunas cosas de mi cabeza -confesó, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajando la mirada.  
  
-Sé lo que sientes... a mi también me gustaría poder olvidar algunas cosas... -dijo la castaña, sintiendo como miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. El volvió a alzar su mirada y escudriñó la de ella, calmada aunque interesadamente. Había algo en ella que estremecía su interior, desde el primer instante en que vio en sus ojos. Sintió curiosidad por sus últimas palabras, pero a la vez intuyó que se trataba de algo lo bastante delicado como para hablar de ello en la mitad del pasillo, donde la gente iba y venía escuchando todo.  
  
-Hermione... -la llamó -Sé que no has de confiar mucho en mí debido a que no nos conocemos, y menos aún después de lo que tus amigos te dijeron, pero... de verdad me gustaría que tú y yo pudiésemos llevarnos bien, y por ello... me gustaría explicarte realmente quien fui alguna vez. Eso... si tu quieres, claro... -ofreció amable y sinceramente.  
  
Ella lo pensó por un instante. Decididamente, Will Angelus estaba lleno de misterio, y aunque renegara en admitirlo, se moría por descubrir que encerraban sus ojos pardos. Estaba consciente de lo que Harry le había dicho, y sabía que él jamás le mentiría en algo así.  
  
Atardecía en el edificio, y el sol declinaba con lentitud tras las colinas del horizonte, dejando una estela roja amoratada y el vestigio de las primeras estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Pronto sería hora de marcharse, aunque Hermione seguía en una lucha interna. Confiaba en sus amigos con todo su ser, pero aún así ansiaba saber la versión de Angelus.  
  
-Yo... es decir, ya es hora de irnos y no quiero retenerte...  
  
-Es verdad... ya es hora de irnos -Ella asintió y bajó la mirada -Pero aún así... me siento con la confianza y el descaro suficientes como para invitarte a salir. Eso... si tu aceptas... -la sedujo, con un ojo entrecerrado y una sonrisa demasiado irresistible.  
  
Alzó la vista y, por alguna razón, no necesitó pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-Bien... acepto -declaró Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa -Pero antes, déjame ir por mis cosas...  
  
-Claro... ¿Paso por tu oficina... ?  
  
-No -razonó ella, ya que aún no se hallaba deseosa de encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, y menos aún de empezar otra discusión sin sentido. -Será mejor encontrarnos a la salida, si no te importa...  
  
-No, claro; entiendo. Entonces... te espero -le sonrió.  
  
La Gryffindor le devolvió el gesto, y se encaminó hacia su despacho, sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido. Al pasar por los corredores, algunas personas la miraron algo temerosos e inseguros, y los personajes célebres de los retratos se sostenían sus peinados y alhajas, temiendo que Hermione volviera a convertirse en un tornado. Ella los miró divertida y algo avergonzada, pero no pudo evitar sonreirse a sí misma.  
  
Iba a salir con un chico que no conocía, salvo por las cosas que sus amigos le habían dicho de él. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, aunque su subconsciente le dibujaba un par de ojos grises cual témpanos. Sacudió su cabeza confundida, y los retratos se estremecieron. Se había prometido a sí misma olvidar aquellos ojos, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía desistir del pensamiento de que Draco todavía estaba allí, en algún lugar, esperándola. Y ella no podía evitar querer averiguar cualquier cosa que "Angel" supiera de su pasado. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la cual iba a salir con él, pero no por completo. Sus ojos habían despertado el interés de la muchacha desde el primer momento, y el no había hecho más que demostrarle toda su amabilidad; aunque como había dicho Harry, no podía estar muy segura de en lo que Angel pudiera haberse convertido. Recogió su abrigo y su bolso y, al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de su escritorio por simple distracción, decidió colocarse un poco de maquillaje. "Sólo un poco de máscara y tal vez alguna sombra... ", pensó, con una inusitada picardía.  
  
Los retratos Corredor mayor conversaban animados, aún recordando la tempestadque los había tomado por sorpresa unas horas antes. Algunos aún acomodaban exageradamente sus ancestrales peinados dándose grandes aspavientos, y las más jóvenes habían comenzado a cuchichear acerca del "guapísimo chico que está de pie junto a la puerta principal". Las mayores intentaban hacerlas callar con autoridad, pero toda esa dura actitud cambiaba al instante al divisar a Angelus, que sin lugar a dudas, despertaba el interés de todas las mujeres de las pinturas con su actractivo. Aunque podía oir los cuchicheos, hizo caso omiso de ellos, y permaneció observando el cielo teñido de un azul aún amoratado.  
  
Un sonido de tacos fue lentamente llenando la oscura penumbra, y todos los retratos voltear a ver. Lo que divisaron casi hizo a algunos caer de sus marcos. "No puede ser ella" - murmuraba una ostentosa dama antigua, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Definitivamente después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol" -agregó un joven caballero sonriendo, quien luego sufrió un doloroso codazo por parte de su prometida ofuscada.  
  
Angel, animado por los murmullos, volteó a ver, sólo para encontrarse con la mujer más bella que jamás había visto. Hermione llegó hasta él y el auror tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su asombro. La castaña notó su temple y sonrió algo incómoda.  
  
-Estás... muy linda-balbuceó el muchacho. Ella rió con ganas.  
  
-Estoy igual que hace un rato.  
  
Parte de lo que había dicho era verdad, aunque ahora sus ojos lucían delicadamente delineados, y sus pestañas, que ya de por sí eran muy bonitas, se veían más grandes y atractivas; y la sombra color avellana resaltaba naturalmente sus ojos café. Aunque así lo pareciera, no estaba muy maquillada. Tenía lo justo en cantidades perfectas, lo cual la hacía verse muy natural, pero con un un pequeño toque que ella sabía darle a su mirada. Angel le dedicó otra sonrisa y luego rió al ver las caras de envidia de las jóvenes de las pinturas en los muros.  
  
Salieron juntos del edificio, y Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarse cuál sería su transporte, cuando vio un asombroso y reluciente Chrysler Neón negro aguardándolos en la entrada. Ella lo miró estupefacta, aunque algo decepcionada pues ansiaba poder caminar un poco. Subieron al auto y la Gryffindor inquirió:  
  
-Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-Es... una sopresa -dijo él, con un dejo de misterio.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Angel la ayudó a bajar del auto, y al alzar la vista para agradecerle, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y se quedó de piedra al ver el lugar al que habían arrivado.  
  
-Le llaman "Solsticio". Dicen que es muy bueno -agregó Angel, cerrando la puerta del vehículo y observando a la Gryffindor. -¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Sí -contestó ella, parpadeando y saliendo de su sopor. -No es nada. Vamos.  
  
Ingresaron al lugar y la ténue luz que bañaba al recinto envolvió a la castaña, haciéndola caer presa de las heridas y recuerdos aún demasiado frescos en su mente. Tomaron asiento en una mesa algo alejada de las demás, y a continuación pidieron un Martini y un Daiquiri de frutas. Hermione jugaba con el pequeño pañuelo de seda que cubría el velador que tenía frente a ella sobre la mesita, con un aire perdido que Angel notó desde el primer momento en que ingresaron al pub. El mismo muchacho titubeó nervioso al comenzar a hablar. Ella alzó la vista en ese momento.  
  
-Bien yo... Es decir, antes de decirte cualquier cosa, me gustaría... que tú me dijeras lo que Harry y Ron puedan haberte dicho. Sólo... para no aburrirte con lo que de seguro ya sabes.  
  
-Bueno ellos... ellos sólo me contaron sobre el entrenamiento de aurors que compartieron juntos...  
  
-Sí... lo recuerdo -dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica. -Ese sólo fue el comienzo...  
  
-¿El comienzo? -inquirió la castaña, con interés.  
  
-Sí. Yo... bueno, se podría decir que fui más compañero de Harry que de Ron, por lo que le ocurrió.  
  
-Sí, lo sé -contestó ella -resultó herido y nunca lo admitieron...  
  
-Así es. Bueno, Harry y yo... -se detuvo al ver llegar a la muchacha con los tragos. Ambos agradecieron y Angel reanudó la charla -Eramos los mejores. Bueno, él más que yo, pero en fin... -sonrió, contagiándole el gesto a Hermione.  
  
-Me lo imagino -rio, al ver a un venerado Harry sobre un altar iluminado por los demás aurors en su mente.  
  
-En nuestra primera misión, nos encontramos a Malfoy -Hermione se estremeció suavemente al oirlo, pero continuó atenta -Y extrañamente, fui designado para detenerlo. Yo... me enfrenté a él... pero sin embargo, aunque él ni se inmutó al tenerme enfrente, no pude hacer nada. Sentí... Fue como si mi cuerpo se hubiese dormido por completo. No pude moverme. Inmediatamente, sentí cómo el mundo se desvanecía, y a partir de allí... no lo sé... me es difícil recordar algunas cosas, pero sí recuerdo cuerpos sin vida y la sangre de inocentes en mis propias manos. Cuando me llevaron a Azkaban, me llamaron...  
  
-Un mercenario -lo interrumpió Hermione con un destello en los ojos.  
  
-Sí... Así es... Aunque asesinaba "por mi cuenta", sentía una voz en mi interior que me ordenaba y yo no podía hacer caso omiso de ella. Controlaba todo mi ser -bajó la mirada. Tomó aire y prosiguió, algo abatido. -Pasé los últimos años allí adentro, pudriéndome. Sintiendo como toda mi vida, e incluyendo lo que habitó mi cuerpo después de esa noche, se desvanecía de mi cabeza, por arte de los dementores.  
  
Hermione abrió levemente su boca, vacilando hacerle la pregunta que Harry no pudo contestar. La misma pregunta que Angel estaba a punto de aclararle.  
  
-Tú... te preguntarás cómo logré salir de ahí.  
  
-Sí, exacto -dijo ella, sorprendida.  
  
-Bueno, sólo puedo decirte que lo tenía planeado... la misma persona que me convocó. Sí, fue Fudge -aclaró, al ver el sombro de la castaña. -Aún no lo comprendo del todo, pero parece que tenía previsto sacarme de ese infierno. Y le estoy muy agradecido...  
  
-Entonces tú... no escapaste... -razonó ella, probando su daiquiri.  
  
-No... ni en mis mejores sueños podría haberlo logrado.  
  
-Muchos dicen que tú... te uniste a Malfoy esa noche -vaciló. Angel abrió un poco más sus ojos. -Yo... esa noche desaparecí de la tierra, por así decirlo. Pero justo antes de que eso pasara, miré en sus ojos. Y aunque no hizo movimiento alguno, sentí su enorme poder emanar de ellos. Y luego sentí un golpe ardiente en mi cuerpo y todo el universo se esfumó. Aunque muchas cosas fueron absorvidas de mi mente, aún puedo sentir el olor de los cuerpos en el suelo -Se detuvo. Sorbió un poco de su Martitni y guardó silencio por unos segundos.  
  
Hermione oyó todo lo que él había dicho, y comprobó lo que sus mejores amigos le habían erróneamente insinuado. Angel no había escapado de Azkaban, y por sus propias palabras, comprobó también lo que hace tanto tiempo la castaña había dudado: Draco nunca asesinó junto con los mortífagos. Según Angel y Harry, Malfoy se encontraba en el lugar, pero no formó parte del atraco no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, tal y como él mismo se lo había confesado una fría tarde en el Ministerio. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se había transformado?  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos un momento, y volvió a abrirlos en dirección a la pista, donde algunas personas bailaban al ritmo de una suave balada. Escudriñó los rostros distraídamente, y de entre toda la multitud, puso toda su atención en un pareja que pareció haber retrocedido en el tiempo para la castaña. Creyó ver a una muchacha de bucles color ocre sostenida y a la vez amada por un rubio dueño de unos ojos que sólo podían verla a ella. Hermione parpadeó, y los amantes desaparecieron en las luces, y ella bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para contener una lágrima que pujaba por derramarse y desangrar su corazón.  
  
-Parece... -comenzó con suavidad -que no soy la única persona que lleva heridas aún demasiado abiertas...  
  
La Gryffindor alzó la mirada y encontró aquellos ojos calándola por completo.  
  
-Lo siento es que... hoy en el Ministerio, tú dijiste que también desearías poder olvidar y... -vaciló, algo incómodo -no pude evitar notar tu tensión al nombrar a Malfoy.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, al ritmo de cada una de las palabras del muchacho. Tomó aire e intentó articular palabra.  
  
-Yo... eso es algo que...  
  
-Lo sé y lo siento. No tengo por qué presionarte, discúlpame.  
  
-No, es sólo... que es algo que he mantenido en secreto y como notarás, aún no me siento lista para revelarlo -explicó ella, con un destello en sus ojos.  
  
-Claro, lo lamento. Y lamento seguir inmiscuéndome, pero aquellos que retienes te está matando, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Créeme, sé lo que se siente.  
  
Hermione se sintió desnuda ante los ojos de Angel. Por fin alguien había sabido cómo leerla. Y fue la primera vez que ella se sintió lista para decirlo todo. Fue en eese momento, en el que sus labios se separaron para hablar, que el miedo la acometió. No estaba segura de entregarle su confianza al muchacho, aunque él ya había despojado su alma de todo engaño y pretensión.  
  
-Angel yo... -argumentó, muy débilemente -quiero hacerlo, quiero sacar esto de mi interior pero... ¡Dios! Es tan difícil.  
  
-Hermione... no tienes que hacerlo -la tranquilizó, tomando su mano con afecto. -Tú sabrás cuando estés lista.  
  
Lo miró con ojos mojados, aunque aun delicadamente delineados. Ambos terminaron sus tragos y decidieron volver a sus casas. Al cruzar el recinto y salir al exterior, una ráfaga de viento helado azotó sus túnicas. Subieron al Chrysler y Angel la condujo a casa. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho la acompañó hasta la entrada.  
  
-Bueno yo... quería agradecerte, Angel -se sinceró la castaña, viendo en sus ojos. -Por aclararme todo y por entenderme.  
  
-Yo soy el que debe agradecerte. Por haberm escuchado -le sonrió cálidamente.  
  
Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por unos momentos. Angel pasó su mano por su oscuro cabelo hasta la nuca, donde la detuvo, para dirigirle otra mirada a la mujer que desde el primer momento en que la vio irrumpió en su corazón sin pedir permiso.  
  
-Espero que ahora puedas descansar un poco más tranquila -le dijo.  
  
-Eso espero -contestó soltando un pequeño suspiro y sonriéndole con gratitud.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que también me vaya yendo -agregó, dedicándole una última mirada y volteándo para regresar a su auto.  
  
-Angel -lo llamó la muchacha.  
  
El morocho se dio vuelta al oir su nombre.  
  
-Gracias -sonrió con calidez y entró a su casa.  
  
Angel la vio entrar, su mano aún descansando en su nuca.  
  
-De nada -se le oyó murmurar.  
  
******** ****** **** ** *  
  
Colgó cansinamente su túnica en el perchero junto a la puerta, y dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa de la sala. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, y allí finalmente arrojó su bolso. No quería pensar en nada, realmente no quería. Pero Angel había descubierto su dolor y Hermione ahora no sabía si aliviarse por no haber abierto la boca o arrepentirse por no haberse quitado ese peso de encima.  
  
Abrió su guardarropa y buscó una vieja camisa que usaba de pijama. Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, pero aunque la noche amenazaba frío, no le importó. A punto de meterse en la cama, volvió a pensar en todo. En Angel, en sus dos mejores amigos, en la pelea con Harry, en su secreto y, por supuesto, su mente no estaría lo suficientemente agobiada sin aquellos ojos grises que aun no estaba lista para olvidar. Decidió, por difícil que resultase, hacer todo aquello a un lado para intentar descansar un poco. Se cubrió con el edredón y cerró sus ojos, rogando que por una vez, su mente la dejara en paz.  
  
*** ** *  
  
La luna se había librado del dominio de una nube pasajera aunque amenzante, y ahora se escurría dentro de la habitación de una muchacha de bucles, profundamente dormida. El aire era frío aunque calmo, y al colarse sin permiso en el cuarto, chocó contra un oscuro y siniestro obstáculo en su camino, al tiempo que los rayos nacarados de las estrellas y de su compañera en el cielo demarcaban una figura alta y fuerte, y relucían con un brillo dorado al alcanzar los cabellos del individuo. Sus gélidos ojos centellearon en el lugar al encontrar a la castaña en la cama. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, moviéndose con la brisa. La observó con atención, al mismo tiempo que la muchacha se inquietaba en sueños. El rubio deslizó su mano por su mejilla, y la gryffindor recuperó su calama. Una sonrisa macabra surcó el rostro pálido del individuo.  
  
-Draco... -murmuró ella, dormida.  
  
-Sí... -contestó él. la muchacha volvió a caer presa del cansancio. -Qué curioso es... este asunto de la pasión... -susurró, en parte para la castaña y en parte para sí mismo. -Nos habla... y nos guía. ¿Qué sería de nosotros, los humanos, sin ella? Almas que se pierden, corazones que se desangran en el olvido... habitaciones frías, desoladas... sin pasión. Nos consume y nos alienta. La pasión... nos ordena, y nosotros obedecemos -continuó, observando a Hermione y caminando alrededor de su recámar, aún con su intimidante sonrisa. -Porque... ¿Qué otra alternativa nos queda...? -se detuvo, tomando su varita y apuntándola hacia ella.  
  
De la nada, borró su mueca y arqueó una ceja aún mirándola. Guardó su varita nuevamente en su bolsillo, muy lentamente, y vio por última vez a su presa. Giró sobre sus pies y parpadeó al encontrar a la luna iluminándolo. Con una última mueca en sus labios abandonó la habitación. Justo en el instante en que una nube pasajera volvía a apagr el brillo en el cielo.  
  
******** ****** **** ** * RoSe 2004 


	23. Rosas para el dolor

Capítulo 23: "Rosas para el dolor"  
  
****/****/****/****  
  
***/***/****/****  
  
Se encontraba sola, sin más compañía que la soledad misma y los rápidos y violentos latidos de su corazón. Abrió sus ojos, nerviosa de lo que se pudiese encontrar frente a ellos. Aquello la perturbó mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Un mundo de utopía se mostraba ante ella; bajo sus descalzos y pequeños pies, un sendero de pétalos de rosa se extendía. Sobre ella, un cielo del color del infierno vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Tembló al recorrer con su mirada el lugar, un lugar que parecía ser el fruto de un sueño y una pesadilla unidos. Miró el sendero a sus pies, el cual se extendía a lo largo del sitio. No se veía ningún destino al final de él, ni mucho menos parecía tener un final siquiera.  
  
Comenzó a caminar temerosa, sintiendo el aroma de los pétalos rodeándola. Se mordió un labio insegura y volteó su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar, sólo para ver el mismo camino de rosas dirigiéndose hacia la dirección contraria y fundiéndose a lo lejos con el cielo color sangre. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al frente. Lo que encontró delante de ella la hizo detenerse súbitamente por completo. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban frente a ella, hablando algo consternados, a un lado del camino de pétalos. La castaña los llamó sorprendida, aunque ellos ni se inmutaron. Trató de salirse del sendero, y al poner el pie derecho fuera de él, Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta y la saludaron algo cansados, como si hubiesen estado esperándola por siglos.  
  
-Vaya, Herm. ¿Dónde estabas? –exclamó el ojiverde.  
  
-Yo... ¿Qué...? –dijo ella, parpadeando confundida.  
  
-Fuimos a buscarte a la biblioteca, pero sólo vimos al idiota de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Malfoy...? ¿Biblioteca...? –balbuceó, sin entender. A la creciente confusión de Hermione, se le sumó el hecho de que en esos pocos minutos que habían transcurrido, no había notado que sus dos mejores amigos vestían las túnicas y el uniforme de Gryffindor. Se miró a sí misma y se azoró al ver que ella también llevaba su uniforme y su insignia de prefecta. Volteó para observar el sendero de rosas a sus espaldas, pero éste había desaparecido, dejándole el lugar a un suntuoso retrato de un caballero negro.  
  
-¿Todo está bien? –inquirió Harry asustado.  
  
Ella volteó y enfrentó sus profundos ojos esmeralda, que la observaban extrañados.  
  
-Eh... sí, eso creo –murmuró para sí misma. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el pasillo que llevaba hacia la torre Gryffindor, alumbrado por las antiguas antorchas de mármol encendidas, y los copos de nieve cayendo a través de la ventana. Se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que sucedía, cuando Ron volvió a hablar.  
  
-Hermione, sé que no deberíamos meternos, pero oímos que tú y el jodido de Malfoy estuvieron hablando ayer –observó algo molesto.  
  
-¿Qué...? –dijo ella una vez más. –Oh, perdonen chicos pero... ¿Qué fecha es hoy?  
  
Los muchachos se miraron atónitos y rieron con ganas.  
  
-Es 12 de enero. Vaya, Hermione ¿qué te sucede?  
  
-N-nada, lo siento, es que ando algo distraída ultimamente –mintió.  
  
-Ayer nos dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirnos –siguió Harry. –Algo sobre él –agregó haciendo referencia al Slytherin con una mueca de odio.  
  
Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de recordar qué era lo que Harry le preguntaba. Por lo menos, ya sabía qué día era. Y por su uniforme, supo que, por alguna extraña razón, había retrocedido en el tiempo hasta su último año en Hogwarts. No entendía realmente porqué el camino de pétalos y todo ese mundo se había esfumado y éste había aparecido. Repasó una vez más la fecha en su mente y, con un pequeño sobresalto, recordó lo que Harry quería saber. Hacía exactamente una semana de ese tiempo, Draco Malfoy le había confesado cuánto la amaba. De pronto, las imágenes de ese día se sucedieron una tras otra en su mente cual morbosa película: su confesión del hecho a sus amigos, la ira y la incredulidad denotadas por ellos y, finalmente, la aceptación por parte de Hermione del engaño de Draco y por consiguiente, su rechazo hacia las palabras del corazón del rubio.  
  
-¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos –Ayer nos lo dijiste.  
  
-Sí... claro –respondió. Sin duda tenía que confesárselo a ambos, los cuales la persuadirían de la treta del Slytherin, que seríapara siempre el dueño de su corazón. –Yo... lo que voy a decirles es muy importante y extraño también, así que por favor escúchenme.  
  
-Seguro... –dijo el ojiverde. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio.  
  
-La semana pasada... seguí a Malfoy después de que ustedes fueron a ver a Hagrid.  
  
-¿Lo seguiste?  
  
-Sí, yo... no me creí a a mi misma, pero me preocupó luego de habérnoslo cruzado en el pasillo. Como dije, lo seguí... y me descubrió. Discutimos un momento, pero después hablamos tranquilamente por primera vez en nuestras vidas; pero de lo quería hablarles es más extraño aún... Él me dijo... que me amaba.  
  
Decir que Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos, era faltar a la verdad. Ambos se encontraban en una especie de shock, abriendo los ojos grandes como platos.  
  
-Lo sé, al principio también me costó creerle, pero...  
  
-¡¿Osea que le creíste?! –masculló Harry lleno de ira.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿NO lo entiendes, Hermione? –inquirió el pelirrojo, con las mejillas coloreadas de enojo. -Te está engañando, es sólo un invento de ese malnacido para hacerte daño!  
  
La castaña recordó aquella frase al instante, grabada por siempre en su mente. Si tan sólo ellos supieran cuánta verdad había en las palabras del rubio, cuánto la amaba y la seguiría amando por otros 5 largos años. Si tan sólo ellos hubieran sabido escucharla, hubieran comprobado cuánto ella también lo amaba. Si sólo el miedo no la hubiese atrapado, condenándola a sufrir por ese amor en silencio. En ese instante, una idea impulsada por el rencor guardado y nacido de esa discusión acometió su ser. ¿Por qué no ahora, que estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por Draco, cambiar los hechos? Diría lo que tendría que haber dicho hace tiempo de una vez por todas. No podía dejar que la historia se repitiera ni iba a hacerlo.  
  
-Claro que lo entiendo, Ron. Uds son los que no son capaces de escucharme. Es verdad, ¿Cuántas veces Malfoy nos insultó, humilló y molestó? Incontables. Pero siempre llega un punto en el que cambiamos, para mejor o peor, pero lo hacemos. Cuando vi en sus ojos, supe que él había llegado a ese punto, y su propio corazón me lo dijo. No voy a correr hacia sus brazos, pero le daré la oportunidad de probar lo que dice. Lo haré porque es lo que mi corazón me dicta, y no pienso ignorarlo una vez más. Todos merecemos una oportunidad –concluyó, con ojosapagados y meditando en sus adentros sus últimas palabras.  
  
Al pronunciar esa última frase, sus amigos y el lugar comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente. Una vez más, la Gryffindor se azoró, pero justo cuando iba a retenerlos, Harry y Ron habían desaparecido, y el sendero de rosas había vuelto a mostrarse, esperando a que ella se subiera nuevamente.  
  
*************  
  
**********  
  
********  
  
*****  
  
**  
  
La Gryffindor volvió a recorrer con precaución y pies descalzos el sendero, como si en cada paso dejara su vida. Estaba aún muy sorprendida de lo que había sucedido hacía sólo unos segundos atrás. Todo se perdió en el aire al rehacer la decisión que erróneamente había tomado en el pasado, como si se tratase de una prueba que acabara de superar. Se hallaba meditante y a la vez atenta al camino, cuando con un nuevo sobresalto divisó a un muchacho que se encontraba de pie en el estéril suelo a orillas del sendero de rosas. Su cabello platinado caía libremente hacia sus costados, y parecía estar apoyado en una pared invisible y con una pierna flexionada. Hermione siguió unos pasos más y se detuvo justo enfrente de él, aunque el rubio ni se dio por enterado. Una vez más, la castaña se salió de su camino, y en ese instante, Draco malfoy se incorporó de un salto al ver a la muchacha acercándose.  
  
Observó el escudo de Slytherin y la insignia de prefecto sobre su túnica y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió unos metros más alejada la estatua de la Bruja tuerta. Detrás de ambos, un magnífico ventanal con la "H" de Hogwarts en vitró que reflejaba el cielo cubierto de nubes blancuzcas. Posó su mirada en la de él, que irradiaba calidez a pesar del frío de su color.  
  
-Pensé que no vendrías –murmuró el joven, desviando la mirada hacia los terrenos cubiertos de nieve.  
  
-Yo también pensé lo mismo –respondió, casi automáticamente. Su mente parecía saber exactamente qué decir, ya que esta conversación habría de quedar grabada en su cabeza para toda su vida.  
  
-Antes de que vayas a decir nada, quiero aclararte esto: todo lo que te dije aquella tarde es verdad. Sé que no me habrás creído ni una palabra, pero he llevado ese peso en mi interior durante mucho tiempo y sólo quería que lo supieras. El resto está en ti... –concluyó, volviendo a desviar su mirada.  
  
Hermione no necesitó preguntar la fecha, el lugar o el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí y frente a él. Sabía el porqué de todo con demasiada exactitud. Era la tarde en que se había mentido a sí misma y al dueño de su corazón.  
  
-Draco yo... –balbuceó nerviosa. El muchacho, presintiendo su respuesta, bajó la mirada.  
  
-Lo sabía... –se lamentó –Ellos... ellos te convencieron, ¿verdad?  
  
-Ellos...  
  
-Te convencieron de que todo eso fue una jodida mentira, ¡una mierda para hacerte daño! –vociferó, lleno ira y golpeándo la pared con su puño.  
  
Hermione se sintió morir al ver la sangre emanar de los nudillos del Slytherin, lenta aunque a borbotones, incapaz de contener su cólera. Su mente se lleno de rencor hacia sus propios amigos y hacia el recuerdo del rechazo. De pronto, supo exactamente cómo acabr con todo ello, y sus temores se desvanecieron al ser acometidos por la voz de su propio ser.  
  
-Sí, ellos me dijeron todo eso, e inmediatamente vi lo que sería si tu y yo estuviésemos juntos. Perdería la confianza de mis amigos, todo Hogwarts hablaría a mis espaldas. Pero me llevaría 5 largos años darme cuenta y aceptar que en realidad tenía miedo. Miedo de conocerte, de confiar en ti, de perder todo lo que había forjado junto a Harr y y Ron... y de enamorarme de ti.  
  
El rubio levantó la mirada hasta encontrar aquellos ojos color miel que eran los causantes de sus noches sin sueño. Escuchó sus palabras, y sintió que estaba frente a una Hermione Granger nueva, más fuerte. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, a la vez que la voz de la castaña comenzaba a quebrarse.  
  
-Yo... no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida pensando lo que pudo ser y no fue, y no puedo continuar sin escuchar a mi corazón...  
  
-Hermione... lo estás haciendo –la corrigió él con ternura y encontrandosu mirada.  
  
-Draco yo... te amo –susurró, al tiempo que los labios del rubio se fundían con los de ella en un dulce beso. Hermione se sintió a salvo en sus brazos, justo como había sido antes de que lo perdiera. Antes de poder saborear la menta en la boca del rubio, sintió sus brazos soltándola suavemente. Abrió sus ojos separándose de él y dirigió una última mirada hacia aquellos grises ojos que se perdían en el cielo rojizo del siniestro paisaje. Abatida, volvió la vista hacia atrás y descubrió las rosas esperándola con su perfume en el sendero.  
  
*************  
  
**********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
**gwarts ddd  
  
La Gryffindor no tuvo más remedio que volver a recorrer el sendero. Estaba cansada, vencida por los recuerdos que había revivido. Cada uno había reabierto heridas que ellas habíacreído vanamente olvidadas, y le hacían volver hacia atrás en su memoria y repasar los errores que había cometido. Pero para cada una de esas preguntas que Hermione se formulaba muy dentro de su ser, la respuesta era siempre la misma: temor. Había sentido temor de confesar su amor por el joven Slytherin, de conocer la voluntad de sus dos mejores amigos, de caer indefensa y rendida de amor en los brazos de Draco. Ella no quería admitirlo, orgullo de mujer lo llamaba.  
  
Pero como ella bien había dicho, en cierto momento de la vida las personas cambian, y la castaña había hace algún tiempo pasado aquel punto, y lo había demostrado con cada una de las decisiones que había tomado anteriormente. Pensó que iba a sentirse peor que si no las hubiese cambiado en absoluto, como si un viejo y continuo dolor se hubiese calmado. A la vez sintió como si éstas hubiesen sido pruebas, retos para comprobar que había aprendido de sus propios errores. Se sonrió pensando en que la vieja niña indefensa había quedado atrás, y la nueva había sorteado sus hirientes recuerdos y había salido airosa de ellos.  
  
Detuvo su marcha nuevamente, al divisar un antiguo libro color azabache sólo unos pasos más adelante. Se preguntó qué vendría ahora, y se acercó hasta él. Se arrodilló expectante y con una mano curiosa abrió el libro. Pensó que sería tal vez un volumen que había tenido algo que ver con su pasado, pero se sorprendió al ver que dicho objeto estaba completamente en blanco. Lo hojeó de atrás hacia delante y viceversa, pero sus páginas estaban vacías de toda palabra.  
  
Lo cerró de un golpe y algo irritada, tal vez su propia mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. En ese momento, un haz de luz dorado brilló en el interior del objeto. Hermione volvió a abrirlo y buscó en sus silentes páginas hasta llegar al lugar donde el brillo la llamaba: la mitad del libro. El destello comenzó a apagarse lentamente dejando al descubierto una leyenda que la castaña contempló perpleja:  
  
"De ille interioris devorare"  
  
*********************  
  
***************  
  
**********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
**  
  
Despertó tan súbitamente como si la hubieran abofeteado. Parpadeó ante la cegadora luz del sol que entraba a raudales por su ventana. Se incorporó y de desperezó, con ganas de quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Meditó acerca de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño demasiado real, aun para ella. No entendió muy bien por qué había soñado todo eso y menos aún comprendió por qué justo en ese momento, en el que parecía haber perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a Draco. Sintió curiosidad una vez más por aquel libro envuelto en sombras, cuya leyenda en la mitad de aquel misterioso volumen permaneció grabada en la mente de Hermione.  
  
-"De ille interioris devorare" –murmuró para sí misma –Es latín, pero...  
  
Cansada, volvió a hundirse en las sábanas pasteles y al cerrar nuevamente sus ojos, sintió el sutil aunque dulce aroma de un perfume que, para su temor, le parecía demasiado familiar. Su mente comenzó a formular toda clase de hipótesis, hasta que al voltear hacia el lado izquierdo de su recámara, descubrió una rosa negra sobre su mesa de luz. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada esperando hallar algún indicio de alguna intromisión en su morada. Volvió a mirar la siniestra flor y el miedo se apoderó de ella. sabía lo que esas rosas significaban en el mundo mágico.  
  
Se puso de pie en ese momento, y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. A cada instante le dirigía un rápido vistazo a aquella flor que ahora había comenzado a adquirir un brillo oculto, y con temor comprobó que uno de sus pétalos comenzaba a desprenderse. Terminó de vestirse y, antes de partir, tomó la rosa por el tallo con cuidado. Bajó las escaleras y desayunó ligero, pues aquella sorpresa le había quitado el apetito. Luego de un momento, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa en dirección a su auto. Se subió al vehículo y se detuvo unos instantes antes de arrancar. Volvió a colocar la rosa frente a sus ojos, y después de tanto tiempo supo exactamente qué hacer. Sería doloroso, aún más de lo que ella sería capaz de resistir, pero era su última opción.  
  
-Ya es hora –susurró, dejando la rosa en el asiento del acompañante, al tiempo que otro pétalo comenzaba a caer.  
  
*********  
  
*****  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Entró al edificio que la aguardaba en silencio, y cuya atmósfera podría haberse fácilmente confundido con el ojo de una tormenta: calmo aunque alerta. Caminó los pasillos que conducían al despacho de Harry Potter con prisa, como si temiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Reunía fuerzas a cada paso que daba, y llevaba en su mano derecha la rosa envuelta en sombras. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble con la placa dorada que señalaba el lugar a donde se dirigía. Tomó aire y entró, sin golpear siquiera. Descubrió a un Harry inmerso en una gran carpeta azul cielo, cuyos papeles se encontraban dispersos por todo su escritorio.  
  
-Harry... –llamó la castaña. –Lo siento, ¿estás ocupado?  
  
-Eh? Ah, hola Herms... –saludó, con una sonrisa triste. –No, sólo... repasaba algunas cosas...  
  
-Volveré más tarde entonces... –terció.  
  
-No, quédate. Me vendría bien algo de compañía.  
  
Ella tomó asiento en un pqueño sillón del despacho, y amobs se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo y, para Hermione, interminable rato. Finalmente tomó la palabra.  
  
-Yo... quería disculparme por lo de ayer.  
  
-Ah... no fue tu culpa, ambos fuimos unos idiotas –dijo él recordando la pelea.  
  
-No, en serio. Yo no tendría por qué haberte...  
  
-Está bien, Hermione, de verdad –la interrumpió con buena intención. –No te preocupes. Además, te quiero demasiado como para enojarme contigo durante dos días seguidos –terminó, sonriendo.  
  
La muchacha le devolvió el gesto aliviada. Se sintió inmensamente feliz de tener a harry a su lado en esos momentos, en los que tan mal la estaba pasando. Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su amigo, quien la estrechó fuertemente contra sí.  
  
-Gracias... –murmuró al oído de su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa en los labios –no sabes lo mucho que te necesito y te quiero...  
  
Harry oyó la voz de su amiga tranquila aunque con una fortaleza que yacía en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.  
  
-Sólo la mitad de lo que yo te quiero y te necesito a ti –respondió él con suavidad.  
  
Permanecieron así, perdonándose en el silencio y el calor de un abrazo sincero. El ojiverde sintió que algo estaba preocupándola, y se moría de ganas de averigüarlo. Afortunadamente, al menos para él, no tardaría mucho en conocer el motivo.  
  
-Tengo algo que decirte... –susurró hermione –pero antes busquemos a Ron. Él también debe saberlo...  
  
Se separaron, y justo cuando Harry accedía silenciosamente a la petición de su amiga, un pelirrojo algo risueño asomó por la puerta del despacho.  
  
-¡Harry, no te imaginas! El idiota de Jack perdió... –calló de repente, al ver a la morena y al ojiverde observándolo. Su risa se fue apagando de a poco. –¿Sucedió algo?  
  
-No, Ron –lo tranquilizó ella, con una sonrisa melancólica. –Ven.  
  
Se acercó a ellos y tomó una butaca oculta tras la puerta. Acto seguido entorno la puerta, se colocó al lado de su amiga y le lanzó una rápida e inquisitiva mirada a Harry, quien se la devolvió aún más desconcertado.  
  
-Lo que voy a decirles –comenzó, reuniendo fuerzas –es algo que desde hace tiempo debía decirles y no fui capaz de hacerlo. Es algo que me pesa en lo más profundo de mi alma, y espero que sepan entenderme, así como también espero que sepan entender mis motivos...  
  
-Lo haremos... –respondió Harry sin pensar en lo que se avecinaría. –Tranquila. Sólo dilo...  
  
-Es difícil... es difícil y doloroso confesarlo, pero las mentiras tienen que acabarse.  
  
Ambos la miraron algo preocupados y confundidos. Querían saber más, pero dejaron que ella prosiguiera.  
  
-Yo... les he mentido. Todo este tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué? –inquirió Ron, incrédulo.  
  
-Desde aquel día, en que Malfoy me lo dijo todo y yo me vi forzada a rechazarlo... les he mentido.  
  
Hermione vio cómo sus amigos se esforzaban por comprender lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
-Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera inconteniblemente dentro de mi pecho. Sabía que estaba equivocado, pero no podía detenerlo. Hice todo por evitarlo, pero era más fuerte que yo... y no pude. No quería ni pensar en lo que uds. dirían, aunque en mi interior ya lo sabía y tampoco me importó. Yo... me enamoré de él, como nunca lo podría haber imaginado, y en sus ojos pude ver que lo que él sentía por mí siempre fue real. El me abrió su corazón... y lo amé. Y nada ni nadie nos importó. –terminó, alzando la vista y encontrando la de sus mejores amigos. El modo en que la miraron le hizo recordar una de las escenas de su sueño. Sólo que esta vez, ellos no se desvanecieron.  
  
-Es decir que tú... y él... –balbuceó Harry entrecortadamente, entiéndolo todo.  
  
-¿Lo amaste? –dijo, Ron, visiblemente confundido y enfadado. Sentía como si le acabaran de contar una muy mala broma.  
  
-No quise seguir engañándolos. Aún lo amo...  
  
-¿Aún lo amas? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo? ¿Después de... ?  
  
-Sé en lo que se ha convertido, pero aún así no puedo olvidarlo –irrumpió, con ojos mojados –Trato de convencerme de que ha muerto, pero no puedo...  
  
-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en decirnos todo esto? –preguntó Harry, un poco más compresivo aunque también enojado.  
  
-Supongo que es porque sabía que uds. lo matarían, pero cuando cambió... –se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.  
  
-¿Cambió? Hermione, él siempre fue así. Nos engañó a todos con su actuación, fingiendo ser alguien que nunca podría haber sido, pero a ti... te lastimó –espetó Harry crispando los puños de ira.  
  
-No, él nunca fue así...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Por qué él me lo dijo –aclaró ella, con voz débil. –Él nunca mató ni luchó junto a los mortífagos ni junto a Vo-Voldemort –balbuceó, haciendo caso omiso del sobresalto de Ron. –Él mismo renegó de su padre y rechazó su destino.  
  
-Te mintió. Al igual que a todos nosotros.  
  
-No, no lo hizo –respondió Hermione con dureza –Lo sé. No me pregunten cómo, pero lo sé. Sus ojos no lo dejaban mentirme.  
  
-Aún sigo sin entender por qué nos lo ocultaste –dijo Harry, al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y se refregaba ambos ojos cansinamente. –Podríammos haberte ayudado.  
  
-Lo sé... y no crean que no lo pensé un millón de veces. Pero me mantuve en silencio porque creí que volvería, que lo recuperaría –dijo bajando la vista y dejando caer otra lágrima. –Aún tenía esperanzas... Pero ya es tarde. Él no volverá... y ya no puedo seguir mintiendo –calló, reparando en esas últimas palabras. -Sé que esto sonará a locura y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírselos pero... querría... quiero que me perdonen.  
  
Sus dos amigos la miraron aún algo enfadados por sus acciones, pero no pudieron negárselo. Sus ojos caramelo eran imposibles de odiar, y aunque podrían haberse enfadado con ella por siempre, no lo hicieron. Trataron de entenderla y, aunque con algo de esfuerzo, lo lograron.  
  
-Hermione... tú eres lo más importante que tenemos, y por más que hayas hecho todo esto... no vamos a abandonarte –aseguró el joven de la cicatriz.  
  
-Sabemos que esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti... peronos tragremos nuestro orgullo y te ayudaremos... –dijo el pelirrojo, tomando el rostro de su amiga y secando su mejilla con el pulgar.  
  
-Muchas gracias... –susurró débilmente, al tiempo que se acercaba a ambos y, luego de darles un cálido abrazo, les regalaba un dulce beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Sus mejores amigos se sonrieron, y ensus rostros un pequeño rubor brotó. –Hay algo más que debo enseñarles...  
  
Alzó su mano derecha, con la cual sostenía la rosa, y se las mostró a ambos, los cuales se sorprendierony a la vez se alarmaron. La flor que Hermione poseía era más que sólo eso. Y ellos lo sabían muy bien.  
  
-Hermione... ¿Quién te la dio? –inquirió Harry muy serio.  
  
-No lo sé... estaba sobre mi mesa de luz cuando desperté esta mañana –respondió confundida. –Pero tengo una idea de quién pudo haber sido.  
  
-¿Entró a tu habitación? ¿Pero cómo...? –se preguntó Ron desconcertado.  
  
-No tengo la más mínima idea... No oí nada, además todo estaba cerrado, mi ventana y la puerta de calle. No había ni un signo de que alguien hubiese entrado.  
  
-Este es extraño, muy extraño –acotó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y observando la rosa, ahora en sus manos. –Y además peligroso. Hermione... tu vida depende de esta rosa ahora.  
  
-Lo sé... -respondió ella, con una tensión evidente en la voz.  
  
-Esta es la rosa del infortunio. Con cada pétalo que caiga...  
  
-Cosas terribles sucederán... Muertes, asesinatos... Todos a mi alrededor o hacia mis seres más cercanos... –dijo ella, con la vista baja y mordiéndose un labio.  
  
-Y cuando el último caiga... –siguió el pelirrojo.  
  
-Él vendrá por mí –terminó la castaña, alzando la vista y esforzándose por mantenerse impasible.  
  
***/***/***/***/***  
  
***/***/***/***/***  
  
***/***/***/***/***  
  
Vayaaaaaaaaa!!!! Qué final eh? Seguro más de uno estará furioso por haberlo dejado una vez más con la intriga, pero es que me gusta terminar cada capítulo así... le agrega un toque de suspenso a la historia... jaja, ya sé, "no es gracioso Rose", pero es verdad. No se enfaden, esta vez les dejaré un pequeño adelantito del próx. capítulo como premio consuelo:  
  
*Angel le confesará a Hermione que escuchó la conversación que ella, Ron y Harry mantuvieron.  
  
*Ella le contará acerca de su sueño y comenzará la búsqueda de aquel antiguo y misterioso libro.  
  
*Una noticia inesperada hará que nuestra castaña tome medidas drásticas...  
  
Espero que esto les sirve para esprar el próximo capi, y lamentablemente es mi deber como autora de este fic, decirles que la historia está llegando a su fin. No se preocupen el proximo no será el último, pero sí faltan muy, muy pocos y queria que lo supieran... No saben cuanta tristeza me da terminar este fic, aunque todavía el final no está escrito, pues ha sido increíble la respuesta que recibi de todos uds., que hicieron posible que esta historia existiera. Sin más qué decir les agradezco muchisisímo que hayan leído este capi y espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Un agradecimiento muy especial a J@ina, Artemisa2, ross malfoy y Thurisaz; siento mucho no poder contestar sus reviews, pero de verdad les agradezco que hayan leído los caps. Y me hayan apoyado. Saludos y abrazos!! Hasta la próxima!!!  
  
****/***/***/***/****  
  
***/***/***RoSe 2004***/***/*** 


	24. Enmiendas

****Hola!!**** Sí, soy yo despues de un billón de años!! Espero que no hayan pensado que abandoné la historia, faltando tan poco para que llegue a su fin!! NO claro, que no... Tendrán que seguir soportándome hasta el final! Bueno, quería disculparme, ya que he comenzado las clases y casi no tengo tiempo para nada, ya que ahora voy a la tarde. Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer el capi, lo he dividido en dos partes para que no se haga tan pesado y para dejarlos con intriga extra! Aquí contesto algunos reviews:  
  
Artemisa2: Hola !! Tanto tiempo verdad? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra muchyo que te haya gustado la parte de la rosa, pense que sería algo bueno para ponerle un poco más de peligro a la situación!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capi tb te guste! Besos!  
  
J@ina: Hola amigaa!! Por fin vuelvo, y con un nuevo capi además!! A mi también me gustó mucho hablar contigo por msn, tú tb eres una de mis autoras favoritas, y eso no es bromaa!! Espero que no te hayas cansado d eesperar, espero que este capi vakga la pena y la espera, ya que a mi me costó mucho darle vida! Espero que te guste y nos vemosss!!! Saludos!!  
  
Ange: Muchísimas gracias por tus elogios, la verdad, no creo que sea tan buena escribiendo, pero me alegra mucho que a alguien le agrade! Espero que este te guste tb y perdon por la espera! Saludos!  
  
luna_wood: Holaa!! Muchas gracias por tu review! Angel es un personaje que a mi tb me gusta mucho, aunque sufrira un poquitin por nuestra amiga Hermione... En fin, la rosa sí que será algo de que preocuparse, pero ya veremos como Hermione se libra de ella... No puedo decir más!! Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!  
  
Erika Azakura Malfoy : Buenas! Me alegra muchio que te haya gustado el último capitulo, a mi me pareció que le faltó algo, pero parece que estuvo bien! Sí, Hermione de verás se armó de valor para confesar su amor por Draco, a pesar de que luego él le enviarala rosa y oscureciera todo el panorama... Bueno, espero que este capi tb te guste !! Besos y hasta luego!  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD@S!! De verdad que han hecho uno de mis sueños realidad nunca crei que pasaría los 20 reviews y ahora gracias a uds tengo 113!! Les agradezco que hayan apoyado mi fic, ha sido algo muy importante para mi. Este capi es algo corto, pero es que al dividirlo, la segunda parte me quedó más grande que esta, así que el prox (que estará en dos o tres días, no desesperen!) será más largo. Nos vemos y... que lo disfruten!  
  
*********************  
  
************  
  
******  
  
Capítulo 24, primera parte: "Enmiendas"  
  
Gris. Gris, como las primeras nubes plomizas del otoño. Gris, como las paredes marchitas de una habitación despojada de toda pasión. Gris, como la vida de alguien que no conoce el amor. Gris, como los ojos de un joven sin calor alguno en el corazón. Un joven que, en un tiempo no muy lejano, descubrió la felicidad de las manos de una muchacha que no eran las que ahora recorrían su pecho con deseo.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó, con voz trémula. El muchacho no contestó. –Yo sé lo que te pasa. Estás furioso por no haber matado a esa sangre sucia. Pero créeme, no estás más molesto que yo. –terminó duramente, deslizando con rencor sus finos y pálidos falanges hasta quitarlos del fuerte y esbelto torso del rubio. –No sé por qué no lo haces y ya. Me estoy empezando a cansar de tu actitud, amor...  
  
-¿Quieres callarte? –masculló él cortante.  
  
-Ellos no tardarán en encontrarte. Y si tú caes, todos lo haremos –le recordó ella, tratando en vano de hacerlo recapacitar. –Pero en vez de preocuparte por ello, la visitas por las noches y le dejas rosas negras de regalo, en lugar de asesinarla de una buena vez. Creo que te has olvidado de lo que esas rosas significan...  
  
-Creo que deberías empezar a usar la otra mitad de tu cerebro para variar, Pansy –replicó. –¿Crees que si no supiera lo que esas flores implican le hubiera dejado una? YO no soy como tú ni como ninguna de las inmundas ratas a las que te gusta manipular. A mi no me gusta matar sin una buena batalla. Quiero ver en sus aterrados ojos el dolor de morir por mis propias manos. Quiero verlos desangrase y caer ante mi, y completar con honor la tarea que mis padres y el Señor Oscuro me encomendaron. Quiero que sufran y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos –sentenció, en tono soñador aunque impregnando de odio cada palabra –Y quiero que estén listos para ello; por eso dejé la rosa. Porque sé que defenderán a esa jodida sangre impura con sus vidas, y porque sé que ella se sacrificará por sus amigos. Quiero que ella sea la primera.  
  
Una sonrisa macabra aunque satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy. Draco siguió sin desviar su mirada del horizonte, el cual comenzaba a brillar con los primeros destellos del alba.  
  
-No puedo esperar... –susurró ansiosa.  
  
-No habrá que esperar demasiado –corrigió. –Pero ya es hora de que hagas algo además de manosearme. Prepáralos. Porque esta será la batalla que nos colocará de nuevo junto a Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Tú eres quien debería prepararnos. A todos.  
  
-Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Y debo empezar cuanto antes.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al vaticinar lo que sería para él la caída del muchacho que arruinó los planes de su maestro y sus padres. Sí, esta sería la venganza más dulce que alguna vez saborearía; y los haría sufrir de a poco, tal y como a él le gustaba.  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
*******  
  
****  
  
**  
  
Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas de par en par, aunque el lugar estaba solamente iluminado por los débiles y escasos destellos de sol que lograban con mucha dificultad a través del cielo completamente cubierto de nubes que, aunque no amenazaba tormenta, no parecía querer dejar que el astro rey mostrara su rostro sobre el Ministerio. Un colchón de bucles color caramelo se extendía a lo largo de un escritorio que se mostraba vacío, excepto por un velador y una hermosa aunque mortal rosa negra que desacansaba a un lado de la cascada de rizos.  
  
Hermione alzó su rostro, que yacía oculto bajo su castaña cabellera y ladeado sobre sus brazos entrecruzados. Sus ojos abatidos habían perdido el brillo y el calor que día a día irradiaban, y los párpados cansados apagaban aún más aquella dulce mirada. Se hallaba hundida y atrapada en las penumbras de su mente y corazón, y nada parecía poder sacarla de aquella incertidumbre. Por fin había confesado todo acerca del amor que sentía por Draco y que él... solía sentir por ella. Toda la verdad había sido dicha, aunque el dolor que la Gryffindor sufría no provenía de ello como lo había presentido; sino del hecho de que todos sus seres amados estaban en peligro y sus vidas pendían de cada uno de los ya escasos pétalos que aún poseía la delicada flor.  
  
Debería de preocuparle muho más la ínfima cantidad remanente, ya que con el último se iría su propia vida, pero ella siempre la habí arriesgado por, para y junto a sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos. Siempre había sido así y no abandonaría la costumbre. Por eso, no iba dejarse matar tan fácilmente, porque si de esa manera fuese, entonces Harry y Ron la habían protegido y salvado en vano todo este tiempo. No, ella iba a dar batalla; la mejor de toda su vida.  
  
Justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento, un toquido resonó en la puerta de su despacho.  
  
-Pase –exclamó ella, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja.  
  
-Permiso... –susurró un muchacho de ojos pardos.  
  
-Angel –sonrió ella saludándolo –ven, pasa.  
  
-¿Estabas ocupada?  
  
-No, para nada... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Bueno... Hermione yo... no pude evitar oir lo que Harry, Ron y tú hablaron hace unos momentos... pasaba por la oficina...  
  
La mirada de la Gryffindor se tornó melancólica al recordar la conversación. Se obligó a alzarla nuevamente hacia los pardos ojos del morocho.  
  
-Entonces... ya sabes qué era lo que me atromentaba en mi interior...  
  
-Yo no tenía idea... lo siento.  
  
-No te disculpes, tú... me ayudaste a ver que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.  
  
-Creo... que lo que te obligó a hacerlo fue otra cosa –alegó, dirigiendo su mirada a la siniestra rosa en el escritorio.  
  
-No puedo dejar que mis seres queridos mueran por un viejo dolor que no me deja en paz. Ya era hora de decirlo.  
  
-¿Tienen alguna idea acerca de dónde pueda estar Malfoy? –inquirió.  
  
-No... Pero no tardará en aparecer.. Ya quedan muy pocos... –murmuró, observando los pétalos que aún sostenía la rosa.  
  
-¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, sé por lo que estás pasando, pero...  
  
-Estoy bien –lo interrumpió, sin despegar la mirada de la flor –sí, creo... que estaré bien.  
  
-Tú... ¿Lo amabas? –susurró cuidando sus palabras.  
  
Ella no dijo nada. Alzó la vista y Angel no necesitó oir una respuesta. Calló por unos momentos. Vio el modo en el que Hermione observaba la rosa y supo que aquello no era lo único que la molestaba.  
  
-Eres fuerte, Hermione –acotó. –Puedo verlo. Pero hay algo más que te incomoda, ¿verdad?  
  
Oyó las palabras del joven y en su mente su sueño comenzaba a repetirse. Nada había mencionado acerca de ello a sus amigos, pues estaba segura de que no tenía la más mínima importancia, pero no había recordado la última parte de él. El libro, el libro azabache al final del sendero y la inscripción en latín. No creía que aquel sueño pudiera tener alguna relación con lo que ocurría, pero tal vez Angel supiera algo.  
  
-Bueno yo... –comenzó. –Tuve un sueño. Suena tonto, pero fue tan real...  
  
-Cuéntame –pidió él gentilmente, tomando asiento frente a ella, quien había vuelto a sentarse en su sillón, quedando así ambas miradas conectadas.  
  
-Fue realmente extraño, aún no puedo encontrarle un sentido... –parpadeó confundida. –Había un paisaje, el cielo... fue lo más parecido al infierno que vi en toda mi vida...  
  
-¿Sólo había cielo? –inquirió Angel con curiosidad.  
  
-No –corrigió ella –también había un sendero. Un sendero interminable y cubierto de pétalos de rosa.  
  
-¿Negras?  
  
-No, rojas. Yo... soñé que lo recorría descalza y al cabo de unos pasos, Harry y Ron aparecían, pero no en el camino, sino fuera de él. ellos no me notaban, pero cuando me salí del sendero... Todo el paisaje desapareció y ellos me vieron... Descubrí que había retrocedido en el tiempo y había viajado hasta un lejano día hacía al menos cinco años atrás. Un día que quedó grabado en mi mente por siempre debido a lo que en él viví... –miró en sus ojos pardos, los cuales le devolvían una mirada atenta y algo curiosa. –Luego... el sendero volvió a aparecer bajo mis pies y después de dar algunos pasos, aquello volvió a repetirse... Sólo que esa vez era un día diferente y no se trataba de Harry ni de Ron... era Malfoy.  
  
Angel oyó cada palabra de la castaña y meditó aquel enigma. Le pareció haber escuchado o vivido aquel sueño antes; alguna vez, alguien le había explicado su significado, pero ahora su mente parecía estar jugándole una mala pasada y se esforzaba por recordar.  
  
-Es una tontería, no te preocupes –dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. –Tal vez tenga demasiadas cosas en la mente...  
  
-No, espera... –pidió él, concentrándose –dijiste que volviste a vivir hechos de tu vida que no fueron para nada habituales, verdad?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Tú... ¿Rehiciste decisiones que deseabas pode repetir y corregir?  
  
Ella lo miró desconcertada.  
  
-Sí, así fue, pero...  
  
-El sendero del recuerdo latente.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-El sendero del recuerdo latente –repitió, más claramente. –Es como una segunda oportunidad. Si no me equivoco, reviviste momentos que yacían guardados en lo más profundo de tu corazón y tu mente, y tuviste la oportunidad de rehacer tus acciones.  
  
-Sí, así es... –replicó ella entendiendo –lo hice, pero aún no entiendo las rosas y el cielo tan extraño y siniestro...  
  
-El cielo que viste representa algo así como el infierno que cada uno de nosostros contruimos en nuestro interior. Todas las culpas, los reproches, los miedos y el dolor que llevas adentro, materializados en aquel cielo cambiante y horrible. Por eso, tú lo viste como lo que es: tu propio infierno, el cual trataba de vencerte, amilanarte, pero al parecer, lo superaste –sonrió ampliamente, como felicitándola. –En cuanto a las rosas, no estoy muy seguro. El sendero cambia con cada uno. Suelen ser espinas...  
  
-Bueno... por lo menos ahora comprendo el por qué de ello... –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Es extraño... si sorteas tus propios miedos y rehaces tus acciones a lo largo del camino, se supone que debería concederte alguna especie de premio.  
  
-¿Cómo qué?  
  
-No lo sé... algo relacionado con tu más fuerte anhelo.  
  
-Aguarda... Sí hay algo más –recapacitó –Un libro.  
  
-¿Un libro? –iteró confundido.  
  
-Sí. En un sector del sendero un libro color azabache y muy antiguo apareció. Cuando lo abrí la primera vez, estaba completamente en blanco, pero luego una leyenda comenzo a brillar en la mitad del volumen. "De ille interioris devorare".  
  
-"De ille interioris devorare" –repitió él, perplejo.  
  
-"Desde el interior te devora" –tradujo ella al mismo tiempo. –Es latín.  
  
-Vaya... –exclamó él desconcertado -¿Tienes idea de lo que pueda significar?  
  
-Ni la más pálida –aclaró, mordiéndose el labio. –Pero pienso averigüarlo –Terminó, poniéndose de pie con decisión y dirigiéndose hacia el umbral de la habitación.  
  
-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Angel sorprendido.  
  
-A buscar ese libro –se le oyó decir antes de que despareciera por la puerta.  
  
* ******************** * * *********** *  
  
//**************************//  
  
*******// RoSe 2004 //*******  
  
//*************************// 


	25. Desde el interior te devora

Buenas amigos!! Como han estado?? Me alegra muchisisisisismo que les haya gustado la primera parte, fue algo corta, lo se, pero no se preocupen, ésta es más larga. Muchisimas Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y trataré de contestarlos todos en el prox. capítulo. Bueno, sin más que decirles, aquí va la segunda parte del capi. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!  
  
Besos y saludos! Hasta la próxima!!  
  
*******  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 24, segunda parte: "Desde el interior devora"  
  
*********************  
  
**************  
  
*******  
  
Amanecía en la biblioteca. Las velas, que mágicamente flotaban como majestuosas arañas en el techo, iban apagándose al mismo ritmo que el sol comenzaba a brillar. El lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de la única mesa que seguía repleta de gruesos y oscuros volúmenes. El sol se alzaba rápidamente. sus rayos recorrían el lugar, levantando algunas motas de polvo y dpandole un aspecto lúgubre y misterioso, y se detuvieron en una delicada cascada de bucles castaños que se derramaban unos sobre otros por encima de los brazos, los hombros y la espalda de su dueña.  
  
Segundos más tarde un golpe seco, como el de la porcelana al tomar contacto con la madera resonó en la sala, y un dulce aroma a café llenó el ambiente. La castaña despertó sobresaltada, y encontr´po con alivio y sorpresa los ojos pardos de Angel observándola apaciblemente.  
  
-Buenos días... –saludó, con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
-Angel... –murmuró ella, mirándolo con ojos soñolientos e incorporándose. -¿Qué hora...?  
  
-Es temprano aún –la interrumpió con suavidad –muy temprano.  
  
-Dios... –suspiró Hermione, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y deslizándolas luego muy lentamente por su melena.  
  
-Me habían dicho que eras dedicada, pero... no para tanto –bromeó él con una pequeña sonrisa. –Lo siento, mala broma... –agregó rapidamente al ver cómo Hermione se desperezaba con cansancio.  
  
-Está bien... –dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto. –Después de todo es verdad... A veces me obstino demasiado –admitió, tomando la taza que Angel le había traído y sorbiendo un poco de café. –Gracias... no tenías que hacerlo.  
  
-No hay por qué... Además, cuando te fuiste ayer de la oficina... Bueno, supuse que no dormirías hasta encontrar aquello que buscabas.  
  
-Sólo que aún no lo encuentro... –se levantó, depositando con suavidad la taza en la mesa nuevamente.  
  
-Debe ser algo muy importante para ti... –aventuró Angel mirando la pila de libros. –Para que pases la noche en vela...  
  
-Pues no creo que mi desvelo haya servido de mucho... –musitó, mirando con desgano los volúmenes. –Angel... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Claro –aceptó, desviando la mirada de las pequeñas atalayas negras y fijándola en aquellos ojos caramelo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si mi sueño... Del cual te hablé, no hubiera sido más que eso?  
  
El muchacho escuchó sus palabras y vio en su rostro la confusión y el temor reflejados. Trató de no perderse en su mirada, esa mirada que hacía que el más grande e imponente de los hielos se derritiese.  
  
-Hermione... –comenzó él con calma –El sueño que tuviste... bueno, te explique su naturaleza, pero la verdad es que ese sueño tiene un diferente significado para cada persona. Creo que en tu caso... Bueno, en realidad no podría saberlo con certeza, ya que la interpretación depende mucho de los sentimientos que moran en tu corazón y en lo más profundo de tu ser... –reflexionó, alzando por fin la vista y dejando ver aquellos preocupados aunque profundos ojos pardos.  
  
Ella parpadeó despacio, bajando la mirada. Ya no sabía qué pensar, ni mucho menos qué hacer. Su corazón le indicaba que continuara su búsqueda, aunque cada vez que dirigía su mirada al montón de polvorientos libros ya revisados, necesitaba el doble de fuerza para no desistir.  
  
Cansada, se frotó ambos ojos con sosiego. Angel seguía de pie frente a ella, apoyado en una de las esquinas de la mesa de roble patinada, observándola.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Sí? –dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Al oir tu conversación con Ron y Harry...  
  
Pese a sus palabras, la castaña mantuvo su mirada enlazada a la de él.  
  
-Tú... yo sólo... –balbuceó, nervioso y rascándose con suavidad la nuca. –Rayos...  
  
-Tranquilo –susurró ella, tomando la mano que Angel mantenía apoyada en la mesa. –Puedes decírmelo.  
  
Sintió una sensación extraña, como si al tocarlo una pequeña descarga eléctrica corriera por todo su cuerpo. Deseaba que aquello no se detuviera, se sentía como un niño pequeño que conocía el amor por primera vez, aunque sabía que su anhelo no era compartido. Sabía que su corazón era de otro y aunque no necesitaba corroborarlo, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron más fuertes que su deseo de callarlas.  
  
-Tu sientes algo por Draco Malfoy, verdad... ? –murmuró, con la mirada abatida aunque bella.  
  
Hermione sintió como miles de pequeñas dagas se clavaban en su corazón. Respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de mantener la vista alta, pero rendida, ésta descendió hasta el reluciente suelo de madera de caoba.  
  
-Yo... es verdad, no puedo negarlo... ni ocultarlo. Ya no más –tragó saliva, tratando de que aquellas palabras no le trajeran un mundo de recuerdos y heridas aún demasiado latentes en su alma.  
  
-Entiendo... –masculló con incomodidad. –Ahora comprendo porque...  
  
-Ese no es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí buscando respuestas –lo interrumpió –Al menos... ya no es el único motivo.  
  
La miró con atención, siguiendo cada una de sus palabras.  
  
-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos... la vida de mis seres queridos está en juego.  
  
-Y la tuya también –ratificó él, tratando de hacerla recapacitar sobre la importancia de su existencia.  
  
-Mi vida no vale ni la mitad de lo que valen las de las personas que amo –lo contradijo.  
  
-Estás tan equivocada –replicó Angel fulminándola con la mirada.  
  
-Si yo no hubiera perdido la cabeza por él...  
  
-No puedes culparte por eso –tajó el joven, alzando la voz.  
  
-¡Claro que si! –exclamó ya enfadada -¡Todo esto no es más que mi culpa!  
  
-¿Y quieres decirme cómo se supone que ibas a saber que todo esto ocurriría? –inquirió, igualando el tono de la castaña.  
  
-¡Porque yo lo conocía, porque tendría que haber imaginado que su llegada al Ministerio no traería más que desgracias! ¡Porque... –sus gritos fueron ahogados por lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos caramelo cual cristalinas gotas de lluvia, cruzando su rostro y empapando su blusa color crema. –porque jamás tendría que haberlo dejado entrar en mi corazón... –concluyó, parpadeando con suma lentitud, causando que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, y tratando de que su abatida mirada no chocara con la de Angel. Se sintió avergonzada de haber perdido los estribos de aquella manera, pero justo cuando iba a disculparse con él, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola con seguridad y afecto sincero, deteniendo las palabras que estaba a punto de pronuciar.  
  
-No eres ni la mitad de culpable de lo que tu crees que eres –le susurró suavemente al oído, consolándola.  
  
Ahogó sus últimas rezagadas lágrimas en aquel cálido abrazo y, por aquel instante, se sintió a salvo y en paz, resguardada en sus brazos.  
  
-Sé lo importante que esto es para ti... Ahora lo comprendo con claridad... –dijo. –Por ese motivo... voy a ayudarte.  
  
-No tienes que...  
  
-Quiero hacerlo –la calló con ímpetu.  
  
-Gracias... –murmuró, con verdadera gratitud. Se separó de él de a poco, encontrando aquella parda mirada –De veras... gracias.  
  
-Sabes que detesto eso –bromeó, con una sonrisa.  
  
Soltó suavemente su cintura, se colocó al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó, quedando así enfrente de ella.  
  
*********  
  
****  
  
-No hay caso –se lamentó, cansada, al cabo de unos quince minutos. –Todos estos ya los he leído antes y ninguno contiene nada importante... –hizo un vago ademán señalando la pila de libros.  
  
-Tiene que haber otros... –se esperanzó Angel, despeinándose con fulgor.  
  
-No... A menos que...  
  
-¿A menos que qué? –indagó él alzando la mirada curioso y observando a hermione ponerse de pie e ir hacia una de las estanterías de roble añejo que se erguían a pocos metros de ellos.  
  
-No... Había notado... –masculló con perplejidad, al descubrir un importante volumen azabache como el mismo ébano descansando imperceptiblemente y casi por error entre dos aún más grandes tomos de "Civilizaciones Metamorfomagas: Supervivencia e Independencia a través del tiempo".  
  
Lo observó extasiada, como si aquel libro la atrayera como un imán.  
  
Al poner uno de sus delicados dedos encima del lomo del objeto, sintió como si una pequeña hoguera se encendiera en su interior, emanando calor por todo su cuerpo; aunque casi de inmediato, aquel calor fue extinguido, envuelto por un frío gélido, que cortaba la respiración y helaba la sangre de la Gryffindor. Con cuidado extrajo el libro, mientras que aquella rara y pavorosa sensación de a poco se desvanecía.  
  
-¿Hermione qué... ? –inquirió Angel, al verla acercarse con aquel volumen en sus manos.  
  
-No lo sé... –murmuró, pausadamente. –No tiene título ni nada. Jamás lo había visto –se sorprendió, ya que desde el primer día en que ella misma había llegado al ministerio, había visitado la biblioteca casi todos los días.  
  
Lo colocó sobre la mesa y frente a los ojos del joven. Este lo observó detalladamente y, al levantar la tapa del volumen, adoptó la misma expresión de sorpresa de la castaña, sólo que más sombría.  
  
-¿Sucede algo... ? –arriesgó ella, observándolo.  
  
-No... Había visto este libro en años...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Este libro –pronunció entrecortadamente, luego de unos segundos en silencio –contiene hechizos y maldiciones mucho más nocivas y prohibidas que la mayoría de los libros de magia negra que existen... Pero el ministerio de la Magia lo había destruído hace tiempo –dijo, hojeando las páginas extasiado –o al menos eso es lo que había oído.  
  
-Es verdad –comentó ella, recordando haber oído acerca de un libro que poseía maldiciones estrictamente prohibidas, que había sido confiscado y desaparecido. Aunque a juzgar por los hechos, el ministerio había sido demasiado negligente. –Había oído de él, pero... nunca tuve la posibilidad de saber que contenía, por supuesto.  
  
-Bueno, creo que eso fue lo mejor que te podría haber pasado... –agregó él mirándola –estos hechizos son... realmente perturbadores.  
  
-¿Son aún peores que el Avada kedavra?  
  
-No... su poder no se iguala al de la misma muerte, pero... Están destinados a causar el mayor dolor que una persona podría resistir... los llaman "la muerte en vida".  
  
Hermione reparó en aquel nombre, algo temerosa. Angel había vuelto a cerrar el libro mientras hablaba, pero ella aún sentía curiosidad por aquellos conjuros. Tal vez... sólo tal vez, allí encontraría respuestas.  
  
Tomó el pesado volumen y lo abrió con impaciencia. Al hacerlo, sintió como miles de voces susurraban inquietas a su alrededor, a pesar de que Angel no parecía oir nada.  
  
Leyó cada palabra, cada conjuro... Angel tenía razón. Cada sílaba denotaba dolor, sufrimiento... pero ninguna maldición provocaba la tan temida muerte. Las imágenes, las mutaciones, la agonía; Todo tan irreal, tan inhumano... Y sin embargo tan cierto.  
  
"Las extremidades se ven reducidas 20 centímetros cada día a partir del lanzamiento de la maldición...", "El corazón va perdiendo la capacidad de bombear sangre, más rápido cuanto más humana la víctima sea..."  
  
Hermione se asombraba y enfermaba con cada frase que leía, hasta que una de ellas brilló ante sus ojos.  
  
"La víctima parece morir... Un mal incurable que se propaga como una mancha en su alma... Desde el interior devora..."  
  
Se sobresaltó como si un trueno hubiese resonado en la habitación. Alzó la vista hasta el título de la maldición y allí leyó:  
  
Morte Anima  
  
"La maldición más poderosa entre las maldiciones oscuras, comparable con el Avada Kedavra, también se lo conoce como la Muerte del Alma. Sólo es efectiva contra aquellos que han nacido en lo más profundo de las sombras, aquellos que nunca han conocido verdadera dicha. –Cada palabra iba aclarando y descifrando enigmas en la cabeza de Hermione, hasta que llegó a la parte que fue la llave que abrió todas las puertas: –La maldición no actúa en el instante en el que es lanzada, sino que se esconde en lo más profundo del alma de la víctima, esperando que se la detone. La víctima no hallará más que leves contusiones en su cuerpo que sanarán al día siguiente, pero el maleficio seguirá allí, palpitante, pues el mismo individuo será el que la active. Cuando la víctima conozca por primera vez verdadera felicidad, su alma le será arrebatada, y sus antiguos demonios y temores tomarán su cuerpo como morada. Pues sólo bastará un instante de real dicha para que pierda su alma para siempre."  
  
Soltó la página como si se hubiese quemado. Su boca se le secó por completo, y sus ojos se le inundaron con lágrimas, aunque ninguna fue derramada. Sus brazos le pesaban, su corazón le dolía. Lentamente se puso de pie, sin poder despegar la vista de aquella página.  
  
-¿Hermione? –vaciló Angel, preocupado. Ella no contestó.  
  
Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, titubeante. Luego se dio vuelta y caminó los pasos que la separaban de las amplias e imponentes puertas de la biblioteca, siempre en silencio. Angel la vio alejarse y desaparecer tras ellas. Las puertas se cerraron al cruzarlas, y comenzó a andar, paulatinamente. No podía ser posible. No podía estar sucediéndole.  
  
Aceleró el paso, ahora casi trotaba. Su mente iba aún más rápido que ella, y una mezcla de sentimientos la abordaba. Creyó que estaría feliz. Al fin lo había encontrado, pero en lugar de eso se sentía morir, sentía que cada fibra de su ser agonizaba. Todo este tiempo... Frente a sus propios ojos...  
  
Corría, corría como nunca en su vida lo había hehco y su corazón la seguía. Corría, como si aquello pudiese mitigar el dolor, la ira, la vergüenza. Sentía cómo el aire se le acababa, pero no le importó; siguió, corrió y corrió... Todo había terminado. Al fin lo sabía, y jamás pensó que iba a desear nunca haber encontrado aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había hallado. Aquello que ella misma había causado...  
  
Su pecho le dolía y aminoró de a poco la marcha. Pensó que moriría allí, que el dolor terminaría... Cayó de rodillas al suelo, rendida por la agitación. Justo antes de yacer por completo, se desvaneció en los brazos de un ojiverde que llamaba su nombre con desesperación.  
  
-¡Herm! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué... ?!  
  
-Fui yo... –dijo con un hilo de voz y el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. –Fue mi culpa...  
  
Su voz se quebró y ya no pudo pronunciar palabra. Harry la estrechó contra sí, al tiempo que se la oía sollozar muy suavemente. Permaneció junto a ella en el frío suelo, maldiciendo a Malfoy con cada gota que su amiga derramaba. No sabía qué había querido decirle con aquellas palabras, pero estaba más que seguro de que esa maldita serpiente tenía que ver en todo eso. Sus sollozos se detuvieron y alzó su rostro. Sus ojos, algo enrojecidos aunque siempre bellos encontraron las esmeraldas de Harry.  
  
-Tranquila... –sosegó él, acariciando su cabello -¿Estás mejor?  
  
-Sí... –asintió, apenada. –Harry lo sien...  
  
-Shh... calla –susurró él, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña. –Ven, te ayudaré.  
  
La ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntos caminaron hacia su despacho. Hermione, aún algo conmocionada, casi no levantó la vista del suelo. Llegaron hasta la oficina y Harry cerró la puerta tras él. fue hasta su escritorio, y de uno de los cajones sacó una vieja y delicada taza de porcelana, que parecía llevar años allí sin usar. La colocó sobre el vidrio y la observó titubeante.  
  
-Bueno, nunca fui muy bueno para esto...  
  
-Está bien –dijo ella sonriendo con pesar –después de todo naciste para ser Auror.  
  
-Por lo menos te hice sonreir -se alegró, mientras veía cómo Hermione apuntaba con su varita a la frágil taza y un espeso aunque ténue y cálido vapor comenzaba a salir de ella.  
  
La miró con compasión y contempló sus ojos aún húmedos. Hermione sorbió un poco del té que ella misma había hecho aparecer, aunque ese sería el único que le daría. Dejó la taza y le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.  
  
-Estoy bien, Harry... Ya estoy mejor –aseguró ella, aunque él no le creyó de inmediato.  
  
-Herm... no me mientas –pidió él, con camuflada severidad. –Nunca te vi así, tú no eres así. Por favor –solicitó una vez más –dime qué pasó.  
  
Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su mirada la desnudó por completo. Sabía que debía decírselo, pero temía por lo que aquellas palabras pudieran causarle a sí misma.  
  
-Yo... no te conté todo aquel día.  
  
-Te refieres a...  
  
-Tuve un sueño –irrumpió dominándose. –Al principio pensé que había sido sólo eso,por ese motivo no te dije nada ni a ti ni a Ron. Pero... Hubo algo en él que despertó mi curiosidad. Fui en busca de respuestas... Pero jamás creí que encontraría... –se detuvo y respiró hondo.  
  
-¿Fuiste en busca de... ? ¿Quieres decir que... ? –recapacitó el ojiverde -¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Ella asintió lentamente.  
  
-Él... ¿Recuerdas la noche en que lo encontramos inconsciente en el Callejón Diagon?  
  
-Sí –replicó.  
  
-A la mañana siguiente, tenía algunas heridas internas que sanaron muy rápido...  
  
-Bueno... Pero fue porque tú suíste cómo curarlo.  
  
-Eso fue lo que pensé todo este tiempo... –dijo ella, mirándolo –pero no volvió a presentar ni una secuela del maleficio, hasta aquella noche... –susurró para sí misma, mientras sentía cómo lágrimas volvían a emanar de sus ojos.  
  
-Aguarda –la detuvo Harry –Ron, tú y yo conocemos a Malfoy que nadie. Tal vez ni siquiera hubo un hechizo, tal vez sólo lo hizo para...  
  
-Sí, sí hubo un maleficio. –lo interrumpió con vehemencia.  
  
-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?  
  
-Porque fue mi culpa –declaró, conteniéndose –porque yo... lo maté...  
  
-¿Pero... cómo? Tú no puedes haber...  
  
-No lo sabía... –dijo mientras una lágrima se fundía en su rostro. –No hasta ahora... que ya es tarde...  
  
-Pero Herm... Aquel hechizo... ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de él? –inquirió, marcando su voz en la última frase.  
  
-Se llama Morte Anima. Es...  
  
-La maldición más poderosa entre las maldiciones oscuras –completó Harry, completamente anonadado al oir a su amiga.  
  
-Tú... –exclamó, levantando súbitamente la mirada –La conoces...  
  
-Sí... Y también sé cómo funciona... –agregó mirándola muy serio a los ojos.  
  
-Yo no... –secó sus lágrimas –No es lo que piensas Harry...  
  
-No lo sé... Ya no sé qué pensar.  
  
-Esa noche... me dijo que me amaba. Y yo... también lo hice... –desvió la mirada –y aquella fue la primera vez que sintió verdadera felicidad. Lo sé... porque yo también sentí lo mismo después de tanto tiempo. Porque pude verlo en sus ojos.  
  
-Entonces... es cierto –dijo el ojiverde, tratando de asimilar lo que Hermione le había dicho. Aún le resultaba difícil aceptar lo que ella sentía por Draco Malfoy –Él cambió. La maldición se ha cumplido.  
  
Levantó la mirada. Algo en su interior brotó como un pimpollo en primavera: esperanza.  
  
-Harry, si tu la conoces... –comenzó, con un brillo en sus ojos –Dime... dime que existe una cura.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-Herm –exhaló un apesadumbrado suspiro –no puedo mentirte...  
  
Aquel pimpollo pareció haberse consumido más rápidoque el beso de la pólvora y la llama. Su última ilusión se había esfumado.  
  
-Ven... –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la muchacha.  
  
Ella se incorporó y le correspondió el abrazo. Se refugió en su pecho, y trató de no pensar, pero aquello era imposible, al igual que su amor por Draco. Era como pedirle al sol que dejara de brillar.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien... –susurró Harry, acariciando su espalda y su cabello.  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió casi de golpe, dejando ver una ardiente cabellera pelirroja.  
  
-Harry... –llamó con apremió y deteniéndose casi al instante al verlos.  
  
-Ron... –dijo Hermione separándose del ojiverde y acercándose a él. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, Ron era mucho más alto que ella. así que permaneció por unos segundos sobre las puntas de sus pequeños pies.  
  
-Vaya... –murmuró Ron sonriendo sorprendido -¿Por qué... fue eso?  
  
-Por que te quiero.  
  
Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, al igual que sus orejas. Sonrió satisfecho, aunque luego algo volvió a su mente y su semblante adoptó una sombría y preocupada expresión.  
  
-¿Surgió algo? –inquirió Harry notando su actitud.  
  
-Emm... sí. Este... Demonios, odio esto...  
  
Ambos lo miraron anonadados mientras él se pasaba enérgicamente una mano por su nuca.  
  
-¿Es algo con la rosa? –arriesgó Hermione.  
  
-No –alegó inmediatamente, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. –Hermione... será mejor que te sientes.  
  
Ella no obedeció, aún más confundida y comenzando a enojarse. Harry los miraba a ambos y fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-Bueno... –comenzó nuevamente, como tratando de zafarse de un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. –Recibimos noticias... Nuevos asesinatos y ataques... Harry, tú ya sabías esto...  
  
-Sí. –confirmó. Hermione lo miró con una expresión rara. La pregunta "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" parecía chispear en sus ojos.  
  
-Todos –prosiguió el pelirrojo –provocados por Malfoy y sus secuaces... Sé que no es exactamente una novedad, pero...  
  
-Ron –tajó ella -¿Qué pasó?  
  
La miró a los ojos con dureza, no quería pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Ella debía saberlo.  
  
-Tus padres –soltó por fin, casi con brusquedad por el temor –No, ellos no... –añadió apresuradamente al ver cómo Hermione perdía el color en su rostro. –Solo están... ellos están bien ahora. Sólo tuvieron algunas heridas leves, aunque deberán permanecer en San Mungo en observación...  
  
Perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se derrumbó en la silla. Tuvo la sensación de caer y caer en un abismo infinito. Sus padres... Él los había lastimado. Quiso morir en aquel instante, tan impotente se sentía. Sintió ganas de tirar la taza, los libros, todo. Pero aquello, aunque ela no lo advirtió de inmediato, le abrió los ojos a la verdad. La verdad que ella no quería reconocer, pero que pujaba por captar su atención. La verdad que tenía... No. Que debía aceptar.  
  
-Hermione... –la llamó Ron mansamente -¿estás bien... ?  
  
-Sí –le pareció que su mente trabajaba por su cuenta y más rápido de lo normal.  
  
-La legión se está preparando para llegar hasta donde esté Malfoy y detenerlo de una jodida vez por todas. Herms tú... la rosa ya casi se ha marchitado por completo. Lo mejor sería que...  
  
-Sé lo que tengo que hacer –contestó ella interrumpiéndolo, segura, con ojos aún húmedos y la mirada dura como la roca. Sus amigos aguardaron en silencio expectantes. Aquello le dolía, la quemaba. Pero qué era la verdad sino eso. Una llama que arde y consume, y que debe ser saciada. –Tengo que matarlo.  
  
***************  
  
**********  
  
*******  
  
//*************//*****RoSe 2004*****//**************// 


	26. Inhumano

HoLa!!!! Sí, aunque cueste creerlo soy yo!! Despúes de tanto tiempo, por fin volví y les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que haya valido la pena su espera. De verdad debo disculparme con uds, he tenido muchos problemas, entre ellos mi computadora: se me quemó el microprocesador y tuve que cambiarlo, lo cual me dejó sin pc por casi un mes. Pero durante todo aquel tiempo, pude terminar este capítulo. Primero debo aclararles que está dividido en 2 partes, y ésta es la primera; lo hice de esa manera para que no sea tan largo y tedioso de leer, y pr otro lado para mantner el suspenso!! (Que mAlA QuE SoY mUaJaJa!) no se preocupen, no volveré a desaparecer, dentro de un par de semanas estará lista la segunda parte. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESPERARON!!! Este fue el peor retraso de todos, pero les agradezco de verdad que sigan allí. Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima!!! No duden en consultarme cualuier duda que tengan!! Reviews please!  
  
Capítulo 25, primera parte: "Inhumano"  
  
Decisiones. Todo cuanto hacemos, vivimos y experimentamos desborda en ellas. La vida, el camino que en ella elegimos seguir... Incluso la muerte. Pero, desde luego, ninguna es ciento por ciento correcta. No importa que tan acertadas parezcan, siempre habrá en ellas consecuencias, sean buenas o malas. Y aunque podamos rehacerlas, los vestigios del yerro permanecerán allí, intangibles, recordándonos el mal paso dado. No obstante, aunque sean riesgosas o temibles, es necesario hacer decisiones. De las buenas se disfruta, y de las malas se aprende, para no volver a errar nuevamente. Pero una cosa es segura: en ambas se renuncia; pues es difícil hallar pruebas de lo contrario.  
  
Difícil, sí; pero cierto. Todos perdemos algo al hacer una elección. Pero todo depende del corazón de cada uno. Porque, según dicen, si se toma una determinada decisión, se debe ser capaz de afrontar su lado no tan bonito, el reverso de la moneda. Aquel del que, aunque sea doloroso, peligroso o carente de sentido, debemos salir airosos; pues de esa manera nos hacemos fuertes, para no volver a sufrir de nuevo.  
  
En otras palabras, adquirimos la experiencia, el conocimiento. Y por raro que suene, así es como maduramos. Aprendiendo de nuestros propios errores, y fortaleciéndonos del dolor y de la confusión. Y cuando todo termina nos preguntamos: ¿valió todo esto la pena? La respuesta a esa pregunta se esconde en cada paso que dimos, cambiante todo el tiempo. Y de una u otra manera, siempre será, al final del camino, la respuesta correcta.  
  
Hermione Granger, hundida en aquel sillón bajo la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos, acababa de hacer aquella decisión. Una decisión que la definía, y que definía sus pasos de allí en adelante. Ni siquiera pudo meditarlo, tan repentinamente su mente había cruzado. Aún así, en su corazón sabía que aquello era lo que debía hacer. No importaba cuánto doliese, pues cuando todo acabara, habría valido la pena.  
  
-Herm... Necesitas... ?  
  
-Estoy bien, chicos –irrumpió, regresando a la dolorosa realidad, y esbozando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa.. –Yo sólo... Voy... A ir a ver a mis padres.  
  
-Te acompaño...  
  
-No...  
  
-En serio. Déjame hacerlo, Herm.  
  
Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, y sus ojos parecieron denotar un brillo opacado por las lágrimas.  
  
-Bien... Yo debo preparar todo para el ataque. Seguro para esta noche ya estará todo decidido –informó Harry, con la garganta algo obstruída. Dirigió su mirada a la de su amiga y, con el corazón oprimido, se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente con suavidad.  
  
-Te prometo –dijo, bajando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia sus ojos color miel –que todo este dolor que sientes se irá. Todo acabará muy pronto...  
  
Ella sólo asintió. Sabía que el final se avecinaba, pero temía por lo que éste le tenía preparado.  
  
Caminó junto al pelirrojo por el corredor principal hacia salida. Si Ron no estuviese allí, avanzando a su lado, Hermione se habría perdido en auqel inmenso pasillo. Todo era tan bizarro... el mundo parecía haberse dado vuelta, y transformado toda su vida y lo que ella conocía. Y aunque estuviera rodeada de gente que estaba dispuesta a protegerla, estaba sola.  
  
Sin advertirlo, tomó el brazo de Ron y lo asió fuerte y lentamente. El pelirrojo reaccionó al sentir sus brazos y luego su cabeza apoyada suavemente en su hombro, y la observó calmo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. De ninguna manera podía llegar a sentir la presión y el dolor a la que ella estaba sometida, pero después de tantos años de conocerla, podía ver en sus ojos y descubrir todo aquello que la perturbaba sin tener que preguntar siquiera.  
  
Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el auto del pelirrojo, siempre en silencio, y arrancaron en dirección al ocaso. Era aún temprano, pero por aquellos pagos londinenses el sol solía declinar con prisa, como un niño ansioso por abriri sus regalos en Navidad. Hermione miraba a través de la ventanilla el paisaje, cambiando de color poco a poco. Las colinas, bajo la luz del distante sol, parecían hechas de oro en polvo, pero ni la belleza sin igual de aquel paraje podía disipar la tensión. La castaña no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en ver a sus padres, y aquello la preocupaba hasta el borde de las lágrimas. El pelirrojo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra; aquella era un de las situaciones que no era muy bueno para manejar. Por fortuna, llegaron al hospital al cabo de unos minutos, y bajaron del auto justo cuando el sol se escondía detrás de aquellas colinas doradas. La enorme, descuidada y antigua tienda detrás de la cual se escondía el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se erguía destartalada frente a ellos, esperando a que ingresaran. Hermione dirigió una rápida y desganada mirada a sus costados: la gente caminaba con prisa, ensimismada en sus asuntos, sin siquiera molestarse en notar a dos jóvenes que habían sigilosamente atravesado uno de los cristales del local.  
  
La sala de recepción apareció frente a ellos, abarrotada como de costumbre. Aún recordaba la última vez que había estado allí, y esperaba además no encontrarse con Greg el medimago, aunque decenas de ellos se paseaban a su alrededor, portando sus túnicas verde lima y guiando a los visitantes a través del edificio.  
  
-Herm –la llamó Ron entre la gente –Ven... Están en el cuarto piso –agregó, tomando su mano.  
  
La condujo entre la multitud, chocando y esquivando la concurrencia, hasta llegar al ascensor, donde la concurrencia se disipó un poco. Subieron, para sorpresa de ambos aún tomados de la mano, y aguardaron, junto a un par de medimagos, que el ascensor se pusiera en marcha. Hermione respiró hondo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el ascensor se moviera más rápido. Se mordía suave aunque inquietamente el labio, y Ron al darse cuenta le susurró:  
  
-Tranquila... Ya falta poco.  
  
En efecto, el ascensor se detuvo en ese momento y una voz femenina indicó:  
  
-Cuarto piso, daños provocados por hechizos: Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados.  
  
Las puertas plateadas se abrieron y ambos salieron, junto al par de medimagos que los acompañaban. Ron la guió por un pasillo casi deshabitado por completo, a excepción de un grupo de medimagos que escoltaban a sus pacientes en su paseo diario y visitantes que salían de las habitaciones. La muchacha caminaba a su lado, su corazón palpitándole a toda prisa.  
  
-Sesenta... Sesenta... –repetía el pelirrojo por lo bajo, buscando el cuarto en donde los padres de Hermione se encontraban –Sesenta... ah, aquí está: sesenta y cinco.  
  
Se detuvo y puso una mano sobre el reluciente picaporte de plata. Lo giró suavemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Hermione ingresara primero; lentamente, soltó su mano.  
  
Ingresó a la inmaculada habitación, iluminada por una pequeña araña y algunas velas que adornaban la sala. Dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón, donde se erguía un alto florero desbordante de gardenias que perfumaban intensamente el cuarto. Al girar hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación, una voz cálida y llena de amor la llamó con dulzura.  
  
-Hermione –exclamó una mujer, cuyo rostro apareció rápidamente tras una edición de "Corazón de Bruja", que mostraba una famosa hechicera guiñando su ojo a las lectoras. –Cariño...  
  
-Mamá... –pronunció, con una mezcla de alivio y preocupacion en la voz, dirigiéndose hasta la cama donde su madre se encontraba sentada, y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ron permaneció allí, en el umbral de la habitación, observando a ambas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione estrechó a su mamá con fuerza, liberando por fin toda aquella angustia y ansiedad que la había apresado.  
  
-Vaya, mi amor... –dijo la mujer acariciando su cabello con ternura –Me alegra mucho verte a ti también pequeña.  
  
Verlas a ambas era como estar frente a un espejo. Hermione era, sin lugar a dudas, digna hija de su madre. Anne Granger poseía los mismos bucles color caramelo, aunque más cortos, y las mismas suaves facciones en su rostro. Lo único que las diferenciaba era la mirada; hermione había heredado los ojos del mismo dulzor y color de la miel de su padre, y no los calmos y profundos zafiros de su madre.  
  
Se separaron paulatinamente; Anne tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y besó su frente con amor.  
  
-Todo está bien cariño... Estoy bien.  
  
Aún de pie en la entrada del cuarto, Ron comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarlas a solas unos momentos. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no sonar demasiado rudo, pero antes de poder excusarse, la madre de Hermione lo llamó.  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley, eres tú? –inquirió sorpendida al verlo. –No puedo creerlo, ven aquí... -Ron se acercó, también sorprendido y algo avergonzado. –Vaya...mirate. Hacía años que no te veía... –le dijo mirándolo alegre. Lo tomó con suavidad de la mejilla y Ron sintió su rostro arder. Hermione presenciaba la escena divertida, aunque pronto entendió que Ron no lo estaba viviendo de la misma manera.  
  
-Mamá... –musitó ella, conteniendo la risa.  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo ella, aún sosteniendo el rostro del pelirrojo –Oh...  
  
-Yo... voy a la cafetería. Herm, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Bien... –agregó ante la respuesta negativa de la castaña. –Hasta luego, señora Granger... –saludó con una sonrisa algo avergozada.  
  
-Adiós, Ron –lo despidió alegre –qué apuesto y alto se ha puesto...  
  
-Tiene 23 años mamá –le aclaró.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero... bueno, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.  
  
El semblante divertido de la castaña se desvaneció de repente, ocultándose tras uno sombrio, el cual le recordaba el verdadero motivo de su visita.  
  
-Mamá... –dijo, alzando ahora una mirada más dura –Tú...  
  
-Estoy bien, mi amor. Aunque... bueno, este lugar es muy extraño para tu padre y para mí...  
  
-No bromees. Sólo quiero saber... ¿Recuerdas algo?¿Ellos...?  
  
-¿Ellos? –repitió Anne confundida aunque seria. Su hija la miró aún más consternada. –Era sólo uno.  
  
-¿Sólo uno? ¿Y pudiste verlo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –balbuceaba sin poder contenerse, dominada por los nervios.  
  
-Bueno... –comenzó su madre, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar –habíamos salido con tu padre a tomar aire por el centro, la noche estaba hermosa. En un momento, creímos oir gritos al otro lado de la calle, y tu padre, como el gran curioso que es, se dirigió hacia allá, pero justo cuando se alejaba, oí unos pasos acercándose. Lo tomé del brazo con rapidez, al tiempo que una persona se acercaba hasta nosotros. No pude distinguir su rostro, no sólo porque lo llevaba cubierto, sino también porque tu padre se había colocado entre esa persona y yo, para protegerme. Los gritos seguían, sólo que más distantes, y después de permanecer inmóvil por unos minutos, aquella persona levantó esa... ¿Cómo es que le llaman?  
  
-Varita –completó Hermione con temor.  
  
-Sí, eso... murmuró unas extrañas palabras y una brillante luz roja salió de ella, y golpeó a tu papá en el pecho... –se detuvo, con pesar. Hermione sintió sus manos temblar al oir a su madre. –Yo quedé inmóvil a causa del temor allí, mientras aquel ser se acercaba más y más, hasta que su rostro estuvo a dos palmos del mío, y con una voz gélida me dijo...  
  
-¿Qué?¿Qué te dijo, mamá? –inquirió la castaña ya al borde del abismo.  
  
-Me dijo... que te enviaba su amor –concluyó, levantando la abatida mirada y enfrentando la de su hija. Un duro destello en aquellos zafiros pretendían leer los ojos color miel de Hermione y hallar el significado de aquel mensaje. Un mensaje que a la Gryffindor no le causó precisamente la mejor de las sensaciones. –Esperaba... que tú me aclararas esa frase –completó Anne.  
  
-Yo... no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que signifique –mintió, sintiendo su corazón levemente oprimido.  
  
-Hermione... –comenzó su madre.  
  
-¿Papá está bien?¿Donde está? –lanzó, buscando cambiar rápidamente de tema.  
  
-¿Dónde está quién? –pronunció una voz grave aunque muy cariñosa que ella reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-Papá –exclamó, llena de una renovada alegría, al voltear y verlo de pie tras ella. Se apresuró a abrazarlo, pero lo hizo con tanto brío que su padre profirió un pequeño quejido.  
  
-Lo siento... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la castaña con ojos brillantes.  
  
-Sí, mi amor –aseguró éste, aunque llevándose una mano al pecho.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde... ?  
  
-Tranquila, Hermione –pidió su padre tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos con ternura –Estoy bien, sólo me hicieron unos estudios o algo así... Vaya que este lugar es extraño –agregó mirando a su alrededor con una rara expresión.  
  
-Bueno... es también parte de mi mundo –admitió ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrán que quedarse? –inquirió.  
  
-Aquellos... "doctores" nos dijeron que sólo un par de días más, para asegurarse de que no haya secuelas... –informó Anne.  
  
-Tú tampoco... pudiste verlos, ¿no papá? A los que los atacaron.  
  
-No... –admitió Philip Granger, bajando la mirada. –Caí antes de poder siquiera distinguir alguna voz o algun rasgo de aquella persona... Dios quiera que lo detengan... antes de que alguien más salga herido.  
  
Hermione reparó en las últimas palabras de su padre. Él tenía razón. Ya habían sido demasiadas muertes, demasiados heridos. Tenía que acabarse.  
  
-No se preocupen... Alguien lo detendrá –aseguró, sintiendo una extrña fortaleza crecer dentro de ella.  
  
Hermione y Ron dejaron el hospital después de hacerles jurar y re jurar a los padres de la castaña que no abandonarían el lugar, y que permanecerían allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para recuperarse... y todo el tiempo que les tomara a su hija y a sus dos mejores amigos asegurarse de que el exterior era lo suficientemente seguro para que salieran.  
  
Así, con un millón de besos e incontables abrazos, los Granger despidieron a su hija, sin siquiera imaginar su destino, ni lo mucho que éste pesaba sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Pensando, tal vez, que la verían al día siguiente, y que nada habría cambiado en el mundo durante aquel lapso de tiempo, y mucho menos en la vida de Hermione. El sol había declinado hacía ya bastante tiempo, y la fría aunque apacible noche los recibió al salir nuevamente por uno de los cristales de aquella maltrecha tienda que camuflaba el centro médico mágico y que se erguía frente a una calle ahora un poco más solitaria. Subieron al vehículo del pelirrojo y se dirigieron de regreso al Ministerio, donde seguro Harry los estaría esperando con noticias. Las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el cielo, forrado de terciopelo azul profundo. La castaña las contemplaba a través de la ventanilla, inmersa en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Te ves mejor ahora –pronunció Ron –quiero decir... ahora que ya viste que tus padres están bien.  
  
-Sí... –suspiró ella con una imperceptible sonrisa.  
  
El pelirrojo tenía razón, Hermione decididamente se veía y se sentía mucho mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para disipar todo aquello que aún atribulaba su mente. Aunque por otro lado estaba también más tranquila, ya que sus padres permanecerían a salvo en San Mungo, y aunque quisieran irse, ella misma se había asegurado de pedirles a los medimagos encargados que se lo impidieran; se pondrían furiosos, pero al menos estarían a salvo mientras ella terminaba lo que había empezado. Notó que Ron tomaba un camino diferente al que siempre tomaban para llegar al Ministerio, y al reconocer la calle por la que transitaban, le preguntó:  
  
-Ron, ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Mira Herm –comenzó Ron titubeante – voy a llevarte a casa. Tú...  
  
-No, Ron –lo contradijo ésta –Llévame contigo, Harry dijo que tendría noticias para esta noche.  
  
-Sé que quieres verlo muerto, pero ni Harry ni yo queremos que arriesgues tu vida en ello. No lo vale...  
  
-No lo entiendes... –dijo ella meneando la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, lo entiendo...  
  
-No –lo interrumpió –esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo misma. Es mi familia, ustedes, mi vida. Es algo que yo comencé... y que debo terminar –concluyó mirándolo con coraje. –Lo siento... pero nada de lo que digan me hará desistir.  
  
Ron la miró con un extraño semblante en su rostro. Sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero aún así, sintió que estaba frente a alguien que no sería de ninguna manera fácil de vencer. Podía sentir su fuerza, una fuerza que jamás había imaginado que ella poseería. Retornó su camino y volvieron al Ministerio, ya desolado a esas horas, y se dirigieron sin rodeos a las oficinas del cuartel de Aurors.  
  
La puerta estaba entreabierta y una débil luz se filtraba por las rendijas, marcando a su vez las figuras de 5 personas, cuyos sexos Hermione no pudo distinguir. Ron empujó la puerta con lentitud, provocando que la conversación que mantenían aquellos individuos cesara casi de inmediato.  
  
-Siento el retraso Harry –se disculpó el pelirrojo, asintiendo a manera de saludo.  
  
-No hay problema –aseguró el ojiverde -¿Cómo estaba Herm... ?  
  
Antes de poder completar la frase, la castaña asomó por detrás del pelirrojo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Harry y recorrieron la amplia sala, que poseía en el fondo una alta puerta de roble oscuro que llevaba hacia las oficinas de mando. Estaban en la antesala. Varios rostros la observaban, entre ellos el de Angel y un par más que ella desconocía, incluída la profunda y ambarina mirada de una mujer que no tendría más de 30 años, y que a su vez la observaba con atención.  
  
-Hermione... –murmuró Harry al verla. Se acercó hasta ella ignorando momentáneamente a los demás.  
  
-Estoy bien –dijo ella sonriéndole, antes de que el ojiverde pudiera continuar -¿Qué sucede aquí? –susurró, para que sólo él pudiera oirla.  
  
-Ah... –exclamó, volviendo a enfrentar a los demás –Herm ellos son Lucas Bennet, jefe del Escuadrón de aurors de Italia... –un hombre de unos 40 años y barba poblada la saludó poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano. –William Parcher, del ejército de aurors proveniente de Suecia...  
  
-Un gusto... –Pronunció un joven de cabellos color cobre y mirada taciturna, esbozando una sonrisa cortéz.  
  
-... Y Dawn Sawyer, capitana de la División de Aurors de Albania.  
  
La muchacha sólo se limitó a dirigirle una rápida e inquisitiva mirada, para luego desviarla y volver a concentrarla en un alargado estuche escarlata que yacía sobre un pequeño taburete en el centro de la antesala. La castaña no había prestado atención a aquel objeto, tan velozmente la habitación había recorrido con la mirada. De pronto, sintió una electricidad correr por sus venas, proveniente de aquel misterioso estuche, que la atraía hacia él, y una extraña sensación la rodeó por completo. De alguna inexplicable manera, sentía que aquel objeto, fuese lo que fuese, era poderoso, y más extraño aún, sentía que le pertenecía.  
  
-Ellos van a ayudarnos a detener a Malfoy –le oyó decir a Harry.  
  
Volvió la vista hacia él y asintió al escucharlo. Parecía que acabar con Malfoy era el objetivo de muchos, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos lo deseaba tanto como ella... o lo merecía tanto como ella.  
  
-Hemos decidido –siguió Harry, retornando a un semblnate más duro –Que lo primordial es no perder más tiempo. Dawn y Lucas han hallado la ubicación de los mortífagos, y en especial el grupo al cual pertenece Malfoy. Atacaremos mañana y nos dividiremos en tres frentes –indicó el ojiverde, decidido –Los escuadrones de William y Sawyer formarán el primero; controlarán y acabarán con todos los mortífagos que encuentren en las fronteras de Francia, España y Portugal, para impedir que escapen hacia el sur. El ejército de Bennet vigilará el norte del país e Irlanda del Norte, para poder así acorralarlos y atraerlos hasta nosotros -Los demás aceptaron con una leve inclinación de sus cabezas o un monosílabo sus posiciones de batalla.-Y nosotros –añadió dirigiéndose también a Angel y a Ron –atacaremos el lugar exacto donde se esconden e iremos a por Malfoy.  
  
Luego de oir esto, Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, como recordándole que ella también pensaba luchar a su lado, pero justo antes de poder recriminárselo, Lucas Bennet hizo oir su voz.  
  
-Muy bien Potter; cuenta con nosotros para derrotarlo, ha sido también nuestro blanco por muchos años. Dawn y yo partiremos ahora mismo, para alistar nuestras divisiones y designar los sectores de batalla. Ustedes deben, sin embargo, establecer el momento justo en que atacarán, pues de esa forma estaremos listos cuando ellos vengan hacia nosotros –solicitó con firmeza, lanzando una rápida mirada hacia Dawn Sawyer, quien a su vez asintió al oirlo.  
  
-Será al ocaso –contestó Harry. –Cuando caiga el sol, lucharemos. –concluyó firmemente.  
  
Luego de acordar los útlimos detalles de la batalla, todos se retiraron, no sin antes jurar que nada los detendría hasta parar a aquellos asesinos, sacrificando sus propias vidas si ello lo requería. El pelirrojo y Harry estaban también a punto de irse, cuando su mejor amiga los llamó desde el fondo de la habitación, con una voz que aunque calmada, resonó en toda la sala.  
  
-No pensarán –comenzó, con la mirada fija en ambos –que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se encargan de todo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Hermione –dijeron, casi al unísono.  
  
-NO, basta. –irrumpió alzando una mano, gesto que les indicó claramente a los muchachos que era su turno para hablar –Sé lo que van a decir. Que sólo lo hacen para protegerme. Pero ya estoy harta. Yo los adoro chicos, ustedes son lo más importante que tengo; pero no pueden protegerme para siempre. Es hora de que me encargue de mis propios errores, y los repare –terminó, sin desviar la mirada.  
  
El ojiverde adoptó una expresión extraña y, dirigiéndole una mirada acompañada de una indirecta evidente al pelirrojo, quien a su vez se dirigió hasta el umbral y cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta la castaña y tomó asiento frente a ella.  
  
-Bien Herm... Tienes razón. Es hora de que dejemos de sobreprotegerte –pronunció.  
  
-Sabemos de lo que eres capaz, nunca quisimos subestimarte –aclaró el pelirrojo.  
  
-Por eso... Sabemos que más que un asunto entre Malfoy y nosotros... es algo mucho más fuerte entre tú y él. Y aunque estaremos a tu lado durante toda la batalla, sabemos que lo que en realidad deseas es luchar contra él.  
  
El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, dejando a los tres amigos reflexionando en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Algunos instantes después, Harry volvió a hablar.  
  
-Por ese motivo... hay algo que debes saber primero. Malfoy no puede ser vencido usando sólo una varita –la castaña palideció de repente. –el hechizo que le arrebató su alma le confiere también una protección que es imposible de traspasar... y que lo hace casi inmortal.  
  
-Casi –repitió ella esperanzada y atemorizada hasta los huesos.  
  
-Sí, casi. La única manera de derrotarlo descansa entre tú y yo, sobre ese taburete –exclamó, señalando aquel estuche escarlata que tanto intrigaba a la castaña y que a la vez, tanto poder emanaba.  
  
Lo tomó entre sus manos y con suavidad lo abrió. Una deslumbrante y mortal daga de plata con zafiros incrustados brilló ante los asombrados ojos de Hermione. Harry la tomó por la empuñadura con destreza y observó cada centímetro del arma.  
  
-Éste –explicó –es el Puñal de Thesulah. Es muy antiguo y legendario... y es la única manera de acabar con Malfoy.  
  
Harry se la colocó an las manos a la muchacha, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. Al tomarla, sintió una poderosa energía correr por sus venas como una marea embravecida, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el más fino de sus cabellos. Deslizó un dedo por la delgada y extremadamente afilada hoja de la daga. Aquella arma era decididamente poderosa, pero había algo más. Al tocarla, Hermione sintió como si hubiera existido durante todo este tiempo sólo para yacer en sus manos.  
  
-Es... –balbuceó la Gryffindor –siento... siento... como si fuera mía.  
  
El ojiverde la miró sorprendido; aunque sabía que aquella daga era más que poderosa, no tenía la menor idea de porqué Hermione sentía aquella fuerza.  
  
-Al atravesar su cuerpo y su sangre... se romperá el escudo que lo protege, y al volverse vulnerable de nuevo... bueno, la puñalada lo matará al instante –explicó Harry. La castaña sintió un malestar en el pecho, que fue rápidamente sofocado por el placer de una venganza que sería pronto consumada.  
  
-Así que yo sólo tengo que... –terminó la frase con un ademán que indicaba el acto que debía llevar a acabo.  
  
-No sólo eso –advirtió Ron desde la penumbra –debes hundírsela en el corazón.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y algo de temor. Ahora ya no se creía por completo capaz de hacerlo; aquello era inhumano... justo igual que él.  
  
-Es el lugar en donde la oscuridad ha hecho presa de él. Donde mora su maldad.  
  
-Entiendo... –murmuró ella, tratando en vano de mantenerse impasible.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde, y la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de una pequeña ventana cubierta con cortinas de grueso lino.  
  
-Mañana será un día muy largo –suspiró Harry observando el cielo nocturno –será mejor descansar, aunque sea algunas horas.  
  
Hermione lo miró aliviada; esperaba que lo dijera. Estaba exhausta; el día no le había tenido ni un poco de piedad. Con la daga aún en sus manos, se puso de pie, siguiendoa Harry y adelantándosele a Ron, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos. Caminaron por el corredor principal del Ministerio los tres juntos, como si se encontraran recorriendo los lúgubres e inmensos pasajes del Colegio Hogwarts. Los retratos de los muros se hallaban dormidos, con las cabezas ladeadas sobre sus respectivos hombros, y algunos de ellos incluso hablando en sueños.  
  
Salieron del edificio al fin, al amparo de aquel cielo azul forrado de estrellas que no parecía tener fin. Era una noche clara y apacible, aunque fría. El rocío parecía haber caído hace muy poco, y aquello había causado que el ambiente se volviera aún más gélido, además de la ténue brisa que había comenzado a soplar. Hermione se subió un poco más el cuello de la polera de lana color marfil que llevaba, tan abrigada que la hacía lucir aún más delgada y esbelta de lo que era.  
  
Caminó hasta su auto y, después de despedirse de Harry y Ron, se dirigió hacia su casa. La solitaria avenida que ya se había acostumbrado a contemplar a la castaña cada día y noche, se hallaba algo animada; algunas parejas jóvenes caminaban con sus dedos entrelazados o algunas, quizás más tímidas, paseaban algo distanciadas, de vez en cuando lanzándose una pudorosa mirada. Era viernes; Hermione lo había olvidado por completo. Casi todos los viernes y sábados salía con sus amigos a divertirse y a descansar de la rutina, pero aquel no era un viernes cualquiera. Aquel era, quizás el último que la comunidad mágica vería pasar sin más acontecimientos que el de algún muchacho expresando su amor.  
  
Es increíble. Como todo pasa y nadie se molesta en detenerse a observar qué cosa fue la que llevó a otra. Aunque ella lo sabía demasiado bien. Podía recordar el intenso sabor a menta de aquel primer beso, el calor de su pecho contra el de ella mientras se hacían invisibles para el resto del mundo, las palabras de amor y las promesas de felicidad eterna susurradas con suavidad en su oído, que jamás llegarían a ser cumplidas. Meneó su cabeza al reparar en ese recuerdo, como ahuyentando una molesta nube de mosquitos. No tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas a aquello una y otra vez, sin poder detenerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquello era lo que la hacía más fuerte, y la preparaba para no rendirse cuando el momento de enfrentarlo llegase.  
  
Finalmente estacionó frente a su casa, envuelta en penumbras debido a las luces de calle apagadas. Buscó sus llaves y entró, recordando justo a tiempo tomar el puñal de Thesulah con ella. Encendió las luces de la sala, y dejó su abrigo en el perchero, sintiendo como el calor proveniente de su chimenea encendida la reconfortaba. Subió directamente a su cuarto, pues sentía que el peso de su alma y mente atribuladas juto con el de las ropas que vestía iba a hacerla caer rendida.  
  
Ingresó a su cuarto y avanzó a tientas a través de la habitación sutilmente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y encendió el pequeño velador cubierto por un traslúcido pañuelo rosado. Dejó el puñal sobre la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse. Toda la habitación se encontraba cálida y apacible; se puso cómoda y bajó al comedor para cenar algo.  
  
Terminó de cenar y volvió a su habitación, aún templada. Se recostó sobre la cama impecablemente tendida y llena de almohadones de colores, y trató de distraer su mente leyendo un libro, pero todo intento fue en vano, no podía bloquear aquellos recuerdos de su alma, ni tampoco podía quitárselos de la piel. Pasó las páginas del libro con desgano; no lo entendía, siempre había podido olvidarse de todo leyendo un libro, incluso estando en Hogwarts, aunque fuese sólo por un rato, pero ahora aquello parecía imposible. Vencida, bajó el libro y lo colocó sobre aquella mesita de luz. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación distantes, hasta detenerse en un portaretratos decorado con piedritas brillantes, desde donde un pelirrojo lleno de pecas, un muchacho de cabellos rebeldes y ojos cual esmeraldas, y fianlamente una jovencita de cabellos enmarañados la saludaban con brío, vistiendo sus uniformes escolares y sus bufandas doradas y escarlatas, bajo una ténue nevada, y tiritando suavemente a causa del frío.  
  
Recordó aquel día al instante; había sido durante una salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade, justo antes de Navidad. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al regresar por unos segundos a aquel día en su mente. Ojalá todo fuese como aquel día, sin más preocupaciones que los exámenes finales, pero ella había crecido y con ella sus problemas, que ahora la ponían a prueba para comprobar cuánto había aprendido de sus errores y experiencias pasadas. Desvió la mirada nuevamente, y la dejó posarse en la afilada daga. La tomó con amabas manos, y sintió una vez más como aquella fuerza recorría su cuerpo, y la hacía sentirse poderosa, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Sentía que estaba preparada para hacerlo, pero aún había algo en su interior que no quería ceder.  
  
Un destello en aquellos zafiros dibujó en su mente una mirada aún más clara, pero igual de profunda, que abría heridas que habían requerido de mucha fuerza para cerrar, fuerza que no recordaba cómo había sido capaz de reunir.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y aquella mirada se intensificó, cubierta ahora por unos mechones dorados; pudo verse a sí misma allí,en el vacío, tomada fuertemente por el rubio quien la estrechaba contra su pecho y le devolvía aquella mirada que la hacía estremecerse y a la vez sentirse en calma, segura allí en sus brazos. Aquellos labios, cual suave seda, rozaron los suyos, en un beso dulce que acabó antes de poder intensificarse. Volvió a mirarla con aquellos gélidos ojos, y un susurro escapó de sus labios:  
  
-¿Estás lista?  
  
Abrió nuevamente de golpe los ojos; volvió a encontrarse sola en su habitación, sobre su cama y aún soteniendo el puñal. Lo miró, su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud.  
  
-Sí... estoy lista –murmuró, al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y caía sobre la afilada y mortal hoja del puñal, que brilló con una intensidad distinta, iluminando ténuemente el rostro de Hermione con un destello añil. Derramó así sus últimas lágrimas de amor.  
  
  
  
Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Despertaba frecuentemente, cubierta en sudor frío; trataba de calmarse, se decía a sí misma que todo estaría bien, aunque ya ni siquiera estaba segura. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, y el puñal de Thesulah continuaba centelleando de a ratos en forma extraña.  
  
La temprana resolana le cosquilleó en los ojos despertándola, justo cuando había logrado por fin conciliar el sueño. Con cansancio se desperezó aunque, para su sorpresa, no se sentía adormilada. Se incorporó y miró su reloj. Eran las 8 en punto. Aún faltaban muchas, demasiadas horas para el ataque, pero ya se sentía ansiosa. Se calzó unos jeans oscuros y una camisa cuyas mangas llegaban hasta sus codos, y bajó a desayunar; pero fue en vano,no tenía el menor apetito. Aún así, tomó una manzana de la frutera del comedor y, cuidando de no olvidar la daga, tomó su abrigo y sus cosas y salió, cerrando su casa mágicamente. En el camino, no dejaba de mirar aquel puñal, algo en él la atraía, le suplicaba que la hundiese en carne suave y tersa.  
  
Estacionó su auto frente a las puertas del Ministerio, y bajó de inmediato. Cruzó la entrada y el Corredor Principal; siguió dos pasillos más y dobló a la derecha, subió un par de tramos de escaleras y, al hacer unos pasos más, divisó la brillante placa que rezaba "Harry J. Potter". Un murmullo de voces pareció sofocarse al tocar la puerta. Ingresó a la oficina y allí encontró a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales le devolvieron una mirada de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede? –arriesgó ella.  
  
-Nada... –dijo Harry, consciente de que nunca había sido bueno para mentir –bueno, acércate Herm –dando pasos vacilantes se colocó entre ambos.  
  
-¿Qué? –titubeó de nuevo, deteniéndose en seco al ver un verde y reseco tallo sobre el escritorio. Junto a él, dos solitarios pétalos azabaches desprendidos.  
  
-Cayeron unos minutos antes de que llegaras –informó el pelirrojo.  
  
-Será hoy –musitó ella. –Qué oportuno –acotó irónicamente.  
  
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Harry duramente. –Debemos acabarlo esta noche.  
  
-Todo está listo –agregó Ron. –Los demás ya se comunicaron desde sus posiciones.  
  
-Bien, entonces...  
  
-Sólo habrá que esperar... –completó la castaña.

RoSe 2004-------- 


	27. Vencida

Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo la segunda y última parte de este capi... Debo advertirles, aquellos que sean muy impresionables, abstenganse... jajaja. Bueno, no sé si el capítulo esté así de impresionante, pero que hay muchas sorpresas las hay... Es probablemente el capi más emocionante (en mi opinión) que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo hasta ahora, de verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo, y muy especialmente a mi amiga jina, quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio. No se pierdan el último capítulo... Sorprenderá a más de uno, dentro de muy poco...  
  
BeSoS a ToDoS!!!  
  
Capítulo 25, Segunda parte: "Vencida"  
  
El tiempo no para, algunos dicen. Pero allí, en aquel frondoso y abandonado bosque donde los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a penetrar, el tiempo se escapaba como agua entre las manos. Las copas de los árboles se mecían acompasadamente, algunas de ellas con violencia, víctimas de los maleficios lanzados por centenares de mortífagos dispersos en su interior. Sobre ellos, la mirada gélida y calculadora de Draco Malfoy, quien de vez en cuando los reprendía con un poderoso conjuro.  
  
-Estos idiotas ni siquiera pueden tumbar un jodido árbol –escupió con maldad el rubio.  
  
-Tranquilo –pronunció con melosidad una joven mujer de largos y ocres cabellos. –Estarán listos. Los he estado preparando... como me dijiste.  
  
-Pues bien, te felicito. Se han vuelto tan incompetentes como tú –replicó dúramente.  
  
-Podremos contra ellos, siempre hemos podido. Además, contigo –añadió, deslizando sus pálidas manos por sus fuertes brazos –los acabaremos... uno... por uno.  
  
El rubio se alejó de la muchacha velozmente y claramente disgustado, haciendo caso omiso del coqueteo evidente de Pansy, y dirigiéndose hacia un mortífago a metros de él.  
  
-¡¿ A eso le llamas Cruciatus, Montague?! –exclamó, impregnando de cólera cada sílaba hacia el ex capitán de quidditch y ex compañero. –No durarán ni dos minutos de batalla –agregó para sí mismo.  
  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo, se detuvo, como si repentinamente un rayo hubiera estallado frente a él. Pansy se acercó a él con un extraño semblante.  
  
-¿Qué te... ? –comenzó.  
  
-Más vale que pongas todo tu esfuerzo, Parkinson. Tienes hasta el atardecer.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Para acabar con Potter y sus aliados. La batalla será esta noche.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------------- ----------------  
----------------  
  
Finalmente, y después de un día y una tarde llenas de preparativos y expectación, el sol comenzaba a declinar lentamente, dejando una estela anaranjada y rojiza cual sangre en el firmamento. Hermione lo veía caer paulatinamente, de brazos cruzados y apoyada en uno de los marcos del ventanal. Cada rayo que se ocultaba detrás de las colinas que rodeaban al Ministerio parecía despedirse de ella y dar paso a la noche que más de un mago recordaría en el futuro.  
  
Se podía sentir la tensión, los sonoros pasos en el edificio. Nada podía dejarse librado al azar; el más pequeño desliz podría causar la derrota... Y también la del mundo que ellos conocían. Cuando ya no hubo más que unas pocas nubes aún teñidas de dorado añil en el cielo, la castaña dirigió una última mirada a aquel hermoso paisaje que adoraba contemplar y se prometió a sí misma que aquella no sería la última vez que lo observaría. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, cuidando de no olvidar nada que pudiera necesitar; tomó instintivamente el puñal por la empuñadura y lo observó brillar a causa del reflejo de la luz proveniente del aún claro cielo. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y, decidida, dejó la habitación.  
  
Al salir, se topó, o mejor dicho, alguien topó con ella en veloz carrera. Unos ojos pardos la observaron suplicantes y a la vez avergonzados.  
  
-Lo siento... Hermione –exclamó al reconocerla -¿estás... ?  
  
-Estoy bien –tranquilizó ella con una sutil pero dulce sonrisa –no te preocupes –insistió –sé que las cosas están un poco agitadas por aquí hoy.  
  
Angel reparó en la mano derecha de la muchacha; sus ojos brillaron de manera inusual.  
  
-El puñal de Thesulah... –alzó su mirada hasta la de la castaña. –Entonces... ya lo has decidido.  
  
-Sí –afirmó, por primera vez, sin ningún sentimiento distinto del coraje y arrojo que había logrado sembrar en su ser.  
  
-Hermione... Sé cuán difícil es esto para ti... Pero te veo aquí, de pie frente a mí, y no me cabe ninguna duda de que nada de lo que Malfoy pueda hacer podrá contigo –Hermione bajó la mirada cohibida, pero él la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y volvió a encontrar aquellos ojos color miel. –Eres fuerte Hermione. No sólo ahora; siempre lo has sido. Y sólo porque el destino lo haya querido de esta manera, no estás sola. Yo te protegeré, al igual que Harry y Ron... Porque yo... yo te...  
  
No pudo concluir su frase, aquella que pujaba ferozmente en su interior por salir, desde aquel día en que había vuelto al mundo y la había visto allí, tan bella, tan diferente a todas las mujeres que en su vida había conocido. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido de agradecimiento, callando sus palabras y sellando así sus labios, en ese instante y para siempre.  
  
-Lo siento... –se disculpó la castaña algo sonrojada -¿Qué ibas a decirme?  
  
La miró con calma, dejando que aquellos ojos se grabaran en su memoria y en su ser para el resto de sus días. Aquel abrazo y el brillo en su mirada lo hicieron vacilar, pero también lo hicieron reaccionar, abrir sus ojos. Él la amaba, sí; pero ella no podía ser suya. La hubiera persuadido, seducido, pero sabía que ella valía más que eso. Simplemente, no era el modo que debía ser.  
  
-Nada –contestó al fin, soltando un largo aunque sosegado suspiro. Le sonrió apaciblemente y le aseguró una vez más: -no es nada. Será mejor... que ya nos vayamos. Harry y los demás deben estar esperándonos.  
  
-Sí –asintió una vez más, y así se dirigieron juntos hacia las puertas del Ministerio. Allí, apiñados en las escalinatas de la entrada, se encontraban Harry y Ron, en medio de la última revisión antes de partir. Al acercarse, Hermione se preguntó cómo ellos dos, Angel y ella serían capaces de enfrentarse a un centenar de mortífagos, pero al llegar hasta la entrada, no le alcanzaron los ojos para observar aquel panorama. Abrió levemente su boca con asombro, a medida que su mirada recorría todos y cada uno de los rostros que conformaban el ilimitado y poderoso ejército de Aurors del Ministerio.  
  
-Mione –la llamaron –Angel... Justo íbamos a ir a buscarte –dijo Harry dirigiéndose nuevamente a la muchacha luego de lanzar una rápida e inexpresiva mirada hacia el morocho.  
  
-Todo está listo –afirmó el pelirrojo. –Deberíamos... ponernos en marcha.  
  
Con esas últimas palabras, se dirigió hacia la multitud de Aurors que conversaban animada aunque seriamente y que, al oir al pelirrojo, se puso en marcha tras él, Harry, Angel y Hermione, quien asía fuerte y decididamente el puñal en su mano derecha. Harry quien le echó un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, observó su semblante calmo que en realidad sólo obraba como manto para cubrir sus nervios.  
  
-Tranquila –le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa –Todo saldrá bien.  
  
Ella cerró un segundo sus ojos y respiró aliviada. No tenía por qué temer. Podía hacerlo.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------------- ----------------  
----------------  
  
Su corazón latía incontenible dentro de su pecho. Avanzaban a paso acompasado aunque alerta, y algunos de los que se encontraban al frente, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Angel, empuñaban sus varitas con determinación. De a poco y después de mucho caminar, la tropa pudo divisar a lo lejos las inmediaciones del frondoso y nocivo bosque, donde algo aún mucho más peligroso y poderoso los aguardaba, como un león oculto a punto de atacar. Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de ingresar, Harry se detuvo y comenzó a organizar a los demás.  
  
-Bien –comenzó con tono serio; sus ojos brillando bajo la luz de la luna, que se perdía al bañar las copas de los árboles. –Finch y los últimos rodearán el bosque y cuidarán esta entrada. Ludwig, Alge y Seidman manténganse alerta en el claro al final del bosque, es la salida más fácil que tendrán ellos para escapar. Los demás, vengan conmigo.  
  
Todos asintieron, ya fuese con un gesto o un monosílabo. Los otros partieron hacia sus posiciones asignadas por el ojiverde, y muy pronto sólo quedaron Harry, Ron, Angel, Hermione y el casi centenar de magos. Harry dio un paso y antes de internarse en aquella arboleda, se dirigió a su tropa.  
  
-Antes de seguir... Quiero que sepan que a quien encontraremos alli adentro no será nuestro compañero, ni nuestro par, ni mucho menos la persona que creímos conocer, y que él supo idear para engañarnos. Es alguien que debimos haber encerrado hace tiempo junto con los suyos. Es alguien que no conoce el perdón ni la misericordia; quien no dudará en atacarnos. Por este motivo, no debemos escuchar nada de lo que diga, pues todo será mentira... –concluyó, paseando la mirada de los Aurors a la de Hermione, quien a su vez lo miró seria y asintió. –Venceremos, de eso no tengan duda. Lo venceremos y los encerraremos, uno por uno.  
  
Muchos asintieron enérgicamente, otros sólo lo miraron con admiración y un orgullo que indicaba que lucharían hasta la muerte. Hermione respiró hondo y miró a Ron, quien se colocó a su lado y deslizó su brazo sobre sus hombros. De repente, dejó de sentir nervios y ansiedad. Estaba lista. Ya no estaba asustada; era como si aquello sólo hubiese sido un malestar pasajero. Ya no miraría hacia atrás.  
  
Comenzaron a adentrarse en aquel tenebroso paraje, sus pasos resonando y crujiendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus respiraciones, profundas y calmas, se escuchaban con una claridad casi espeluznante. En aquel bosque, nada se movía. Los árboles, cuyos troncos eran aún mucho más altos y fuertes que los que moraban en el bosque prohibido, los hacían desviarse, y a menudo tropezaban con las enormes raíces que zurcaban el suelo estéril. Al atravesar una mata de espinas venenosas, un eco de pisadas solitarias comenzó a inundar el lugar. Los tres amigos se detuvieron al instante. Detrás de ellos, los demás aurors también desaceleraron alerta y alzaron sus varitas.  
  
Los pasos se oyeron cada vez más cerca y más fuertes, hasta que por fín, un ser envuelto en sombras se hizo visible, trayendo consigo vientos tormenta. Los altos y fuertes robles parecían apartarse del lugar donde estaban plantados para dejarle paso al individuo. Hermione sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.  
  
-Malfoy... –masculló Harry, con el más puro rencor.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... Si es mi gran compañero y amigo Potter. El niño que vivió, vivió y... diablos, tú nunca te mueres, ¿verdad? –vociferó, cada palabra desbordante en ironía y desprecio. –Y tú, Weasley. ¿Nunca te cansas de andar tras él como un maldito perro faldero? Y... ah, sí. Quien otra sino... Granger –Ella lo miró con odio, un odio que no había vuelto a sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
-No puede decirse mucho de tí, Malfoy –replicó en voz alta y socarrona el ojiverde –Aún sigues revolcándote en la misma mierda... No, espera. Nunca la dejaste.  
  
-Ingenioso, mi amigo –dijo, introduciendo lentamente ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Harry y los demás alzaron sus varitas al instante y lo apuntaron con ellas.  
  
-Wow, wow esperen – dijo el rubio, alzando fugazmente una vez más su mano y haciendo ademán de que se detuvieran. En su rostro se dibujó una tétrica sonrisa al tratar de contener la risa –Ustedes no creerán que pueden vencerme, ¿verdad? Es decir, realmente quería llegar aun acuerdo muchachos...  
  
-Cierra la boca, Malfoy –le espetó Hermione.  
  
-No puedo creerlo. No puedes quedarte callada, siempre tienes que abrir tu jodida boca de sangre impura –le escupió con el más puro encono y disgusto. –Pero bueno... Eso va a acabarse de una vez por todas. Y al parecer –agregó, al tiempo que centenares de pisadas se oían acercarse y aparecer desde la penumbra tras el rubio –como ustedes, niños, jamás aprenden... Será por las malas.  
  
La tropa de aurors se vio completamente rodeada. Las copas de los árboles se mecían violentamente, al tiempo que el primer destello rojizo y cegador zurcaba el aire cual letal bólido, inciando la batalla.  
  
El aire se volvió espeso y oscuro; oprimía el pecho y hacía difícil respirar. El paraje se iluminaba intermitentemente a causa de los maleficios y contrahechizos; se podía oir el goteo y repiqueteo de la sangre de los heridos al golpear el seco césped del bosque. Muchos se habían dispersado en el ajetreo; otros yacían heridos y agonizantes, tratando de ponerse de pie. La guerra había sido declarada, no allí, sino desde tiempos inmemoriales, y se había recrudecido hasta tal punto que los rostros corrompidos por el dolor cobraban de pronto una apariencia más nítida y desgarradora. Todos corrían, tropezaban e intentaban lo mejor posible de esquivar los mortales conjuros y a su vez contrarrestarlos, tratando de reducirse y vencerse unos a otros.  
  
Hermione se halló a sí misma en un lugar de aquel trágico bosque que parecía haber sido olvidado. Tras un gran y extremadamente antiguo cedro, las calmas aguas de un claro reflejaban la luz de la luna que iluminaba con su brillante estela todo el escenario de aquella sangrienta confrontación. La castaña avanzaba con pasos sigilosos y calculados, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de aquel paraje en busca de Malfoy. Su labio inferior le sangraba levemente, producto de un golpe que le había proferido Pansy Parkinson, al cual ella había respondido con un puñetazo que dejó a la mortífaga al borde de la inconsciencia y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Hermione la hubiera acabado allí, pero sabía que su prioridad era encontrar al rubio; ella era la única capaz de detenerlo, y llevaba fuertemente empuñada el arma con la que debía llevar a cabo el acto.  
  
La última vez que había visto a sus dos mejores amigos, éstos le habían prometido que la encontrarían, que todo acabaría y que en cuanto lo hiciese irían con ella a ayudarla. Hermione había callado a ambos y les había asegurado también que todo estaría bien con un enérgico empujón, justo como ellos le habían prometido a ella. Desde aquel instante, había estado vagando por allí en busca del Slytherin, con su varita en alto en una mano alumbrando el sendero y asiendo fuertemente el puñal en la otra. A la distancia, los estruendos y voces del pandemonium resonaban cruelmente.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la orilla de aquel claro. Observó su reflejo en el agua, algo distorsionado por los movimientos ténues en la superficie. Guardó por un momento la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, su camisa salpicada de diminutas gotas de sangre. Se llevó un dedo al labio herido, quiándose por su reflejo en el agua. Una gélida y paralizante voz acompañada por una helada brisa la hizo sobresaltarse.  
  
-Así que... tú debes... matarme, ¿verdad? –inquirió aquella voz. La castaña giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones, tratando de divisar a Draco.  
  
-Te equivocas –replicó ella fríamente, aún escudriñando el vacío. –No debo; quiero matarte.  
  
El rubio soltó una carcajada que resonó en el claro con increíble fuerza.  
  
-Ni tú misma te crees eso. ¿Crees que por haber recuperado mi verdadero ser, no tengo la menor idea de cómo eran las cosas no hace mucho? Era un asco, una basura, lo más bajo de este maldito mundo de muggles. Me importabas, y demasiado.  
  
-Pues parece que aún no he dejado de importarte –exclamó ella desafiante –De otra manera no seguirías acosándome.  
  
-Oh, por favor Granger, no me juzgues así –gimió él teatralmente, cambiando su voz por una dulce y cálida. Luego, volviendo a aquella gélida y cruel voz, confesó: -Pero debo admitirlo. Sí, todavía me importas –de repente, el sonido de sus palabras se escuchó atemorizantemente cerca –Porque aún quiero verte muerta.  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta violenta y rápidamente al sentir el escalofriante aliento del rubio en su nuca. Allí estaba, justo de pie frente a ella, tan igual que siempre, pero tan diferente. Sus ojos emanaban un fuego que podría haber herido a la muchacha, tan cerca estaba de ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, amorcito? ¿Estás... asustada? –jugueteó el Slytherin, al tiempo que caminaba lentamente alrededor de la joven. –No puedes matarme. NO importa cuánto lo desees...  
  
-¿Quieres apostar? –masculló Hermione llena de odio, y girando rápidamente con su mano derecha alzada y apuntando con ira el puñal hacia el vacío. Una sonora y espeluznante carcajada volvió a retumbar en el claro. Draco había desaparecido.  
  
-Vamos, Granger –exclamó casi riendo -¿Por qué no te rindes? Sería mucho menos doloroso... ¡Crucio!  
  
Hermione reaccionó al instante y rodó por el suelo milésimas antes de que el maleficio la golpeara de lleno en el pecho.  
  
-Olvídalo Malfoy –contestó jadeante y poniéndose de pie velozmente –No soy tan cobarde como tú.  
  
-¡Desmaius!  
  
-¡Difendio! –la barrera mágica que se extendió frente a ella bloqueó y desvió el hechizo del rubio –¡Vamos Malfoy! -se burló ella con voz socarrona –puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.  
  
-Tienes razón –contestó, apareciendo fugazmente tras ella, posando la punta de su varita en la mitad de su espalda y pronunciando nuevamente el conjuro. La castaña cayó de rodillas al suelo, desplomándose por el impacto y el extremo dolor.  
  
-Pobre Granger... –dijo, al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado –Me has decepcionado. Siempre me demostraste que eras mejor, más lista que yo; pero mírate ahora: apenas puedes respirar.  
  
Era cierto. Hermione se encontraba tendida sobre el césped, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir consciente. Abrió sus ojos de a poco; los sentía arder, y todo le daba vueltas. Trató de incorporarse lo más sigilosamente que puso, mientras Draco seguía hablando sin prestarle demasiada atención.  
  
-Qué curioso es el destino –exclamó con aire disperso –los giros y desvíos que nos hace tomar, sólo para acabar siempre en el mismo lugar. Mírate a ti, por ejemplo. Me amaste, me odiaste... creíste en mí, y aún así aquí estás, justo como debe suceder. ¿Pensaste que esto alguna vez cambiaría? No, claro que no. No puedes ir contra él, Granger; el destino tiene un plan para todos, y este es el que te ha tocado. Te conoce aún mejor que yo...  
  
-Eso es porque no me conoces –jadeó, alzando rápidamente su mano derecha y hundiéndole el puñal a escasos centímetros por debajo del corazón. El rubio miró el arma clavada en su pecho, y sucedió.  
  
Sus ojos brillaron intensa y extrañamente, al igual que el cegador destello que despidió el puñal y que iluminó por un minuto completo todo el paraje. Pares de pisadas se oyeron acercándose distantes.  
  
Draco alzó la vista muy lentamente, chocando con la de ella. Su mirada había cambiado, transformándose en una que paralizó a la muchacha; aquella mirada estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, era una mirada que creyó perdida y que deseaba con todo su ser volver a ver. Fue una mirada que la hizo incorporarse y sostener a Draco antes de que se desplomara moribundo de espaldas en el suelo. Pero al perder el equilibrio, tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en el césped, una a cada lado de los hombros de un Draco agonizante. Los pasos se oyeron cada vez más cerca. El muchacho tosió con dificultad, y la sangre se deslizó a borbotones por sus labios. Abrió una última vez sus grises ojos, los cuales brillaron bajo la estela de la luna como las aguas del claro. Aquel destello provocó que la mirada de la castaña se inundara en lágrimas.  
  
-H-Her... mione... –se le oyó susurrar, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.  
  
Hermione permaneció allí, inmóvil, aún contemplando el rostro de quien había sido su único y verdadero amor, y quien ahora yacía inerte bajo su mirada y herido por sus propias manos.  
  
De pronto, todo se detuvo. El mundo dejó de girar y el tiempo se acabó allí, entre ellos dos. Aquel claro no fue más que un lugar donde la vida había sido vencida y jamás volvería a pelear. Y ya no se oyó ni la brisa, ni los resonantes pasos, ni el rugir del follaje. Sólo un gran y profundo silencio.  
  
RoSe 2004 --------FeLiZ DíA DeL AmiGo!!!--------- 


	28. Un nuevo despertar

Hola a todos! Si, tarde mucho mucho mucho, pero asumo que ya estarán acostumbrados... pero de todos modos, los siento! Aquí les traigo la primera parte del capítulo final de mi fiction, que espero les guste, y dejen sus comentarios. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON HASTA AQUÍ, en especial a mi amiga jina, que espero que vuelva muy pronto y a quien le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo. Bueno, ahora sin más, los dejo con los giros del destino.

Capítulo 26: "Un nuevo despertar"

Un cielo naciente cual brillantes rosas, un amanecer sin igual. Una calma casi sepulcral reinaba en el exterior, como si el mundo aún permaneciera dormido. Las cortinas levemente descorridas dejaban al sol reverberar y acariciar el suave y delicado rostro de una muchacha adormecida; los cálidos destellos iluminaban ténuemente sus mejillas, tropezando y resbalando por pequeños ríos de lágrimas ya secos, que surcaban sin prisa aquella dulcemente sonrosada piel. Por aquellos días, despertaba con sus brillantes y profundos ojos caramelo ténuemente húmedos, aunque al abrirlos dificilmente podía recordar el motivo. Sus sueños tampoco dejaban muchas respuestas a sus ansiosas dudas. A veces, quizás más seguido de lo que ella desearía, una mirada gélida y penetrante surgía de las penumbras que envolvían sus sueños; entonces sus ojos comenzaban a arderle levemente y aún profúndamente dormida, podía sentir su pecho doler. Desde luego, era él. No necesitaba saber nada más. Aquellos ojos eran únicos, inconfundibles y, desde luego, irrepetibles.

Algún tiempo había pasadoya, aunque para ella parecía aún más. Por algún motivo, desde aquel día, el sol ya no parecía brillar igual, ni las flores oler tan dulce. Las horas eran más largas, y las noches más frías y oscuras, y aún con el habitual desorden, su habitación se hacía más y más grande y desolada a medida que bajaba el sol.

Una vez más, como si aquello le costara toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir, abrió sus ojos al cálido sol de invierno. Sus cabellos brillaron volcados sobre su almohada y su cuerpo, depidiendo pequeños destellos. Pasó algunos minutos así, observando a través de su ventana, pero siempre inmóvil. Parecía decepcionada o tal vez sorprendida, como si hubiera esperado que ese día el sol no brillara para ella. No creía merecer tal placer. Exhaló un profundo y calmado bostezo y se cubrió mejor con las mantas.

-Un día más... –susupiró, con la mirada abatida –sólo un día más...

Aquella era una frase que se había acostumbrado a pronunciar, aunque no por su propia voluntad, sino inconscientemente. Ya no perdía el tiempo en saber qué día de la semana era o en qué mes se encontraba. Para ella, todos los días eran iguales, brillara o no el sol.

Sin embargo, la vida continuaba, fuera o no de su agrado,y sabía que aquel día había mucho que hacer en el Ministerio.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y temblando levemente se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo y una muchacha de bucles color caramelo y ojos dulces como la misma miel le devolvió la mirada. Intentó sonreir, acordarse de algo gracioso que Harry o Ron hubieran dicho o hecho, pero al hacerlo sintió sus mejillas algo entumecidas y extrañas por aquellas lágrimas ya secas. Se llevó sus delicados dedos a una de ellas y siguió el camino marcado. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. De pronto pudo percibir el fresco aroma de auqel frondoso bosque y el rugido del follaje al ser azotado por el viento...

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para poder ver bien, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir y sentir el cuerpo inerte de un joven al amparo de la luz de la luna reflejada en el claro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, a pesar de que pocos minutos antes brillaron cual imponentes y bellos témpanos de hielo, un brillo que Hermione creía que la más tenebrosa y profunda de las tinieblas podría extinguir.

Aún permanecía sobre él apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su pálido rostro, sinitendo como su pecho le dolía con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. La vista comenzó a nublársele con prontitud; y un par de lágrimas cual perlas divinas cayeron sobre las mejillas del rubio, al tiempo que más y más pasos se oían acercarse a través del bosque. Se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo el aún demasiado fresco dolor en su espalda y su cintura, y se arrodilló junto a él.

Observó su rostro con una extraña y amarga sensación en su cuerpo, como si estuviera segura de que el muchacho volvería a abrir sus ojos, volvería a verla y a pronunciar su nombre con dulzura y hacerla inmensamente feliz aunque sólo fuese por un segundo una vez más, pero sabía que aquello jamás sucedería. Se había ido, y para siempre.

El curjido del follaje y de las hojas secas que yacíana pocos metros del claro la hicieron ponerse de pie al instante, justo cuando Harry, Ron y un grupo de Aurors entre los cuales también se encontraba Angel, aparecieron de entre las penumbras.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia ella seguido de los demás. La muchacha no pudo evitar trastabillar ni dejar escapar un pequeño quejido al ser abrazada por el ojiverde, cuyo corazón latía desbocado en su interior. –Lo siento... –se disculpó al oirla lamentarse a causa del dolor, separándose lentamente de su amiga, quien al ver a la derecha de su rostro ensangrentado exhaló un gritito de dolor.

-Dios, Harry... ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? –balbuceó, apenas rozando la gran herida escarlata que borboteaba desde la parte superior de su sien, abriéndose paso a través de sus azabaches cabellos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estaré bien... –la tranquilizó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Herms...

-¡Ron! -exclamó la castaña al verlo llegar y lanzándose en sus brazos –Gracias a Dios... que estás bien... –suspiró entrecortadamente.

-Técnicamente –dijo él, por lo que Hermione se separó del pelirrojo casi al instante. Miró con atención su rostro y distinguió un hematoma alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, y su labio inferior partido.

-Eso no es nada... al menos están vivos –replicó ella.

-Herm... No sabes cuánto temí por ti... Estaba tan preocupado... jamás debimos haberte dejado enfrentarlo sola...

-Hey, hey... –susurró ella, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa –estoy perfecta, Ron. Bueno, quizás no perfecta, pero sí viva. No tenías nada por qué temer.

Los demás aurors, cubiertos de cicatrices, sangre y dolor, se reunieron alrededor de ellos y de Draco, quien yacía en el suelo. Harry se colocó frente a él y lo observó detenidamente. Bajó la mirada hasta el lugar donde moraba el puñal de Thesulah, que aún sangraba aunque débilmente, justo unos centímetros debajo de su corazón. El ojiverde clavó su mirada en aquella daga y, con una voz que fue silenciada por el azote de las copas de los árboles, pronunció:

-Casi... pero no en el corazón...

-Harry... –lo llamó uno de los aurors, algo consternado y con un dejo en la voz que indicó que esperaba por una orden.

El morocho se dio vuelta lentamente al oir su nombre, y con una extraña expresión, divisó a Hermione aún abrazada a Ron. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, como regresando de un momentáneo trance, y asintió, luego de lo cual el grupo de aurors se acercó y entre todos alzaron el cuerpo inerte del rubio del suelo.

Hermione observó la escena por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Su mirada se deslizó hasta el pecho de Draco, donde yacía el puñal ensangrentado y empleado por sus propias manos. Observó el brillo que emanaban aquellos zafiros, contrastando con el escarlata de la sangre del rubio. Alzó su mirada hasta su rostro, y la detuvo en sus ojos, aquellos profundos e inolvidables ojos, que permanecerían cerrados, en ese instante y para siempre.

Quiso correr, perderse en aquel inmenso bosque, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla ni ver su dolor, que aunque invisible para los demás, brotaba en cada poro de su piel. Involuntariamente, se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo del pelirrojo, al tiempo que la túnica del muchacho se empapaba con un par de cristalinas perlas, que brillaron iluminando el último sendero que Draco Malfoy recorrería.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, volviendo a encontrarse sola y frente a frente con su reflejo. Ya algún tiempo había pasado desde ese momento, aunque no lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo. Desde luego, Draco Malfoy ya no respiraba el mismo aire que ella, ni disfrutaba lo mismos días de sol. Al menos, era la única cosa de la que estaba segura, y sus amigos nada habían agregado al respecto. De hecho, nada habían agregado en absoluto. Y la vida continuaba, como si aquello sólo hubiera sido un mal día. Como si toda la sangre derramada y las vidas perdidas hubieran sanado cual superficiales heridas.

Y ella seguía allí, al igual que siempre. Despertando cada mañana, callando el dolor que parecía recrudecerse por las noches, cuando la que brilla se elevaba mágicamente en el cielo.

Jámas se le hubiera ocurrido...

Ella estaba lista, preparada para hacerlo. Su corazón ya no latía por él, y él ya no podía seguir en esta tierra. Cuando tomó la daga la sintió arder incandescentemente en su mano, como si rogara que la utilizase. Y todo estaba tan claro... hasta que todo se nubló. Cuando el puñal atravesó el pecho del rubio, pareció también haber atravesado el suyo. Algo la quemó en su interior, y no pudo ignorarlo. Aquel dolor la obligó a enfrentar la mirada de Draco por última vez. Una mirada que aún hasta el día de hoy la incomodaba, como un acertijo sin resolver. Algo en él pareció haber cambiado en ese mortal instante... No. Eso era imposible.

Pero aún así, aquello la seguía molestando y por alguna extraña razón hacía que doliera más. A veces hasta se hallaba a sí misma arrepintiéndose de haber llevado a cabo el acto, como si Draco hubiera estado a punto de decirle algo cuando ella le arrebató la vida. Pero luego volvía a alzar su rostro convencida de que aquello había sido lo correcto; al fin y al cabo había salvado a la comunidad mágica y, tal vez, al mundo.

Y todos los aurors, magos y hechiceras que habían vivido esa interminable y abominable noche, se aseguraban cada día de recordárselo. Esta era, también, otra razón por la cual se sentía cada día más incómoda al pisar el Ministerio.

Momentos más tarde la castaña ya se hallaba vestida con unos jeans y un sweater color durazno, y sentada en la mesa de su acogedora cocina, sorbiendo de a poco y todavía algo adormilada su café. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de distenderse pensando en otras cosas sin importancia. Se preguntaba qué cenaría a la noche, siempre le gustaba tener todo listo, para no tener que salir a último momento por falta de algo; la mayoría de las veces regresaba a casa bastante cansada, y con suerte lograba permanecer despierta a la madrugada. Salvo, claro está, cuando salía con Ron o Harry y volvía a las tantas... En esos casos, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar el reloj.

Miró aquel mismo objeto en ese momento, con la taza aún entre sus manos.

-Ocho y media... será mejor que ya me vaya –suspiró, para sí misma. Un escalofrío recorrió sin prisa su pequeño cuerpo.

Se puso de pie y dejó la taza. Se frotó ambas manos a causa del frío, aunque en el exterior el clima parecía perfecto. Sus manos siempre, por alguna extraña razón, estaban frías. Fue hasta la sala y tomó su abrigo y su bolso; se paró frente a la puerta de entrada y colocó una mano en el picaporte. Cerró sus ojos un momento, y liberó un profundo suspiro. Volvió a respirar hondo y una vez más, salió por la puerta.

****

****

Hacía ya algunas horas que el día había despuntado, y él se encontraba allí, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y con gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto. Sus brillantes y profundas esmeraldas se hallaban surcadas por delgadas líneas rojas de cansancio. Casi no había dormido, y al cerrar sus ojos, todo lo que veía en su mente era aquella puerta. Sólo Dios, él, Ron y un par de aurors más sabía lo que ocultaba aquel umbral, y aun mejor sabían que lo que allí adentro se hallaba ahi adentro debía permanecer, lejos de los ojos de la comunidad, y en especial de una persona. En realidad, toda aquella vigilancia y precaución se remitía a un solo y simple motivo. Un motivo que poseía los ojos más dulces que jamás habían existido.

Tocaron a la puerta, y un pelirrojo apareció tras ella, haciendo que el ojiverde se sobresaltara levemente, alzando su rostro de repente.

-Harry... –pronunció el muchacho –amigo... no te ves nada bien...

-Dime algo que no sepa –contestó Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –accedió el pelirrojo, para sorpresa de su amigo. Se acercó hasta él con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y adoptó un semblante más serio. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Casi 4 meses –contestó el ojiverde sin exaltarse y captando de inmediato el tema de conversación.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vine a verte, a primera hora, por este motivo? –continuó.

-El día después de la batalla –respondió Harry, comenzando a extrañarse. –Ron, ¿Qué pa... ? –se detuvo, al sentir un presentimiento apoderarse de él. Miró al pelirrojo, con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba "más vale que no sea un broma". Pero éste, en cambio y más serio que nunca, asintió lentamente. El ojiverde sintió el alma caerse a sus pies.

-Despertó.

Harry palideció de golpe. Tragó saliva y con voz ahogada argumentó:

-¿Cuándo?

-Antes de ayer, a la madrugada –contestó Ron.

-No puede ser... Yo estuve junto a esa puerta todas las noches...

-Harry –lo tranquilizó su amigo, resignado –yo también acabo de enterarme; de hecho, nadie sabía de esto. Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿No se suponía que cada auror de este Mnisterio estaba vigilándolo? –esclamó el ojiverde, comenzando a exasperarse.

-Sí, pero espera –lo calmó –que aún no oyes toda la historia.

El ojiverde se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y con el ánimo algo más apaciguado, pidió:

-Dime.

-Nadie pudo verlo por que el muy desgraciado colocó un conjuro espejo en el cristal del umbral. Sólo nosotros podíamos ver ese cristal, claro, porque de otra manera todo el Minitserio podría verlo; por eso lo hechizó, para poder moverse o hacer lo que rayos le diera la gana sin ser descubierto.

-Pero le quitamos su varita, casi la destruímos... –objetó Harry

-No la necesita... Puede hacer lo que le plazca con su poder... El vidrio se rajó anteanoche, gracias a eso pudimos darnos cuenta. Por eso no sabemos con exactitud cuando fue que en realidad despertó.

Ron se detuvo. Harry tenía la mirada perdida; en lo profundo de su mente intentaba definir los próximos pasos a seguir, pero su amigo lo interrumpió una vez más, casi con temor a provocar un ataque de ira en el ojiverde.

-Harry él... –titubeó el pelirrojo nervioso, buscando las palabras -pidió hablar contigo.

-Vamos –ordenó duramente.

(DRACO)

Demasiado oscuro, demasiado silencio, demasiado dolor para poder mantener los ojos abiertos, para poder respirar. La luz quema, pero la penumbra consume; y mi pecho a punto de quebrarse en dos.

He estado aquí, en ningún lugar, durante siete días con sus noches, o mejor dicho, desde que la consciencia volvió a mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que sigo sin sentir mío. Pero aún así, a pesar del sufrimiento y este dolor mortal, hay algo que me destruye y que hiela mi sangre; algo que me quita el aire, pero al mismo tiempo me da fuerzas para seguir respirando. Su recuerdo, y la agonía de haberla herido y no saber dónde se encuentra o cómo se encuentra; si me desprecia... o si siquiera sabe que aún estoy vivo.

Sonará extraño, muy extraño, pero lo recuerdo todo, hasta la más pequeña gota de sangre; fue como haberlo vivido todo desde algún lugar lejano a pero a la vez tan cercano, imposibilitado para volver a mi cuerpo nuevamente, sin poder actuar o hacer algo para sacar a ese maldito demonio que alguna vez fui y jamás volveré a ser... y también la recuerdo a ella.

Recuerdo haberla visto caer, con sangre brotando de sus dulces y preciosos labios; recuerdo su respiración agitada y su cuerpo retorciéndose en el frío césped. Pero también recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos, y su mano hundiéndome aquel puñal en mi pecho, el cual aún siento desgarrado. Por supuesto, no puedo ni voy a culparla. Era su vida o la mía, y de haber podido controlar mi cuerpo me la hubiera quitado yo mismo para salvarla.

Pero eso ya no importa... de todas formas, ella cree que ya no habito este mundo.

Si tan sólo pudiera verla... sólo con escuchar su respiración me bastaría, poder ver sus ojos, su sonrisa... sólo con eso me bastaría para poder seguir adelante.

Sólo será cuestión de días, tal vez un poco más o un poco menos para que los aurors y Weasley descubran que aún vivo, y en vez de estar ideando un plan para escapar, estoy aquí, pensando en ella, muriendo por verla, sentirla. Suena gracioso, sí, pero muero por alguien que casi me quitó la vida. Y no imagino el resto de lo que me queda de ella sin Hermione. Sólo será cuestión de...

-Potter –exclamé atónito, demasiado atónito, incorporándome en la cama donde había estado postrado durante quién sabe cuanto, y sintiendo ese escalofrío que uno siente cuando le leen el pensamiento.

-Así que es verdad –exclamó él, mirándome de arriba a abajo, con el rencor reluciendo en sus ojos. –despertaste.

Permanecimos en silencio por un interminable lapso de tiempo, hasta que yo mismo decidí romperlo.

-¿No vas a darme un beso de reencuentro?-bromeé sarcásticamente.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy –me espetó muy serio, clavando en mi sus enardecidas esmeraldas.

-Oh, lo siento... pensé que te alegraría volver a verme...

-¿Crees que esto es una broma, eh? ¿Te diviertes Malfoy? –exclamó una vez más, enfurecido.

-Discúlpame Potter –lo frené, con fingido pesar –No era mi intención continuar con vida.

Harry volteó y con un ademán le indicó a Weasley que ingresara a la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras él. Los observé a ambos con los brazos cruzados. Ambos muchachos se colocaron de pie a los pies de mi cama.

-¿Qué? –objeté , comenzando a hartarme de que me miraran raro.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien –dijo el pelirrojo.

-NO. Y ya dejen de mirarme como si fuera un maldito hipogrifo.

-Vamos idiota. No nos engañas –fulminó Harry. Me mostré algo confundido.

-¿Engañarlos... ? Aguarden... ¿Me perdí de algo? –contesté irónicamente.

-Mira maldito –me escupió Potter desenfundando rápidamente su varita y apuntándola directamente hacia mí, que a pesar de la situación, ni siquiera me inmuté. –Más vale que dejes de hacerte el gracioso o te voy a sacar ese demonio de adentro con mis propias manos.

-Eh? Ah... –exhalé dándome cuenta por fin de lo que ambos hablaban. En voz muy baja suspiré –ustedes creen que yo...

-¿Qué dices?

Levanté la vista y la clave en la de Harry. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ellos dos y todo el que sabía que aún estaba vivo debían creer con total seguridad que mi alama había muerto para siempre aquel remoto pero letal día, y que el demonio aún moraba en mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía como mi alma y esencia habían regresado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que así era, pues cuando mi antiguo ser se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, era incapaz de sentir dolor o sentimiento alguno; pero ahora, las muertes, las heridas y el incandescente y más puro amor que sentía por ella me quemaban cual hierros al rojo vivo en mi carne, como jamás lo habían hecho. Sentía que mi cabeza me iba a estallar, tantas emociones, sensaciones, recuerdos y remordimientos se agolpaban en mi mente cual salvaje marejada, impidiéndome mantener la calma para responder cada pregunta que los muchachos me hacían; pero aún así, no importaba cuánto intentara: jamás me creerían. Ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando volvi y quise hacerles entender que había cambiado.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a inquirir Harry -¿qué cuento nos vas a meter Malfoy?

-Realmente no importa, ¿verdad? –dije desafiantemente. –De todas formas no creerán ni una sola palabra.

-Oh, no, de verdad. Queremos oirte –pidió Weasley, con un tono que casi me impulsó a golpearlo.

-Bien –lo enfrenté con una sonrisa burlona –Potter, sé que no me creerás más que el pobretón de tu amigo, pero confío en que tendrás un poco más de capacidad mental para escucharme hasta el final, y luego juzgarme.

Él solo asintió después de mantener dúramente su vista en mí. Tomé aire y comencé.

Así pasaron 2, 3 quién sabe cuántas horas. Les dije todo, o al menos, todo lo que recordaba. Aquel primer ataque en el callejón, los sueños, las visiones, todo. Y a medida que lo sacaba todo de mi ser, sus rostros se transformaban con la incredulidad marcada a fuego. No me sorprendió para nada, es más, lo esperaba; sólo me cautivó la cantidad de tiempo que pasaron escuchándome, de veras parecía importarles mi incidente.

-Eso...-exhalé finalmente –es todo lo que recuerdo y todo lo que espero que les sirva. Y bien –exclamé animada e irónicamente, cruzándome de brazos -¿quién se reirá primero chicos?

Para mi asombro, ninguno profirió siquiera un bufido, sino que las expresiones en su rostro cambiaron de ser incrédulas a frías y calculadoras... un semblante que me recordó muy claramente a mí mismo.

-¿Tienes algo más que agregar, Malfoy? –inquirió Harry.

-No –contesté, extrañado por su reacción.

El asintió y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta; pero yo no pensaba dejarlo ir sin que antes él contestara mis dudas.

-Hey, aguarden –exclamé, confundido y comenzando a perder los estribos por ello. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Me están cargando?

-¿Qué dices? –soltó Potter, dándose vuelta nuevamente y con un tono más bien indiferente.

-Lo sabes muy bien, amigo –lo atajé. –Todas estas preguntas, ni siquiera un insulto... bueno, no diré que los extraño, pero...

-No tienes ni la menor idea... –me interrumpió Weasley, meneando hacia ambos lados su cabeza.

-Sí, y ya estoy harto de que se comporten como si tuvieran muy en claro todo lo que sucede, porque si así fuera, no estarían aquí, o me equivoco? –terminé, con una mirada dura, poniendo a esos dos en su maldito lugar de una vez. –Y ahora, ¿les importaríamucho a ustedes, grandes y omnipotentes héroes, explicarme por qué aún estoy vivo?

Callaron de pronto. Se debatían si hablar o no. No creía qué podía ser tan preocupante, hubiera deseado que lo hubieran dicho de una vez y ya. Odiaba el silencio. Toda mi vida había estado llena de él; y lo detesto aún más en estos momentos; porque cada segundo en silencio que pasa es un segundo que muero por verla.

-Buen punto, Malfoy. Pero no vamos a decirte nada –objetó Harry. Sentí mi rostro palidecer con rapidez. –No podemos creerte. ¿Cómo sabemos si ese maldito demonio no sigue aún en tu cuerpo?

Lo miré con dureza y hastío. Pero sí, él tenía razón. No les había demostrado que recobré mi alma, pero sería en vano aún aunque me esforzara.

-Te lo pondré de esta forma, Harry –hablé tranquila y seriamente –si aún ese demonio estuviera dentro de mí, ustedes dos y más de la mitad de este Ministerio ya estarían muerto. –Ambos enmudecieron y adoptaron un semblante serio y algo tenso. Pude ver que por fin comenzaban a escucharme. –Miren sólo quiero saber por qué rayos aún estoy aquí, sólo díganme eso. Mátenme, tortúrenme, hagan lo que quieran conmigo; sólo contestenme eso.

Potter carraspeó, Weasley miró hacia el vidrio rajado de la puerta; y yo sólo quedé inmóvil donde estaba, aún de brazos cruzados y pasando mi mirada de uno hacia otro. Fue en ese momento, cuando bajaba la vista resignado, que Harry comenzó a hablar.

Todo fue muy rápido. Harry habló sobre una maldición muy antigua... yo sabía sobre el demonio que habitaba mi cuerpo, pero nada acerca de aquello. El continuó, desentramando todo lo ocurrido, hasta que llegó al punto en que me sentí morir.

-¿Hermione... ? –balbuceé, palideciendo –ella...

-Ella fue la que detonó la maldición –me aclaró. Bajé la mirada abatido y muy sorprendido. –Pero ella no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de la maldición. Tampoco nosotros. Ella... –titubeó, como si lo que estaba apunto de decir le hiciera hervir la sangre –ella te amaba. De haber conocido aquel maleficio...

-¿Donde está? –solté interrumpiéndolo.

-Cálmate –dijo Potter.

-Dime dónde está –pedí, comenzando a perder la calma –o por lo menos como está.

-Casi la matas –me espetó Weasley -¿Cómo crees que está?

Lo miré con el más puro rencor. ¿Quién rayos se creía? ¿Creía que estaba orgulloso de ello? Le hubiera destrozado la cara ahí mismo de no haber sido porque Harry volvió a hablar.

-Ella está... bien –Weasley bufó de enfado y rodó los ojos hacia la puerta.

-Quiero verla... necesito...

-No.

-¿No?

-Aún no sabemos bien por qué recuperaste tu alma y hasta no hacerlo –me ordenó –te quedarás aquí.

-¿Aquí? –repetí, conteniendo la risa y señalando con el dedo índice la cama.

-¿Quieres salir afuera y que te acribillen a encantamientos hasta matarte?

-Prefiero eso antes que quedarme aquí como un cadáver y siendo vigilado por dos idiotas con los que puedo acabar en dos segundo, y eso lo sabes bien –le aclaré.

-Lo sé –admitió él. –Pero esos idiotas estarán protegidos y preparados, y sino lo logran estaremos nosotros.

-Estás haciendo todo esto sólo para que ella no me encuentre, ¿verdad?

-De todas formas no lo hará –me corrigió con una mueca –ella cree que estás muerto.

-No puedes impedir que la vea.

-No dejaré que te le acerques, Malfoy. Ya le hiciste demasiado daño. Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

Guardé silencio. Ellos no tenían ni la menor idea. Creían que me quedaría ahí sentado, mientras ella pensaba que estaba muerto. Pues no podían estar más equivocados. Aún antes de que me descubrieran podía sentirla, sentir sus pasos resonar en el Ministerio. De ningún modo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de encantar la puerta.

-No les será tan fácil.

Pasaron toda la semana en el despacho del ojiverde; a veces, ni siquiera dejaban el Ministerio. Se devanaban los sesos tratando de averiguar qué había traído a Draco de vuelta, y a ello se le sumaba el tener que ocultar todo lo que hacían a los ojos de su mejor amiga, lo cual les hacía todo aún más difícil.

Era, a pesar de lo complicado que se les hacía, en verdad graciosoverlos tener que adoptar un semblante despreocupado repentinamente, o fingir que hacían otra cosa cuando la castaña pasaba o quería hablar con ellos. Era incómodo y sabían que si Hermione llegaba a enterarse acerca de Draco por boca de otros y no de la de sus dos mejores amigos, los mataría a ambos, pero ellos no querían que fuera lastimada otra vez, y menos por la misma persona, asi que iban a correr el riesgo.

Así pasaron también varias semanas más, hasta el día en que el sol pareció brillar sobre una esperanza. Ambos muchachos se encontraban en la oficina de Harry, esta vez junto a Angel, quien también había acudido a ellos al enterarse de Draco.

Habían hablado durante varias horas, y no parecían llegar a ninguna conclusión. La apacible brisa ingresaba a través de las ventanas algo abiertas y de la puerta del despacho también abierta. Era un hermoso día, ideal para salir al exterior y disfrutar del sol. Probablemente Draco debía de estar insultando al pelirrojo y a los 2 aurors en todos los idiomas que existían, por haberlo confinado a aquel cuarto oscuro y olvidado, del cual juró que saldría.

Abatidos, repasaron una vez más los hechos de esa noche. Junto con la división de aurors que Harry había designado, ellos estuvieron toda la batalla en el corazón del bosque, reduciendo a los mortífagos que encontraban, hasta que aquel resplandor los tomó por sorpresa, casi cegándolos, en las profundidades del bosque.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –acotó Angel, desde la ventana juanto a la cual se hallaba de pie –fue increíble. Casi quedé ciego.

-Si, y en ese momento... –dijo Ron pensativo –los mortífagos parecieron debilitarse...

-Y corrimos hasta el claro. Encontramos a Hermione en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy. La daga en su pecho...

-Sí, vimos la daga clavada en su pecho... pero no en su corazón... –aclaró Angel, alzando la vista azorado, hacia Harry.

-Es cierto –concordó el pelirrojo –Además, cuando alzamos su cuerpo... aún respiraba. Muy lento y casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hacía.

-La daga atravesó su pecho, pero no su corazón... fue por eso queno murió. La maldición decía que el puñal debía atravesarlo... –exclamó Harry.

-Pero aún así... no hay explicación para el hecho de que recuperó su alma de esa forma tan extraña...

-Tiene que haber sido algo en el puñal –pensó Ron. –Algo que lo cambió... al tomar contacto con su sangre.

-Pero, ¿qué? –exclamó Harry, comenzando a exasperarse y despeinándose con fervor. –No tiene sentido.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Ron. –Pero tiene que haber sido algo, algo que Hermione no nos dijo, o hizo inconscientemente.

-No lo sé... –suspiró el ojiverde –lo único que sé es que Malfoy regresó... y no podré descansar hasta no averiguar por qué aún sigue vivo.

En ese instante, Ron palideció de pies a cabeza. Parecía enfermo de repente. Harry, confundido, miró hacia el lugar donde Ron tenía la vista fija. De pronto, el también se sintió morir. En el umbral de la oficina, con un brazo alzado, a punto de tocar la descuidada y ampliamente abierta puerta, con sus ojos caramelo muy sorpendidos y fijos en los del pelirrojo, se hallaba Hermione, quien se inmovilizó por completo al oir las últimas palabras del ojiverde.

RoSe 15/10/2004


	29. Nuestro destino

**Capitulo Final:** "Nuestro destino"

* * *

El crepúsculo avanzaba lentamente, desplegando su belleza sobre las colinas del valle londinense que rodeaba el Ministerio, bañándolo todo de un color rojo sangre, besando suavemente los campos y las atalayas del edificio, iluminando una mirada color caramelo perdida en el vacío; y apunto de desbordar en lágrimas.

-Hermione... –exclamó Harry sin voz, sintiendo como si de pronto le hubieran arrebatado el preciado privilegio de respirar.

Pero ella no contestó. Se quedó allí, inmóvil en el umbral de la habitación, pasando constante y dolorosamente su mirada por cada uno de los muchachos que a su vez, la observaban sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. No se sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, observándose, tratándo de descifrar que fue lo que los llevó hasta aquel punto de recrudecer su afán de protegerla hasta terminar por lastimarla. Algo que ni ellos mismos se perdonarían. Hermione sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y doblarse, y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellas. Al verla trastabillar, Harry se puso de pie de un salto; Ron y Angel lo observaron cautelosos. El ojiverde y la muchacha se observaron directamente a los ojos cual feroz duelo. No pronunciaban palabra, y aunque hubiesen querido tampoco hubieran podido. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la joven y Harry no pudo contenerse. Dio un paso para acercarse hasta ella, pero casi al instante, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo siempre la mirada fija en sus esmeraldas. Él pronunció en voz muy baja su nombre y ella cerró los ojos provocando que más lágrimas cayeran sobre su túnica. Al verla en tal estado Harry sintió su pecho oprimirse y avanzó hasta hasta ella aún más, pero cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros de ella, la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo con tanta angustia y dolor que el muchacho sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Extendió sus brazos para sostenerla, pero ella cubrió sus labios con su mano y retrocedió, y retrocedió, cada vez más rápido, hasta que arremtida por una rabia y dolor incontenibles dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, alejándose velozmente de un Harry que, sorprendido y acongojado, empezó a correr tras ella, pero no alcanzó siquiera a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ya que Ron se había puesto de pie y se había lanzado sobre él, deteniéndolo y rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó el ojiverde visiblemente disgustado.

-Déjala ir –contestó.

-Pero... De qué hablas, lo... –vociferó mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de los brazos de Ron.

-Lo encontrará tarde o temprano –dijo el pelirrojo –No podemos impedirlo, amigo... Así debe suceder –agregó, resignado.

* * *

Corrió y corrió, sin saber adónde se dirigía, destino errante. Personas volteaban a verla, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba. Sus ojos desbordantes en lágrimas, su corazón a punto de estallar. Sus mejillas se encendían por el esfuerzo, las voces de sus amigos resonaban constantemente en su mente: "la daga atravesó su pecho, pero no su corazón...", "algo lo cambió...". Trataba con fuerza pero en vano de sofocarlas, colocando instintivamente ambas manos en sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos con brío, causando que aquellas cristalinas perlas se derramaran dejando débiles rastros en el brillante mármol del suelo. Corrió y corrió, hasta que una voz más poderosa resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que su alma y cuerpo se estremecieran por completo: "Malfoy regresó...".

Cayó de rodillas rendida, incapaz de dar otro paso. Se sostuvo con ambas manos en el piso, y respiró profundamente, dejando escapar uno que otro débil sollozo. No lo entendía. Ella lo había... asesinado, con sus propias manos. A menos que... No, eso era imposible, jamás podía haber cambiado, vuelto a ser el mismo Draco de antes; había fallecido al instante. Pero su mirada.... No, no, estaba alucinando con un milagro. Abrió los ojos lentamente. No sabía dónde se encontraba, aquel era un lugar que nunca había visitado. Nada podía oirse ni verse, a excepción de un débil haz de luz que no había notado hasta ese instante.

La pálida luz que parecía sin dudas provenir de la luna, se proyectaba justo ante sus ojos, extendiéndose hasta sus rodillas. Pero aquello era verdaderamente extraño. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ventanas ni miradores, sólo muros húmedos, desnúdos y antiguos. Sólo hasta que secó sus dulces ojos y aguzó la vista, pudo distinguir de la cual provenía aquel destello. Subía hasta el techo con dificultad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad al alcanzar el mismo.

La castaña se puso de pie paulatinamente, sin desviar la mirada de aquel haz. Se acercó cautelosamente, y sólo cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él, distinguió un oscuro picaporte de hierro. Pudo también distinguir lo que parecía ser una rajadura, pero sólo cuando la palpó descubrió que se trataba de un material similar al cristal, pero estaba tan mimetizado con el resto de la puerta que era imposible notarlo a simple vista. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el picaporte y suavemente lo accionó. La puerta se abrió con un ruido metálico.

En aquel lugar reinaba la penumbra. Trozos de cristal negro yacían en el suelo, reflejando aquel destello que atrajo a la castaña y que provenía del techo, bañando al cuarto entero de una sumamente pálida luz lunar. Hermione se mantuvo de pie en el umbral, sin cruzarlo. Inspeccionó aquella habitación desde esa prudente distancia, pero a duras penas podía verse algo másque sombras sin forma. Justo cuando estaba por retroceder y rehacer sus pasos hasta el corredor principal del Ministerio, divisó un extraño fenómeno, como si repentinamente una figura hubiese pasado a gran velocidad bajo la luz. La castaña, perpleja, trató de acercar su rostro en la penumbra, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta, y lo que vio casi la hizo caer. Parpadeó lentamente, como tratando de aclarar la visión, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban. Desde las tinieblas, dos témpanos le devolvían la mirada. Dio un paso para observar mejor, justo cuando el rostro que creyó perdido para siempre surgió de las sombras como un irupé desde las profundidades de un río. Hermione se paralizó por completo, tal vez creía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no. Había llegado al cuarto donde Harry y los demás Aurors habían confinado a Draco, y éste tampoco podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Allí estaba ella, su adorada, la mujer más hermosa y perfecta para él en cada sentido posible, de pie en el umbral de la habitación con un pie extendido y apunto de hacer contacto con el suelo. Un millón de sensaciones embargaron su cuerpo, y ardió en deseos de ir hasta ella y abrazarla por toda una eternidad, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil al igual que el de ella, y sus ojos grises muy anonadados. El rubio separó lentamente sus labios para llamarla, pero se percató de que el pie de la muchacha descendía por el cansancio, y acometido por un repentino y poderoso temor debido a lo que ello significaba, se lanzó a la carrera hacia donde se encontraba, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al rozar el suelo, la castaña perdió el sentido y calló inconsciente en los brazos de un Draco que llegó justo a tiempo para sostenerla.

-Hermione... –susurró, con el corazón en mil pedazos, al tiempo que Harry, Ron y Angel aparecían en el umbral del cuarto.

* * *

-Yo no la atraje hasta aquí –repitió Draco por la enésima vez, perdiendo los estribos. -¿Cómo demonios se los tengo que decir?

El pelirrojo y los dos Aurors lo observaban de brazos cruzados, tratando de sonsacarle algún indicio que pudiera aclarar cómo Hermione había llegado hasta él. Por su parte, Draco se hallaba sentado frente a ellos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pasando la mirada de uno a otro a medida que hablaba.

-Entonces, ¿cómo rayos explicas que haya llegado? –exclamó Harry. –No creo que haya sido por casualidad.

-Sabe que estás vivo –acotó Angel duramente -¿Y cómo lo sabe si tu no la llamaste?

-Tal vez alguno de ustedes, genios, debería haber cerrado la puerta antes de sacar los trapitos al sol –dijo irónicamente, con una mirada a tono dirigida al ojiverde.

Los tres muchachos guardaron silencio, tal vez, avorgonzados. El rubio pasó su mano derecha por su nuca y suspiró, preocupado.

-¿Cómo está? –inquirió a los muchachos.

-Está mejor –contestó Ron, receloso. –No sabía nada acerca de este lugar, y mucho menos del conjuro.

-Ella es fuerte –agregó Harry –el encantamiento le hizo perder el sentido, pero fuera de ello no la afectó en absoluto. Está en... –se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo. Draco se sonrió.

-No voy a secuestrarla.

-No te daré el beneficio de la duda de todas formas.

-Sólo me basta con saber que está bien –dijo en voz casi inaudible y bajando la mirada. –Sé que les importará un comino, pero yo todavía la amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Lo último que haría en mi vida sería volver a hacerle daño. Yo no fui el que la condujo hasta aquí. Sabía que si lo hacía, ella no lo soportaría. Por eso, aunque moría y aún muero de ganas de verla, no lo hice.

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron con una mezcla de sentimientos. Harry comenzó a replantearse la situación de Draco, mientras que Ron aún se negaba rotundamente a creerle una sola palabra. Angel, por su parte, se hallaba más proclive a la postura del pelirrojo, aunque no lo conocía tanto como él. Draco estiró sus brazos y volvió a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya no me voy a molestar en demostrarles que no soy ese maldito demonio que fui. Con lo que acabo de decir creo que ha quedado bastante claro. Queda en ustedes, mentes objetivas, decidir si creerme o no.

* * *

Las primeras estrellas de la noche brillaban en el cielo color lavanda. Las cortinas descorridas de la habitación dejaban ver la suavidad del paisaje; en el interior una calma casi sepulcral reinaba, complementándose con una ténue y cálida luz que provenía de un velador ubicado sobre un escritorio y que iluminaba delicadamente todo el cuarto y la mirada perdida de una muchacha de suaves bucles castaños. Sorbía de a poco el contenido de una taza que sostenía entre sus manos, y respiraba al compás, como si comenzara nuevamente después de un largo período sin hacerlo. Su mente, en cambio, iba a una increíble velocidad; demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido. A medida que los segundos pasaban, su confusión se acrecentaba. ¿Qué era ese lugar al que había llegado? ¿Por qué al cruzar el umbral perdió el sentido? ¿Era la persona que había divisado realmente Draco Malfoy? Y si lo era, ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí y por qué nadie le había dicho nada al respecto?

Abatida, depositó la taza sobre el escritorio y se llevó una mano a la frente. Quería respuestas, pero no estaba segura de que fueran las que ella deseaba. Pasos se escucharon acercarse, y unos minutos más tarde Harry, Ron y Angel aparecía en el umbral. Hermione levantó parsimoniosamente la mirada y la posó en las brillantes esmeraldas de su amigo. No hicieron falta palabras.

Avanzó y cerró la puerta luego de que el pelirrojo y el auror ingresaran. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la castaña.

-¿Cómo estás? –inquirió Harry preocupado.

-Mejor –contestó su amiga con voz queda.

-El conjuro... lo colocamos como medida de precaución –explicó –so alguien atravesaba el umbral, perdería el conocimiento al instante.

Su amiga asintió comprensivamente.

-Conozco el hechizo –añadió, con una sonrisita imperceptible y algo indiferente.

-Sé... Sé que estás molesta –titubeó él, sumamente nervioso. Hermione permaneció en silencio. –Y sé que quieres respuestas –la castaña separó sus labios lentamente. –Pero primero quiero que entiendas que no te dijimos nada porque ni siquiera nosótros estábamos seguros . –Hermione esperó unos segundos para hablar.

-¿Es... –vaciló ella –es realmente él?

-Sí... es Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de los tres muchachos, ella permaneció impasiva.

-¿Cuánto hace que... ?-trató de encontrar las palabras.

-La misma noche de la batalla –contestó Ron, de pie detrás de Harry –Cuando lo trajimos, aún respiraba, aunque lenta y casi imperceptiblemente. No murió al instante como lo habíamos planeado, porque...

-Fallé –terminó Hermione, tratando de mantener inexpresiva su voz –Fallé al clavar el puñal en su corazón.

-Estabas herida –le recordó Harry.

-No es excusa... –lamentó ella, como culpándose –me descuidé...

-No Hermione –le reprochó nuevamente su amigo –Malfoy siempre fue traicionero, no fue negligencia tuya.

-Entonces... él volvió o, mejor dicho, nunca se fue –se corrigió la castaña -¿Por qué esperaron a que yo me enterara en vez de... ?

-Ya te lo dijimos –la interrumpió Ron tratando de no sonar demasiado brusco –No estábamos seguros de que fuera "él". ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que sea "él" de nuevo ahora? –inquirió la castaña con un tono algo duro. Los tres muchachos se quedaron algo perplejos. La Gryffindor había alcanzado un muy buen punto.

-Eso... es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar –respondió Angel desde el umbral de la oficina. –Y para eso... necesitamos tu ayuda, Hermione.

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios iba a aportar alguna ayuda si ni siquiera sabía que Draco había sobrevivido a su puñalada aquella noche?

-Lo siento chicos; pero no los entiendo –dijo ella. –No sé en qué pueda ayudarles... además uds saben mucho más que yo al respecto.

-Puede sonar extraño Herms, pero eres la única que puede ayudarnos –dijo Harry con una triste sonrisa.

La castaña, aunque muy confundida aceptó y trató de recordar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad, aunque nada le venía a la mente.

-¿Recuerdas algo que hayas hecho, tal vez antes de la batalla? –indagó el ojiverde.

La muchacha intentó concentrarse, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo por el esfuerzo. Trató de regresar mentalmente hasta el día anterior al atraco, trató de recrear cada acción, cada palabra. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, un rayo de luz iluminó su penumbra.

Recordó haber llegado a su casa, el día anterior a la batalla, abatida y portando el arma que el destino había colocado en sus manos. Recordó también haber subido directamente a su cuarto, inapetente e inquieta; sin duda los nervios que ella se esmeraba por sofocar forcejeaban por brotar por cada poro de su piel. Se metió en la cama, pero antes de caer dormida, llevó a cabo el único acto que podía llegar a tener alguna relación con lo que sus amigos intentaban averiguar, aunque ella no consideraba muy relevante.

-Yo... –comenzó, después de algunos minutos en silencio –lloré. –se sintió algo avergonzada; no por haber confesado lo que había hecho, sino porque no creía que aquello fuera a servirles de algo. Harry y Ron la escuchaban atentos, y Angel aún más... parecía como si lo que Hermione estaba diciendo rrojara luz sobre una solución que el auror no podía recordar. –Tenía el puñal en las manos... y sin desearlo su rostro se dibujó en mi mente –la muchacha bajó la mirada por un momento, para luego alzarla nuevamente hacia el ojiverde. Sus ojos parecían denotar un leve brillo vidrioso –y lloré... y mis lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja del puñal.

-¡Eso es! –gritó Angel desde la penumbra, excitado. Se acercó hasta los demás y pudo verse brillar en su rostro un destello de esperanza. –Hermione, ¿hiciste o paso algo más después de eso?

-Sí –afirmó ella –la daga brillo ténuemente por unos segundos. Después, todo fue oscuridad...

-¡Claro! –exclamó él con energía –¡como pude ser tan idiota! –Harry, Ron y Hermione voltearon simultáneamente y clavaron sus ojos en Angel. Los tres amigos poseían la misma expresión de profundo asombro y confusión.

-¿Qué... ? –comenzó Ron.

-¿Qué dices? –lo interrumpió la castaña, casi al borde la silla y de sus nervios.

-Es muy antigua... ¡y no aparece en los libros poque se perdió en las Cruzadas Mágicas! Pero si es tan simple...

-Angel –dijo hermione levantando un poco el tono de su voz, deteniendo el parloteo del muchacho –por favor, explícanos.

Angel observó la mirada dulcemente suplicante de la castaña y se culpó y se maldijo así mismo en todos los idiomas posibles por haberolvidado tan importante esperanza. ¡¿ Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?!

-Lo siento –se disculpó algo avergonzado. –Hace muchos siglos, del lado oscuro surgió esta maldición. Y con ella, su cura. Pero nadie ha podido emplearla, porque nadie ha sabido cómo, y por este motivo fue olvidada. Verás Hermione... Si tus lágrimas hubiesen sido... bueno, sólo lágrimas, nada hubiera pasado. La daga tampoco hubiera brillado. Pero...

-Pero... ¿qué? –dijo suavemente, pero interrumpiéndolo al fin.

-Tus lágrimas... fueron de amor. –dijo por fin, alzando la mirada.

-¿C-cómo? –exclamó Harry atónito. Hermione había enmudecido de inmediatamente.

-Al tocar la hoja de la daga, produjeron un cambio, haciendo que la daga obrara viceversa.

-¿Viceversa? –inquirió Ron.

-Sí. En vez de matarlo al instante, al penetrar en su sangre, le brindó vida nuevamente.

-¿Deshizo el maleficio?

-Sí –confirmó el muchacho. –Le devolvió su alma.

Angel continuó contestando las dudas de los dos muchachos, pero Hermione permanecía ajena a todo. Parecía haberse apagado todo sonido a su alrededor y su mirada se mantenía firme en un punto inexistente de la pared. No podía terminar de creer las palabras de Angel. Ahora lo entendía todo. O casi todo. Ahora entendía el por qué del brillo del puñal; ahora comprendía la mirada de Draco, yaciendo moribundo en el claro, una señal que ella no supo leer. De pronto sintió ganas de gritar, llorar, reir, insultar; todo al mismo tiempo, pero permaneció en silencio. No podía terminar de dar crédito a las palabras del auror, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento cálido y extraño, pero que a la vez la hacía sentirse llena de una inusitada dicha.

¿Significaba lo que Angel había dicho que Draco, su Draco había regresado? Entonces aquellos fríos ojos que había divisado en la oscuridad eran realmente los ojos del rubio. Sintió un ardiente deseo de ir junto a él, verlo, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, expresar todo ese amor que se había visto obligada a reprimir. Pero casi al instante, llegó a la conclusión de que debía haber algo mal en él o algo debía haberle pasado para que lo tuvieran allí encerrado. Pero no le importaba; deseaba con toda su alma verlo.

En ese instante, la voz de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que... es el Malfoy de siempre –articuló, visiblemente confundido y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí –exhaló Angel, aún algo avergonzado –tiene que serlo.

-¡Esperen! –exclamó Ron, que se negaba a asimilarlo -¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? ¿Dónde están las pruebas, eh?

-La única prueba factible es que no murió cuando Hermione lo apuñaló. –Angel le lanzó una rápida mirada a la muchacha, aunque ésta se mantuvo ausente de la conversación. –Creo que eso debería bastarnos.

-De todas formas, iremos a verlo por la mañana –concluyó Harry –Así nos quedaremos todos más tranquilos.

La noche avanzaba. El Ministerio, ya por aquellas horas, se había vaciado por completo, y sólo los tres amigos y Angel permanecían en el edificio. Con la última frase que Harry había pronunciado, había dado por terminada la conversación y los jóvenes se ponían de pie para dirigirse a casa. Angel y Ron salieron primero, éste último aún refunfuñaba acerca de la supuesta "cura". Hermione se disponía a seguirlos, pero una vez más Harry la detuvo.

-Herm...

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo ella, dándose vuelta rápidamente.

-Sé que... Bueno, que quieres verlo, pero... tengo que pedirte un último favor. Espera hasta mañana. Me sentiré más seguro si estoy contigo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a su amigo. Lo abrazó con todo el cariño que la unía a él desde los 11 años. El ojiverde le devolvió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, Harry –musitó. –Ya no haré más locuras.

-Entonces dormiré más tranquilo –bromeó el muchacho.

Hermione rió suavemente aunque con ganas y esto provocó una amplia sonrisa en su amigo.

Se despidieron y la castaña salió de la habitación antes que Harry, quien se quedó unos momentos más cerrando todo y apagando las luces.

* * *

Angel y Ron ya debían de haber dejado el edificio, porque a medida que la castaña avanzaba, el corredor se abría vacío y lúgubre ante ella. Sus pasos resonaban distantes en el mármol del suelo, y sus pensamientos en su mente. Miró hacia ambos lados observando cada ventana y cada puerta, preguntándose detrás de cual estaría Draco. En un momento le pareció oir unos débiles pasos acercarse, pero cuando se detuvo para oir mejor, el sonido desaparecía. Todo se hallaba en calma, como el segundo antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Justo cuando se llevaba una mano a la boca para sofocar un bostezo, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente y la atrajo hacía sí. Un minuto después de que la muchacha fuera abducida por las sombras, el ojiverde dejaba el Ministerio.

No podía ver nada, una oscuridad total la rodeaba. Quiso gritar, pero cuando separó sus labios para hacerlo su captor la calló apoyando su dedo índice sobre ellos y profiriendo un débil "shhh". Aún la tenía tomada por la muñeca, de pie los dos en la inmensa penumbra. La castaña buscó a tientas su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de pronuciar "lumos", aquella persona la tomó por la cintura y silenció suavemente sus labios con los suyos. La muchacha sintió su corazón aminorar la marcha abruptamente, y su varita resbaló por sus dedos hasta el suelo, donde una pálida luz se encendió en su extremo. La castaña se separó de aquella persona lentamente, aunque todavía era sostenida por su cintura. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una intensa y hermosa sensación hacía tiempo olvidada. El débil resplandor de su varita tirada en el suelo iluminó una mirada que lejos de ser fría y calculadora cual témpanos de hielo, desbordaba en amor y calor, lo cual provocó un tierno rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. Esta no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios y se aferró al rubio en un abrazo lleno de amor, que él correspóndió de la misma manera, besando suavemente su cuello. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Draco creyó que su corazón acabaría por estallar de tanta felicidad, pero no le importó. La sujetó aún más fuertemente y hundió su rostro en aquella cascada de bucles.

-¿Eres... ? –susurró la castaña dubitativa.

-Soy yo pequeña –respondió él.

Ella se aferró aún más a él y dejó escapar un sofocado sollozo. Se separó lo suficiente como para poder verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que le devolvieron la fuerza para seguir adelante una vez más. Él colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja de su dueña y acarició su mejilla. Ella sonrió por el contacto.

-Dios... cómo te he extrañado –dijo Draco mirándola extasiado.

Volvió a besarla, primero tiernamente y luego con toda la pasión que poseía en su ser y que por fin podía liberar. Acarició su cintura al ritmo que sus labios jugaban con los de ella, sin dejar de sujetarla ni por un segundo, temeroso de perderla si lo hacía. Hermione se dejó llevar a medida que los besos se intensificaban y acarició la nuca de Draco suavemente. Luego de unos momentos los besos cesaron, y los dos se miraron a los ojos, como si lo hicieran por primera vez. La castaña se estremeció levemente al hacerlo, pero nada pudo compararse con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Draco observaba cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus dulces ojos caramelo, sus mejillas coloreadas de un rosa profundo, y sus labios... los labios que tanto había anhelado volver a probar, los labios más suaves y dulces que jamás probaría. Y eran suyos. Toda ella era suya. Completamente embargado de felicidad, exclamó:

-Hermione... Te amo –la castaña creyó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. -¿Por qué lloras mi amor? –inquirió él con una sonrisita, secando su rostro.

-Creí... –sollozó bajando la mirada –que jamás volvería a oirte decirlo...

-Siempre te he amado... y siempre lo haré –Besó su frente y la atrajo hacia él. –Debo agradecerte.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo ella.

-Me devolviste mi alma.

-Casi te mato –aclaró ella, alejando su rostro del pecho del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero me salvaste –terminó el, rozando sus labios.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos, amándose en silencio. Hermione se sentía feliz, como nunca lo había sido. Draco había regresado y nada podía estar mal. O al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Antes de ser descubierto por Harry y los demás siquiera, Draco tenía otra cosa en mente además de ver a Hermione.

Huir. Sí, escapar, desaparecer. Perderse por un tiempo. Apenas saliera del Ministerio, aún si los demás creían y aceptaban que era él, no sería tratado como antes. Nada sería como antes. Y además, seguirían persiguiéndolo. Vigilando cada movimiento, esperando el momento y hecho justos para encerrarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez en Azkaban.

Pero esto no se trataba de cobardía. No, Draco jamás escaparía por algo así, no estaba en su naturaleza. Por más duro que fuera, él lo enfrentaría. Pero no quería lastimar a Hermione. Sabía que si volvía a pasarle algo, ella no lo soportaría. Más que nada en el mundo él deseaba verla feliz, hermosa. Y si para lograrlo él tenía que partir, no dudaría en hacerlo. Moriría si la hería, pero también moriría si no volviera a verla, a abrazarla; moriría si pasaba un sólo día del resto de su vida sin ella. Por este motivo, pensó en una alternativa. No estaba seguro de que la castaña fuera a aceptarlo, pero de todos modos lo intentó.

-Herm...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... debo irme.

-¿Qué? –exclamó atónita, aflojando sus brazos.

-Debo irme de aquí, desaparecer por un tiempo.

-Es... una broma, ¿verdad? –dijo ésta, con una sonrisita nerviosa. Draco meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. –Draco...

-Eslo mejor... para ambos.

-Tal vez para tí, pero no para mí –terminó ella duramente, separándose del rubio y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del extremo opuesto del corredor. Draco sintió como su pecho se oprimía a medida que la veía alejarse. Adoptó una expresión de resignación y fue hasta ella. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura desde atrás y, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha, susurró:

-Eslo mejor para tí.

-No te entiendo –dijo ella indiferente, de brazos cruzados.

-Si me dejaras... te lo explicaría –dijo él con voz casi inaudible.

-Bien, entonces... dime –pidió ella, dándose vuelta entre los brazos del slytherin y mirándolo a los ojos aún algo disgustada.

El titubeó ante la dura e impasible mirada de la castaña.

-Si salgo de aquí... aún si Potter y los demás me creyeran, no todo estará bien. Nada será como antes. Me perseguirán y si llegaran a encerrarme...

-Moriría... sin tí –admitió en voz baja.

-Precisamente por eso. Jamás me perdonaría si algo volviera a pasarte. ¿Ahora me entiendes? -Hermione no respondió. Ahora comprendía mejor la situación, pero aún así no quería que se marchara. Había esperado tanto, implorado tanto por verlo de nuevo a su lado... No podía simplemente renunciar a él. –Pero aunque me vaya... sé que no podré soportar ni un segundo sin tí, por eso... quiero pedirte algo. No te gustará y lo entenderé si no lo aceptas, pero debo arriesgarme.

-Dí... -dijo ella intrigada.

-Yo... qui-quisiera –el muchacho titubeaba por los nervios –que vengas conmigo. –Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.

-Draco yo... tengo que pensarlo... –dijo ella bajando la mirada.

El calló su voz. Un minuto completo transcurrió sin el menor sonido.

-Yo... me iré esta noche –concluyó, con pesar. Ella levantó la mirada atónita y cristalina y la fijó en los bellos témpanos de Draco.

-¿Q-qué?

-Herm –comenzó él.

-¿No puedes esperar un día, dos? –lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Mañana Harry y los demás vendrán a verme, estoy seguro. Y me pondrán custodia, y no podré verte. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo...

-Pero Draco...

-Calla –pidió él suavemente, posando una vez más su dedo índice sobre sus labios carmín. –Sabes que me quedaría mil horas contigo, pero debo irme.

-Esto significa... que no volveré a verte jamás...

-No...

-Será como si nunca hubieras vuelto –lo interrumpió.

-No será así –la detuvo, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. –Porque te amo, ¿me oyes? Te amo como jamás ame a nadie en este universo. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres.

-Si sólo... –susurró ell apesadumbrada –si sólo me dieras un poco de tiempo...

La mirada que el rubio le dedicó silenció la voz de Hermione. Ella comprendió, dolida, que nada lo haría cambiar su decisión. Se hallaba confundida y furiosa consigo misma por estarlo. Ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo mismo, pero su hogar estaba allí, en Londres; sus amigos, su trabajo, su vida. La decisión parecía estar hecha, pero no era tan fácil. ¿Cómo les explicaría a Harry y Ron su elección? Demasiadas cosas y nada de tiempo. Ella lo amaba tanto... Pero tenía que aprender a pensar las cosas, aunque fuere del modo más difícil.

-Herm... se agota el tiempo... y se está haciendo tarde. Te acompañaré a casa.

La muchacha sólo asintió en silencio. Una lágrima se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos, y se deshizo en mil perlas que golpearon con fuerza el frío mármol y sus corazones.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Draco se encontraba en el umbral de la casa de Hermione, aguardando a que ésta abriera la puerta desactivándola con la varita, pero no entró. Se quedó por un momento de pie, dándole la espalda al rubio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Lentamente se dio vuelta y aparentando no estar lo extremadamente angustiada que estaba, le sonrió, o al menos lo intentó, y dijo:

-Pensar que es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa ileso...

-Es cierto –sonrió él, recordando el incidente que lo inició todo. La muchacha se aferró a él una vez más.

-Dios... Te amo tanto.

-Ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo a tí.

-Prométeme... que vas a cuidarte.

-Mi amor...

-Prometelo –repitió ella.

-Lo haré tonta –conestó él bromeando y besando su nariz –yo no busco problemas... generalmente ellos me encuentran a mí.

-No juegues...

-Lo siento... sólo quiero verte sonreir antes de partir...

-No lo hagas más difícil... –pidió ella, safándose de su abrazo –ya... vete.

Draco sintió como se alejaba. No sólo de sus brazos, sino también de su vida. Vio como abría la puerta y cruzaba el umbral. Sin pensarlo, la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, la besó apasionadamente, consciente de que esa sería, tal vez, la última vez que lo haría en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Al pensar esto sintió un vacío en su ser, como si de repente le hubieran vaciado todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se engañaba? No podría estar sin ella. Pero no podía obligarla a acompañarlo. Pero tal vez si... "Sí, eso no causaría daño alguno, ¿verdad? Sólo la ayudaré a tomar una decisión" pensó.

Se separaron y el le dio algunos besos más breves pero dulces, impidiendo que se fuera. Y así, entre beso y beso, cruzaron la puerta, la sala y cayeron en el sillón, muertos de amor. Pero unos segundos después la muchacha retiró sus labios definitivamente de los de él.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato. La castaña comenzaba a adormecerse, su rostro descansaba en el pecho de Draco. El muchacho, después de unos momentos, la observó, sólo para comprobar que se hallaba dormida. Besó su mejilla tiernamente. Hermione movió unos centímetros su rostro, en señal de que comenzaba a despabilarse.

-¿Me amas? –musitó ella.

-Con mi alma entera –contestó él, acariciando su mejilla. La observó nuevamente, cada pequeño rasgo de su delicado cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído nuevamente y susurró:

-¿Sabes? De pequeño siempre me encantó el mar...

La muchacha no respondió. Sólo profirió un débil "mmh" entre sueños, y cayó profundamente dormida. El rubio sonrió tristemente, y luego de besar su frente una última vez, se puso de pie, arropó a su amor y cruzó la puerta, internándose una vez más en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

La castaña despertó algunas horas después. Era tarde, pero aún era de noche. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y comprobó que se hallaba sola, cubierta del frío con una manta que seguro Draco le había colocado. Se incorporó parsimoniosamente y miró el reloj ubicado sobre la mesita de la sala. Eran las cuatro. A medida que se ponía de pie, su mente comenzó a repasar el hecho de que su único amor se había marchado. Contuvo los deseos de llorar y subió a su cuarto en calma.

Se encontraba tan fría, vacía... Avanzó por la habitación casi a oscuras, deslizando su mano por la colcha de su cama, suspirando.... Miró a través de la ventana y observó la luna brillar. Tomó aire... y al fin lo entendió.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? Su vida estaba con él, allí no había nada para ella si él no estaba. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba; miró hacia el interior de su armario abierto y divisó un viejo bolso. Estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía adónde Draco había ido. Se frustró, pero recordó que, entre sueños creyó oir la voz de su novio, susurrándole algo en su oído. Algo acerca de...

-El mar... –dijo ella para sí, frunciendo el entrecejo. –¡Claro!

Se puso de pie de un salto y tomó una hoja de papel. Escribió algunas palabras en ella y luego la guardó en un sobre, sobre el cual escribió dos nombres.

Quince minutos después se encontraba en el umbral de su casa, portando el bolso en una mano y la carta que había escrito instantes atrás en la otra. La colocó en la ranura de la puerta y la encantó para que nadie más que sus destinatarios pudiera abrirla. Subió a su auto, emtió primera, y se marchó en busca de su verdadera razón en la vida.

* * *

Prometía ser, tal vez, el día más bello del año, aunque recién estuvier amaneciendo. Había una ténue brisa que hacía flamear suavemente la blanca camisa desabrochada de su dueño. Hundió sus pies en la arena, y cerró por un momento sus grises ojos, sintiendo como el perfume del mar penetraba su piel y mecía sus rubios cabellos gentilmente; sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de verano. En su mente se dibujaban aquellos ojos dulces y profundos como el caramelo, y sus labios... casi podía probarlos. Toda ella era su fuerza para seguir adelante, ahora tan distante de él. Pensó que hermoso sería si estuviera en ese momento con él, viendo aquel paisaje sin igual.

-Mi amor... si sólo pudieras ver esto...

-Es precioso... –susurró una vocecita en su oído, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara y se diera vuelta de inmediato.

Allí estaba ella, su amor, su princesa, de pie frente a él. Sus ojos no podían creerlo. Estaba hermosa... Tenía un pequeño vestido blanco que le ceñía perfectamente a la cintura; parecía un ángel. Draco enredó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La muchacha tuvo que ponerse casi en puntas de pie para poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él, con una gran sonrisa y extremadamente feliz.

-No puedo estar sin tí. No importa cuánto lo intente, no hay nada para mí allá si tú no estás.

No pudo resistirlo más. La besó, completamente embriagado de amor. Ella le correspondió tan o más enamorada que él, tomándolo de la nuca. La arena les besaba los pies, y su hundía a medida que el viento la hacía volar. Draco intentó desenterrar sus pies, pero éstos le jugaron una mala pasada. Resbaló y cayó de espaldas, y con él fue a caer Hermione, sobre él. Ambos rieron por el hecho y se sentaron, ella sobre sus piernas y rodeada por sus brazos. Draco tomó el rostro de la muchacha con su mano y dirigéndolo hacia el suyo, le dijo:

-Te adoro... volvería a pasar por todo lo que pasé en mi vida para estar contigo aquí... y ahora –susurró deslizando su dedo índice por lanariz de Hermione.

-Cuántas cosas han pasado... -dijo ella rozando sus labios. –Es difícil creer que todo esto fue obra del destino...

-Ya pasó... Ahora un nuevo destino comienza...

-El tuyo... y el mío.

-Nuestro destino... –aclaró él, besándola con todo su amor, a medida que un nuevo y hermoso día comenzaba... Para su nueva y hermosa vida juntos.

F I N

Increíble, pero sí; la historia llegó a su fin. Tengo que agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este fic y me apoyaron desde el prólogo, y a todos los que se preocuparon cuando no actualizaba y demás... Cuando subí el primer capítulo, creí que no tendría ni un review ni nadie la leería, pero al contrario, ahora me sorprendo cada vez más cuando abro mi mail y veo todos los reviews... de verdad me da mucha tristeza terminar esta historia, pero también mucha alegría porque es la primera que escribo en mi vida, y me hace muy feliz que aunque no sea un historia nacida de mi propia imaginación sino un fic, haya tenido tan buena repsuesta y les haya gustado tanto a todos los que la leyeron. Ya me estoy emocionando.... jajaja Pero de verdad, **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!** Por ustedes también fue posible esta historia.

BESOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

NoS EsTaMoS EsCrIbIeNdOo..... )

**RoSe 2005**


End file.
